


L'Initiation du Héros

by SuperWonderFull



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi, No Captain Swan for sure, No Outlaw Queen for sure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 97,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWonderFull/pseuds/SuperWonderFull
Summary: {Ce titre est temporaire, c'est juste que je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée}C'est une simple réécriture de la série Once Upon A Time en y rajoutant un petit élément en plus. Ce nouveau personnage ne va pas provoquer de grands changements sur la trame de base de la série mais plutôt y apporter une histoire complémentaire.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Original Female Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Saison 1

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer quelques explications :
> 
> \- Chaque chapitre sera l'équivalent d'une saison, sauf indication contraire. Ils risquent d'être assez longs mais ce découpage sera plus lisible pour moi.  
> \- Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs  
> \- Toute l'histoire ce fera du point de vue de ce nouveau personnage, sauf indication contraire
> 
> Et bien sûr, je ne possède pas les droits sur la série ni les personnages créer par Kitsis et Horowitz et je ne gagne rien à faire cette histoire, si ce n'est un peu de plaisir mais ça ne compte pas.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (j'espère)

_Autour de moi, un brasier. À l’odeur du bois et de la paille en feu s’ajoute celle des corps calcinés. J’aurais dû arriver plus tôt. Je suis le dernier rempart, la protectrice de ce village et de tous ceux qui bordent la forêt. C’était à moi de l’en empêcher et j’ai failli. Pourquoi maintenant ? Là-bas, à quelques lieues au delà des bois, l’héritière du Royaume Blanc et son Prince sont sur le point de l’arrêter. C’était en tout cas les rumeurs qui couraient au sein de la résistance. Alors j’ai baissé ma garde et des innocents sont morts. Je regarde autour de moi, impuissante face à la douleur des habitants. Je ne peux sauver ni leurs foyers, ni leurs morts. J’ai failli._

_Je me laisse tomber, genoux à terre, tête basse. Je ressens comme une fatigue, une lassitude profonde. Puis-je encore me battre ? Dois-je encore me battre ? Pour qui ? Quand je relève la tête, je la vois à quelques pas de moi. La cause de toute cette tourmente. Son regard sombre et perçant me glace jusqu’au plus profond de mon âme. Je me prenais pour une héroïne, je ne suis qu’une enfant craintive à ses yeux._

  


_**« C’est donc toi La Fay, leur lueur d’espoir, celle qui résiste à la Méchante Reine ? »**_ _Elle me demande en relevant un sourcil, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de l’observer sans bouger._ _ **«**_ _ **Ce n’est guère impressionnant je dois dire. Je m’attendais à… autre chose disons. Tu ne dois guère avoir vu passer plus de quatorze hivers. »**_

 _ **« Quinze.”**_ _Je marmonne entre mes dents. Elle semble m’avoir entendue puisqu’un sourire étire ses lèvres._

 _ **« Oh, donc elle parle ? »**_ _Le ton de sa voix me fait frémir, même si j’essaye tant bien que mal de le dissimuler._ _ **«**_ _ **Fait-il partie de ton groupe de rebelles ? »**_ _Elle me demande alors en esquissant un geste de la main. Dans un nuage de fumée mauve, je le vois apparaître._

_**« Urien… »** _ _Un simple murmure s’échappe de mes lèvres._

_**« Intéressant. Aurais-je mis la main sur ton amant, La Fay ? »** _

_**« Laissez-le en dehors de ça ! »**_ _Je m’exclame alors, incapable de bouger._

  


_Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il m’arrive. Je n’ai presque pas combattu aujourd’hui, la bataille étant perdue bien avant notre arrivée. Je devrais pouvoir me relever et me battre, défendre l’homme que j’aime. Mais je suis figée, ne pouvant que regarder alors que la Reine plonge sa main dans la poitrine d’Urien. Je connais la magie, je sais ce qu’elle va faire. Sa réputation la précède._

  


_**« Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie. »** _

_**« Tu devrais savoir que je n’éprouve aucune pitié. »**_ _Elle se contente de dire, sans se départir de son sourire diabolique. Elle tient dans sa main le cœur battant d’Urien._

 _ **« Cela vous fera plus de mal qu’à moi, je vous en conjure, ne faites pas ça. »**_ _J’insiste, n’ayant que la parole contre sa magie. Je suis impuissante, totalement impuissante._

  


_Comme dans un brouillard, j’entends les dernières paroles de celui qui a été mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon amour._ “ _ **Je t’aime”**_ _est prononcé dans un simple murmure que je parviens à lire sur ses lèvres. La main se referme sur le cœur puis mon propre cri m'assourdit…_

  


***

  
Mon alarme résonne, me tirant de ce rêve plus qu’étrange. J’ignore d’où vient cette inspiration médiévale mais elle était plutôt terrifiante. Je devrais davantage parler de cauchemar en fait, même si ce songe paraissait très réel. Comme un… souvenir en quelque sorte. Quelques images me reviennent en tête mais elles disparaissent bien vite derrière une brume persistante. Je décide de ne plus y penser et de me préparer pour ma journée. Lundi, je déteste les lundis.

Une fois apprêtée, je descends l’escalier donnant sur l’immense vestibule et je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine. Comme à son habitude, elle s’est réveillée bien plus tôt que nous et le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt.

  


**« Bonjour maman ! »** Je m’exclame en m'emparant de la tasse de café fumant qui est posée sur le plan de travail. J’ai tout juste le temps d’en boire une gorgée brûlante avant de me voir réprimander.

**« Bonjour à toi aussi. Maintenant, donne, tu es encore trop jeune pour boire du café. »**

**« J’aurais essayé. »** Je réponds avec un haussement d’épaule. « **Est-ce qu’Henry est réveillé ? »** Je demande en prenant cette fois la tasse de chocolat chaud préparée à mon attention.

**« J’allais justement le faire. »**

**« Laisse, je m’en occupe. J’en profiterai pour récupérer mes affaires. »**

  


Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester, prend une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud avant de remonter à l’étage. Je m’arrête d’abord devant la porte de la chambre de mon petit frère et toque sans ménagement.

  


**« Debout petite tête, c’est l’heure d’aller à l’école. »** Je l’interpelle d’une voix chantante.

  


La porte s’ouvre brusquement et Henry est juste devant moi, déjà prêt et entièrement habillé, son sac d’école sur le dos.

  


**« Tu m’as réveillé en sortant de ta chambre. »** Il me répond en guise de bonjour. **«** **Tu es bien trop bruyante quand tu te prépares. »**

**« Et toi, tu es bien trop grognon au réveil. Bonjour quand même. Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner ? Ensuite on pourra se mettre en route pour l’école. »**

**« D’accord. »**

  


Sans un mot de plus, il referme la porte de sa chambre et prend la direction des escaliers. De son sac, je vois dépasser un bouquin volumineux, à la reliure en cuir. Je reconnais ce livre, il est le sujet de pas mal de tensions depuis quelque temps.

  


**« Tu l’emmènes vraiment partout ? »** Je demande, voyant Henry s’arrêter dès qu’il m’entend m’adresser à lui.

 **« J’en ai besoin. »** Il se contente de dire avant de descendre les escaliers.

  


J’espère simplement que maman ne le verra pas avant qu’on soit partis.

  


***

  
**«** **Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qu’il a de si spécial ce livre ? »** J’interroge à nouveau Henry dès qu’on a pris la route pour le bus.

**« Il dit la vérité. »**

**« La vérité… sur les contes de fées ? »**

**« Ce ne sont pas des contes de fées, ils sont réels. Tous les personnages de ce livre vivent à Storybrooke. »** Henry m’explique avec aplomb, semblant sûr de sa théorie.

**« Les personnages de contes de fées vivent à Storybrooke. Blanche-Neige, Pinocchio et le Petit Chaperon Rouge vivent à Storybrooke ? Vraiment, Henry ? Tu es allé raconter ça à maman ? »**

**« Elle aussi elle est dans le livre ! »** Il réplique en s’emparant de son fameux bouquin. Il l’ouvre à une page bien précise et me montre le dessin qui recouvre l’entièreté d’une page. **«** **C’est la Méchante Reine. »** Le dessin peut en effet donner l’impression d’une ressemblance avec notre mère mais…

**« Enfin Henry, tu ne peux pas dire que maman est la Méchante Reine des contes de fées, c’est impossible. »**

**«** **Et là, Blanche-Neige, c’est Mlle Blanchard ! »**

**« Henry, même si les dessins ressemblent, comment expliques-tu que des personnages d’histoires pour enfants se retrouvent dans une ville du Maine ? »**

**«** **Ce n’est pas moi qui l’explique. »** Il rétorque immédiatement, semblant avoir réponse à tout. **«** **C’est dans le livre. La Méchante Reine a jeté une malédiction, le Sort Noir. Il est tellement puissant qu’il a emmené tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée dans un monde sans magie. Ici, à Storybrooke, où ils ont tout oublié de leurs anciennes vies. »**

 **« Tout oublié, comme c’est pratique. Pourquoi venir dans un monde sans magie ? Est-ce que la Reine ne serait pas plus puissante si elle pouvait utiliser sa magie ? »** Je demande, décidant de jouer le jeu pour un temps. Peut-être que je saurais enfin pourquoi Henry déteste tant notre mère.

**« Elle ne pouvait plus faire de mal à Blanche-Neige dans l’autre monde. Alors elle a jeté le sort et ici, tout le monde est malheureux. Comme ça, elle peut vivre en les voyant séparés les uns des autres, seuls et tristes. C’est sa vengeance contre Blanche-Neige. »**

**« Tout ça pour une question de qui est la plus belle ? Ça me paraît disproportionné. »**

**« Non, dans la vraie histoire la Méchante Reine a été forcée d’épouser le père de Blanche-Neige et le pouvoir l’a changé. »**

**« Je pourrais lire ce livre ? »** Je décide sur un coup de tête, voulant à tout prix me rapprocher de mon petit frère. Quitte à devoir lire un recueil de contes pour enfants.

 **« Il ne faut pas que Regina le trouve. »** Henry marmonne en baissant les yeux, ses petits bras se resserrant sur son précieux ouvrage.

**« Elle ne le verra pas, je te le promet, j’en prendrai soin. »**

**« Très bien alors. Je te le donnerai ce soir, comme ça j’aurais encore un peu de temps pour l’étudier. »**

**« L’étudier ? »**

**« J’essaye de trouver les autres personnages. J’ai déjà Blanche-Neige et la Méchante Reine. Et je suis sûr qu’Archie était Jiminy Cricket. »**

**« Archie, ton psy ? Ouais, il est crédible en Conscience. »**

**« Alors tu me crois ? »** Henry demande, soudain plein d’espoir. Je sais déjà que je n’arriverai pas à lui dire non.

**« Je veux bien te croire. Après tout, tu es plus malin qu’il n’y paraît. »**

  


Le sourire qu’il me lance avant de monter dans le bus me rassure sur mon choix. Je ne dis pas que je le crois vraiment. Mon esprit cartésien se refuse à envisager la possibilité de côtoyer Cendrillon et autre Belle au Bois Dormant. Voilà qui compliquerait grandement mon quotidien. Mais j'ai encore en tête les restes de mon rêve de la nuit dernière. La Méchante Reine. Ce n'est sûrement qu'un hasard. Henry traîne ce livre avec lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mon inconscient a fait le reste.

  


***

  


Où peut bien être Henry ? Normalement, quand les cours sont finis, il me rejoint presque immédiatement devant l'école. Comme cela fait presque quinze minutes que j'attends, je décide d'aller voir Mlle Blanchard. Peut-être qu'Henry est resté en classe pour lui parler, après tout il l'adore. Mais, quand j'arrive dans la salle qui accueille généralement les cours de mon petit frère, je vois son institutrice seule à effacer le tableau.

  


**« Mlle Blanchard ? »** J'appelle pour attirer son attention sur moi. **«** **J'attendais Henry à la sortie de l'école. Vous n'auriez pas vu où il est parti ? »**

**« Il ne s'est pas présenté en classe aujourd’hui, je pensais qu’il était malade. »**

**« Non, je l’ai accompagné ici ce matin. »**

  


Alors il serait parti toute la journée ? Je pense immédiatement à son endroit secret, celui-là même où il aime se réfugier. Je remercie machinalement Mlle Blanchard et me précipite hors de l’école. Je cours, et cours encore, jusqu’à arriver sur la falaise où trône le vieux parc de jeux abandonné. Il est désert, aucune trace de Henry. Je jette un coup d'œil frénétique à ma montre. Ma mère devrait encore être prise à la mairie jusqu’à dix-huit heures. J’ai un peu de temps devant moi avant de devoir déclarer l’état d’alerte. Je cours à nouveau, ignorant la brûlure qui me barre les côtes à cause de l’effort soudain et intense. Une fois arrivée à la maison, je me précipite dans la chambre de Henry. Toujours rien. Mais j’aperçois son ordinateur posé sur son lit, ouvert mais en veille. Oserais-je ?

  


**« Ne m’en veux pas Henry, mais c’est pour ton bien. »** Je marmonne en entrant dans la chambre.

  


J’évite généralement d’investir cette pièce quand il n’est pas là, question de vie privée et tout ça. Et je n’irai certainement pas fouiller son ordinateur si ce n’était pas une question de vie ou de mort. Heureusement, je suis assez douée avec ce genre de technologie et je parviens sans grand mal à craquer son mot de passe. Son historique internet m’en apprend beaucoup, et peut-être même trop. Henry a tenté de retrouver sa mère biologique et il serait sur une piste. Il a aussi fait l'acquisition d’un ticket de bus pour… Boston ? Il serait parti il y a deux heures à peine, je pense pouvoir le rattraper mais j’aurais du mal à le faire sans inquiéter maman.

Je referme l’ordinateur et me dirige vers ma chambre, déterminée à me lancer à la poursuite de mon petit frère. Je prends avec moi mon téléphone portable et le kit main libre que j’ai récemment acheté. Je troque ensuite ma petite veste légère contre une en cuir beaucoup plus épaisse. Après avoir empoché mon portefeuille, je quitte précipitamment la maison et rejoint le Granny’s Diner. J’espère simplement réussir à convaincre Ruby de me donner un coup de main.

  


**« Hey Ruby ! »** Je m’exclame dès que j’ai poussé la porte de l’établissement, hors d’haleine après autant de sport en si peu de temps.

**« Wow, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive mini-Mills, tu** **t’entraînes** **pour le marathon de New-York ? »**

**« Non, j’ai juste… besoin de ta moto. »**

**« Pour quoi faire ? »** Elle me demande d’un air suspicieux. Je la comprends, elle ne veut pas être la cause indirecte d’un accident impliquant la fille de Mme le Maire.

**« Je dois retrouver Henry avant que maman ne rentre. Ça ira plus vite si tu me prêtes ton engin de la mort. »**

**« Pas un mot à ta mère, c’est compris ? »**

**« Je te le promets, merci. »**

**« Tu sais où la trouver. »** Ruby me dit en me lançant les clés. **«** **Et ramène la en un seul morceau. »**

**« J’en prendrai soin, ne t’inquiète pas. Et merci. »**

  


Je quitte le Diner en maintenant le même rythme effréné que tout à l’heure. Derrière le Bed & Breakfast se trouve le garage personnel de ma serveuse préférée. C’est là que se trouve sa vieille Harley. J’espère qu’elle me portera sans encombre jusqu’à Boston. Je me saisis du casque noir orné d’un loup aux reflets écarlates et le met avant de démarrer la bête. Le moteur rugit sans problème et je pars en trombe, ignorant toutes les règles de sécurité. J’espère juste ne pas avoir alerté le Shériff Graham avec tout ce vacarme. Ou qu’au moins, j’aurais quitté le comté de Storybrooke avant qu’il ne m’ait rattrapé.

  


***

  
Il fait déjà nuit quand je m’arrête à l’adresse que Henry a trouvé. J’arrête la moto et me gare proprement avant d’enlever le casque. Je secoue légèrement mes cheveux, laissant les mèches brunes respirer un petit peu après des heures de voyage. Quand je relève la tête, je le vois en compagnie d’une blonde. Ça doit être elle, sa mère biologique.

  


**« Henry ! »** Je l’interpelle d’une voix forte. **«** **Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris ? J’étais terriblement inquiète ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, rater l’école, prendre le bus des heures durant pour une ville immense dans l’espoir de retrouver un conte de fée ! Maman doit être dans tous ses états à l’heure qu’il est. »**

**« Non, elle s’en fiche. Elle ne m’aime pas, et toi non plus. En fait, elle n’aime personne. Elle fait semblant. »**

**« Henry ! »**

**« Je rentre à Storybrooke, avec ma vraie mère. »** Il dit sur un ton de finalité avant de s’éloigner en direction d’une antique Coccinelle jaune.

 **« Désolée, j’ai essayé de lui enlever cette idée de la tête. »** La blonde s’excuse immédiatement.

 **« Ce n’est pas de votre faute. Cette histoire ne sort pas de nulle part, il en veut à notre mère depuis un bon moment déjà. »** J’explique à cette étrangère. Et puis, je me rends compte que pour elle aussi ça doit être bizarre d’avoir deux enfants inconnus sur le pas de sa porte. **«** **Je suis la sœur d’Henry, Morgane Mills. »** Je me présente en tendant ma main vers elle.

 **« Emma Swan. »** Elle répond en serrant ma main. **«** **Sois prudente sur cet engin, la route est encore longue jusqu’au Maine. »**

**« Je me débrouillerai. J’ouvrirai la voie jusqu’à Storybrooke. »**

**« Storybrooke ? C’est une blague ? »** Emma rétorque avec amusement.

**« Si seulement. J’ai juste un appel à passer avant de prendre la route. Je n’en aurais pas pour longtemps. »**

**« Très bien. »**

  


J’attends qu’elle s’éloigne un petit peu avant de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche. Je connecte le kit main libre et appelle ma mère avant de remettre le portable en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Je remets le casque et démarre la moto alors que l’appel se lance. Quelques secondes après avoir pris la route, ma mère décroche, et dans sa voix résonne l’inquiétude que j’attendais.

  


**«** **Morgane, où es-tu ?! Est-ce qu’Henry est avec toi ?! »**

**« Oui maman. On va bien, tous les deux. »** J’essaye immédiatement de la rassurer même si je sais que ce sera vain.

**« Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »**

**« Quelque part à Boston. »**

**« Boston ! »** Son cri me fait légèrement grimacer mais je reste concentrée sur la route. Un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur m’assure que la Coccinelle jaune me suit toujours. **«** **Qu’est-ce que vous faites à Boston ? »**

**«** **C’est une longue histoire et je te promets de tout te raconter en rentrant. Tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l’instant, c’est qu’on va bien et qu’on est sur le retour. »**

**«** **Bien, admettons que je te fasse confiance pour cette fois. J’attends de sérieuses explications à votre retour. »** Le ton de sa voix est sans appel. Je sais déjà que les répercussions seront sévères et je ne peux qu’espérer que tout s’arrange au plus vite.

**« Je te promets que j’avais une bonne raison. »**

**« Sois prudente d’accord ? Et prend bien soin de Henry. »**

**« Il est en sécurité avec moi, tu le sais. »** J’affirme sans hésitation.

**« Je sais. »**

  


Elle met fin à l’appel sans rien ajouter. J’espère avoir pu la rassurer un minimum le temps qu’on rentre à Storybrooke. La route sera encore longue et je sens déjà les premiers signes de fatigue me gagner. Il est déjà tard et mon corps me le fait sentir. Je me force à rester réactive pour le reste du trajet, mon moyen de transport étant déjà assez dangereux en temps normal.

  


***

  
Je gare la moto dans l’allée, juste devant la porte du garage. Le bruit a dû alerter ma mère parce qu’elle est déjà sur le pas de la porte alors que j’ai à peine enlevé mon casque. Je la rejoins sans attendre, consciente d’avoir été prise en faute. Mon nom franchit ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne me prenne dans ses bras. L’étreinte ne dure que quelques secondes mais elle est ferme et chaleureuse.

  


**« Tu vas bien ? »** Maman me demande en s'écartant un peu histoire de me regarder de haut en bas. **«** **D’où est-ce que tu sors cette moto ? Et où est Henry ? »**

  


Je réalise alors que l’horrible Coccinelle jaune n’est pas encore arrivée. Qu’est-ce qu'il s’est passé ? Aurais-je été dupé ? Non, finalement, après plusieurs interminables secondes, la voilà qui se gare le long du trottoir. Henry descend du véhicule, la mine sombre. Mais ma mère n’y prête pas attention et se rue vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

  


**« Henry, tu n’as rien ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »** Elle demande en se tournant vers Emma. Et là, le drame commence.

 **« J’ai retrouvé ma vraie mère ! »** Henry lui lance avant de se précipiter à l’intérieur de la maison.

  


Je me tourne brièvement vers ma mère, je la vois abattue. Je sais que les propos de Henry l’ont touché en plein cœur. Elle n’est pas aussi insensible qu’il semble le croire. Mais elle semble aussi avoir totalement oublié ma présence.

  


**« Vous êtes la mère biologique d’Henry ? »**

**« Salut. »** Emma lui répond dans un souffle avec un demi-sourire.

 **« Je vais… hum… »** Je tente de les interrompre mais je vois bien qu’une tension nouvelle s’est installée. **«** **Je vais voir comment va Henry. »** Je finis par dire, même si elles ne m’entendent certainement pas.

  


Je me lance à la suite de mon petit frère, me doutant bien qu’il aura immédiatement rejoint sa chambre. Quand j’arrive devant la porte, j’hésite un temps puis je toque. Je n'attends pas de réponse et entre.

  


**« Henry… »**

**« Vas-t-en. »** Il marmonne depuis son lit, caché sous sa couverture.

**« Non, pas cette fois. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, c'était dangereux et irréfléchi. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? »**

**« Il fallait que je la ramène. »**

**« Tu as déjà une mère, pourquoi courir après celle qui t'a abandonné ? »**

**« C'est la Sauveuse et, quand elle aura brisé la malédiction et que tu auras retrouvé tes vrais parents toi aussi, tu me remercieras. »**

**« J'ai déjà une famille. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **«** **Et c'est toi qui est en train de la détruire, pas maman. »**

  


Je referme la porte derrière moi quand je quitte sa chambre. J'entends la voix de ma mère dans le hall alors je descends pour l'informer que Henry va bien. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à retrouver Mlle Swan avec elle.

  


**« Henry va bien. »** Je les informe en attirant leur attention sur moi. **«** **Enfin je suppose qu'il doit être fatigué mais il n'a pas dit grand chose. »** Comme je vois qu'elles tiennent toutes les deux un verre de cidre dans la main, j'en déduis qu'elles n'ont pas encore fini de discuter alors je décide de les laisser entre elles. **«** **Si tu m'autorises à rendre la moto que j'ai emprunté, je serais rentrée juste après. »**

 **« Bien sûr, mais on en reparlera de ça. »** Ma mère me prévient en me lançant un regard qui m'indique clairement que je vais avoir des problèmes.

**« Je m'y attendais. »**

  


Comme je n'ai pas enlevé ma veste en arrivant, je me dirige immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée. Je pense à saluer Mlle Swan quand je passe devant elle mais je m'empresse de laisser les adultes à leur discussion. Je n'ai clairement pas envie d'être dans les parages quand l'inévitable arrivera. Alors je me contente de sortir la moto de l'allée et de la démarrer une fois que j'ai atteint le bitume. Il ne me faut que deux minutes pour rejoindre le B&B et je crois que Ruby m'a entendu arriver parce qu'elle m'attend à l'extérieur.

  


**« Alors, la promenade a été agréable ? »** Elle me demande dès que j'ai coupé le moteur.

**« Tu parles. Henry a été jusqu'à Boston. »**

**« Boston ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Retrouver sa vraie mère apparemment. »**

**« Oh. »** J'ai toujours été proche de Ruby et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle sait ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. **«** **Il est toujours persuadé que Regina ne l'aime pas alors. »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Et tu te retrouves prise au milieu. Ça ne doit pas être facile. »**

**« Je vais bien. »** Je marmonne en détournant le regard.

 **« Mouais, tu vas encore devoir travailler ta tête de politicienne parce que je ne te crois pas un seul instant. »** Ruby me fait remarquer avec un sourire en coin. **«** **Allez viens. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Viens je te dis. »** Elle insiste en écartant les bras.

  


Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle attend de moi et je n'hésite qu'une seconde de plus avant de me laisser envelopper dans son étreinte.

  


**« Tu n'as pas à choisir tu sais. C'est à ta mère de régler cette histoire, pas toi. »**

**« J'ai juste... j'ai peur de les perdre tous les deux si je ne fais rien. »** Je murmure en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

**« Ça s'arrangera. Tu connais ta mère, elle n'abandonne jamais. »**

**« C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. »**

  


***

  
Et j'avais raison de m'inquiéter. Le lendemain, Ruby m'annonce que Mlle Swan n'a pas quitté Storybrooke et a même prévu d'y rester au moins une semaine. Quelques jours après ça, le Mirror mettait en une du journal le casier judiciaire de la blonde et, même si cela l'empêche de louer une chambre chez Granny, Mlle Swan semble s'être assez rapprochée de Mlle Blanchard pour qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux en colocation. Henry est fou de joie, ma mère est en guerre et je suis encore et toujours coincée entre les deux.

  
  


***

  
  


C'est quand le mystérieux John Doe de l'hôpital, David Nolan de son vrai nom, finit par se réveiller que les choses ont vraiment commencé à déraper. Ma mère s'est grandement rapprochée de Katherine Nolan et j'en étais heureuse au début. Ma mère n'est pas vraiment connue pour avoir des relations amicales avec qui que ce soit alors si elle peut avoir une amie, une seule, ça me suffit déjà. Sauf qu'elle se mêle des histoires de couples des Nolan et que ça c’est beaucoup moins rassurant.

Henry se rapproche de Mlle Swan, ma mère se rapproche de Katherine et dans tout ça ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Je suis prise au milieu et je me sens de plus en plus perdue. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis encore accoudée au bar chez Granny -devant une tasse de chocolat chaud- alors même qu'il est presque 23h.

  
  


**« Ça fait des heures que tu es là. »** La voix de Ruby me tire de mes pensées. **«** **Ta mère va finir par s'inquiéter. »**

**« Pour moi ? Certainement pas. Elle n'a que Henry en tête. »**

**« Morgane… »**

**« Arrête. Tu sais que c'est vrai. En tout cas pour l'instant. »** Je dis en terminant ma boisson d'une traite. **«** **Tu m'en remets un ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas de l'alcool tu sais ? Ça ne noiera pas ton chagrin. »**

**« Ouais eh bien je n'ai pas l'âge de consommer de l'alcool alors je me contente du chocolat. »**

**« Je pense que tu devrais te changer les idées. »** Ruby poursuit tout en s'appliquant à préparer ma commande. **«** **Éviter de trop penser à ces histoires entre ta mère et Henry. »**

 **« Et Mlle Swan. »** Je marmonne avec amertume. Je ne déteste pas la blonde en question, juste que tous ces problèmes sont arrivés avec elle.

 **« Que dirais-tu d'une balade ? J'ai mon après-midi de libre demain. Personnellement, ça m'a toujours libéré l'esprit. Le calme de la forêt je veux dire. »** Elle pose une nouvelle tasse devant moi, accompagnée d'un de ses fameux sourires qui font toujours rater un ou deux battements à mon cœur. **«** **Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »**

 **« C'est un rencard ? »** Je rétorque en relevant un sourcil, espérant obtenir la moitié de l'effet que ma mère a en usant de cette technique.

**« Oui, bien sûr. Et mon enterrement est prévu pour le jour d'après. »**

**« Je suis convaincue que ma mère ne te déteste pas autant que le reste de la ville. J’arriverai peut-être à la persuader de réduire ta peine. »**

**« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. »** Ruby me fait remarquer. **«** **Détourner la conversation ne marchera pas. Pas cette fois. »**

**« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »**

**« Dans ce cas, je t’avouerai que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu cherches à faire en ce moment. »**

**« Peut-être que je veux simplement flirter avec ma serveuse préférée. »** Je laisse le sous-entendu planer alors que je finis mon chocolat chaud. **«** **Je dois accompagner Henry jusque chez Archie demain. »** J'explique ensuite en déposant un billet sur le comptoir. **«** **Je te rejoindrai ici vers 14h. »**

**« D'accord. »**

  


Avec un grand sourire, je note l'embarras de Ruby. Peut-être que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec elle. Peut-être, aussi, devrais-je garder ce petit béguin stupide pour moi-même au lieu de tenter de séduire une femme de dix ans mon aînée.

  


**« À demain Rubs. »**

  
  


***

  


**«** **Tu as largement dépassé ton couvre-feu. »** Ma mère m'interpelle dès que j'ai franchi la porte de la maison. **«** **Puis-je savoir où tu étais ? »**

**« Juste chez Granny. Je… discutais avec Ruby. »**

**« Tu sembles très proche de Mlle Lucas. »**

**« Elle me comprend. »**

**« Je vais laisser filer pour cette fois. »** Ma mère concède. **«** **J'aimerais simplement que tu préviennes la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard. »**

**« C'est promis. Désolée. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. Monte te coucher maintenant, tu as encore école demain. »**

**« D'accord. Bonne nuit maman. »**

**« Fais de beaux rêves, princesse. »**

  
  


Princesse. Je devais avoir 11 ou 12 ans la dernière fois qu'elle a utilisé ce surnom. Je ne doutais pas qu'il puisse autant me manquer.

Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama et effectuer ma routine du soir, je me glisse dans mon lit et mes yeux se ferment dès que ma tête se pose sur mon oreiller. Apparemment, mes rêves ne seront pas aussi beaux que ce que ma mère aurait voulu.

  
  


***

  
  


_**« Incapable ! »**_ _Sa voix résonne comme un coup de fouet, me faisant fléchir instinctivement, attendant ma punition._ _ **«**_ _ **Ce sortilège est d'une simplicité enfantine et pourtant tu n'y arrives toujours pas ! »**_

 _ **« Désolée, Marraine. »**_ _Je m'excuse d'une petite voix apeurée._ _ **«**_ _ **Je vais y arriver, je vous le promets. »**_

 _ **« Non. Tu n'es qu'une déception de plus. Retournes dans ta chambre. »**_ _Ma bienfaitrice exige avec un geste de la main._

  
  


_Dans un nuage de fumée, je me retrouve envoyée dans la petite pièce circulaire qui me sert de chambre. J'aurais au moins évité une punition physique pour cette fois mais l'abus psychologique est de plus en plus dur à supporter._

  
  


_**« Je ressens ta peur, mon enfant. »**_ _J'entends une voix masculine résonner autour de moi._

  
  


_Je me relève immédiatement, cherchant la source de cette voix. Aucun homme n'est censé pouvoir mettre les pieds à Avalon et pourtant… Sauf que je ne vois personne dans la pièce, homme ou femme._

  
  


_**« Où êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! »**_ _Je demande d'une voix forte._

 _ **« Je ne suis pas vraiment là. »**_ _La voix me répond ensuite._ _ **«**_ _ **Mais je peux me montrer à toi sous la forme qui fut la mienne lorsque je possédais encore un corps. »**_

_**« Alors faites-le. »** _

  
  


_Près de la fenêtre, une forme commence à se matérialiser. Après quelques secondes, un homme à la peau mate se tient devant moi. Sa silhouette est encore un peu transparente mais je perçois sans difficulté les traits de son visage. Comme il ne m'a pas l'air menaçant, je décide de ne pas alerter ma marraine._

  
  


_**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**_ _Je demande à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'insistance._

_**« Mon nom est Merlin. Je viens d'un lieu lointain et d'un temps reculé. Je ne te veux aucun mal, Morgane La Fay. »** _

_**« Mon nom est Élaine. »**_ _Je réplique entre mes dents. Même si je déteste le prénom que ma marraine m'a donné, il reste le seul que j'ai jamais connu._

_**« Très bien, Elaine. J'ai entendu ta peine à travers les Royaumes. Je sais que tu as peur mais tu ne devrais pas. Tu es plus puissante que ce qu'elle imagine et ta destinée est grande. Elle commence d'ailleurs aujourd'hui et c'est pour cela que je me tiens devant toi en cet instant. Il est temps. »** _

_**« Temps pour quoi ? »**_ _Je suis de plus en plus perdue. Cet homme s'adresse à moi comme s'il me connaissait._ _ **«**_ _ **De quoi parlez-vous ? »**_

 _ **« Je te parle de t'enfuir. »**_ _Merlin m'explique alors._ _ **«**_ _ **Tu as une chance de le faire, maintenant. Ta magie te permettra de sortir de ce château et de quitter Avalon. Pars et avance jusqu'à une terre appelée**_ _ **Mist Haven**_ _ **. C'est là que ton destin te rattrapera. »**_

  
  


_Avant que je ne puisse le questionner davantage, il disparaît à nouveau. Je reste immobile pendant plusieurs minutes avant de réagir. Et s'il avait raison, si je pouvais m'enfuir ? Il faut que j'essaye._

  
  


***

  
**«** **Tu es prêt Henry ? »** Je demande à mon petit frère dès qu'il me rejoint à la sortie de l'école.

**« Yep.” »**

**« Alors en route, Archie t'attend. »**

  
  


Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'on marche en direction du centre-ville. Je remarque à nouveau le livre de conte auquel Henry semble de plus en plus attacher.

  
  


**« Dis-moi Henry. »** Je commence pour attirer son attention. **«** **Mlle Blanchard est Blanche-Neige,** **c** **'est ça ? »** Il acquiesce alors je continue. **«** **Archie serait Jiminy Cricket et maman la Méchante Reine. »**

**« C'est ça. »**

**« Tu as trouvé d'autres personnages ? »** Je demande, ma curiosité de plus en plus piquée par son histoire.

**« Pas vraiment. David Nolan est le Prince Charmant, c'est certain. »**

**« C'est pour ça que Mlle Blanchard a pu le réveiller alors, tout s'explique. »**

**« Alors tu me crois vraiment ? »** Henry me demande tout excité. **«** **Est ce que ça veut dire que tu vas rejoindre l’Opération Cobra ? »**

**« Opération Cobra ? »**

**« Pour aider Emma à briser la malédiction. Si tu nous aidais, Regina aurait moins de chance de s'interposer. »**

**« D'accord. »** J'accepte sans hésiter, espérant maintenir une cellule familiale à peu près saine. Peut-être que j’arriverai à convaincre Henry que notre mère n'est pas aussi diabolique qu'il le pense. **«** **Est ce que j'ai droit à un nom de code ? »**

**« Un nom de code ? Lequel ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être mon nom de conte de fée ? »**

**« Je ne t'ai pas encore trouvé dans le livre. »** Henry avoue alors, l'air presque déçu de lui-même.

**« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Je vais devoir être créative. Voyons voir… Si je suis la fille de la Méchante Reine… Pourquoi pas Evil Princess ? »**

**« Mais tu n'es pas méchante. »** Henry me fait remarquer.

**« Justement, ça s'appelle brouiller les pistes. »**

**« C'est génial ! »** Un grand sourire vient illuminer son visage, me confortant dans mes décisions. Quand il vient me prendre dans ses bras, je suis d'autant plus convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix. « **Je suis super content que tu me crois. »**

**«** **J** **e serais toujours de ton côté. C'est à ça que sert la famille non ? »**

  
  


Il se contente de me sourire à nouveau avant de pousser la porte du cabinet d’Archie. Quand je suis sûre qu'il assistera à sa séance, je traverse la rue pour rejoindre le Granny’s Diner. J'ai à peine poussé la porte de l'établissement que je repère Ruby encore dans sa tenue de service.

  
  


**« Hey Morgane ! »** Elle m’accueille avec un grand sourire dès qu'elle s'aperçoit de ma présence. **«** **Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, mon service a été plus long que prévu. »**

**« J'ai le temps. »**

  
  


Je m’assois donc sur une chaise du comptoir et Granny m'apporte même un thé glacé pour me faire patienter. Je décide dans un même temps d'envoyer un message à ma mère histoire de la tenir informer de mon programme de l'après-midi.

Même si je fais mine de ne rien remarquer, je sens plusieurs regards sur moi. Je sais ce que pensent les habitants de Storybrooke à mon propos. Comme ma mère n'est pas très appréciée, sa réputation entache un petit peu la mienne. Henry est assez mignon pour gagner facilement le cœur des adultes du coin mais moi ? Ils me voient comme la digne héritière de Mme le Maire et j'avoue que, parfois, je fais tout pour leur donner raison. Simplement histoire de m'amuser. Ils ont déjà une opinion toute faite sur moi alors autant leur donner raison, question d'ego et tout ça. C'est pour ça que je me tourne vers les clients du diner afin de leur offrir mon plus beau sourire fabrication Mills. Ils détournent tous leurs regards et je retourne mon attention sur ma boisson, contente de mon petit effet.

  
  


**« Ça t'amuse de leur faire peur comme ça ? »** La voix de Ruby à quelques centimètres de moi me fait sursauter.

 **« Ça t'amuse de** _ **me**_ **faire peur ? »** Je lui répond du tac au tac. **«** **Ils le méritent. »** J'ajoute avec un signe de tête en direction de la salle. **«** **Je sens leurs regards sur moi, à me juger pour ce qu'ils croient que ma mère a fait. »**

**« Moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, c'est suffisant non ? »**

**« Totalement. »** J'acquiesce avec un sourire. **«** **Prête à y aller ? »**

**« Quand tu veux. »**

  
  


***

  


**« Tu as une tête de déterrée. »** Ruby me fait remarquer quand on arrive aux abords de la forêt.

 **« Wow, quel compliment ! Merci Ruby, tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes toi. »** Je réplique avec un sourire pour qu’elle voit bien que je plaisante. **«** **J’ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière. J’ai fait un rêve… assez dérangeant disons. »**

**« Tu comptes me le raconter ou je dois deviner ? »**

**« C’était bizarre. Il y avait une fée et Merlin qui me racontait des trucs sur des Royaumes lointains. Enfin bref, rien de bien intéressant mais j’ai été incapable de me rendormir après. »**

**« Merlin… Comme dans la légende du Roi Arthur ? »**

**« Yep. »**

**« Je crois que Henry t’a vachement embrouillé l’esprit avec ces histoires de Méchante Reine. »** Ruby me fait remarquer. **«** **Et ton cerveau tordu a fait le reste. »**

 **« Encore une fois, merci. »** Je rétorque avec sarcasme. **«** **Tu es d’une humeur délicieuse aujourd’hui Ruby. Une raison à ça ? »**

**« Rien de spécial. Juste que… j’ai l’impression de tourner en rond ici. Chaque jour c’est la même chose. Granny me prend la tête avec ses histoires** **de “** **r** **esponsabilité** **”, comme si j’étais incapable de faire mon travail correctement. »**

**« Nan, ça c’est n’importe quoi et tu le sais. Tu n’es pas ma serveuse préférée pour rien. »** Je lui rappelle en venant lui donner un petit coup d’épaule amical. **«** **Et puis Granny tient énormément à toi. Elle t’aime, c’est pour ça qu’elle veut te former le mieux possible. Pour prendre sa relève certainement. »**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Ça me paraît évident. Je ne sais pas à qui d’autre elle pourrait léguer le Diner si jamais… enfin tu vois. Sans vouloir porter la poisse. Même si ta grand-mère a l’air indestructible et éternelle. »**

**« Ça tu peux le dire. »** Ruby acquiesce avec un petit sourire. Elle laisse ensuite un léger silence s’installer mais je sens bien qu’elle a encore quelque chose à me dire alors je me tais pour l’instant. **«** **Billy m’a invité à sortir. »** Elle finit par dire, tellement vite que j’aurais pu le rater si je n’avais pas prêté grande attention.

**« Billy, le dépanneur ? »**

**« Tu connais d’autres Billy toi ? »**

**« Pas vraiment, mais je ne connais pas tout le monde à Storybrooke. Et donc, tu as accepté ? »** Je demande en essayant de dissimuler la jalousie qui s’est glissée dans ma voix. Ce n’est clairement pas le moment de laisser parler ce béguin stupide.

**« Pas encore. Je ne sais pas trop. Il a l'air gentil mais… Enfin, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance pour ce genre de chose. »**

**« Ce sera peut-être différent cette fois. Mais si tu as des doutes, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Tu as toujours eu un bon instinct. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

  
J'allais pour détourner la conversation sur un sujet moins sensible pour moi quand une grande détonation résonne, faisant trembler le sol. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes mais c'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter.

  


**« Ça venait des mines, non ? »** Je demande immédiatement, consciente de l'incident de la veille.  
**«** **On dirait. »**

**« Pongo ! »**

  
À une dizaine de mètres de là, j'aperçois le dalmatien d'Archie et ça m'inquiète d'autant plus. D'habitude, Pongo ne quitte pas le cabinet sans son maître et Henry adore la compagnie du chien pendant les consultations. Sa présence dans la forêt est plutôt étrange quand on part de cette déduction.

  
**«** **Pongo, viens là mon beau. »** J'appelle à nouveau le chien, espérant attirer son attention. **«** **Dis moi, où est ton maître ? »** Sans s'approcher, Pongo aboie. **«** **Pongo ! »**

 **« Je crois qu'il veut qu'on le suive. »** Ruby me fait remarquer.  
**«** **Allons-y alors. »**

  
On suit le chien pendant quelques minutes quand je me rends compte qu'on approche de plus en plus des mines. Je me doutais bien que la secousse venait de là. Ces mines sont très vieilles et inutilisables depuis des années. Je crois que je n'étais qu'une enfant quand ma mère a décidé d'en interdire l'accès. Et elle avait parlé de condamner entièrement les tunnels et de paver intégralement le terrain hier, quand le premier éboulement a eu lieu.

  
« **Les mines. »** Ruby remarque alors, le souffle court. **«** **Tu crois que Archie est là dedans ? »**

 **« Oui, mais pas tout seul. »** Je dis sans hésitation, en ramassant une barre chocolatée tombée par terre. **«** **Apollo, la marque préférée d'Henry. Ils sont tous les deux à l'intérieur. »**

**« Je suis désolée d'être celle qui annonce la mauvaise nouvelle, mais tu vas devoir appeler ta mère. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Je demande d'une voix enfantine, pas du tout enchantée à cette idée.

  
Je connais déjà la réaction de ma mère mais je sais que Ruby à raison alors je prends mon téléphone et compose le numéro. Elle décroche très rapidement, comme je m'y attendais.

  


**« Morgane, tout va bien ? »**

**« Hum… comment dire ? Pas vraiment ? »**

**« Morgane Mills, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas lancée dans une autre escapade à moto ! »**

**« Non ! C'est… c'est Henry. »** Je lui explique, décidant de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre. **«** **Il est dans les mines et, je ne sais pas si la secousse s'est ressentie jusqu'à Storybrooke, mais la mine s'est effondrée et… »**

**« Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas aller jouer là-bas ! Toi, tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive avec les secours. »**

**« Ok…"**

  
Ma réponse se fait dans le vide parce qu'elle a déjà raccroché. Alors je range mon portable dans ma poche, et il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. C'est là qu'une autre voix se fait entendre, celle de Mlle Swan.

  
**«** **Ruby ! Morgane ! Vous ne devriez pas être ici, le terrain est trop instable. »**

**« Mon petit frère est très certainement coincé là-dessous alors je ne vais nulle part tant que ma mère n'est pas arrivée. »** Je réplique sans hésiter.

 **« J'ai déjà prévenu le shérif et les pompiers sont en route. Laissez les simplement faire leur boulot, le reste je m'en fiche.** Emma accepte finalement, comprenant sûrement que je ne bougerai pas.

 **« Vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ?** Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.  
**«** **L'entrée est bloquée, il va falloir tr** **o** **uver un autre moyen de les faire sortir. J'espère simplement qu'ils ont pu éviter les éboulements. »**

 **  
** Je me tourne vers l'entrée des mines, constatant qu'elles sont en effet totalement impraticables. Je sens ma nervosité monter progressivement. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi dans ces mines honnêtement. Peut-être même que Henry est blessé ou… pire.

  
« **Hey. »** Je sens la main de Ruby se poser sur mon épaule. Elle doit sentir mon inquiétude, elle a toujours été assez douée pour ça. **«** **Tout ira bien, tu verras. »**

**« Je l'espère. »**

**  
*****

  
C'est comme si tout Storybrooke était là. Le shérif et les pompiers ? Compréhensible. Mais Marco est un humble ébéniste, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là. Pas besoin d'un génie pour comprendre que tout le bois à l'intérieur est pourri. Et puis, je me souviens qu'il est très proche de Archie et tout me paraît plus clair. Je reste près de ma mère qui est occupée à donner des ordres à tout le monde. Au moment où ils suggèrent d'utiliser de la dynamite, je réagis enfin.

  
« **Attends, maman ! On ne sait pas ce qu'une explosion pourrait faire comme dégâts à l'intérieur. C'est trop dangereux, on pourrait les blesser. »** Je leur fais remarquer à tous. Encore une fois, pas besoin d'un génie pour savoir que toute la structure des mines est instable.

 **« Je sais, princesse. »** Je vois le conflit qui fait rage dans les yeux de ma mère. **«** **Mais on n'a pas d'autres solutions. Il faut trouver un moyen de les faire sortir. »**

**« Alors trouvez autre chose ! »**

**« Fais moi confiance. »** Ma mère me demande avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la mine.

  
Ils sont déjà en train d'installer les explosifs. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne pense pas que ça va fonctionner et j’aurais plutôt tenté une autre approche, quitte à prendre quelques minutes de réflexion en plus. Alors je m’éloigne du groupe d’adulte, passant derrière le camion de pompier histoire de trouver un peu de calme, et peut-être une solution par la même occasion. J’essaye d’ignorer les invectives et instructions que se lancent les personnes en charge des explosifs. Je n’ai été seule que quelques secondes avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sais qu’il s’agit de Ruby alors je ne réagis pas et me contente d’apprécier sa présence à mes côtés.

  
  


**« Tu te fais beaucoup trop de soucis. »** Elle me fait remarquer.

 **« Je ne serais pas rassurée tant qu’ils ne seront pas sortis. »** Je m’interromps quelques secondes alors que le groupe d’adultes appuie sur le détonateur. Le bruit est assourdissant et fait trembler la terre plus fort que précédemment. **«** **Ça n’a sûrement pas fonctionné. »** J’ajoute sans même regarder.

 **« Mlle Lucas ! »** La voix de ma mère se fait attendre par-dessus le brouhaha. **«** **Faites taire ce chien ! »**

  
  


Je comprends qu’elle parle de Pongo, lequel est figé à quelques mètres de nous en train d’aboyer. Je réalise alors qu’il a peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé donc je m’approche de lui.

  
  


**« Il a trouvé quelque chose maman ! »** J’attire son attention sur moi.

  
  


Je commence à creuser à l’endroit où Pongo reniflait. Je vois alors, devant le chien et moi, une plaque de métal assez grande. Je tente de la soulever quand même et je découvre en-dessous une ouverture recouverte d’une grille.

  
  


**« Regardez ! »** Comme personne ne fait vraiment attention à moi, je cherche à m’assurer qu’il s’agit bien là d’un conduit d’aération ou d’un monte-charge. **«** **Henry ? Archie ? »** Je les appelle d’une voix forte. **«** **Vous êtes là-dedans ? »**

 **« Morgane ! »** La voix de mon petit frère résonne avec un certain écho, mais ça me rassure immédiatement. J’avais donc raison. **«** **Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »**

**« Ils ont essayé de déblayer l’entrée avec de la dynamite. Vous allez bien ? »**

**« Personne n’est blessé. »** Archie me répond. **«** **Mais je doute que le monte-charge tienne très longtemps. »**

  


À ce moment de la discussion, la plupart des adultes ont compris que j’avais mis la main sur une possible issue pour Henry et Archie. Ma mère est juste à côté de moi, Mlle Swan juste à côté avec le shérif. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce qu’ils se disent, comprenant tout de même qu’ils vont essayer de faire descendre quelqu’un par harnais histoire de les récupérer. Ils commencent par retirer la grille à l’aide du treuil d’un des pick-up, libérant totalement l’accès au conduit d’aération.

  


**« Il faut que celui qui descende arrive en bas sans se balancer. »** Marco explique alors, préparant le harnais et le crochet auquel il sera relié. **«** **Sinon, en frottant, le filin va arracher les parois du conduit. »**

 **« Faites-moi descendre. »** Ma mère exige immédiatement.

 **« Pas question, non, je vais le faire. »** Mlle Swan réplique.

**« C’est mon fils. »**

**« C’est le mien aussi. »** Comme je vois que ma mère allait encore répondre, j’interviens.

 **« Maman, elle n’a pas tord. Tu as passé les** **quinzes** **dernières années assise derrière un bureau et elle… »** Pour la forme, je viens tâtonner les biceps de la nouvelle adjointe du shérif. **«** **Elle a deux ou trois muscles qui pourraient être utiles. »** Je termine ensuite, tentant d’ignorer le ricanement de Ruby quelque part derrière moi.

  


Je vois le conflit dans les yeux de ma mère et je croyais sincèrement qu’elle allait à nouveau tenter d’imposer son point de vue. Elle s’approche de Mlle Swan, laissant moins d’une vingtaine de centimètres entre elle. Dans ce face à face, je remarque le soupir qui échappe à ma mère, me faisant comprendre qu’elle abandonne pour cette fois.

  
  


**« Alors ramenez-le moi. »** Elle finit par dire, laissant sa détresse transparaître plus qu’auparavant.

  
  


Avec un petit sourire, sûrement histoire de la rassurer, Mlle Swan s’éloigne en direction du trou, enlevant sa veste au passage. Elle s’équipe du harnais, un peu à l’écart du groupe alors j’en profite pour m’approcher d’elle et lui parler dans un calme relatif.

  
  


**« Mlle Swan. »**

**« Hey, Morgane. »** Elle réplique, le souffle un peu court à force d’essayer d’enfiler ce harnais diabolique.

**« Je voulais vous dire… Je sais que ma mère n’est pas forcément la personne la plus sociable ou agréable… »**

**« C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. »** Elle me coupe en marmonnant.

 **« Mais je ne veux pas la perdre. »** Je continue en ignorant sa réplique. **«** **Et je sais que ce sera le cas si vous ne parvenez pas à sauver Henry alors… »**

**« Je vais le sortir de là, je te le promets. »**

**« Ok juste… Ils ont dit que le monte-charge avait pris un coup pendant l’explosion. Faites vite, je vous en supplie. »**

  
  


Elle pose alors sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste qui se veut rassurant et m’offre le même sourire qu’elle avait lancé à ma mère une minute plus tôt. Sans un mot de plus, elle s’attache au câble qui lui permettra de descendre et attend d’être soulevée en direction de l’ouverture. Je recule de quelques pas, sentant l’appréhension montée de plus en plus en moi. Ruby est à nouveau à mes côtés et je sens sa main glisser dans la mienne. Dans d’autres circonstances, ce geste aurait certainement fait rater plusieurs battements à mon cœur mais je suis bien trop anxieuse pour y faire attention.

Mlle Swan a disparu dans le trou depuis presque une minute déjà quand on entend un grand bruit sourd que je devine être la chute du monte-charge. _Pitié, faites qu’Henry aille bien, faites qu’il soit sauf._ Finalement, elle demande à être remontée et… ils sont tous les deux avec elle. Dès qu’Henry reprend pied sur la terre ferme, je me précipite vers lui en même temps que ma mère. Le pauvre se retrouve assailli dans une étreinte dont il ne peut pas vraiment s’échapper. Non pas qu’il semble le vouloir.

Je remarque Mlle Swan qui s’approche à son tour alors j’attire l’attention de ma mère sur moi puis sur elle. Elle semble vouloir éloigner la blonde une bonne fois pour toute mais je la retiens.

  
  


**« Laisse-lui quelques minutes. »** Je lui demande. **«** **Nous on va le ramener à la maison ce soir mais elle, elle devra attendre jusqu’à demain pour s’assurer qu’il va bien. »**

**« C’est moi sa mère. »**

**« Elle aussi. L’instinct maternel c’est un truc naturel non ? Quelque chose qu’on ne contrôle pas. »**

  
  


Ma mère reste silencieuse plusieurs secondes, me laissant penser que je l’ai peut-être énervée ou pire. La main sur son ventre, elle semble hésiter longtemps avant de finalement acquiescer en silence. Avec un sourire, Henry s’éloigne en direction de sa mère -enfin son _autre_ mère- et se laisse aller dans l’étreinte de la blonde. Quand je remarque le regard assassin de ma mère, j’interviens à nouveau.

  
  


**« Dis-toi que ça t’aidera à rentrer dans ses bonnes faveurs. »**

  
  


Elle ne dit rien et attend patiemment qu’Henry revienne vers nous avant de s’approcher d’Archie afin d’avoir une discussion avec lui.

  
  


**« De quoi ils parlent tu crois ? »** Je demande à mon petit frère.

**« De moi sûrement. »**

**« Je n’ai même pas envie de savoir en fait. »** Je réalise alors. **«** **Et toi… »** J’assène une petite tape sur l’épaule d’Henry en guise de punition. **«** **Ne me refais jamais ça ! J’ai cru que j’allais mourir de peur !”**

**« Tu parles comme maman. »**

**« Parce que notre rôle est de te protéger. Je ne m’en serais sans doute pas remise avant très** **l** **ongtemps s’il t’était arrivé quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »** Il a l’air sincère alors je laisse couler pour cette fois. C’est à ce moment que Mlle Swan nous rejoint.

 **« C’est le père d’Archie ? »** Elle demande, le regard tourné vers le psy et Marco.

 **« Non, c’est son meilleur ami. »** Henry lui répond.

 **« Et dans le livre ? »** C’est à mon tour de l’interroger.

**« Gepetto. »**

**« Évidemment. »** Comme je vois que Mlle Swan semble vouloir parler encore un peu à Henry, je décide de les laisser seuls. **«** **Je vais voir où en est maman. Tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini ? »**

  
  


Comme Henry acquiesce sans hésiter, je m’éloigne et rejoins ma mère qui est seule depuis quelques minutes.

  
  


**« Il va bien tu sais. Tu peux arrêter de t’inquiéter. »** Je lui fais remarquer.

 **« Tu as raison. »** Un petit sourire se forme sur son visage et je prends ça comme une victoire.

**« Hey, tu entends ça ? »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Les criquets. Depuis quand on a des criquets à Storybrooke ? »** Je réalise soudainement.

**« Tu n’y as jamais prêté attention, c’est tout. »**

**« Probablement. »**

  
  


C’est à ce moment que Henry revient vers nous alors je laisse tomber cette conversation pour le moment. Je pense que mon petit frère adoré sera plus à même de comprendre ce à quoi je fais allusion. Je sais que j’ai raison. Il n’y a jamais eu de criquets à Storybrooke et j’ai toujours pensé que c’était parce qu’il y faisait trop froid la nuit, même en plein été c’est assez frisquet. Je commence à croire que, peut-être, Henry a raison et que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette ville. Malédiction ou pas, les choses changent depuis qu’il a ramené sa mère biologique. D’abord l’horloge éternellement figée qui se remet en marche d’elle-même, ensuite les mines qui s'effondrent le jour même où elle accepte d’être l’adjointe du shérif et maintenant… maintenant j’entends des criquets pour la première fois de ma vie.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu’à la maison passe dans un battement de cil. En tout cas, c’est l’impression que j’en ai après avoir été perdue dans mes pensées tout ce temps. Quand on entre, ma mère se propose de nous préparer des chocolats chauds pendant qu’on ira se passer des tenues plus confortables. Évidemment, on accepte. Tout pour dépasser l’heure du coucher un soir de semaine.

  
  


**« Hey, dis-moi. »** J’interpelle Henry juste avant qu’il ne rentre dans sa chambre. **«** **Tu l’as entendu aussi, pas vrai ? »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Les criquets. »**

**« Oui.”** Il acquiesce avec un grand sourire. **«** **Je crois qu’Archie commence à redevenir un peu plus comme Jiminy. »**

**« Je me disais aussi. On devrait se dépêcher maintenant. Une grande journée nous attend demain. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Eh bien… Il nous reste une ville entière de personnages maudits à désenvoûter, non ? »**

**« C’est vrai.”** Cette fois, il pousse la porte de sa chambre et, juste avant de la refermer derrière lui, il ajoute : **«** **Je n’en reviens toujours pas. Tu me crois vraiment ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**

  


Cela semble lui faire vraiment plaisir alors je me garde bien de lui dire que je suis toujours du côté de notre mère également. Méchante Reine ou pas, c’est elle qui m’a élevée et je ne lui enlèverai jamais ça.

  
***

_Je suis partie seule pour une fois, profitant de la fraîcheur matinale pour me changer les idées et peut-être, avec un peu de chance, trouver de quoi nous faire un déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je ne manie pas trop bien l'arc pour le moment, cela ne fait que quelques jours qu'Urien a commencé à m'apprendre. Mais j'espère réussir à attraper quelque chose cette fois._

_Alors que j'atteins une clairière, je m'arrête net. Devant moi, un grand loup au pelage blanc me fait face. Je me fige instantanément et mon regard reste plongé dans celui de la bête. Ses yeux m'interpellent. L'un est d'un brun très ordinaire sur ce genre d'animal mais l'autre est rouge sang. Il est immobile et moi aussi. J'ignore s'il compte m'attaquer ou si je suis trop chétive à son goût._

_  
__**«**_ _ **Il ne te fera rien. »**_ _Une voix se fait entendre un peu plus loin._

_  
J'aperçois alors un homme de grande taille. Sa tenue et les armes qu'il porte me font immédiatement savoir qu'il s'agit d'un chasseur. Ses cheveux sont courts et sa barbe mal entretenue mais il ne me semble pas hostile alors je me détends. De plus, l'animal semble lui obéir et j'ai toujours ma magie rudimentaire pour me défendre. Ça devrait aller._

_  
__**«**_ _ **Tu es perdue ? »**_ _L'inconnu me demande face à mon manque de réaction._

_**« Non, je chasse c'est tout. »** _

_**« Tu sais t'en servir ? »** _ _Il montre mon arc d'un geste de la main, semblant surpris de ma réponse._

_**« Pas très bien, mais je me débrouille. »** _

_**« Alors viens, je peux peut-être t'apprendre deux ou trois choses. »** _

_  
Je n'hésite pas très longtemps avant d'accepter. Je le suis sans trop réfléchir, espérant pouvoir m'améliorer au contact d'un chasseur plus aguerri._

_  
__**«**_ _ **Je m'appelle Graham. »**_ _Il me dit alors qu'on se met en route._ _ **«**_ _ **L'homme qui parle aux loups, d'après les villageois. »**_

_**« Moi c'est Elaine. »** _

_**« Tu es bien jeune pour être envoyée seule en forêt. »** _

_**« C'est calme à cette heure-ci et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement. »** _

_**« Je te comprends. »** _

_**« Tu chasses ? »** Il me demande en indiquant mon arc d’un geste de la main._

_**« Pas trop bien, mais j’essaie. »** _

_**« Je pourrais peut-être t’apprendre deux ou trois petites choses. »** _

_**« Vraiment ? »** _

_**« Oui. Je sens que je peux te faire confiance et mon ami semble le sentir aussi. »** _

_  
_ _Mon regard se tourne vers le loup qui semble en effet très calme. Comme je vois qu’il obéit aveuglément à Graham, j’accepte de suivre le chasseur. On marche un temps dans la forêt. L’aube se lève ainsi que la brume quand_ _il me fait ensuite signe de ralentir et de rester silencieuse. C'est alors que j'aperçois au loin une biche, encore jeune d'après la taille. Il m'indique que c'est à moi de m'en charger. Je me saisis donc de mon arc, bande une flèche et vise. J'inspire un bon coup, bloque ma respiration et laisse la flèche filer en direction de l'animal. Je l'atteins à la cuisse, empêchant l'animal de s'enfuir sans pour autant la tuer. Un tir raté donc, puisque j'aurais aimé ne pas la faire souffrir inutilement._

  


_**« Ce n'est pas trop mal."**_ _Graham me félicite quand même._ _ **"En gardant ton bras droit bien parallèle à ton visage, le coude relevé au niveau de ton oreille, tu viseras sans doute mieux. »**_

_**« J'y penserai la prochaine fois. »** _

_**« Bien, allons abréger les souffrances de cette biche si tu veux bien. »** _

_  
J'accepte sans hésiter. Quand on s'approche, je le laisse s'occuper d'achever la bête d'un coup de couteau sous la gorge. Exactement le genre de douleur que j'aurais pu lui épargner en étant plus précise. Je me promets de m'améliorer très vite ou de simplement arrêter la chasse._

_  
_ _**«** _ _**Ça reste une belle prise, tu peux être fière de toi. »** _

_**« Je suis encore incapable de les pister alors j'aimerais qu'on la partage. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. »** _

_**« Si tu y tiens. »**_ _Il accepte avec un sourire qui adoucit grandement les traits de son visage._

_**« Je vous remercie pour votre aide, Graham. Grâce à vous, mes compagnons et moi auront un repas digne de ce nom aujourd'hui. »** _

_**« Tes remerciements sont inutiles, ta compagnie m'a été très agréable. Même mon vieil ami semble t'apprécier. »** _

_  
Dans tout ça, j'en aurais presque oublié le loup. Maintenant que je ne crains plus qu'il me dévore, il me semble plus majestueux qu'effrayant. Après avoir dépecé la bête, Graham m'entraîne encore un petit peu en tirant cette fois sur des troncs d'arbre. Après environ une heure d'exercice, il semble assez satisfait de mes progrès pour me laisser partir._

_  
_ _**«** _ _**Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir pour élève Elaine, même pour un si court instant. »** _

_**« Vos enseignements m'ont été précieux. J'espère qu'on se reverra. »** _

_**« De même. »** _

_  
Avec un dernier sourire à mon attention, il s'éloigne en compagnie de son loup. Je m'empresse alors de rejoindre notre campement, impatiente de raconter cette aventure au reste de ma troupe._

_  
_ ***

  
Quand je me réveille, le ciel est encore pâle et j'ai l'impression d'être plus fatiguée qu'en allant me coucher. C'est déjà le deuxième rêve du genre que je fais et ça commence à me miner le moral. Je réalise également qu'une tête familière a fait son apparition dans mon rêve. Peut-être que les événements de la semaine dernière m'ont incité à rêver du shérif, je ne sais pas. Mais je préférerais que ça ne se reproduise pas. Déjà à cause de la relation plus ou moins ambiguë qu'il entretient avec ma mère, et puis ça me rappelle aussi les regards qu'il lance habituellement à Mlle Swan quand ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce. Donc non merci. La prochaine fois, je préférerais rêver d'une certaine serveuse aux yeux verts. Là au moins, je me réveillerai de bonne humeur.

Je décide d'oublier ce songe et de me préparer pour la journée. Le weekend commence et je me réjouis à l'idée d'avoir du temps libre. J'irais peut-être faire un petit tour aux étables, voilà un moment que je n'ai pas fait une balade à cheval. Je rejoins ma mère dans la cuisine. Comme l'aube est à peine levée, elle n'est pas encore partie. Elle a tendance à se présenter beaucoup plus tard à la mairie les samedis matin.

  
  


**« Bonjour princesse, bien dormi ? »** Ma mère me demande dès qu'elle s'aperçoit de ma présence.

 **« Plutôt oui. »** J'acquiesce en étouffant un bâillement, la tête encore un peu dans le vague. **«** **Je comptais passer la journée en forêt, voilà un moment que je n'ai pas été me promener seule. »**

**« Ça peut être très dangereux. »**

**« Et c'est pour ça que je te préviens. »** Je rétorque en allant me servir un verre de jus d'orange. **"Il est encore tôt, je serais de retour vers midi, ne t'inquiète pas. »** Je la rassure en vidant mon verre d'une traite. **"Et je garderais un oeil sur Henry le reste de la journée, promis. »**

**« Très bien, je n'ai aucune raison de t'en empêcher. »**

**« Merci. Je me mets en route alors. On se revoit plus tard. »**

  
  


Dans le vestibule, j'attrape une de mes vestes en cuir assez épaisses et mon trousseau de clé avant de sortir. Heureusement pour moi, les étables ne sont pas trop loin de chez moi et j'y arrive en quelques minutes. Je n'aperçois personne alentour, à part les chevaux évidemment. Mais, alors que j'allais m'approcher d'une des bêtes, j'entends un bruit venant d'une des stalles.

  
  


**« Bien le bonjour Mlle Mills. »**

**« Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Morgane, Cliff ? »** Je rétorque dans un sourire en me tournant vers le palefrenier.

 **« Au moins une fois de plus, mademoiselle. »** Je laisse échapper un petit ricanement à sa réponse. **«** **Vous venez pour monter je suppose ? Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas sorti Cobalt, il doit manquer d'entraînement. »** Cliff me propose sans même attendre de confirmation.

**« Je vais m'en occuper alors. Je vous remercie. »**

  


Je me dirige vers l'étalon en question. Il a toujours été mon préféré. Cobalt est une grande bête noire comme la nuit avec un regard profond et un tempérament vif. D'après Cliff, je suis la seule à pouvoir le monter à part lui et j'en suis honorée. Je crois me souvenir d'un temps où ma mère me parlait de chevaux et d'équitation. Elle disait toujours que notre monture doit nous respecter avant de nous laisser la monter. Cela doit vouloir dire que Cobalt me respecte, si elle disait vrai.

  
  


**« Bonjour mon beau. »** Je dis d'une voix douce en ouvrant la porte de son box. **«** **Prêt à faire un petit tour ? »**

  
  


Je ressens l'excitation du cheval, je suppose qu'il y a vraiment un moment qu'il n'est pas sorti autrement que dans les parcs. Je le conduis dans la grande allée centrale où je lui passe d'abord sa bride puis sa selle. Alors que je l'entraîne vers la sortie, je m'arrête une dernière fois pour m'adresser à Cliff.

  
  


**« Je serais dans la forêt, je vais probablement longer la rivière. »**

**« Très bien mademoiselle. Soyez prudente. »**

**« Comme toujours. »** Je lui assure avec un sourire.

  
  


Une fois dehors, je m'arrête une dernière fois afin de resserrer la selle de Cobalt puis je monte. L'air est frais et le timide soleil qui fait son apparition ne parvient pas à me réchauffer. Mais j'aime cette ambiance, l'air du matin et la fine pellicule de brouillard qui donne au paysage un air ésotérique. Je lance ma monture au pas avant d'accélérer doucement. J'atteins la lisière de la forêt au trot, sentant ma fatigue et mes soucis me quitter lentement. Je m'enfonce progressivement dans les bois, connaissant chaque sentier comme le fond de ma poche. Je ne pense plus à rien. Ni à ma mère, ni à Henry, ni même à ce rêve étrange qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que je l'aperçois. Le même loup que dans mon rêve. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille avec son pelage blanc, un œil noir d'encre et l'autre rouge sang. J'arrête ma monture un temps, figée dans le regard du loup blanc, incapable du moindre du geste. Serait-il aussi docile que dans mes songes ? J'en doute, surtout qu'il n'y a pas la moindre trace du shérif dans les parages. ' _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?'_ Je me reprends immédiatement. _'Il ne pourrait pas m'aider, ce n'était qu'un rêve !'_

Et pourtant, quand le loup s'éloigne je le suis aveuglément. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on s'enfonce toujours plus profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue. Je m'arrête, la respiration haletant plus par anxiété que par réel effort physique. Je tends l'oreille et c'est là que j'entends une voix.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**

  
  


Cette voix masculine est suivie par un sifflement. Je crois reconnaître le shérif alors je m'avance dans cette direction. A quelques pas de moi, je vois la bête se tenant tout près de Graham, le shérif ayant sa main perdue dans la fourrure du loup, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cobalt, mon cheval, pose son sabot sur une brindille, alertant le loup qui s'enfuit immédiatement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Graham sort de sa torpeur et s'éloigne. J'en fais de même, décidant de rentrer. Mon esprit semble plus embrumé encore qu'à mon départ.

  
  


***

  
Quand j'arrive chez moi, j'entends plusieurs voix. Je reconnais celle d'Henry et… Graham ? Je monte précipitamment à l'étage, me doutant que les bruits proviennent de la chambre d'Henry. Je m'arrête devant la porte, encore dissimulée afin de tendre l'oreille et d'écouter plus attentivement ce qu'ils se disent.

  
  


**« Alors, tu penses réellement que je suis peut-être une autre personne ? »** Je reconnais la voix incertaine de Graham. Il semble commencer à croire aux histoires d'Henry.

 **« Moi ça me paraît logique. Vous avez été élevé par des loups. »** Mon petit frère commence à expliquer, me rendant perplexe. Graham, élevé par des loups ? **«** **C'est pour ça que vous en voyez un. C'est votre ami, c'est votre guide. Il essaye de vous aider. »**

**« Et je me souviens de ça parce que j'ai embrassé ta mère ? Comment c'est possible ? »**

**« Bah le truc, c'est que vous avez un lien très particulier vous deux. »** Je suis de plus en plus étonnée, surtout en entendant parler mon petit frère. Il semble plus mature que ses 10 ans ne le laisseraient croire. **«** **En fait, elle vous doit la vie. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Blanche-Neige est sa mère, et vous l'avez épargnée »** J'interviens alors, me faisant découvrir.

 **« Morgane ! »** Le shérif se relève immédiatement, comme pris en faute.

**« Sans vous, pas d'Emma, ni d'Henry. Même moi je vous dois la vie. Est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas à Storybrooke que je t'ai appris à tirer à l'arc, pas vrai ? »** Graham semble comprendre.

**« Non, je crois qu'on se connaissait avant. Enfin, qu'on s'était déjà croisés. »**

**« Morgane est la seule à me croire, à part Emma. Et vous ? »** L'incertitude d'Henry semble rappeler le shérif à lui-même.

 **« Je commence à y croire, oui. »** Il se rassoit alors et poursuit. **«** **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que j'ai sauvé Blanche-Neige ? »**

 **« La Reine vous a volé votre cœur. »** Henry explique d'un air sombre. **«** **Elle vous l'a arraché. C'est comme ça qu'elle fait. Elle voulait que vous ne ressentiez plus jamais rien. »**

 **« Fais voir ton bouquin. »** Graham exige et se saisit du livre quand Henry le lui tend. **«** **C'est quoi ? »** Il demande en pointant une image du doigt. **«** **Je l'ai aussi vu en rêve et le loup hurlait après. »**

**« Ça, c'est son caveau. C'est là qu'elle a mis votre cœur. »**

**« Le loup veut que je le retrouve. »** Graham en conclut. **«** **Merci Henry. »**

  
  


Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la chambre et j'entends rapidement la porte d'entrée se refermer. Je me tourne vers Henry qui a l'air très satisfait.

  
  


**« Il me croit ! »**

**« Une étape de plus dans l'opération Cobra. »** J'acquiesce, de plus en plus convaincue moi-même de l'histoire d'Henry.

**« Tu l'as vraiment connu dans la forêt ? Tu te souviens ? »**

**« Non mais j'ai… des fois je fais des rêves. Ils paraissent très vrais. »**

**« Des souvenirs. »** Mon petit frère ajoute.

**« Je le crois. Peut-être que tu finiras par me trouver dans ton livre finalement. »**

**« J'y travaille, mais tu n'es pas facile à démasquer. »**

**« J'aime faire des mystères apparemment. »** Je rétorque avec un sourire en coin. **«** **Sur ce, je vais aller me doucher. J'empeste la forêt et le cheval, ça ne plaira pas à ma maman si elle rentre pour me retrouver dans cet état. Je nous préparerai un en-cas juste après. Ça te va ? »**

**« Ok. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Il fait déjà nuit quand ma mère rentre enfin. Henry est dans sa chambre, plongé dans son livre avant d'aller se coucher. Comme je veux lui laisser encore un peu de temps dans son monde, je décide de détourner l'attention de maman.

  
  


**« Comment était ta journée ? »**

**« Ça aurait pu être pire. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »** Je demande, l'inquiétude évidente dans ma voix. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elle est blessée au coin de la lèvre.

**« J'ai eu, disons, une altercation avec Mlle Swan. »**

**« Elle t'a frappé ? »**

**« Je le lui ai rendu, ne t'inquiète pas. »** Elle tente de me rassurer avec un sourire crispé.

**« Ce n'est pas ça, juste… tu n'as pas peur qu'Henry le prenne mal s'il l'apprend ? »**

**« Elle a frappé la première, il devrait plutôt la blâmer elle. »**

**« J'espère que tu as raison. »** Je lâche dans un soupir. **«** **Le repas est sur la table, avec un peu de chance mes lasagnes seront dignes des tiennes. »**

 **« J'en suis certaine. »** Quand elle me sourit comme ça, j'en oublierai presque les histoires de mon petit frère. « **Je te remercie, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi. »**

**« Je suis là pour te rendre la vie plus facile. C'est ce qu'on avait convenu au moment d'adopter Henry, non ? »**

**« C'est vrai. »**

**« Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je retourne dans ma chambre. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Deux semaines sont passées depuis cette nuit-là, deux semaines depuis que Graham est mystérieusement mort d'une crise cardiaque. D'après Henry, notre mère se cache derrière cet événement, évidemment. Il est persuadé qu'elle a détruit le cœur du shérif. Même si je crois de plus en plus aux histoires d'Henry, imaginer que ma mère puisse arracher et écraser des cœurs me paraît insensé. Mais il est vrai que la mort subite de Graham, juste au moment où il semblait recouvrer ses souvenirs, est suspecte. De là à croire que ma propre mère puisse commettre un meurtre de sang froid… 

  
  


**« Qui va devenir shérif à présent ? »** Je demande à ma mère autour du repas de ce soir. **«** **Mlle Swan est adjointe depuis près d'un mois maintenant, elle pourrait le faire non ? »**

 **« Absolument pas ! »** Elle réplique immédiatement, le regard dur. **«** **Elle est nouvelle ici, elle ne mérite aucunement ce titre. »** Je vois qu'Henry va répliquer alors je l'arrête d'un regard et prends la relève **.**

**« Pourquoi pas ? Elle semble avoir gagné la confiance de pas mal de personnes ici. »**

**« Voilà qui m'échappe complètement. »**

**« Quelle autre solution alors ? »**

**« Je trouverai bien. »**

  
  


Au ton de sa voix, je me doute bien qu'elle fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'Emma perde son boulot ici. Même si sa relation avec Henry en pâtira.

  
***

  
  


Il est déjà tard, la nuit commence à tomber alors qu'Henry et moi nous dirigeons vers la mairie. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir rejoindre notre mère afin de faire un bout de chemin avec elle jusqu'à la maison. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas à voir, c'est un tel regroupement devant la mairie. Des journalistes et des pompiers. Il y a le feu à l'intérieur et je m'inquiète immédiatement pour maman.

  
  


**« Oh non, maman ! »** Je m'exclame en me précipitant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

  
  


Mon inquiétude se dissipe dès que je la vois sortir, soutenue par Mlle Swan. Je viens à leur rencontre au moment où la blonde relâche ma mère.

  
  


**« Les pompiers sont déjà là, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement en danger. »** Je parviens à entendre la fin de leur conversation.

 **« Ok, mais la prochaine fois je… je vous… »** Mlle Swan semble hésiter avant de poursuivre. **«** **Non, en fait la prochaine fois je ferais pareil et la prochaine fois aussi parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux, c'est ce que font les gens bien vous voyez. »** Emma finit sa tirade avant de s'éloigner.

 **« Maman ! »** Je viens me jeter dans ses bras. **«** **Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**« Le feu a pris dès que j'ai ouvert la porte. Je me suis foulée la cheville, rien de grave. »**

**« J'ai cru que… »** Mon regard se perd dans les flammes, réveillant des souvenirs dont j'ignorais l'existence.

  
  


_Autour de moi, un brasier. À l’odeur du bois et de la paille en feu s’ajoute celle des corps calcinés._

  
  


**« Morgane ? »** La voix de ma mère attire mon attention sur elle.

  
  


_Quand je relève la tête, je la vois à quelques pas de moi. La cause de toute cette tourmente. Son regard sombre et perçant me glace jusqu’au plus profond de mon âme._

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Morgane ! »** Sa voix est d'autant plus paniquée sauf que ce n'est pas ma mère que je vois mais une reine au regard démoniaque. **«** **Morgane, il faut que tu te concentres, calque ta respiration sur la mienne. »** Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues, je les sens mais c'est comme si je ne le voyais pas. **«** **Princesse, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. »**

**« Le feu… »**

**« Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur, les pompiers sont là. Tu es en sécurité, d'accord ? »**

  
En sécurité, je ne risque rien. Tout le monde va bien. Ma respiration s'apaise progressivement et ma vue est de moins en moins brouillée. Le regard assassin de la Reine laisse place à celui plein d'inquiétude de ma mère.

  
**«** **Maman… »**

**« Tu te sens mieux ? »** Elle me demande et j'acquiesce rapidement.  
**«** **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« Une attaque de panique. Voilà bien un quart d'heure que j'essaye de convaincre les ambulanciers que je maîtrise la situation. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »** Je m'excuse, réalisant que je l'ai empêché d'obtenir des soins.

**« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a déclenché cette réaction chez toi. »**

**« Le feu, je… je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur et j'ai… »** Je bafouille, incapable de former une pensée cohérente. 

**« Tout va bien, ok ? Je dois encore passer sous le radar des médecins. Va m'attendre avec ton frère, tu veux bien ? »**

**« D'accord. »**

  
Alors qu'elle rejoint l'ambulance, je m'approche d'Henry qui discute avec Mlle Swan. Je leur laisse encore quelques secondes d'intimité et n'intervient que quand la blonde remarque ma présence.

  


**« Hey Morgane. Tu avais l'air plutôt secouée tout à l'heure. Ça va mieux ? »**

**« J'ai un peu paniqué, c'est arrangé. »** Je confirme avant de me tourner vers Henry. **«** **On rentre dès que maman en a fini avec les ambulanciers, d'accord ? »**

 **« Ok. »** Il n'a pas l'air vraiment convaincu mais il doit bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas le choix.

**« Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes. »**

  
  


Je laisse mon regard glisser sur les débris qui jonchent le sol devant l'entrée de la mairie et je remarque que c'est le cas pour Mlle Swan également. Sauf qu'elle semble y voir quelque chose qui m'échappe. Pendant un instant, je me laisse aller à penser que, peut-être, cet incendie n'est pas aussi accidentel qu'il n'y paraît.

  
  


***

  
Quelques jours plus tard, on se retrouve près de la salle municipale pour le débat. C'est aujourd'hui que se passe l'élection du shérif, aujourd'hui que Henry verra l'une de ses mères gagner et l'autre perdre. De mon point de vue, Sidney n'a vraiment aucune chance, il n'est clairement pas fait pour ce poste et personne ne l'apprécie vraiment dans la communauté de Storybrooke. Personne à part ma mère évidemment mais elle ne le supporte que pour les services qu'il lui rend.

  
  


**« Nous aurons notre réponse aujourd'hui. »** Ma mère me tire de mes pensées. **«** **Et nous serons enfin débarrassés de cette délinquante. »**

**« J'en doute. »**

**« Excuses-moi ? »**

**« Je veux dire… »** J'hésite un temps. **«** **Ça ne me semble pas être une si mauvaise chose qu'elle soit ici et si elle devient shérif… Enfin, tu auras remarqué que Henry est dans de bien meilleures dispositions qu'il y a quelques mois. »**

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »**

**« Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard à ce moment-là. »** Je termine mon explication en prenant place à ses côtés, au premier rang.

  
  


Henry est installé juste à côté de moi, trépignant d'impatience. Je le comprends, il ne s'est rien passé de tel à Storybrooke depuis… aussi loin que je me souvienne en fait. Après quelques minutes, le Dr. Hopper prend place derrière le pupitre sur la scène et prend la parole.

  
  


**« C'est une tragédie qui est à l'origine de cette élection mais le choix que vous ferez ce soir est capital alors nous vous demandons d'écouter ce que les deux candidats ont à dire sans aprioris et de voter en votre âme et conscience. Sans plus tarder je vous présente les candidats au poste de shérif : Sidney Glass et Emma Swan. Glass, Swan. Deux noms courts et percutants, de vrais noms de shérifs. »** Il tente un petit trait d'humour qui tombe à plat, le silence régnant dans la salle. **«** **Wow, on entendrait un criquet voler. Très bien, M. Glass, votre discours d'ouverture. »** Sidney se lève alors pour prendre place derrière le pupitre et parle pour la première fois de la journée.

 **« Je dirai simplement que, si je suis élu, je m'efforcerai de représenter au mieux les principales qualités de Storybrooke : l'honnêteté, la bienveillance et la force. Merci beaucoup. »** Il finit humblement sous les applaudissements polis de la foule.

**« Et maintenant, Emma Swan. »**

**« Je pense que tous ici vous savez que j'ai ce qu'on appelle un lourd passé."** Mlle Swan commence en hésitant légèrement. **"Vous avez choisi de ne pas en tenir compte parce que dans l'incendie de la mairie j'ai eu une réaction… soi-disant héroïque. Mais le truc c'est que, l'incendie était un coup monté."** Elle annonce sobrement, confirmant mes suspicions d'alors et récoltant l'étonnement du reste de son auditoire. **"M. Gold avait accepté de soutenir ma candidature au poste de shérif seulement je n'imaginais pas que, pour ça, il irait jusqu'à provoquer un incendie. Je n'ai pas de preuve formelle, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui. Et le pire c'est qu'au fond j'ai… au fond le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vous ai tous laissé croire que c'était vrai. Je ne veux pas gagner de cette manière. Je suis désolée. »**

 **« Ça, c'est inattendu. »** Je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

  
  


***

  
  


Finalement, Mlle Swan est devenue shérif après sa démonstration de force face à M. Gold. Henry est ecstatique, évidemment et ma mère… Ma mère en est d'autant plus remontée contre la blonde. J'ai comme l'impression que j'aurais de plus en plus de mal à les réconcilier. J'essaye de passer le moins de temps possible à la maison. De toute façon, Henry a Mlle Swan pour se confier et ma mère est trop occupée avec sa vendetta contre la nouvelle shérif alors… Je ne crois pas manquer à qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Je suis seule dans les écuries, occupée à panser Cobalt. La présence de cette bête majestueuse me calme et me fait oublier mes soucis.

  
  


**« Toi au moins, tu ne me demandes pas de choisir un camp, pas vrai ? »** Je demande de façon rhétorique au cheval qui me répond en s'ébrouant.

 **« C'est un cheval, il ne te répondra pas. »** Une voix me fait sursauter, j'ignorais avoir de la compagnie humaine.

 **« Ça je le sais bien. »** Je rétorque d'un ton sec. **«** **Et je n'aime pas être espionnée. »**

**« Je viens d'arriver, je te promets. »**

  
  


Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que moi, apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte du box. Ses cheveux châtains sont coupés courts sauf pour une mèche qui retombe devant ses yeux verts. Il tente de me lancer un sourire qui se veut charmeur mais qui n'a aucun effet sur moi.

  
  


**« Je m'appelle Anthony, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Tony. Tony Menassen. »**

**« Je suis Morgane Mills. Vous savez, la fille de Mme le Maire. »** Je réponds avec froideur, attendant le moment où cette information le fera rebrousser chemin.

**« Voilà qui explique les formalités. Pas besoin de me vouvoyer tu sais, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge. »**

**« Vous n'avez pas peur ? »** Je demande en ignorant sa remarque.

**« De toi ? Pourquoi je devrais ? »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

**« Je suppose que tu as suffisamment de relation pour te débarrasser d'un corps sans que personne ne le sache. »** Il tente une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**« Exactement. »**

**« C'est bon à savoir, mais je ne peux avoir peur de la seule personne capable de monter l’étalon indomptable. »**

**« Je ne suis pas la seule. »** Je lui fais alors remarquer. **"Cliff le monte plus que moi. »**

**« Ouais mais, mon père l'a vu naître alors ça ne compte pas. »**

**« Si Cliff est vraiment votre père, pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais vu avant aujourd'hui ? »**

**« Je sais me faire discret. »** Il m'explique en rougissant sans raison. **«** **Et puis… je n'ai pas osé… Je veux dire… Je ne suis pas très doué avec les filles. »** Il finit sa tirade en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Attendez. »** Je cesse tout mouvement et je m'écarte légèrement du cheval pour faire face à mon interlocuteur pour la première fois. **«** **Ce que vous tentez de me dire c'est que… je vous plais ? »**

 **« C'est ça."** Sa réponse me laisse perplexe et ça doit se voir sur mon visage. **«** **Ça paraît si improbable ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Je me demandais simplement si… si tu serais tentée par une balade. À cheval. »**

**« Avec vous ? »** Il acquiesce pour simple réponse.

  
  


Je pose la brosse que je tenais toujours en main et je me glisse hors du box. Mon interlocuteur, Anthony, s'éloigne légèrement pour me laisser passer. Je lis assez facilement l'appréhension sur son visage. Mais j'hésite encore et le sourire éblouissant d'une certaine serveuse s'impose dans mon esprit.

  
  


**« Je vais y réfléchir. »** Je lui offre pour seule réponse avant de commencer à m'éloigner. Avant de quitter les écuries, je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui. **«** **A bientôt j'espère… Tony. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je claque involontairement la porte derrière moi en rentrant, alertant ma mère qui se trouvait là apparemment. J'ignore pourquoi mais elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir pour mon arrivée fracassante.

  
  


**« Tout va bien ? »** Elle me demande immédiatement et je n'hésite pas longtemps avant de lui répondre.

**« Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Un garçon m'a invité à sortir. »** J'admet finalement, guettant sa réaction.

**« Un garçon ? Quel garçon ? »**

**« Anthony Menassen, son père est… »**

**« Le gérant des écuries, je sais. »** Ma mère semble vraiment connaître tout le monde à Storybrooke, du moins de nom. **«** **J** **'ignorais que tu fréquentais cet endroit. »**

**« Ça m'arrive. »**

**« Eh bien, disons qu'il y a bien pire comme prétendants dans le coin. »**

**« Je devrais dire oui tu crois ? »**

**« Un rendez-vous ne t'engage à rien. »** Ma mère me fait remarquer avec justesse.

 **« Peut-être bien. »** L'idée fait lentement son chemin dans ma tête avant qu'une question cruciale ne me revienne à l'esprit. **«** **Tu ne devrais pas être à la mairie à une heure pareille ? »**

**« Je devrais, mais Henry s'est attiré des ennuis. »**

**« Voilà qui n'est pas du tout son genre. »** Je laisse échapper un sarcasme. **«** **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, dans quels ennuis il s'est fourré cette fois ? »**

**« M. Clark l'a accusé de vol mais j'ai bien du mal à le croire. A mon avis, ce serait plutôt les enfants Sharp qui sont derrière tout ça. »**

**« Si tu le dis. Je suppose que je dois le garder à l'œil pour la journée. »**

**« Sauf si tu avais d'autres plans. »** Je comprends facilement le sous-entendu de ma mère derrière cette phrase anodine.

**« Non, je… »**

**« Tu sais Morgane, tu as quinze ans. Je ne t'en voudrais pas s'il te prenait l'envie de sortir avec ce garçon. »**

**« Je ne lui ai pas donné de réponse. »**

**« Eh bien tu devrais, il n'attendra pas éternellement. »** Elle me fait remarquer en empoignant son trousseau de clés. **«** **Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Henry, le connaissant il finira par te fausser compagnie de toute façon. »**

**« C'est une possibilité. »**

**« Quoi qu'il en soit, on se reverra ce soir. »** Elle vient m'embrasser rapidement sur le front avant d'ouvrir la porte. **«** **Et sois prudente, d'accord ?"**

**« Toujours. »**

  
  


***

  
**«** **Désolée, impossible de remettre la main sur mon agenda. »** Je dis à l'attention de ma mère qui m'attendait sur le perron.

  
  


Je remarque qu'elle ne m'écoute pas, les yeux rivés sur l'allée centrale. Quand je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle, je vois Henry discutant avec un homme à moto. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant mais je ne connais pas tout le monde ici.

  
  


**« Qui est-ce ? »** Je demande alors à ma mère, qui semble enfin réagir.

**« Je l'ignore, c'est la première fois que je le vois à Storybrooke. »**

**« Un étranger, ici ? Il s'est perdu ? »**

**« Probablement. »** La réponse de ma mère me fait comprendre qu'elle a ses suspicions à propos de cet inconnu.

**« Si tu as des doutes à son propos, demande au shérif de mener l'enquête. Il s'intéresse un peu trop à Henry, ça la fera sans doute réagir. »**

**« Peut-être bien. Maintenant allons-y, vous allez être en retard sinon. »** Elle conclut en descendant les quelques marches devant la porte. **"Henry, c'est l'heure ! »** Elle interpelle ensuite mon petit frère au moment où la moto de l'inconnue démarre.

 **« C'était qui lui ? »** Je demande à Henry quand je suis à ses côtés.

**« Il ne m'a toujours pas dit son nom. »**

**« Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de l'éviter. »**

**« Mais maman… ! »**

**« Le sujet est clos. »** Ma mère tranche d'une voix dure. **"En route. »**

 **« D'accord. »** L'air bougon du petit garçon ne dure que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne trouve un nouveau sujet de conversation : moi. **«** **Tu t'es fait belle pour qui exactement ? »**

**« Personne. »**

**« Si ma mémoire est bonne, il s'appelle Anthony Menassen. »** Ma mère intervient alors avec un sourire espiègle. **«** **Tu comptais accepter sa demande ? »**

**« Un garçon ? »**

**« Il n'y a rien d'accord ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »**

**« Mais tu voudrais bien. »** C'est au tour d'Henry de me taquiner.

 **« Vous vous liguez contre moi en plus ? »** J'essaye de masquer mon agacement autant que possible. **«** **Je vais me chercher un chocolat chaud chez Granny, je vous rattraperai en route. »**

  
  


Sans attendre leur réponse, je m'éloigne rapidement, prenant la direction du Diner. Leurs questions me troublent mais je ne pense pas que fuir était la bonne solution. D'autant plus quand j'entre dans le restaurant et que j'aperçois ma serveuse préférée. C'est bien ma veine, voilà que j'ai d'autant plus d'interrogations et aucune réponse pour m'apaiser.

  
  


**« Salut Morgane ! Comme d'habitude ? »** Ruby me demande dès qu'elle s'aperçoit de ma présence.

**« Tu me connais bien. »**

  
  


*******

  
  


La journée est presque terminée quand je le vois enfin. Il est entouré d'autres garçons mais, quand je l'interpelle, il s'approche sans hésiter.

  
  


**« Hey, Morgane. »**

**« Bonjour, j'ai… j'ai repensé à ta proposition. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Un sourire vient illuminer son visage, me confortant dans sa décision.

**« Je ne monte que les samedis, on se reverra donc à ce moment-là. Quatorze heures, ne sois pas en retard. »**

**« Ok, ouais, promis. »** Il s'approche légèrement et vient rapidement m'embrasser sur la joue, me prenant totalement par surprise. **«** **A samedi alors. »**

**« Quatorze heures, pas de retard. »**

**« Je vous l'ai promis, Majesté. »**

  
  


Il me fait une petite révérence histoire de ponctuer son sarcasme. Je laisse couler parce que ce simple mot, ce petit titre de fausse noblesse, me rappelle les histoires d'Henry et ça m'enlève toute idée de plaisanterie.

  
  


***

  
  


Quand le samedi vient enfin, j'ai la tête à totalement autre chose. Non pas que j'ai oublié ce rendez-vous, mais les histoires entre Henry et ma mère me prennent encore la plupart de mon temps. Et hier soir, la conversation que j'ai eu avec ma mère m'a laissé de quoi cogiter.

  
  


**« La tempête a complètement détruit cet endroit, je ne peux pas laisser Henry y jouer. Demain, ils viendront tout détruire. »**

  
  


Et elle parlait du château en bois dans lequel Henry aime se réfugier parfois, en compagnie de Mlle Swan. Il m'a récemment avoué y avoir caché son livre et, s'ils s'apprêtent vraiment à envoyer des bulldozers pour réduire la structure en poussière, le précieux ouvrage risque d'en pâtir. Ma décision est prise. Il n'est même pas midi mais je me mets en route.

  
  


**« Je serai de retour pour le dîner. »** Je lance par-dessus mon épaule à l'attention de ma mère.

  
  


Je n'attends pas sa réponse et me lance en direction de la falaise. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas encore commencer le travail. Quand j'arrive sur place, je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'y a personne. A part, peut-être, l'inconnu qui a débarqué la semaine dernière. Il est à genou, en train de creuser à l'endroit exact où Henry a caché son livre.

  
  


**« Hey ! »** Je l'interpelle sans hésitation. **«** **Ne touchez pas à ça ! »**

  
  


Il se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Je m'approche un peu plus jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et je poursuis.

  
  


**« Ce livre appartient à mon frère, il en a besoin. »**

**« Et pourquoi ? »**

**« C'est pour aider les habitants de Storybrooke. C'est plus qu'un simple livre, c'est… »**

**« Des histoires vraies, comme des faits historiques. »** Il m'interrompt, me surprenant totalement.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »**

**« Il y a une malédiction ici et je pense que tu le sais. »**

**« Vous êtes bien la première personne qui semble croire à ces histoires sans avoir besoin de preuves. »** Je lui fais remarquer, pas encore sûre de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance. **«** **Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire à Storybrooke ? »**

**« Je veux aider la Sauveuse. »**

**« Emma ? »**

**« Oui, et pour ça, il y a une histoire qui manque à ce livre. »**

**« Supposons que je vous fasse confiance. »** Je commence, pesant mes mots et mes options. « **Vous rendrez ce livre à Henry ? »**

**« Un jour ou l'autre oui, mais je dois d'abord le remettre en état. »**

**« D'accord. »** J'acquiesce en voyant l'état piteux dans lequel se trouve l'ouvrage, la tempête ayant eu raison de sa couverture. **«** **Mais soyez prudent, la dernière personne à avoir cru à cette malédiction en a perdu la vie. »**

**« Voilà qui est rassurant. »**

**« L'ennemi est puissant, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Et faites vite, cet endroit ne sera pas debout pour très longtemps. »**

**« Je n'ai pas entendu ton nom. »** Il me fait remarquer.

**« Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas donné. »**

  
  


Je m'éloigne, fière de mon effet quand je l'entend éclater de rire. Je crois avoir réussi à l'impressionner. Je le garde à l'œil, pas encore tout à fait sûre qu'il soit de notre côté. Ma mère a des influences partout, même si elle prétend ne pas connaitre cet homme. Je prends la direction des écuries. Il ne me faudra qu'une demi-heure pour les atteindre et ensuite je pourrais passer un peu de temps à panser Cobalt avant de le monter.

Quand j'arrive enfin aux écuries, je ne vois personne et je profite du calme pour me remettre les idées en place. J'ai commencé à suivre Henry dans ces histoires pour arranger les choses entre lui et ma mère mais… je crois que je commence à voir pourquoi il l'a prise pour la Méchante Reine. Elle se débarrasse de ses alliés aussi bien que de ses ennemis. Récemment, elle a viré M. Glass, son petit chien de service. Et elle ne cesse de vouloir mettre en péril la relation qu'ont Mlle Swan et Henry. Ma mère se mêle d'histoire qui n'ont rien à voir avec son travail et ça me plaît de moins en moins. Je veux être de son côté, vraiment, mais elle ne m'aide pas.

  
  


**« Tu m'avais dit de ne pas être en retard mais tu es vachement en avance. »** La voix de Tony me tire de mes pensées.

**« J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de chez moi. »**

**« Eh bien, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Ça me donne plus de temps avec toi. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »** J'admet avec un sourire. **«** **On se met en route alors ? »**

**« Après vous très chère. »**

  
  


Encore une fois, j'ignore son sarcasme et me dirige vers le box de Cobalt. La perspective de passer une après-midi à cheval me remonte considérablement le moral et je décide d'oublier toutes les histoires entre mon frère, ma mère, Mlle Swan et cet étranger. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais penser qu'à moi pour une fois.

  
  


***

  
  


**« De l'escrime ? Vraiment ? »** Tony semble très étonné de ma déclaration, ce qui me fait sourire.

**« Oui, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à cela ? »**

**« Rien, juste que… Tu es loin d'être ce que j'imaginais. Et ça me plaît beaucoup. »**

**« Je suis pleine de secrets, tu t'en rendras très vite compte. »**

**« Je le réalise déjà. »**

  
  


La promenade s'est très bien passée et, même si je pense que notre relation ne dépassera pas le stade de l'amitié, je suis tout de même heureuse d'avoir rencontré un potentiel confident. Comme je suis incapable de contrôler mes sentiments pour Ruby, j'ai décidé de mettre une certaine distance entre nous deux et Tony tombe à point nommer. Je devrais me sentir mal de me servir de lui comme distraction mais… j'ai peut-être un peu l'espoir de finir par développer des sentiments plus profonds pour lui.

  
  


**« Tu sais Morgane, je… »** Il prend la parole mais s'interrompt très vite pour s'éclaircir la gorge. **«** **Tu me plais beaucoup et, même si tout en moi me crie de t'embrasser sur le champ, je crois qu'il te faudra bien plus de temps pour être sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. »**

**« C'est vrai. »**

**« J'attendrai donc que tu fasses le prochain pas. Quand tu voudras à nouveau sortir, tu sais où me trouver. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Je suis surprise qu'il m'ait compris aussi rapidement, je pensais être plus douée que ça pour dissimuler mes émotions.

**« Oui, vraiment. Je préfère que tu sois sûre de le vouloir avant de poursuivre cette histoire. »**

**« Je te remercie. »** Je laisse échapper un murmure. **«** **Et je suis désolée. C'est juste que… »**

**« Tu as déjà assez de soucis en tête, je le comprends. Je serais toujours là quand tu auras l'esprit un peu plus clair. »**

**« D'accord, j'y penserais. »**

  
  


***

  


**«** _ **Nous célébrerons le mariage à la prochaine lune ! »**_ _L'annonce semble apporter beaucoup de joie parmi les rebelles alors je laisse les autres fêter mes fiançailles à ma place et je m'isole._

 _ **« Ne devrais-tu pas être avec eux, faire la fête ? »**_ _Une voix me tire de mes pensées._

_**« Tu me suis maintenant Accolon ? »** _

_**« Je garde simplement un oeil sur la fiancée de mon meilleur ami. »** _

_**« Je sais me débrouiller toute seule tu sais ? »** _

_**« J'en ai conscience. »**_ _Accolon acquiesce en venant se placer à mes côtés._ _ **«**_ _ **Mais les bois sont pleins de danger et la Reine a mis ta tête à prix. Tu vaux un joli paquet d'or. »**_

_**« Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? »** _

_**« Oh non. Mais l'ennemi est peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le croit. »** _

_**« Je ne laisserais pas la Reine mettre notre campement en péril. »** _

_**« Tu es très brave. »**_ _Il note avec un soupçon d'hésitation dans sa voix._ _ **«**_ _ **Mais le courage frôle souvent la stupidité. »**_

_**« C'est pour ça que tu es là, ma voix de la conscience. »** _

_**« Et moi qui pensais que je n'étais à tes côtés que pour mon beau sourire. »** _

_**« Dans tes rêves. »**_ _Je réplique dans un rire._ _ **«**_ _ **Nous ferions mieux d'y retourner avant que notre absence ne soit remarquée. »**_

_**« Ce serait plus judicieux en effet. »** _

  


***

  


Malgré l'heure tardive et le froid piquant qui me pénètre, je continue ma route. Les rêves continuent et cette fois ils impliquent même Tony alors que je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours. Déjà plusieurs nuits que je ne dors pas très bien et j'ai besoin d'un sommeil vraiment réparateur. Alors je marche, sans but précis, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux abords du Rabbit Hole. Là, j'aperçois au loin Ruby. Alors après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation, je m'approche de ma serveuse préférée.

  


**« Aucun rendez-vous galant ce soir ? »** Je demande pour attirer son attention sur moi.

 **« Je te retourne la question »** Son sourire me trouble quelques secondes et elle en profite pour continuer. **«** **J'ai du mal à croire qu'aucun garçon ne t'ait invité. »**

**« Tu connais ma mère, personne n'ose vraiment s'approcher de la fille de Mme le Maire. »**

**« Eh bien ce sont tous des crétins. »** Ruby tente de me remonter le moral alors qu'elle prend la direction du Diner. Je la suis en silence, décidant que ma promenade nocturne a déjà assez duré.

 **« Je ne suis même pas sûre de m'intéresser aux garçons en fait. »** Je finis par marmonner, repensant à la situation avec Tony.

  


J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu mais c'est apparemment le cas. Ruby s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de dire ça, surtout maintenant et surtout devant elle. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à ma mère pour l'instant et je ne comptais pas le faire avant d'être certaine de ce que je ressens.

  


**«** **Hey, Morgane... »**

**« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. »** Je m'empresse de la couper avant d'entendre la suite.

**«** **Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait normal tu sais. Plein de gens ressentent la même chose que toi. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »** Je recommence à marcher, espérant mettre fin à cette conversation. C'est loin d'être le cas on dirait.

**«** **Alors dis-moi, il doit bien y avoir une fille dans cette histoire pour te faire douter. »**

**« Non, personne. »**

**« Tu mens toujours aussi mal. »** Ruby me fait remarquer, m'arrachant un demi sourire. **«** **Tu**

**peux me le dire, je ne le répéterai à personne. »**

**« Ce n'est pas une fille, c'est une femme. »** Je réponds d'un ton plus dur, espérant qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. **«** **Une adulte. »**

**« Eh bien, tu sais comment te compliquer la vie toi. Alors, laisse-moi deviner. Ce n'est pas Emma quand même ? »**

**« Quoi ? Non ! »**

**« Ok, je me disais juste que tu lui parlais souvent ces derniers temps alors... »**

**« A propos d'Henry, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas elle, promis. »**

**«** **Oh tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux. Après tout, je ne suis pas ta mère. »** Elle me dit en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule. Je sais qu'elle essaye de me remonter le moral mais ça ne marche pas beaucoup. **«** **Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est quand même pas Mary-Margaret ? »** Cette fois, je laisse échapper un rire sincère.

**«** **Oh non certainement pas. »**

**« Très bien alors, voyons... Je t'ai vu discuter avec cette rouquine il y a quelques jours, c'est peut-être elle ? En tout cas je te préviens, Ashley vient de se fiancer alors si c'est elle tu devrais… »**

**« Ok, Ruby stop ! »** Je l'interromps à nouveau d'une voix un peu plus forte cette fois.

  


Je m'arrête de marcher et elle en profite pour me faire face. Je tente de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur mais, quand je me plonge dans le vert de ses yeux, je sais que je suis perdue. Il fait froid, je n'ai que très peu dormi ces derniers jours et c'est le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Je blâme ce cocktail explosif pour ce que je vais faire ensuite.

Impulsivement, je réduis la distance entre nous et je sens immédiatement sa chaleur m’envelopper. Nos souffles se mêlent déjà et je perds totalement le contrôle. Je viens de l'embrasser. Comme ça, sans réfléchir, sans rien prévoir. Je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur mais, dès que nos lèvres se touchent, ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance en fait, parce qu'il n'y a plus qu'elle et ce baiser qui me hante l'esprit depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Je ne pensais pas avoir le courage de le faire un jour.

Et c'est justement quand je me rends compte que Ruby reste figée sur place que je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire et surtout avec qui. Et soudain les milliers de raisons qui me poussaient à ne pas agir me reviennent en tête et je m'éloigne brusquement, mettant une distance plus que respectable entre Ruby et moi.

  


**«** **Désolée. »** Je m'excuse rapidement avant de partir en courant.

  


Je cours sans réfléchir, sans m'arrêter et sans ralentir jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la maison. Quand j'arrive enfin devant le 108 Mifflin Street, je reprends mon souffle. Mes poumons sont en feu et ma respiration haletante mais c'est bien mon cœur qui me fait le plus mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

  


**« Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir à une heure pareille ! »** Ma mère m'interpelle immédiatement dès que j'ai franchi la porte d'entrée. **«** **Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »** Son ton s'adoucit et je me demande pourquoi. Je réalise alors que des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

 **«** **Ce n'est rien. »** Je tente de la convaincre autant que moi.

 **«** **Clairement non. »** Elle se rapproche progressivement de moi, venant me sécher quelques larmes dès qu'elle est assez près. **«** **Explique-moi. »**

**« Je… »**

  


Je sais déjà que je n'arriverai pas à lui raconter alors je vais me jeter dans ses bras, espérant que son étreinte parviendra à me remonter le moral. Je me laisse aller à mes pleurs et elle se contente de me serrer contre elle en passant une main apaisante dans mes cheveux.

  


**«** **Tout va bien d'accord ? »** Ma mère reprend d'une voix douce sans retirer ses bras de mes épaules. **«** **Promets-moi juste que personne ne t'a fait du mal et on en restera là. »**

 **« Je vais bien. »** Je la rassure tout de suite au milieu de mes sanglots. **«** **Et personne n'oserait me faire le moindre mal, tu le sais. »**

**« Très bien. Alors remonte te coucher, d'accord ? Demain matin tout te paraîtra plus clair. »**

  


J'acquiesce en silence et remonte précipitamment dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte refermée derrière moi, je me jette sur mon lit et laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je viens sans doute de perdre ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une meilleure amie pour moi et une personne qui m'était très chère. Je veux juste m'endormir et ne pas me réveiller avant au moins un mois. D'ici là, tout sera oublié, pas vrai ?

Fatiguée de mes pleurs, je finis par m'endormir sans avoir pris la peine de me changer. Au moins, ce petit incident m'aura permis de m'endormir plus vite, même si cela reste un sommeil agité…

  
***

  


_L'air est lourd et étonnamment humide. Je marche depuis plusieurs jours déjà et même la fatigue ne parvient pas à me faire rester au même endroit plus de quelques heures. Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement j'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais j'ai dû sauter pas mal de repas parce que mon estomac est complètement crispé par la faim. Mais je continue d'avancer résolument, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre moi et ma "bienfaitrice"._

_Soudain, j'entends du bruit quelque part sur ma gauche alors je m'arrête et empoigne ma dague. Je suis certaine de pouvoir me défendre s'il ne s'agit que de bandits. Même affaibli par la faim, je reste un adversaire redoutable. Tentant de rendre ma respiration la plus discrète possible, je tends l'oreille histoire de ne pas me faire surprendre. Je ne me détends que quand j'aperçois un garçon qui semble n'avoir qu'un ou deux ans de plus que moi. Je me détends, mais je garde ma dague en main._

  


_**« Une jeune fille seule ne devrait pas traîner dans les bois. »**_ _Il me dit alors sans me présenter._

_**« Je n'ai pas peur des loups. »** _

_**« Je ne parle pas des loups, mais de la Reine. »** _

_**« La Reine ? »**_ _Je viens à peine d'arriver dans ce royaume et je ne sais même pas exactement où je suis alors savoir de quelle reine il parle ? Aucune chance._

_**«** _ _**Les gens l'ont surnommé la Méchante Reine, il paraît qu'elle enlève parfois les enfants qui traînent dans les bois et on ne les revoit jamais ensuite. »** _

_**« Jolie légende, mais je n'y crois pas. Et je n'ai toujours pas peur de ta reine, même si elle est méchante. »** _

_**« Et elle a de la magie. »**_ _Il ajoute, imperturbable même quand je reprends ma route. Il ne se laisse pas ignorer et me suit immédiatement._ _**"Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**_

_**« Loin. »** _

_**« Ce n'est pas très précis. »** _

_**« Je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit précis, j'ai juste besoin que ce soit assez loin de ma marraine. »**_ _Je lui explique alors, espérant qu'il me lâche la grappe ensuite._

 _«_ _ **Tu t'es enfuie ? »**_ _Il me demande mais je ne réponds pas alors il m'attrape le bras et me force à lui faire face._ _ **«**_ _ **Écoute, je ne connais pas ton histoire et clairement, tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais je peux voir que tu n'as pas dormi correctement depuis un moment et que tu n'as pas dû manger grand-chose non plus. »**_ _Comme pour lui répondre, mon estomac se met à grogner, arrachant un rire au garçon devant moi._ _ **«**_ _ **Alors je te propose quelque chose. J'ai un campement un peu plus loin, on est plusieurs à se cacher là. Tu peux te joindre à nous, au moins pour ce soir. Comme ça, tu pourras nous protéger des loups et de la Reine, puisqu'ils ne te font pas peur. »**_ _J'hésite un temps, et il en profite pour continuer. «_ _ **Juste cette nuit, ensuite tu pourras aller aussi loin que tes jambes te porteront. »**_

 _ **«**_ _ **D'accord. »**_ _J'accepte avec un hochement de tête._

 _ **«**_ _ **Parfait. Je m'appelle Urien. »**_ _Il se présente en tendant une main que je serre sans trop d'hésitation._

 _ **«**_ _ **Elaine. »**_ _Lui donner mon nom ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai ?_

  


***

  


**« Alors, tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »** Ma mère me demande dès que Henry a quitté la pièce. **«** **Ce n'est pas ce garçon… Anthony, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »**

 **« Non maman, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui."** Je réponds dans un soupir. **«** **C'est moi je… »** J'hésite encore et, après un autre soupir, je décide de lui dire la vérité. **«** **Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »**

**« De lui ? »**

**« Non, justement. »**

**« Alors de qui s'agit-il ? »** Elle me demande mais je ne sais pas si je peux répondre honnêtement cette fois, c'est un secret trop lourd à révéler. **«** **Morgane, dis-moi de qui il s'agit. »** Ma mère exige alors et je sais déjà qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

**« Ruby. Je parle de Ruby. Je l'ai embrassé hier soir et… je crois que j'ai tout gâché. »**

**« Tu as des sentiments pour Mlle Lucas ? Mais, Morgane, c'est une adulte ! »**

**« Je le sais d'accord ! »** Je réplique d'une voix forte et tremblante. **«** **J'ai tout essayé pour oublier ça, tout ! Mais lui là. »** J'explique en pointant mon cœur du doigt. **«** **Ce traître ne veut pas passer à autre chose et je croyais qu'en passant du temps avec un garçon, avec Tony, ça passerait, je pensais pouvoir l'oublier mais rien n'y fait et… »**

 **« Morgane, hey, calme-toi. »** Ma mère murmure d'une voix douce en me prenant dans ses bras. **«** **Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. »** Elle poursuit sur le même ton en passant une main réconfortante dans mes cheveux. Je ne retiens pas mes larmes et elle laisse mes sanglots envahir le silence quelques secondes. **«** **Ce genre de sentiment ne se contrôle pas, personne ne le peut. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle t'en voudra pour ça. »**

**« Comment pourrais-je même lui faire face après ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai été stupide. »**

**« Non, tu n'es pas stupide. Morgane, tu m'entends ? »** Elle me force à lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans le mien. **«** **Il n'est jamais stupide de tomber amoureuse et elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Maintenant, si tu penses qu'il te sera impossible de passer du temps avec elle à présent… rien ne t'y force. Et rien ne te force non plus à retourner les sentiments que ce garçon a pour toi. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? »**

**« Il n'y a rien à faire, tu dois juste continuer à vivre et ça finira par passer. L'amour trouve toujours un chemin et tu auras droit à ton bonheur, qu'il vienne maintenant ou dans quelques années. »**

**« Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps. »** J'admets d'une voix faible.

**« Je sais que c'est dur. »**

**« Tu l'as vécu aussi, pas vrai ? »** Je comprends alors. **«** **Avec mon père ? »**

 **« C'est une histoire autrement plus compliquée et je te la raconterai peut-être. Mais une autre fois. Je crois que tu as bien assez de soucis en tête sans que je ne t'en rajoute d'autres."** Elle m'embrasse tendrement sur le front avant de s'éloigner. **«** **J'ai quelques affaires à régler ce matin mais, quand j'aurais terminé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de… passer l'après-midi ensemble ? Une journée entre filles, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »**

**« Ça me plairait beaucoup. »**

**« On se retrouve plus tard alors. »**

  
  


***

  
Ma mère vient à peine de partir lorsque j'entends le vrombissement d'une moto dans l'allée. Je sors pour retrouver l'étranger. J'essaie d'oublier mes soucis parce que je me doute qu'il a une bonne raison pour être là. Peut-être qu'il en a fini avec le livre de Henry.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »** Je lui demande dès qu'il a coupé le moteur de sa moto.

**« Je venais simplement discuter. Tu sais, j'ignore toujours ton nom. »**

**« Et j'ignore toujours le vôtre. »**

**« August W. Booth, je suis écrivain. A ton tour. »**

**« Morgane Mills. »** Je réponds alors à contre cœur.

**« La fille du maire, impressionnant. »**

**« Où en êtes-vous avec le livre ? »**

**« C'est en bonne voie. La restauration d'un ouvrage aussi ancien nécessite de la patience et de la précision. »**

**« Et qui êtes-vous dans le livre alors ? »**

**« Pinocchio. »** Il répond simplement, m'arrachant un éclat de rire.

**« Pinocchio est un petit garçon, c'est impossible. »**

**« J'ai grandi dans ce monde. Je suis arrivé ici avec Emma, par l'armoire magique. »**

**« Voilà qui laisse à réfléchir. »**

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »** August m'annonce alors, révélant enfin les vraies raisons de sa visite.

**« Dites-moi. »**

**« Tu as une idée pour aider la sauveuse à se souvenir ? »**

**« C'est Henry le spécialiste en magie mais… il y a une légende qui circule par ici et, peut-être, cette légende est-elle fondée sur de la vraie magie. »**

**« Dis-moi. »**

**«** **Le puits aux** **vœux. »** J'annonce alors, n'en revenant pas de la teneur de mes propos. **«** **Il paraît** **q** **ue boire son eau permet de restaurer ce qui a été perdu. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Avec plaisir. Et ce livre ? »**

**« Il le récupérera avant la fin de la journée. »**

**« Parfait. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'attends patiemment à l'extérieur du Granny's Diner que ma mère revienne avec nos boissons. C'est alors que, de l'autre côté de la rue, j'aperçois Tony marchant seule. J'attire son attention sur moi et attend qu'il me rejoigne. Je vais suivre le conseil de ma mère et me changer les idées. Je suis sûre qu'il peut m'y aider.

  
  


**« Salut Morgane. »**

**« Hey, comment tu vas ? »**

**« Plutôt bien. »** Je dis de façon évasive. **«** **Je crois que je suis prête. A sortir avec toi. »**

**« Oh, bonne nouvelle. C'est la Fête des Mines le week-end prochain. On pourrait y aller ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »**

**« C'est une très bonne idée. Passes me prendre pour quinze heures alors. »**

**« Je serais là. »** Il acquiesce avec un sourire avant de détourner le regard. **«** **Bonjour Mme Mills. »**

**« Anthony. Comment va ton père ? »**

**« Très bien madame, je vous remercie. Je vais vous laisser. On se reverra samedi Morgane. »**

**« Oui. »** Je murmure, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir à faire ça devant ma mère.

 **« Bonne journée à vous. »** Il dit avant de s'éloigner.

 **« Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »** Ma mère dit dans un sourire en prenant la route des docks.

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Tu as accepté de sortir avec lui, non ? »**

**« J'essaye d'oublier, passer à autre chose. »** Je répond dans un haussement d'épaule. **«** **C'est ce** **q** **ue tu voulais non ? »**

**« Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse princesse. »**

**« J'essaye. »**

**« Alors, je suppose que je ne te verrais pas le jour de la Fête des Mines. »** Elle remarque avec son fameux sourire taquin.

**« Probablement pas, non. »**

**« C'est un garçon bien, tu sais ? »**

**« Je m'en doute puisque tu ne l'as pas encore envoyé au bûcher. »**

**« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. »**

**« C'est ça oui. »** C'est à mon tour de la taquiner.

**« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur. »**

**« Un peu. Je ne vais pas continuer à me déprimer pour quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas. »**

**« Voilà une bonne façon de penser. »** Ma mère approuve en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. « **Alors, où veux-tu aller ? »**

**« D'habitude, je vais faire une petite promenade à cheval pour me remonter le moral. »**

**« Bien, allons-y alors. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Le jour de la Fête des Mines, Tony est venu me chercher à l'heure prévue et on a passé l'après-midi ensemble sans interruption d'aucune sorte. Pour la première fois, la présence de Ruby dans le périmètre ne me dérange pas du tout. A dire vrai, je n'y ai même pas prêté attention. Le soir tombe et on se retrouve un peu à l'écart, admirant les lumières et les décorations.

  
  


**« J'ai toujours adoré cette fête. »** Tony rompt alors le silence.

**« Et pourquoi ? On n'y fait rien de spécial si ce n'est acheté les bougies des religieuses et boire du vin chaud. »**

**« Justement, c'est le seul jour de l'année où nous sommes autorisés à boire de l'alcool. »**

**« Bien vu. »** Je concède en souriant. **«** **Mais je préfère toujours le chocolat chaud. »**

  
  


Son rire résonne au même moment où les lumières de tout le quartier se retrouve coupées. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe mais l'obscurité environnante ne me dérange pas du tout.

  
  


**« Le générateur a dû lâcher. »** Tony offre comme explication.

**« Peut-être bien. En tout cas, voilà qui va bien arranger les affaires de Mlle Blanchard. »**

**« C'est vrai. Dis-moi, ta mère était une amie de Mme Nolan non ? Est-ce qu'elle savait ? »**

**« Ma mère est au courant de tout, même quand ça ne la concerne pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle le savait. »** J'avoue à Tony. **"Ça m'étonne de Mlle Blanchard quand même. »**

**« L'amour fait faire des choses complètement folles parfois. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

**« Hey, regarde, ce ne serait pas la voiture du shérif ? »**

  
  


En quelques minutes, les lumières des décorations ont laissé place à celle des bougies mais leurs faibles lueurs permettent de voir en effet la voiture de service du département du shérif. Et j'aperçois Mlle Swan qui emmène David Nolan avec elle.

  
  


**« Je crois que cette histoire de disparition est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît. »** Je fais remarquer à Tony.

**« Ouais, apparemment. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Allez viens, je veux un chocolat chaud ! »** Henry exige en se précipitant vers le Diner.

**« Henry ! »**

  
  


Comme il ne m'écoute pas, je suis obligée de le suivre. A contre cœur cela dit. Sauf que, quand je pousse la porte de Granny's, je ne vois aucune trace de Ruby. Je rejoins Henry au comptoir et je m'installe à côté de lui.

  
  


**« Voilà vos chocolats chauds. »** Granny annonce en plaçant deux tasses devant nous.

 **« Où est Ruby ? »** Je demande finalement avant qu'elle s'éloigne.

**« Elle a démissionné. »**

**« Quoi, vraiment ? Où est-elle allée ? »**

**« Emma l'a engagé au bureau du shérif. »** Henry m'explique alors.

**« Et elle me laisse seule gérer le coup de feu. »**

**« Je peux peut-être t'aider. »** Je propose à Granny. **«** **Je connais bien l'endroit, je suis certaine de pouvoir le faire. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Ruby revienne à la raison. »**

 **« Tu ferais ça ? »** Ma proposition semble surprendre la vieille dame.

**« J'ai du temps à tuer. »**

**« D'accord dans ce cas. Prends un tablier. »**

**« Ça marche. Et toi. »** Je poursuis en me tournant vers Henry. **«** **Tu peux rejoindre le bureau du shérif, je ne dirais pas à maman que tu as passé la journée avec Emma. »**

 **« C'est vrai ? »** Un sourire illumine immédiatement son visage à cette perspective. **«** **Merci. »**

**« Aller, cours petite tête, j'ai du travail à faire. »**

  
  


***

  
La journée touche à sa fin quand j’entends la porte s'ouvrir et, quand je me tourne dans cette direction, j'aperçois Ruby. Elle semble troublée.

  
  


**« Tout va bien ? »** Je lui demande.

**« Non, je… Où est ma grand-mère ? »**

**« Je vais la chercher, ne bouge pas. »**

  
  


Je me dirige vers les cuisines et préviens Granny que sa petite-fille est là pour lui rendre visite. Pendant qu'elle va lui parler, je m'occupe de ranger un petit peu l'endroit et je finis d'éteindre les appareils de cuisson. Une fois acquittée de ma tâche, j'entends Granny qui m'appelle depuis le comptoir.

  
  


**« Alors, tout va bien ? »**

**« Ruby reprend du service. »**

**« Eh bien je vous l'avais dit non ? »** Je lui fais remarquer en ôtant mon tablier. **«** **Je me suis bien amusée mais je crois que ceci t'appartient. »** Je finis en tendant l'objet à Ruby.

  
  


Je n'ajoute rien et me contente de sortir du Diner. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Même si j'essaie d'oublier ce que je peux ressentir pour Ruby, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas lui donner un coup de main si l'occasion se présente.

Je suis déjà sur le trottoir quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourne pour me retrouver en face de Ruby.

  
  


**« Je voulais te remercier. »** Elle me dit immédiatement. **«** **Granny m'a dit que tu lui avais donné un coup de main quand j'étais… »**

 **« En train de jouer les adjoints du shérif ? »** Je termine pour elle. **«** **Ce n'est rien, je savais que ça ne te prendrait pas longtemps pour voir où est ta place. »**

**« Merci quand même. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. Alors, comment c'était la vie d'agent de la loi ? »**

**« Traumatisant. »** Elle avoue sans détour. **«** **J'étais dans la forêt quand j'ai retrouvé un cœur. »**

**« Un cœur ? De… À qui il appartient ? »**

**« Aucune idée. Emma pense qu'il s'agit de Katherine Nolan et Mary-Margaret est soupçonnée. »**

**« Cette histoire est de plus en plus étrange. »** Je marmonne en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

 **« Je suis d'accord. »** Un court silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. **«** **A propos de l’autre soir, tu sais, le jour de la Saint-Valentin… »**

**« N'y pense plus d'accord ? J'ai été stupide. »**

**« Non, Morgane attend."** Elle me retient par le bras, me forçant à lui faire face. « **Je suis désolée, d'accord ? C'est juste que… j'ai été surprise. »**

**« C'est compréhensible. »**

**« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. »**

**« Il n'y a rien à faire. »** Je réplique d'une voix dure. **«** **Je dois oublier ces sentiments, passer à autre chose et pour ça, je dois prendre mes distances. »**

**« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Non, mais c'est ce que je dois faire. Bonne soirée Ruby. »**

  
  


Je n'attends pas de réponse et m'éloigne, pour de bon cette fois.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Henry est persuadé que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire. »** Je parviens enfin à attirer l'attention de notre mère avec cette phrase. **«** **Il dit que tu as monté un coup contre Mlle Blanchard. »**

**« Et tu le crois ? »**

**« Je ne sais plus qui croire. »** J'admet finalement.

**« Eh bien crois-moi alors. Katherine Nolan était mon amie, penses-tu réellement que je serais allée jusqu'à la tuer et tout ça pour quoi ? Mettre une pauvre institutrice derrière les barreaux ? C'est ridicule. »**

**« Sauf si… »** Je commence sans oser terminer.

**« Sauf si quoi ? »**

**« Dis-moi que toutes ces histoires sont fausses. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et promets-moi que ce livre de contes n'est rien de plus qu'une version alternative aux films Disney. »**

**« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »** Mes insinuations semblent avoir fait mouche. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi troublée.

**« Dis-moi la vérité ! »**

**« Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais son parti, pas toi."**

**« Je n'ai pris le parti de personne. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'accuse d'être une méchante reine juste que… c'est troublant d'accord ? Personne d'autre ici n'a assez de pouvoir pour… »**

**« Est-ce qu'il t'est venu à l'idée que Mlle Blanchard puisse être vraiment coupable ? »** Ma mère m'interrompt d'une voix sèche. **«** **Peut-être que ces preuves sont là pour une raison et que les indices pointent vers le coupable. »**

 **« J'espère que tu as raison. »** Je marmonne avant de quitter la pièce pour remonter dans ma chambre.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Tu crois vraiment que ta mère est derrière tout ça alors ? »**

**« Je ne sais plus qui croire dans cette affaire. Rien ne fait sens. Mlle Blanchard a toujours été… tellement gentille et… Je l'imagine mal commettre un meurtre. Même si cette femme l'a humilié publiquement. »**

**« Alors tu as ta réponse. »** Tony me dit comme une évidence, me troublant plus encore.

 **« On peut parler d'autre chose ? »** Je propose, ne voulant plus penser à cette histoire.

**« Très bien, de quoi veux-tu parler alors ? »**

**« Rien. »** J'admets finalement en m'approchant de lui.

  
  


Une idée trotte dans ma tête depuis quelques jours déjà et j'aimerais au moins me débarrasser de cette pensée alors… Je réduis la distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Brièvement, le temps d'un battement de cœur.

  
  


**« J'aime bien cette idée. »** Tony admet dans un sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête alors ? »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Il me croit, tu te rends compte ? »** Henry vient tout juste de me raconter sa discussion avec August.

 **« En fait, je le savais déjà. »** J'admet finalement. **«** **Je l'ai vu prendre ton livre avant que maman ne détruise ton château. »**

**« Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »**

**« Oui, parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il y croyait. Je pensais que ça nous ferait un allié de plus dans l'Opération Cobra. »**

**« Bien vu. »** Henry concède avec un hochement de tête. **«** **Il t'a dit qui il est ?"**

**« Dans la Forêt ? C'était Pinocchio apparemment. »**

**« Ça explique pourquoi il a rajouté cette histoire alors. »**

**« Sûrement. Toujours pas de trace de moi dans ton livre ? »**

**« Non. »** Il fronce les sourcils, semblant toujours frustré de son échec. « **Peut-être que tu n'y es pas « Je n'avais pas non plus l'histoire de Pinocchio avant. »**

**« C'est vrai. Sinon, on peut toujours attendre d'avoir brisé la malédiction et là je me souviendrais, non ? »**

**« Normalement oui. »**

**« Soyons patients alors. »** Je conclus et il acquiesce sans grande conviction. Je sais déjà qu'il n'arrêtera pas de chercher jusque là.

  
  


***

  
**«** **Alors c'est M. Glass qui était derrière tout ça ? »** Je demande, plus que surprise de ce revirement de situation.

 **« C'est ce qu'elle prétend. »** Mlle Swan bougonne en réponse.

  
  


Ma mère a demandé à être seule ce soir et je me retrouve donc avec Henry dans l'appartement que sa mère et Mlle Blanchard partagent. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de le suivre jusqu'ici. Peut-être parce qu'il a insisté en disant qu'on faisait tous partis de l'Opération Cobra. Mais les révélations que la shérif a faites me dépassent et je ne veux qu'une chose : obtenir des explications de ma mère. Si Mlle Swan dit vrai, alors ma mère m'a menti délibérément alors même que je lui avais demandé la vérité. Je ne veux pas douter d'elle mais les preuves contre elle s'accumulent sans rien pour les expliquer.

  
  


**« J'ai du mal à y croire. »** J'avoue finalement. **«** **Pourquoi maman ferait ça ? »**

**« Parce que la Méchante Reine déteste Blanche-Neige. »**

**« Henry… »**

**« Tu disais que tu me croyais ! »** Il s'exclame, prêt à douter de moi aussi.

**« Et je te crois, d'accord ? J'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent et ton explication est la seule qui fasse sens. Mais pendant quinze ans… »**

**« Vingt-huit. »** Il m'interrompt machinalement.

**« D'accord, pendant vingt-huit ans elle a été ma mère et je me refuse à croire qu'elle soit vraiment méchante. Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une bonne raison derrière tout ça ? »**

**« Et laquelle ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas encore. »** Je concède avec un soupir. **«** **Mais je ne veux pas la blâmer sans preuves. Je vais lui parler. »** Je décide finalement avant de me lever.

**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

**« Parler à maman et cette fois, elle a plutôt intérêt à me dire la vérité. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je suis à quelques pas de la maison quand je vois David Nolan en sortir. J'ignorais qu'il était la raison pour laquelle maman voulait être seule. Encore un mensonge qu'elle se devra de m'expliquer. J'entre en trombe et claque la porte sans ménagement. Alertée par le bruit, ma mère me rejoint immédiatement.

  
  


**« Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?** **»** Son ton est dur mais je remarque ses yeux rouges.

 **« Tu as pleuré ? »** Je demande, oubliant les raisons de ma colère.

**« Ce n'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ma mère me ment, voilà ce qu'il se passe. »**

**« De quoi tu parles ? »** Elle a encore le culot de feindre l'ignorance.

**« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Sidney, vraiment ? Tu pensais honnêtement t'en sortir comme ça ? »**

**« Change de ton avec moi jeune fille, je pourrais encore… »**

**« Quoi ? »** Je l'interromps sans ménagement. **«** **M'arracher le coeur et le réduire en poussière ? M'envoyer croupir dans les geôles sous l'hôpital ? »**

**« Comment sais-tu… ? »**

**« Je sais beaucoup de choses, après tout j'ai appris de la meilleure. »** Je lui fais remarquer. « **Je** **v** **eux la vérité cette fois maman ! »**

**« Quelle vérité ? »**

**« Les histoires d'Henry sont vraies, ça j'en suis sûre parce que je me souviens de la Forêt. »**

**« Peut-être qu'il a simplement influencé ton subconscient avec ses histoires. »** Elle tente encore de s'en sortir.

**« Peut-être bien mais dans ce cas, La Fay ça ne te dira rien, pas vrai ? »**

  
  


Cela aura au moins eu l'avantage de la prendre par surprise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le dessus dans cette joute verbale et je compte bien en tirer profit alors j'insiste. La vérité sortira ce soir.

  
  


**« Où as-tu entendu ce nom, dans son livre ? »**

**« Non parce que ce que je ne suis pas dans son livre. Ce nom, c'est le mien. N'est-ce pas,** _**Majesté** _ **. »**

**« Morgane… »** Sa voix est faible et sa main tremble alors qu'elle la tend vers moi mais je m'éloigne et me tient hors de portée.

**« Tu as lancé une malédiction sur cette ville, tu as maudit un peuple tout entier pour atteindre une seule personne, admets-le. »**

**« Très bien. »** Elle soupire, l'air complètement abattue. « **D'accord, je l'admets, c'est vrai. »**

**« Et tu l'as laissé croire qu'il était fou ? Ton propre fils ? »**

**« Je ne pouvais les laisser gagner. »**

**« Enfin la vérité éclate."** Je réalise. **"Et pour Katherine, c'était toi aussi pas vrai ? »**

**« Oui, Sidney aurait toujours tout fait pour moi. »**

**« Je n'en reviens pas. Alors Henry avait vraiment raison. »**

  
  


Décidée à mettre fin à cette conversation, je reprends la direction de la porte d'entrée mais elle m'interpelle une dernière fois.

  
  


**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

**« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore te faire confiance. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Peut-être que tu réfléchis trop aux problèmes des autres. »** Tony me fait remarquer.

**« Ce sont mes problèmes aussi. C'est ma… mère… qui a monté toute cette affaire et je n'ai rien vu. »**

**« Parce que cette histoire ne te concerne pas. »**

**« Justement si, elle nous concerne tous ! »** Je tente de lui faire comprendre.

**« De quoi tu veux parler ? »**

**« Tu ne comprendrais pas. »**

**« Alors explique-moi. »**

**« C'est trop compliqué ! »** Je m'exclame d'une voix forte. **«** **Tu ne me croirais pas. »**

  
  


Je réalise que je ne trouve pas le réconfort que je cherchais auprès de lui. Alors, sans plus d'explications, je m'en vais. Je ne m'arrête que quand j'arrive devant le Granny's et que j'y vois Henry descendre de la Coccinelle jaune de Mlle Swan. Il semble un peu perturbé alors je les interpelle.

  
  


**« Henry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

**« Elle voulait partir. »** Il marmonne pour seule explication.

**« Qui voulait partir ? Emma ? Elle voulait quitter Storybrooke avec toi ? »**

**« Oui, mais je l'ai convaincu de rester. »**

**« J'espère bien ! J'ai tout mis en péril dans l'espoir qu'elle brise cette foutue malédiction alors elle a plutôt intérêt à le faire. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »** Henry semble surpris de ma tirade.

**« J'ai confronté maman, elle a admis avoir lancé cette malédiction. Je ne peux pas y retourner. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

**« Je crois que c'est la fin de l'Opération Cobra. Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est d'attendre qu'Emma se décide à rompre le sort. »** Je réalise soudainement. **«** **Reste avec Emma, garde-la à l'œil et je vais tenter d'en faire de même avec maman. »**

**« D'accord, mais d'abord je dois aller voir August. »**

**« Si tu veux mais je t'accompagne jusqu'au B &B alors. »**

  
  


Quand il est monté rejoindre Pinocchio, j'ai décidé d'attendre que mon petit frère revienne. Je préfère m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité, c'est le moins que je puisse faire puisque le reste ne va pas comme je veux. Quand Henry me rejoint, il a l'air dépité.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« August ne peut rien faire, il redevient un pantin de bois. »**

**« Ça c'est pas de chance. »** J'admets sans hésitation. **«** **J'imagine que, si la malédiction n'est pas brisé avant, il restera comme ça. »**

**« Pire, s'il n'y a pas de magie quand la transformation sera terminée… »**

**« Il ne sera qu'un simple pantin de bois sans vie. »** Je termine pour lui.

**« Je crois oui. »**

**« Alors on doit faire vite. Toi tu vas voir Emma et moi je m'occupe de maman. Elle ne doit pas savoir qu'on prévoit de rompre son sort. »**

**« C'est dangereux, elle pourrait te blesser si elle croit que tu es de notre côté. »** Henry me fait remarquer.

 **« Je sais, mais notre mission est plus importante. »** Je pose ma main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. **«** **Fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà mené une rébellion contre la Méchante Reine. Je sais ce que je fais. »**

  
  


Il s'en va rejoindre sa mère et je prend la direction de Mifflin Street, le pas traînant. Je redoute de lui faire face. Je ne suis pas rentrée depuis la veille quand la vérité a éclaté. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira en me voyant mais je doute que l'accueil soit chaleureux. Quand j'arrive à la maison, je n'obtiens aucune réponse en appelant ma mère. Comme je suis seule et que j'ai faim, j'en profite pour me faire un en-cas. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je la retrouve un peu encombrée ce qui m'étonne. Apparemment, ma mère était en train de préparer une pâtisserie avant son départ, je reconnais les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de chaussons aux pommes. Ma mère a toujours eu la sale habitude de retirer la peau des fruits avant de les cuire alors que j'ai toujours préféré cette partie-là. Je me saisis donc des épluchures et j'en mange quelques unes avant de quitter la maison. Je dois retrouver ma mère et je ne peux pas m'attarder ici. Je me rend au Granny's histoire de voir si elle n'y est pas allée pour un café. Quand j'entre, j'interpelle Ruby en espérant obtenir des réponses.

  
  


**« Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. »** Elle me dit en guise de salutation.

**« Ça va. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas vu ma mère ? »**

**« Non, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui. »**

**« D'accord, tant pis alors. Je dois… »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment que ma vue se trouble et je sens ma gorge se serrer, m'empêchant de respirer.

  


**« Morgane, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »** La voix de Ruby me parvient faiblement au milieu des battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans mes oreilles.

**« Je ne sais pas… Je… Je n'arrive plus à… »**

  
  


Le reste de ma phrase se perd dans un brouillard épais et la dernière chose que j'entends est la voix paniquée de Ruby qui m'appelle. Et puis le noir…


	2. Saison 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit rappel :  
> \- En italique, ce sont des souvenirs  
> \- En italique + souligné, il s'agira de rêves (qui ne seront pas des souvenirs cette fois)  
> \- Je n'ai aucun droit sur la série ou les personnages, sauf celui de Morgane
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Point de vue Neutre**

  
  


Regina le sentait, elle savait que la malédiction avait été détruite. Henry venait de se réveiller en pleine forme alors, avant que les choses ne deviennent chaotiques, elle avait décidé de s'enfuir. En prenant le couloir, juste avant la sortie, elle l'avait vue allongée dans une des chambres. Pâle et immobile, sa fille, Morgane. Enfin, la jeune fille qu'elle avait forcée à être sienne pendant vingt-huit ans. Quand la culpabilité et l'inquiétude l'avaient envahie, elle s'était ruée dans la chambre en question.

À présent, elle se retrouve agenouillée à côté du lit, tenant la main de la jeune rebelle qui lui avait causé tant de soucis il y a trente ans. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Au début peut-être, la douce revanche sur une ennemie, la force à aimer la Méchante Reine. À présent, Regina n'avait pas honte de dire qu'elle s'était attachée à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait techniquement pas touché à sa personnalité, juste effacer sa mémoire. Regina avait, naïvement certes, pensé qu'elles pourraient peut-être entretenir cette relation malgré la fin de la malédiction.

Sauf que Morgane se retrouve à présent sous l'emprise du même sort dont Henry venait de faire les frais… et aucun moyen de la réveiller. Parce que le seul remède serait un baiser d'amour véritable et Regina ne sait rien de la jeune fille qu'elle avait techniquement kidnappée.

  
  


**« Je suis désolée Morgane. »** Regina parvient à dire au milieu de ses larmes. **«** **Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »**

 **« Regina ! »** Une voix se fait entendre quelque part dans le couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. **«** **Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »** La blonde demande immédiatement en voyant Morgane sur le lit d'hôpital.

 **« Sortez. »** Regina exige en séchant rapidement ses larmes, espérant que la sauveuse n'ait rien vu.

**« Regina… »**

**« Sortez ! »**

**« S'il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à Henry il vous suffit de… »**

**« Ça ne marchera pas. »** Regina la coupe. **«** **Pas avec moi. Henry avait raison, je suis mauvaise. »**

**« Pas avec elle, jamais. C'est votre fille Regina, si quelqu'un peut la sauver c'est vous. »**

**« Ce n'est plus ma fille. »** Regina se contente de dire en se levant. **«** **Plus depuis que vous avez rompu le sort. »**

 **« C'est faux. »** Emma la retient par le bras, empêchant l'ancienne reine de quitter la pièce. **«** **Vous l'aimez. »**

 **« Mais elle se souvient maintenant que je suis la Méchante Reine et elle ne peut qu'éprouver de la haine pour moi. »** Regina lui explique, semblant éprouver autant de remords que pour Henry. **«** **Au moins son état s'est stabilisé quand le Sort Noir a été rompu, elle est donc hors de danger. Mais je ne pourrais pas la réveiller, elle ne me le permettra pas. »**

 **« Écoutez, il y a quelques heures à peine je ne croyais pas aux histoires d'Henry mais elles étaient vraies. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris en venant à Storybrooke : croire c'est pouvoir. »** Emma retire sa main du bras de la brune et s'apprête à quitter la chambre quand elle s'arrête une dernière fois. **«** **Je dirai qu'il vous reste environ cinq minutes avant que les villageois ne se souviennent de qui les a amené ici. Quoi que vous fassiez ensuite, ne restez pas dans le coin. »**

  
  


Alors que Regina se retrouve seule à nouveau, son regard se tourne une dernière fois vers celle qui a été sa fille pendant 28 ans. Celle qu'elle a choisie pour remplacer un souvenir.

  
  


**« Je ne peux pas te sauver. »** Regina finit par dire. **«** **Je ne connais même pas ton vrai prénom. »** Elle continue dans un rire désabusé en rejoignant le côté du lit. **«** **Mais s'il y a une partie de toi, même infime, qui a pu m'aimer un jour, il faut que tu te concentres dessus. C'est probablement tout ce qui peut te sauver à présent. »**

  
  


Alors que Regina murmure cette dernière partie, elle s'approche encore un peu plus de Morgane et vient l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Regina ne reste pas pour voir les effets de son baiser et se rue vers la sortie, se précipitant vers Mifflin Street.

  
  


**PDV Morgane**

  
  


Je me réveille brusquement et tout revient. Pas seulement les derniers instants avant que je croque dans ce morceau de pomme. Non, également tous les souvenirs d'avant la malédiction. Je me souviens surtout de… Regina. Précipitamment, je me lève et quitte la chambre. Je dois la retrouver.

  
  


**« Morgane ! »** J'entends Henry m'appeler alors je m'arrête. Il vient m'envelopper dans une étreinte dès qu'il est à portée de bras. **«** **Est-ce que c'est ton vrai nom en fait ? T'étais qui avant ? »**

 **« Personne, je ne suis pas dans le livre. »** Je m'empresse de le couper dans son élan. J'aurais le temps de mettre Henry au courant plus tard. **«** **Henry, je dois retrouver maman. »**

**« Pour tu l'appelles encore comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ta mère. La Méchante Reine n'a pas de fille. »**

**« Et moi je n'ai jamais eu de mère. On se verra plus tard, promis. »**

  
  


Je mets fin à l'étreinte, confiant Henry à la mère qu'il a choisi, et j'ignore les appels de Mlle Swan pour me ruer jusqu'à la maison. C'est le seul refuge auquel je peux penser. Pourtant, lorsque j'atteins Mifflin Street, l'endroit est loin d'être aussi apaisant que d'habitude.

Une foule massive, pratiquement tout Storybrooke, se retrouve agglutinée devant notre maison. Et j'aperçois Regina sur le perron, faisant fièrement face à la foule. Sauf qu'au moment d'invoquer sa magie, rien ne se passe et je sais déjà que ça va tourner au vinaigre. Alors je cours, plus vite que jamais, jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où Whale a plaqué ma mère contre une colonne.

  
  


**« Lâche-la. »** J'ordonne de ma voix la plus assurée, celle que je n'ai plus utilisée depuis la Forêt Enchantée.

**« Ou quoi ? »**

  
  


Le ton condescendant de Whale suffit à me faire agir et j'invoque ma magie, avec succès pour ma part. Alors que le docteur vole à plusieurs mètres, le reste de la foule met immédiatement une distance de sécurité entre nous.

  
  


**« Je m'occupe d'elle. »** J'annonce aux badauds avant d'empoigner ma mère et de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. La barrière magique que je lance autour de la maison me permet de me détendre. Nous sommes hors de danger. **«** **Alors, explique-toi. »** J'exige en lui faisant face.

 **« Tu es revenue te venger ? »** Elle me demande, ignorant ma question.

**« C'est ton truc la vengeance, pas le mien. Maintenant réponds. Pourquoi vouloir une fille et pourquoi moi ? »**

**« Je pensais… me repaître de ta haine dans le cas où la malédiction serait brisé. Vingt-huit ans a aimé la Méchante Reine comme une mère pour se réveiller et… »**

**« Se rendre compte qu'on est aussi orpheline qu'avant ? »** Je l'interromps, lisant la surprise sur son visage. **«** **Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, jamais. Sauf pendant cette malédiction. »** Je continue en me détournant d'elle. **«** **Je serais probablement la seule à le dire mais… j'ai aimé cette période de ma vie plus que le reste. J'avais enfin l'impression… d'être aimé. »** J'ai du mal à contenir mes émotions. **«** **Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Mes larmes sont-elles une récompense suffisante ? »**

 **« Plus maintenant. »** Sa réponse me force à lui refaire face. **«** **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je n'en ai même plus après ces idiots dehors. Je veux juste… retrouver Henry. »**

**« Alors tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »**

**« Tu ne serais de toute façon pas rester, admets-le. »**

**« Et pourtant me voilà. »** Je lui rappelle. **«** **Et c'est toi qui m'a réveillé. Tu sais comment fonctionne un Charme du Sommeil, toi mieux que personne. Alors dis-moi, à défaut de retrouver un fils, une fille ne serait-elle pas suffisante ? »**

  
  


Je reste silencieuse plusieurs secondes, essayant de déchiffrer le peu d'émotions qu'elle laisse transparaître sur son visage. Je décide finalement d'insister.

  
  


**« Je sais ce que tu as fait par le passé. J'étais là, je l'ai vu et je l'ai vécu. Je sais aussi ce que tu as fait ici, à Storybrooke. Encore une fois, je l'ai vu et vécu. Mais plus que tout, pendant 28 ans tu as été ma mère et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Alors très bien, peut-être que tu préfères Henry, peu importe. Est-ce que tu pourrais… au moins encore un temps… prétendre être ma mère ? »** Je lui demande finalement, le désespoir dans ma voix une évidence pour nous deux.

  
  


Encore une fois, elle ne dit rien pendant un temps mais je sais que mes paroles l'ont impactées. Alors je lui laisse le temps de prendre sa décision. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par plonger son regard dans le mien.

  
  


**« Tu veux vraiment rester alors ? »** Elle tient à s'assurer. Je vois bien qu'elle était persuadée de ne jamais me revoir. **«** **Après tout, j'ai tué ton ami, devant tes yeux. »**

**« Et je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais plus que moi. »**

**« C'est vrai. Je suis désolée. »**

**« Je ne veux pas d'excuses. Je veux une mère. »** Je lui explique alors sans en démordre.

**« J'espérais exactement ça, que tu veuilles rester. »**

**« Et je suis là. Maman… »**

**« Reste. »** Elle m'interrompt d'une voix faible. **«** **S'il te plaît. »** Pour seule réponse, je vais me précipiter dans ses bras, savourant la chaleur de son étreinte. **«** **Morgane… »**

**« Je reste, promis. »**

**« Alors il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises ton vrai prénom. »** Elle me fait remarquer avec sourire dans la voix.

 **« Disons simplement que je préfère Morgane alors restons sur celui-là. »** Je tente un compromis. **«** **Après tout, c'est le prénom que ma mère m'a donné. »**

**« Tu semblais tellement m'en vouloir il y a quelques jours, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là. »**

**« Je suis toujours en colère, mais j'ai encore l'espoir que tu puisses changer. Parce que j'ai vu du bon en toi et je veux que les autres le voient aussi. »**

**« Je peux changer et je te promets de tout faire pour. »**

**« Je n'en demande pas plus pour le moment. »** Je lui dis, confortée dans ma décision. **«** **Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier à part un morceau de pomme empoisonnée alors… »** Je m'éloigne en direction de la cuisine mais je m'arrête dès qu'elle m'interpelle.

 **« C'est pour ça que tu étais à l'hôpital ? »** Je me contente d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. **«** **Tu es en train de me dire que… ça aussi c'était de ma faute. »**

 **« Nan, c'est moi. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une mauvaise idée de chiper une épluchure de pomme dans la maison de la Méchante Reine. »** L'expression sur son visage me fait comprendre que ma blague était de très mauvais goût. **«** **Trop tôt ? »**

**« Un peu oui. »**

**« Désolée. J'éviterai ce genre de plaisanterie pour le moment. »**

**«** **E** **t j'éviterai les pommes pendant un temps. »** Elle dit à son tour, un sourire sur son visage.

**« Parfait. J'ai le droit à un vrai repas maintenant ? »**

  
  


Des coups puissants se font entendre à la porte, nous interrompant dans notre élan. On échange un regard et je lui fais comprendre que je vais me charger d'aller renvoyer les importuns. Derrière le battant se trouve Emma et… ses deux parents du coup, je suppose. Avec Henry ?

  
  


**« Un problème ? »**

**« Morgane, pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »** Mlle Blanchard - Blanche-Neige - semble étonnée de me trouver là.

**« Je vis ici, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »**

**« Tu pourrais être en danger ! Regina… »**

**« C'est ma mère. »** Je la coupe d'une voix dure. **«** **Elle ne me ferait pas de mal. »**

 **« Elle a donc réussi à te réveiller. »** Emma comprend immédiatement.

**« C'est exact. Une raison à votre visite ? »**

**« Nous sommes ici pour l'arrêter. Légalement. »** Blanche m'explique alors.

**« Je vous interdis de l'approcher. »**

**« Morgane, laisse-nous passer. »** Emma exige, l'air très sérieux.

**« Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal, j'y veillerai. »**

**« Morgane ! »** La voix de ma mère résonne derrière moi. **«** **Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »**

**« Mais, maman… »**

**« S'ils veulent m'enfermer, très bien. Je ne résisterai pas. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Je t'avais promis de changer, non ? »** Ma mère me rappelle. **«** **Ça commence ici et maintenant. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Me voilà prisonnière alors. »** Ma mère déclare dès que Charmant a refermé la porte de la cellule derrière elle.

 **« Pourquoi on n'est pas retourné dans notre monde ? »** Le Prince lui demande, ignorant son sarcasme.

**« Parce qu'il a disparu. Nous sommes coincés là. »**

**« Avec l'eau courante et l'électricité. Quelle tragédie ! »** C'est à mon tour de faire appel au sarcasme.

 **« Si on allait voir Gold. »** Blanche propose alors.

  
  


Sans un mot de plus, Emma, Blanche et Charmant quittent le poste de police en compagnie de Henry. Je ne bouge pas en ce qui me concerne. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma mère.

  
  


**« Je pourrais te faire sortir en un claquement de doigts. »** Je lui fais remarquer.

**« Et ensuite ? On vivrait comme des parias jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous arrêtent à nouveau ? »**

**« Je pourrais… »**

**« Rien du tout. »** Ma mère me coupe immédiatement. **«** **C'est la bonne chose à faire et tu le sais. »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment que M. Gold fait son apparition à côté de moi et, avant que je ne puisse réagir, je perds connaissance.

  
  


***

  
  


Quand je reprend connaissance, Gold a disparu et je suis toujours seule avec ma mère. Elle est dans sa cellule et a le regard fixé sur sa main. Elle n'a pas remarqué que j'étais réveillée.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** Je demande, attirant son attention sur moi.

**« Tu as entendu parlé des Spectres ? »**

**« Les dévoreurs d'âmes ? »** Elle acquiesce. **«** **Il y en a un dans ce monde ? »**

**« Oui, et Gold l'a lâché sur moi. »**

**« D'accord, et comment on l'arrête alors ? »**

**« On ne peut pas. »**

  
  


Elle semble complètement abattue et je réalise alors qu'elle abandonne mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Je ne m'arrête que quand je ne peux plus avancer.

  
  


**« Il y a forcément une solution, il y en a toujours une. »**

**« J'en doute. »** Le dépit est évident dans sa voix. **«** **Je veux que tu t'en ailles. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu risquerais d'être blessée. »**

**« Je n'en ai rien à faire, je n'ai pas peur de ce Spectre. »**

**« Mais moi j'ai peur pour toi ! »** Elle admet d'une voix forte. **«** **La nuit va tomber et c'est là qu'il va attaquer. Je t'en supplie Morgane, va-t-en. »**

 **« Jamais, je ne t'abandonne pas. »** Je réplique en quittant tout de même la pièce. Il va me falloir du calme pour réfléchir.

  
  


Si les Spectres attaquent la nuit, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils craignent la lumière du jour. Peut-être que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en débarrasser : de la lumière. Et je suis plutôt douée pour manipuler le feu alors…

Un grand bruit sourd m'interrompt dans mes pensées. Cela venait de la pièce d'à côté. Maman ! Je réalise à peine que les Charmants et Emma m'ont rejointes, je ne vois que les lumières qui se sont éteintes et je n'entends que la voix de ma mère qui m'appelle.

Charmant intervient mais se fait vite mettre hors d'état de nuire. J'attaque au même moment que Blanche. Une petite boule de feu pour ralentir le Spectre alors que Blanche allume un briquet et alimente la flamme à l'aide d'un désodorisant.

  
  


**« Astucieux. »** Je lui lance une fois que le Spectre s'est enfui par la fenêtre.

**« Merci. »**

  
  


Je vois Emma qui s'élance vers ma mère pour l'aider à se relever. A mon tour, je m'approche d'elle pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien mais, comme elle a toujours son âme, je dirais que oui.

  
  


**« C'était quoi ce truc ? »** Emma demande alors.

 **« Un Spectre. »** Ma mère lui répond le souffle court. **«** **Un dévoreur d'âme. »**

 **« Est-ce que…? »** Blanche commence avant que ma mère ne l'interrompt.

**« Vous l'avez tué ? Non, il a le don de se régénérer. »**

**« Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »** Je demande alors.

 **« Rien, il va revenir. »** Ma mère avoue d'une voix lasse. **«** **Il reviendra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu sa proie : moi. »** Elle finit d'une voix faible.

 **« Et comment on le tue ? »** Emma pose la même question qui me hante depuis quelques minutes.

**« Il n'y a aucun moyen. Cette chose est déjà morte, on ne peut pas la tuer. »**

**« Alors on a un problème. »**

**« Qui ça "on" ? »** J'interviens d'une voix forte. **«** **Votre problème est déjà réglé, quelqu'un d'autre s'est chargé de la Méchante Reine. »**

 **« Elle a raison. »** David m'appuie dans mon propos. **«** **On n'a pas de problème mais Regina oui. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« David… »**

**« Tu ne veux rien faire ? »** Emma et Blanche semblent choquées des paroles du Prince mais moi, ça ne m'étonne pas.

**« Il la tue, il s'en va et on ne craint plus rien. »**

**« C'est un bel exemple que vous donnez à votre fille. »** Ma mère lui fait remarquer.

**« Non ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous juger ! »**

**« Je peux vous poser une question ? »** Ma mère continue en ignorant le doigt accusateur que Charmant pointe sur elle. **«** **Vous avez une idée de qui a fait apparaître ce monstre ? C'est Gold. »**

 **« J'ai fait une promesse à Henry. »** Emma prend la parole, me faisant reprendre espoir. **«** **Elle ne doit pas mourir. »**

 **« Merci petit frère. »** Je soupire à voix basse, passant inaperçue aux oreilles des autres.

 **« Si on ne peut pas le tuer, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? »** Blanche nous ramène vers notre sujet de conversation.

 **« Il suffit de l'envoyer quelque part où il ne fera plus de mal. »** Je propose alors. **«** **Il n'y a pas que les haricots magiques qui permettent de voyager à travers les mondes. Tu ne connais pas un autre moyen ? »** Je demande à l'attention de ma mère.

**« Il en existe peut-être un. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien cacher de magique dans ton bureau ? »** Je demande à ma mère une fois qu'on a rejoint la mairie.

 **« Ceci. »** Elle déclare simplement en sortant de sous son bureau une boite circulaire. Elle l'ouvre et en sort un chapeau. **«** **Henry vous a vraiment demandé de veiller sur moi ? »** Elle demande à l'attention d'Emma.

 **« Oui. »** La blonde répond sans hésitation, faisant sourire ma mère pour la première fois de la soirée.

**« Navrée de vous interrompre mais… ce chapeau c'est… ? »**

**« Je rêve. »** Emma murmure. **«** **C'est vous qui l'aviez ? »**

**« De quoi vous parlez ? »**

**« Du chapeau de Jefferson. »**

**« Qui est Jefferson ? »** Ma mère demande, feignant l'ignorance. Mais je la connais trop bien, je vois bien qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut bien dire.

**« Jefferson ? C'est qui celui-là, le Chapelier Fou ? »**

**« Exactement. »** Emma me répond d'un ton qui laisse suggérer qu'elle a déjà croisé l'énergumène… et que la visite n'a pas été plaisante.

 **« On en fera des torches quand il réapparaîtra. »** David annonce fièrement quand il entre dans la pièce en compagnie de Blanche, tous deux brandissant des balais en paille. **«** **C'est vieux jeu mais je le suis aussi. »**

 **« Je me contenterai de ma magie si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection. »** Je lâche immédiatement.

 **« Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? »** Blanche nous ramène encore une fois dans le vif du sujet.

  
  


Ma mère nous emmène alors hors de son bureau jusqu'à la grande salle de débat. L'espace est assez grand pour qu'on ait le temps de voir le Spectre venir.

  
  


**« Il va ouvrir une porte dans notre monde. »** Ma mère explique alors en tenant le chapeau entre ses mains. **«** **Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est envoyer le Spectre de l'autre côté. »**

 **« Oh ouais, c'est facile. »** Le sarcasme de David n'amuse personne.

 **« Je ne comprend pas tout, je croyais que notre monde était détruit. »** Blanche note avec justesse.

**« C'est vrai. Si on l'envoie dans un pays rayé de la carte, on le condamne à l'oublie éternel. »**

**« Voilà ce que j'aime entendre. Une créature maléfique de moins à Storybrooke. »** Je reprends un peu espoir en entendant cela.

  
  


C'est alors que les lumières vacillent, annonçant l'arrivée du Spectre. Les portes tremblent et l'air se charge d'énergie magique.

  
  


**« Regina. »** Emma incite ma mère à agir au plus vite.

**« Je fais de mon mieux. »**

**« Allez l'aider. »** J'intime à la sauveuse en me plaçant devant ma mère. **«** **On s'occupe de le repousser. »**

  
  


Les portes s'ouvrent en claquant mais toujours pas de trace du Spectre. Je n'ai pas peur pour lui, j'ai simplement peur pour ma mère. Je n'ai aucune envie de la perdre maintenant. Quand le Spectre s'approche enfin, noir comme la nuit aux yeux rouge brillants, Emma intime encore une fois à ma mère de se dépêcher. Pendant ce temps, Blanche recouvre les barrières en bois d'alcool et j'y envoie une boule de feu dès qu'elle s'en est éloignée. David tient le Spectre à distance et on maintient nos positions.

  
  


**« Aller, vite ! »** David exige.

 **« Emma, aidez-la ! »** J'ordonne encore une fois à la Sauveuse, espérant qu'elle prenne conscience de sa capacité magique innée.

 **« Ça ne marche pas ! »** L'agacement est évident dans la voix de ma mère.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« La magie est différente ici. »** J'explique à la blonde tout en lançant une salve de boule de feu en direction du Spectre.

 **« Là ce serait le moment idéal. »** David nous fait remarquer.

  
  


J'étais sur le point d'aller aider ma mère quand je vois Emma s'approcher d'elle et poser sa main sur le bras de ma mère. Je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerait de cette façon mais le portail s'ouvre juste au moment où le Spectre se lance vers ma mère.

  
  


**« Il vient vers vous ! »** David les avertit juste à temps pour qu'Emma pousse ma mère hors de portée du Spectre.

 **« Dégagez ! »** Elle dit juste avant de tomber dans le portail avec l'entité maléfique.

 **« Non ! »** Charmant et Blanche s'exclament presque en même temps.

 **« Je ne veux pas la perdre ! »** L'instinct maternel de Blanche parle pour elle et saute dans le portail à son tour.

 **« Moi non plus ! »** David tente de les suivre mais il atterrit sur le carrelage de la salle de débat.

  
  


Le portail s'est refermé. Plus de Spectre, plus d'Emma et plus de Blanche. On échange un regard avec ma mère, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Ce portail ne menait nulle part, elles sont donc perdues.

  
  


**« Où sont-elles ? »** David demande après avoir observé le chapeau pendant quelques secondes.

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »**

**« Elles sont mortes ? »**

**« La malédiction a détruit tous les royaumes. »**

**« Elles sont mortes oui ou non ? »** David redemande d'une voix beaucoup plus forte, le désespoir évident dans ses intonations.

**« Je n'en sais rien du tout ! »**

**« J'aurais dû moi-même vous tuer. »** Il s'approche de ma mère mais elle le repousse d'une seule main.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? Allez-y ! »**

  
  


Elle le repousse jusqu'au mur d'en face et, avec sa magie qu'elle parvient enfin à utiliser, elle fait apparaître des branches qui maintiennent le Prince à quelques centimètres du sol.

  
  


**« Vous croyez quoi, être un prince, un vrai héros ? »** L'une des branches commence à étouffer David.

 **« Maman… »** Je tente de la raisonner mais elle ne m'entend pas.

**« Je vous en prie. Vous n'êtes que le fils d'un simple berger. J'aurais dû vous tuer quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Et justement… j'en ai l'occasion. »**

**« Maman non ! »** Je m'écrie en même temps qu'une autre voix.

  
  


C'est à ce moment qu'Henry apparaît dans la pièce accompagné de Ruby. C'est donc elle qui le surveillait ? Pourquoi venir maintenant, comment pouvait-elle savoir que tout danger était écarté ?

Au moins, la présence d'Henry aura eu pour effet de calmer instantanément ma mère. Même si elle n'interrompt pas son sort, elle se tourne vers lui.

  
  


**« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**

**« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« C'est fini, tu ne crains plus rien. »** Elle tente de le rassurer mais il est moins naïf qu'il n'y paraît.

  
  


Comme elle ne semble pas se rendre compte que son sort fait encore effet, je m'occupe moi-même de libérer David de l'emprise des branches et Ruby va s'enquérir de son état.

  
  


**« Et où est Emma ? Où est ma… ? »**

**« Elles sont parties. Elles ont franchi une porte et elles sont… »**

**« Perdue. »** Je finis quand je vois que ma mère hésite.

**« Chéri, je suis navrée. »**

**« Non, t'es pas navré. »** Henry réplique d'une petite voix. **«** **Tu mens. La vérité c'est que tu es la Méchante Reine. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. »**

**« Non, tu ne dois pas dire ça. Je t'aime. »**

**« Alors vas-y, prouve-le. Fais qu'Emma et Mary-Margaret reviennent. Et en attendant, laisse-moi tranquille. Et ne cherche pas à faire du mal aux autres. »**

**« Mais où vas-tu aller ? »**

**« Avec moi. »** David intervient, ayant retrouvé son souffle.

  
  


Henry quitte alors la pièce avec David. Quand Ruby passe près de moi, son regard croise à peine le mien. Je réalise qu'elle a compris quel camp j'avais choisi. Je m'approche de ma mère et je pose ma main sur son bras.

  
  


**« Demain, j'irai lui parler. Il est blessé, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. »**

**« Il croit vraiment que je ne l'aime pas ? »** Elle me demande d'une petite voix.

**« Il est encore trop jeune pour voir ce que moi je vois. On va les ramener et ensuite… il reviendra. »**

**« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je l'ai entendu pleurer la nuit dernière et cela venait de la chambre d'Henry. Je n'ai pas osé entrer pour la réconforter. Parfois, les larmes font autant de bien que les étreintes. Aujourd'hui, elle fait comme si tout allait bien alors je ne dis rien non plus et je me contente de réfléchir à un plan pour ramener Emma et Blanche.

Dans la matinée, des coups puissants sont frappés à la porte et ma mère va ouvrir sans hésitation. David entre sans sommation et brandit le chapeau magique.

  
  


**« Je veux savoir ce que c'est que ça. »**

**« Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir des gardes armés devant chez moi en permanence. »** Ma mère réplique sans tenir compte de l'ordre du prince.

**« Pas besoin. On sait tous les deux que si vous mettez le nez dehors les gens se battront pour avoir votre tête. »**

**« Qui prendrait le risque de s'attaquer à moi ? »**

**« Essayez si vous voulez. »** David lui propose avec un air confiant. **«** **Mais je crois que le coup du papier peint l'autre soir n'était qu'un coup de bol. Si vous aviez retrouvé vos pouvoirs cette ville serait déjà à feu et à sang. Vous ne pouvez plus faire appel à la magie aussi facilement, je me trompe ? Sachez que si vous êtes encore vivante en ce moment, c'est parce qu'Henry le souhaite. »**

 **« Non, c'est parce que je suis là. »** J'interviens alors, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. **«** **C'est ma magie qui protège cette endroit, ma magie encore qui vous a libéré hier soir. »** Je poursuis en m'approchant de David. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. **«** **Et sachez que, si vous êtes encore vivant en ce moment, c'est parce qu'Henry le souhaite. Il me suffirait de… »** Je pose ma main sur son cœur et fait mine de le lui arracher. **«** **Et pouf, plus de Charmant. »**

 **« Morgane… »** La voix de ma mère sonne comme une mise en garde.

 **« Oh ça va ! On ne peut plus s'amuser ici ? »** Je me tourne vers ma mère et vois qu'elle est sérieuse. **«** **Très bien alors, revenons-en à ce chapeau. »**

 **« C'est ce qui a emporté votre femme et votre fille. »** Ma mère se contente de cela comme explication et se dirige vers la salle à manger.

**« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »**

**« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai oublié et vous voulez que je vous dise ? Peut-être qu'au lieu de vous soucier de ce chapeau calciné, vous devriez vous occuper un peu plus de mon fils. »**

**« Oh c'est vrai que vous avez bien su veiller sur lui. »** David réplique avec sarcasme.

**« Je n'ai aucune leçon de puériculture à recevoir d'un homme qui a mis son nourrisson dans une armoire pour l'envoyer dans le Maine. »**

**« Bon écoutez, je tiens à ma famille. Maintenant que la magie est revenue, il doit y avoir un moyen de les suivre ! »**

**« De les suivre où ? Dans un vortex qui aspire tout sur son passage ? »** Ma mère essaie de lui faire comprendre la stupidité de ses propos. **«** **Dites-vous bien que dès que la magie fonctionnera, je mettrai en effet cette ville à feu et à sang. »**

**« Vous êtes vexée et humiliée. C'est tout ce que vous méritez. Vous avez tout perdu et c'est bien fait pour vous. »**

**« Vous ne devriez pas me provoquer de cette manière. Pour l'instant je n'ai plus de pouvoirs magiques et je n'ai plus mon fils mais quand j'aurais retrouvé l'un, je retrouverai l'autre. Et je vous déconseille d'être dans les parages à ce moment-là. »**

**« Si vous avez besoin de la magie pour garder votre fils. »** David commence comme un avertissement. **«** **Vous ne l'aurez jamais réellement. »** Alors qu'il s'apprête à quitter les lieux, je l'interpelle une dernière fois.

 **« Je ne me répéterai pas alors écoutez bien. »** C'est à mon tour de le mettre en garde. **«** **La barrière magique vous a laissé passé cette fois mais c'était la dernière. La prochaine fois, vous resterez sur le trottoir. »**

**« Bien compris. »**

**« Cherchez le Chapelier Fou, le livre d'Henry vous aidera sans doute à savoir à quoi il ressemble. »**

  
  


Comme il quitte définitivement la maison sans un regard de plus pour nous, je retourne auprès de ma mère.

  
  


**« Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te parle. »** J'admet alors.

 **« S'il n'y avait que ça. »** Elle se tourne vers moi et je lis la détermination dans son regard. **«** **Tu n'as pas besoin de me défendre, tu sais ? »**

**« Mais je le ferais quand même. Ils doivent savoir que s'ils s'en prennent à toi, c'est moi qu'ils mettront en colère. »**

**« Quand j'aurais retrouvé mes pouvoirs… »**

**« Tu n'en as pas besoin. David avait au moins raison sur ce point. Ce n'est pas la magie qui t'aidera à récupérer Henry. »** Je tente de lui faire comprendre.

**« Je me sens vide sans elle. »**

**« Je sais, mais tu as passé vingt-huit ans sans magie, pourquoi ce serait différent maintenant ? »**

**« Parce que j'en ai besoin ! »**

**« Très bien. »** Je concède dans un soupir. **«** **Le docteur Hopper est dans l'allée, je crois qu'il veut te voir. »**

**« Tu peux vraiment savoir quand quelqu'un entre dans la propriété ? »**

**« Oui, mais seuls ceux qui ne te veulent aucun mal le peuvent. Tu devrais aller le voir, au moins pour qu'il ne t'importune plus. »**

  
  


Comme elle sort finalement, je lui laisse le temps d'avoir une conversation privée avec lui. Je ne fais que les observer afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne fera rien au docteur. Quand je vois que ma mère monte dans sa voiture et laisse le docteur dans l'allée, je me téléporte jusque sur le siège passager.

**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

**« Morgane ! Ça ne va pas de me faire une frayeur pareille ? »** Elle s'exclame, la main sur le cœur.

**« Tu es en sécurité tant que tu es sur ta propriété. Mais si tu t'éloignes, je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Alors, où est-ce que tu vas ? »**

**« Chez Gold, il y a quelque chose qui m'appartient. »**

**« Comment Rumplestiltskin s'est retrouvé avec un objet à toi ? »** Je demande, curieuse de la relation que ma mère entretenait avec le Ténébreux.

**« C'est une longue histoire. »**

**« Bien, ne dis rien si ça te chante. Mais je t'accompagne. »**

**« Très bien, si tu veux. Mais tu restes dans la voiture. »**

**« Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver en face du Ténébreux, une fois m'a suffit. »** J'accepte alors qu'elle démarre. **«** **Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas emmené quelques livres de sorts avec toi en passant ? »**

**« Pour quoi faire ? »**

**« J'étais sérieuse tu sais ? Si on ramène Emma, Henry reviendra vers toi. »**

**« J'en doute. »**

**« Fais-moi confiance, tu veux ? »** J'essaie encore de la convaincre.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Tu savais qu'en franchissant la limite de Storybrooke, on oubliait sa vie dans la Forêt ? »** Je demande à ma mère en la rejoignant.

  
  


Je la retrouve sous son pommier, derrière la mairie. Ses yeux sont brièvement passés au violet et son arbre, celui qui avait commencé à mourir juste avant la fin de la malédiction, a retrouvé toutes ses couleurs.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** Je l'interroge.

**« De la magie. »**

**« Donc tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs. Je les sens, tu es toujours aussi puissante. »**

**« C'est maintenant que tu vas commencer à avoir peur ? »** Elle semble attendre que je m'enfuis.

**« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Ma… tutrice, celle qui m'a élevé, elle était très puissante. Beaucoup plus que toi, peut-être même plus que Gold. »**

**« Je la connais ? »** Ma mère s'enquit immédiatement.

**« J'espère bien que non. Alors, maintenant que tu as tes pouvoirs, c'est quoi le plan ? »**

**« Toi, tu rentres à la maison et moi, je vais chercher Henry. »**

**« Ça ne marchera pas. »** Je tente de la prévenir.

**« Nous verrons bien. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quand j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je me précipite et j'arrive juste à temps pour voir Henry courir vers sa chambre.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »** Je demande à ma mère mais elle ne me répond pas et se contente de suivre Henry.

**« Henry ! »**

  
  


Je me lance à leur poursuite à mon tour et j'arrive dans sa chambre juste à temps pour voir Henry tenter de passer par la fenêtre et ma mère le retenir avec le même genre de branches qui maintenaient David la veille.

  
  


**« Arrête de te débattre comme ça. »** Ma mère exige **«** **Tu vas finir couvert d'échardes. »**

**« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Libère-le ! »**

  
  


Elle le ramène alors à l'intérieur et les branches disparaissent immédiatement. Henry prend alors place sur son lit, semblant résolu à rester ici.

  
  


**« Combien de temps tu vas me garder prisonnier ? »** Il demande dès que ma mère a refermé la fenêtre derrière lui. **«** **Jusqu'à ce que je sois majeur ? »**

**« Je suis venue te sauver parce que je t'aime plus que tout. »**

**« Donc tu m'as fait prisonnier parce que tu m'aimes ? C'est pas juste. Et Morgane, elle est prisonnière aussi ? »**

**« J'ai choisi de rester auprès de ma mère, ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. »** Je me défends sans hésitation.

 **« Morgane, c'est bon. »** Ma mère me fait signe de me calmer. **«** **Est-ce que tu sais d'où je viens ? Là-bas ce que je vivais était vraiment injuste. De tous les mondes que j'ai vu, celui-ci me paraît le plus juste. »**

**« Tu as brisé des centaines de vies. Tu t'es débarrassée de Mary-Margaret et d'Emma. »**

**« C'était un accident. »**

**« Emma a voulu sauver maman et elle est tombée dans le portail. Blanche l'a suivi, c'est tout. Maman n'y est pour rien. »** J'interviens à nouveau.

 **« La manière dont tu m'as traité n'était pas un accident. Tu t'es arrangé pour que personne me croit. »** Cette fois au moins, son accusation est juste. **«** **T'as tout fait pour me convaincre que j'étais cinglé. »**

 **« Mais tout ça va changer maintenant. Je ne te cacherais plus rien, tu connaîtras tous les secrets. Ici tu seras au contact de la magie en permanence. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. »** Ma mère propose alors avant de faire apparaître un gâteau coloré au creux de sa main. **«** **Je t'apprendrais si tu veux. Je te montrerais d'autres tours encore mieux que celui-là. Tu pourras inviter tous tes amis à la maison à chaque fois que tu le voudras et tu pourras leur montrer ce qu'il y a dans ton livre. »**

**« Mais personne voudra jamais venir ici. Ils ont tous peur de toi. »**

**« Grâce à la magie tu pourras faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus peur. »**

**« Mauvaise idée. »** Je marmonne pour moi-même.

 **« Tu pourras même faire en sorte qu'ils t'aiment. »** Ma mère continue pourtant, inconsciente de ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. J'ai pas du tout envie de devenir comme toi. »**

  
  


C'est là qu'Henry quitte la pièce, laissant ma mère dans un désarroi complet. Je m'approche d'elle et prend la place qu'il a laissé vacante.

  
  


**« Je ne crois pas que c'était la bonne solution. »** Je lui dis. **«** **Tu n'aurais pas dû l'enlever. »**

**« Et pourtant je l'ai fait et maintenant il est là. »**

**« Oui, mais il n'en a pas envie. Si tu le laisses partir, il reviendra. Peut-être pas demain, ni le jour d'après… mais il finira par revenir. »**

**« Tu le crois vraiment ? »** Elle semble finalement prendre conscience de l'importance de ce que je dis.

**« J'en suis certaine. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'a élevé et un jour, il s'en souviendra. »**

  
  


Je décide de la laisser réfléchir et je vais à la poursuite de Henry. Je le retrouve dans la salle de jeu, installé devant la télé.

  
  


**« Je peux** **m’asseoir** **? »** Je demande et il acquiesce en silence. **«** **Elle t'aime vraiment tu sais ? »**

 **« Peut-être. »** Il se tourne enfin vers moi. **«** **Tu sais, Ruby te cherche. Elle veut te parler. »**

**« Elle en avait l'occasion hier soir et elle ne l'a pas fait. »**

**« Parce qu'il y avait ta mère. »**

**« Notre mère, Henry. »** Je le reprends immédiatement. **«** **C'est elle qui t'a élevé, ne l'oublie pas. »**

  
  


C'est là que j’entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas. Comme ma mère a récupéré ses pouvoirs, j'ai levé la barrière de protection et j'ignore donc qui est entré. Je me téléporte dans le hall d'entrée pour le savoir au plus vite.

  
  


**« Je veux voir Henry. »** David exige sans préambule, l'épée à la main. Ma mère se lève pour lui faire face et je prépare une boule de feu, juste au cas où.

 **« Henry, tu veux bien descendre ? »** Ma mère appelle d'une voix suffisamment forte et, comme je comprends qu'il n'y aura pas de confrontation aujourd'hui, je coupe ma magie. **«** **Votre épée ne vous servira à rien. »** Ma mère fait remarquer à David.

 **« Quoi que vous fassiez, je me battrai. »** David annonce en approchant sa lame du cou de ma mère. Peut-être que j'aurais dû garder ma boule de feu.

**« Je veux dire que vous n'en aurez pas besoin ici. »**

  
  


Elle éloigne l'épée d'un geste de sa main juste au moment où Henry descend les escaliers. David semble surpris mais il comprend bien vite la situation quand ma mère va s'agenouiller devant Henry.

  
  


**« Tu vas retourner vivre avec David. »** Elle explique alors à Henry.

**« C'est vrai ? »**

**« Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû te ramener ici. J'ai été… »** Elle hésite. **«** **Je ne suis pas très douée pour aimer. J'en ai été longtemps incapable. Mais je sais, ou du moins je crois me souvenir, que ce n'est pas en s'accrochant obstinément à une personne qu'on peut la pousser à nous aimer. Je regrette de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir fait croire que j'ignorais qui tu étais. »** J'entends les larmes dans la voix de ma mère mais elle poursuit résolument. **«** **Je veux que tu viennes ici parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que je t'y ai forcé par le biais de la magie. J'aimerais sincèrement me racheter tu sais ? Va chercher tes affaires. »**

 **« Alors prouvez-le. »** David intervient dès qu'Henry est monté à l'étage.

**« Comment ? »**

**« Répondez à ma question. Est-ce qu'il existe ? »**

**« De quoi vous parlez ? »**

**« De notre monde, de la Forêt Enchantée ! Est-ce que tout ça existe encore ? »**

**« Oui. »** Ma mère admet après s'être rapprochée de David. **«** **Mais je ne sais pas comment y retourner. »**

 **« Pour l'instant. »** J'ajoute afin de le rassurer. Je n'arrêterai pas de chercher.

**« Je sens que je viens de vous lancer dans une quête héroïque. Mais n'oubliez pas de veiller sur mon petit garçon. »**

**« Aucun risque. »**

  
  


Alors qu'on regarde Henry s'en aller avec David, je m'approche de ma mère et vient l'enlacer afin de la réconforter.

  
  


**« Il reviendra, tu sais. »**

**« Je te fais confiance. »**

**« Merci. »** Entendre ça me fait très plaisir. **«** **Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée et que tu es en sécurité, j'ai quelques personnes à aller voir. »**

**« Tu reviendras, pas vrai ? »**

**« C'est chez moi ici, je ne vais nulle part. »** J'insiste bien sur le "chez moi". **«** **Il faut juste que je mette certaines choses au clair. »**

**« D'accord. Je préparerai le dîner pour ton retour . »**

**« Bonne idée. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quand j'arrive aux écuries, l'endroit est aussi calme que d'habitude et je me sens vraiment apaisée pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette malédiction. Grâce au retour de mes pouvoirs, je sens une présence derrière moi avant de l'entendre. Je me tourne dans cette direction et me retrouve en face de Tony - Accolon - qui ne semble pas vraiment surpris de me voir.

  
« **Elaine. »** Il me salue avec mon ancien nom.

 **« Je préfère Morgane. »** Je lui fais immédiatement savoir. **«** **Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

**« Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la malédiction… »** Je commence mais il m'interrompt très vite.

 **« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ignorais que… Est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier tout ça, s'il te plaît ? C'est déjà assez dur de se dire que… »** Il secoue la tête comme pour organiser ses pensées. « **Tu étais fiancée à mon meilleur ami. »**

**« Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir d'abord. Tu ignores peut-être comment fonctionne cette malédiction mais, au moment où tu m'as approché, elle commençait à s'affaiblir. Si tu m'as invité à sortir, c'était autant le fait de Tony que d'Accolon. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »**

**« Est-ce que tu as eu des sentiments pour moi ? »** Je demande finalement. **«** **Dans la Forêt ? »** Il ne dit rien et se contente de détourner le regard mais son silence vaut bien mille mots. **«** **Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? »**

**« Ton cœur avait choisi Urien, je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »**

**« Rien n'a changé pas vrai ? »** Il dit dans un rire désabusé.

 **« La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis loin d'avoir la tête à la romance en ce moment. Je dois aider ma mère à sauver la Sauveuse. »** La confusion dans son regard me fait sourire légèrement. **«** **Je vais avoir besoin de temps et je crois que toi aussi. Tu as été comme un frère pour moi et je ne crois pas pouvoir changer cela un jour. »**

**« Voilà qui est très déplaisant à entendre. »**

**« Désolée. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. »** Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'exclamer. **«** **Tu le crois ça ? Regarde mes cheveux, cette coiffure est ridicule ! »** Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à cela.

**« Moi j'aime bien, ils étaient beaucoup trop longs avant. »**

**« Admettons. On se reverra, pas vrai ? »**

**« Quand tu te sentiras prêt oui. »** J'acquiesce avant de lui tendre un petit miroir de poche. **«** **C'est comme un téléphone mais en version Mist Haven. »** Je lui explique quand il se saisit de l'objet. **«** **Quand tu voudras parler tu n'auras qu'à prononcer mon nom et… je t'entendrais. »**

**« Astucieux. Pourquoi n'avoir jamais fait ça avec les Rebelles ? »**

**« Les miroirs étaient beaucoup trop coûteux à ce moment. »**

**« C'est vrai, j'oubliais. »** Il secoue la tête et laisse échapper un autre rire. **«** **Je me suis beaucoup trop habitué à l'électricité et au confort d'ici. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais retourner à notre vie d'avant. »**

 **« Je suis d'accord avec toi. J'aime bien ce qu'on a ici. »** J'acquiesce, heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier Storybrooke. **«** **Dis-moi, tu as retrouvé d'autres personnes de notre groupe ? »**

**« Mon oncle est ici mais ça tu le savais, c'est lui qui s'occupe des écuries. »**

**« Oui, j'avais remarqué. »**

**« Mais j'ouvrirai l'œil pour toi, La Fay. Je suis inquiet moi aussi. »**

**« Je te remercie »** Je murmure avant de m'éloigner. **«** **J'attendrai ton appel Accolon. »**

  
  


Sa réponse se perd dans le tourbillon de mon sort de téléportation. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve devant le Granny's Diner et j'aperçois, à travers la grande baie vitrée, ma serveuse préférée. Ruby est certes habillée de façon bien moins provocante que pendant la malédiction mais le rouge est toujours la couleur prédominante. Je prends une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. La clochette au-dessus de ma tête annonce mon arrivée et le regard de Ruby est déjà sur moi.

  
  


**« Morgane… »**

**« Salut. »** Je tente avec un demi sourire.

 **« Granny, je prends ma pause ! »** La brune enlève son tablier et fait le tour du comptoir.

  
  


Arrivée devant moi, elle m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à nouveau à l'extérieur. Elle ne s'arrête que quand on se retrouve dans une allée adjacente au Diner et me fait face.

  
  


**« Henry m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. »** Je commence alors histoire de briser le silence.

**« Tu as choisi le camp de la Reine. »**

**« Certes, parce que je vois encore du bon en ma mère et je sais qu'elle peut changer. »**

**« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'as pas connu la Méchante Reine. »** Ruby essaye de me convaincre de changer d'avis. **«** **Tu ne l'as pas combattu comme je l'ai fait. »** Quand elle dit ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un éclat de rire.

**« Tu avais entendu parler de La Fay, la Rebelle ? »**

**« La protectrice des forêts du Sud ? Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ? »** J'attends qu'elle comprenne sans rien dire. **«** **Attends, c'était toi ? »** J'acquiesce, toujours silencieuse. **«** **Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant ! »**

 **« Elle avait attaqué mon village, le seul endroit que j'ai jamais considéré comme une maison, le seul endroit où je me suis sentie acceptée. Alors oui, je me suis battue et personne ne m'a jamais vu comme une enfant. »** Je me défend immédiatement, fatiguée d'être vue comme une gamine. **«** **Je l'ai combattue, je l'ai vu écrasé le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais et j'ai su lui pardonner. Si tu m'as fait venir uniquement pour me faire renoncer à ma mère, cette visite était bien inutile. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. »**

**« Tu es sûre de toi ? »**

**« Oui. »** Je dis d'une voix assurée. **«** **Et je ne changerais pas d'avis. »**

 **« Très bien. »** Elle semble hésiter à ajouter autre chose alors j'attends patiemment qu'elle se décide. **«** **Est-ce que… ce qui s'est passé pendant la malédiction, est-ce que c'était uniquement l'influence du sort ? »**

  
  


Je comprends qu'elle parle des sentiments que j'avais développés pour elle. Je n'y ai pas vraiment repensé depuis la fin de la malédiction mais il est vrai que, peut-être, le sort y était pour quelque chose. Et puis, quand je me plonge dans ses yeux verts, la réponse me paraît évidente.

  
  


**« Non, ça venait de moi. »**

**« Et donc… c'est toujours là. »** Elle affirme plus qu'elle ne me pose la question.

**« Oui, mais ça me passera. Je sais reconnaître une cause perdue quand j'en vois une. »**

**« Je suis désolée. »** Quand elle s'excuse je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire, réalisant que j'ai dit exactement la même chose à Accolon il y a quelques minutes. C'est en effet très désagréable à entendre.

 **« Notre amitié m'est très précieuse. »** Je finis pourtant par dire. **«** **J'aimerais qu'on puisse en revenir à ça. »**

**« Je crois que… ça me plairait aussi. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** Ma mère me demande pour la énième fois.

**« Oui maman, c'était un mal nécessaire et tu le sais. »**

**« Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas douloureux. »**

**« Ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Je préfère me concentrer sur notre mission. »**

**« Mission ? »** Elle semble avoir oublié la promesse silencieuse que j'ai faite à Henry et David.

**« On doit ramener Emma et Blanche. Je sais que l'idée ne te plaît que moyennement mais ça fera plaisir à Henry. On devrait s'y mettre. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir un portail sans Gold. C'est toujours lui qui s'en charge. »**

**« J'ai quitté mon royaume de naissance sans aucun portail. »** J'admet dans un murmure, réalisant que je ne me suis jamais confiée à elle sur mon passé. **«** **C'était inconscient mais au moins, on sait que c'est possible. »**

**« Peut-être bien. Je vais aller chercher quelques livres dans mon caveau, on trouvera une réponse dans l'un d'eux avec un peu de chance. »**

**« Ton caveau ? »**

**« Je l'ai caché sous la tombe de mon père, au cimetière. »** Ma mère m'explique hâtivement.

**« Astucieux. Personne ne penserait à aller voir là-bas. »**

**« A part Graham. »**

**« C'est vrai qu'il pensait que son cœur se trouvait à l'intérieur. »** Je me souviens de ce détail qui paraît si lointain. **«** **Henry avait raison alors, c'est toi qui l'a tué ? »**

 **« Oui. »** Et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air fière de ce fait d'arme. **«** **Tu le connaissais ? Je veux dire avant, dans la Forêt. »**

 **« Je l'ai rencontré une fois, il m'a appris à tirer à l'arc, rien de plus. »** Sans rien ajouter, je me dirige vers le vestibule et j'enfile une veste légère. **«** **Alors, on y va ? »**

**« Comment ça "on" ? Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »**

**« Non, quoi ? »**

**« L'école. »** Ma mère me rappelle une réalité que j'avais complètement zappée.

**« Sérieusement ? Maman, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'école, c'est stupide ! »**

**« Il n'est jamais stupide de s'éduquer jeune fille. »**

**« Et je m'apprête à te suivre pour me plonger avec toi dans des ouvrages poussiéreux. C'est exactement la même chose. Sauf que là, au moins, je serais utile. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **«** **S'il te plaît maman, emmène-moi avec toi… »** J'insiste en usant de ma meilleure bouille et ça semble fonctionner.

 **« Très bien. »** Ma mère accepte avec un soupir. **«** **Mais tu feras bien attention là-bas, il y a plusieurs objets magiques dangereux dont j'ai probablement oublié l'existence. »**

**« Promis, je ne toucherai à rien d'autre qu'aux livres. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'ai la tête dans des livres énormes et poussiéreux sentant légèrement l'humidité. Les écritures sont petites et certaines sont partiellement effacées. Je sens un mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez quand je lis enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

  
  


**« Ce livre parle d'un arbre magique, tu sais où il se trouve ? »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre que les fées s'en étaient servi pour fabriquer une armoire. »** Ma mère me répond sans lever les yeux de son téléphone.

**« La même armoire qui a amené Emma ici ? »**

**« Probablement. »** Sa réponse n'est pas très assurée mais elle semble également obnubilée par autre chose donc je suppose qu'il s'agit juste d'un manque d'attention. **«** **J'ai quelque chose à faire, je serais rapide. Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites ou rentrer. Cet endroit te sera toujours accessible à présent. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** Je lui demande, intriguée par ce revirement de situation.

**« David vient de m'envoyer un message m'invitant gentiment à vider mon bureau à la mairie. Je n'ai pas trop le choix je suppose. »**

**« Après vingt-huit ans à être maire tu devrais de toute façon en avoir assez non ? Penses à tout le temps libre que tu y gagnes. »**

**« Tu as probablement raison. »** Elle acquiesce en remettant sa veste. Ensuite, elle s'approche de moi et vient m'embrasser sur le front. **«** **Je te retrouverai plus tard. »**

**« D'accord. »**

  
  


Puis elle s'en va dans un nuage de fumée. Je reste là à réfléchir. Le bois de cet arbre est naturellement magique et s'il a vraiment servi à emmener Emma ici… Peut-être que sa magie n'est pas tout à fait dissipée.

  
  


**« Elles pourraient revenir par là. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'y travaille encore au bout d'une heure et ma mère n'est toujours pas revenue mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Je crois que je tiens une piste, si seulement j'avais un moyen de communiquer avec Emma et Blanche… Soudainement, j'entends du bruit venant d'au-dessus, comme si quelqu'un déplaçait une grosse pierre. Je me souviens que maman avait dit que son caveau se trouvait sous la tombe de son père mais elle a de la magie. Ce n'est donc pas elle qui emprunte ce chemin pour entrer.

Inquiète, je me prépare au combat, une boule de feu crépitant déjà dans ma main. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent dans la pièce d'à côté. Un faux mur me sépare de l’intrus mais j'entends le bruit d'une boîte qu'on déplace puis un cri de frayeur. Je me précipite dans l'autre pièce et je vois Henry avec, en face de lui, deux têtes de serpent reliées par la queue : une vipère d'Agrabah.

  
  


**« Henry, ne bouge pas ! »** Je m'exclame avant de lancer ma boule de feu vers le serpent. Sans réfléchir, je referme la boîte sans me soucier de l'état de santé de la vipère. **«** **Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**

 **« Je n'ai rien. »** Henry m'affirme, encore un peu tremblant.

**« Tu comptais faire quoi exactement ? »**

**« Je veux qu'elles reviennent ! Ça devait pas se passer comme ça. J'aurais dû partir avec elles là-bas. Je devrais être sur un cheval et me battre à l'épée. »**

**« Tu veux être un chevalier ? »** Il acquiesce vigoureusement. **«** **Très bien alors, il te faudra de l'entraînement. Personne ne devient chevalier en un claquement de doigt, ça m'a pris plus de trois ans personnellement. »**

 **« Tu es un chevalier ? »** Il me demande, l'excitation évidente dans sa voix.

 **« Je n'appartiens à aucune cour officielle mais oui, j'ai été faite chevalier par Urien de Gorre. Son père était Cynfarch Oer, roi de Rheged. Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient dans ton livre non plus. Et, je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi un chevalier légalement mais… »** Je hausse les épaules, montrant bien que je me fiche des titres que je peux avoir. **«** **Être chevalier c'est plus que de recevoir l'adoubement d'un noble. Je peux t'apprendre et peut-être David aussi. Mais en attendant, tu dois me promettre de ne plus rien faire de dangereux ou stupide, d'accord ? »**

 **« C'est promis. »** Il accepte, à contre-coeur je le vois bien.

**« Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Blanche et Emma, pourquoi je suis ici à ton avis ? »**

**« Tu cherches un moyen de les ramener ? »**

**« Exactement. Et je n'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir trouver, je t'en fais la promesse. »**

  
  


Comme il semble dans de bien meilleures dispositions que tout à l'heure, je le raccompagne à l'extérieur quand une autre question me traverse l'esprit.

  
  


**« Comment tu savais que maman ne serait pas ici ? »**

**« Je l'ai distraite. »** Il avoue, semblant peu fier de son plan.

**« La prochaine fois, demande-lui simplement son aide. »**

**« Elle ne m'aurait pas aidée. »**

**« Je crois que si au contraire. »** Je tente de le persuader. **«** **Elle était là avec moi à chercher des informations il y a seulement une heure. »**

**« C'est vrai ? »**

**« Oui, et je crois que je tiens une piste alors ne perds pas espoir tu veux ? »**

**« D'accord. »** Au moment où il accepte, je vois David arriver un peu plus loin.

**« Maintenant va rejoindre David, je te préviens dès que j'ai quelque chose de concret. »**

**« Merci Morgane. »** Il vient m'enlacer, ses bras faisant le tour de ma taille. **«** **T'es vraiment une grande sœur géniale. »**

**« J'essaie. Allez, vas-y petite tête et plus de bêtises de ce genre. »**

**« Promis ! »**

  
  


***

  
  


Il est tard quand je rentre enfin à la maison, les bras chargés de livres. Je les envoie dans ma chambre avec ma magie et me dirige vers la cuisine d'où j'entends venir du bruit. Je me doutais bien qu'il s'agissait de ma mère mais, en la voyant, je comprends immédiatement qu'elle a pleuré.

  
  


**« Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« Rien. »** Elle me dit comme si elle pensait que ça me suffirait.

 **« Je sais quand tu me mens, maman, ne gâche pas ta salive. »** J'attends qu'elle se décide à me parler mais rien ne vient alors je laisse couler et oriente la conversation sur un autre sujet. **«** **Très bien, ne dis rien si ça te chante. Henry était à ton caveau tout à l'heure, tu le savais ? »**

**« Je me doutais bien qu'il essayerait d'y rentrer quand il n'est pas venu. »**

**« La fameuse distraction. »** Je comprends sans difficulté. **«** **Je suis désolée qu'il se soit servi de tes sentiments de la sorte. Il est jeune, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. »**

 **« J'en ai conscience. »** Elle soupire légèrement et me fait face, plongeant son regard dans le mien. **«** **Mais tu es là et, pour l'instant, c'est suffisant. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Et hier, il m'a appris à me battre à l'épée ! »** Henry me raconte avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

**« A ce rythme là, tu seras bientôt chevalier. »**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Il faudra que tu apprennes à monter à cheval d'abord. Et puis, une fois que tu sauras faire les deux séparément, il faudra que tu sois capable de faire les deux en même temps. »** Je lui explique.

**« David m'emmène aux écuries demain. Tu viendras me voir ? »**

**« Si c'est ce que tu veux alors oui, je viendrais. »**

**« Cool ! Maman dit que tu montes très bien, tu pourras m'apprendre des trucs ! »**

**« J'essayerais. »** J'accepte avec un sourire et puis je vois l'expression sur le visage d'Henry changer.

**« Comment va maman ? »**

**« Tu lui manques. »**

**« Tu crois qu'elle arrêterait d'utiliser la magie si je lui demandais ? »**

**« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ? »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Où étais-tu ? »** Je demande à ma mère quand je la vois rentrée.

  
  


La matinée est déjà bien avancée et je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin, en rentrant de ma promenade avec Henry.

  
  


**« J'ai été voir le Dr. Hopper. »** Elle admet en hésitant à peine.

**« Vraiment ? Tu as parlé à Henry alors ? »**

**« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as à y perdre de toute façon ? Rien. Mais tu pourrais récupérer Henry. »** Je lui fais réaliser.

**« J'espère que tu as raison. »**

**« J'ai toujours raison. »** Mon sarcasme aura au moins réussi à lui arracher un sourire. **«** **Si on allait manger un morceau chez Granny ? J'ai une faim de loup après ma promenade avec Henry. »**

**« C'est donc toi qui t'arrange toujours pour qu'il vienne me parler. »**

**« Je fais ce que je peux. »** J'admet avec un haussement d'épaule.

**« Merci. »**

**« Enfin, c'est normal maman. Tu veux que je sois heureuse non ? Eh bien, ça marche dans l'autre sens aussi. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quand j'arrive aux écuries le lendemain matin, je croise rapidement le chemin d'Accolon. Il m'indique dans quelle stalle se trouve Henry et je m'y rend immédiatement. Je ne peux empêcher un éclat de rire de m'échapper quand je vois mon petit frère en train de nettoyer le box du cheval… avec le cheval toujours à l'intérieur.

  
  


**« C'est plus simple quand il n'est pas là pour prendre la moitié de l'espace tu sais ? »**

**« Morgane, salut ! »**

**« Alors petit frère, on découvre les joies de la chevalerie ? »**

**« Tu devais vraiment faire tout ça avant de monter ? »** Il demande, l'air pas trop convaincu de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

**« Je vais te dire un petit secret. La plupart des bons chevaliers sont d'abord écuyers avant de monter à cheval. Moi j'ai pris un raccourci. »**

**« Lequel ? »**

**«** **T** **u vois l'étalon noir là-bas ? »** Je lui montre la stalle dans laquelle se trouve Cobalt et attends que Henry acquiesce. **«** **C'est moi qui l'ai mis au monde, avec Cliff. »**

**« Cliff ? »**

**« Le chevalier Menassen, dans l'autre monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu le monter sans soucis, il doit me prendre pour sa mère. »**

**« Ou son père. »** Henry plaisante dans un éclat de rire.

**« Continue comme ça et je t'envoie méditer dans un trou de souris. »**

**« Hey ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! »**

**« Je suis la fille de la Méchante Reine. »** Je lui rappelle avec un sourire un tantinet diabolique. **«** **J'ai bien droit à une dérogation non ? »**

**« Sauf que je suis trop mignon pour que tu me fasses le moindre mal. »**

**« Admettons. »**

**« Alors, est-ce qu'au moins je peux le brosser maintenant ? Son box est propre. »** Henry demande et l'expression sur son visage est trop adorable pour que je dise non.

**« D'accord mais d'abord, un petit point de vocabulaire. On panse un cheval, on ne le brosse pas. Ce n'est pas un chien. »**

**« Bien compris. »**

**« Tiens. »** Je lui tends la brosse et l'aide à placer une boîte en bois sur laquelle il pourra se tenir. « **Ce sera plus simple comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »**

**« Parfait, merci ! »**

  
  


Je le regarde faire pendant quelques minutes. Ses gestes sont précis et impeccables alors je le laisse faire, il semble maîtriser la situation. Au bout d'un moment, Henry commence à parler à sa monture, un autre bon point.

  
  


**« Alors, grand-père dit que tu me feras savoir quand tu seras prêt à être monté. Alors c'est quand tu veux. Bientôt d'accord ? »**

**« Toi quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs hein ? »** Je réalise dans un éclat de rire.

  
  


Je m'interromps quand je sens le cheval s'agiter, il s'ébroue, se cabre et tape du sabot contre le sol en béton. On est seuls ici Henry et moi alors je m'inquiète immédiatement.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »** Mon petit frère demande.

**« Les chevaux ont un instinct très développé. Première leçon : écoute toujours ton cheval. S'il sent le danger, c'est que celui-ci n'est pas loin. »**

  
  


Les autres chevaux s'agitent aussi alors je n'hésite pas et fait sortir Henry du box, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui de rester à l'intérieur avec un cheval en panique. C'est là que je le vois. Un homme grand et pâle qui ressemble plus à un zombie qu'à un être humain normal.

  
  


**« Henry, ne reste pas là. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »** J'admet en me plaçant entre l'inconnu et mon frère. Pour ne pas plus alerter Henry, j'invoque une épée au lieu de ma boule de feu habituelle. **«** **Qui êtes-vous ? »** Je demande à l'inconnu, notant ses vêtements. Ils semblent provenir de l'ancien monde, de la Forêt, plutôt que d'ici.

 **« Arrêtez, vous faites peur aux chevaux ! »** Henry intervient alors.

**« Ce n'est pas le moment de tenter de le raisonner Henry ! Cet homme n'est clairement pas dans son état normal. Je t'en supplie, sors d'ici tout de suite. »**

**« Mais et toi ? »**

**« J'ai fait face à la Méchante Reine et je suis toujours là. »** Je lui rappelle. **«** **Je m'en sortirais, maintenant va-t-en ! »**

  
  


Pour une fois, il m'obéit sans poser plus de questions et part en courant. Une fois rassurée sur sa sécurité, je décide de passer à l'offensive. Je m'approche de l'homme et je m'apprête à lui asséner un coup d'estoc quand il me frappe au visage avant de me saisir à la gorge. Je tente un coup de pied mais il est très fort et résistant. Alors que je perdais tout espoir de le faire lâcher prise, son regard change.

  
  


**« Regina ? »**

**« Quoi ? D'où est-ce que vous connaissez ma mère ? »** Je demande, envisageant déjà la possibilité d'une vendetta contre la Reine.

**« Non, Morgane… »**

**« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »**

  
  


Je suis de plus en plus désemparée. Comment cet homme peut-il me connaître ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ni ici ni dans la Forêt. Je vois ses mains couvertes de sang, mais ce n'est pas le mien. J'allais à nouveau l'assaillir de question quand j'entends ma mère arriver et l'inconnu se tourne vers elle dès qu'elle prononce son nom.

  
  


**« Daniel, ne lui fais pas de mal ! »**

  
  


Il se tourne vers elle, l'air toujours aussi troublé mais au moins il s'est calmé. C'est alors que je comprends que c'est bien ma mère qu'il connaît. Ça n'explique toujours pas comment il connaît mon nom.

  
  


**« Alors c'est vrai, tu es là. »** Ma mère a l'air à la fois surprise et… heureuse ?

  
  


Pendant un temps, je croyais vraiment qu'elle avait réussi à le calmer mais il choisit ce moment pour charger vers ma mère. Je réagis juste à temps et parviens à le bousculer hors de sa portée. Je le maintiens contre un mur avec ma magie mais, comme il se débat vigoureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir le tenir très longtemps.

  
  


**« Tu as une idée pour nous en débarrasser ? Je ne peux pas le retenir éternellement ! »**

**« Je n'utiliserais pas la magie sur lui Morgane ! »** Ma mère semble indignée par cette idée.

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qui est-il ? »**

**« Tu ne comprendrais pas ! »**

**« Très bien. »** La main tendue vers lui, avec ma magie j'applique une pression sur le cou de ce… Daniel. Sa réaction est immédiate.

**« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« C'est un monstre maman, si tu ne veux pas le tuer je le ferai ! »**

**« Morgane je t'en prie ! »** Ma mère me supplie en se saisissant de mon bras. **«** **Je vais lui parler, laisse-moi faire. »**

 **« Il est imprévisible, c'est trop risqué. »** Je tente de la raisonner.

**« Laisse-moi au moins essayer. »**

**« C'est ridicule je te laisserais pas te mettre en danger. »**

**« Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal ! Je sais qu'il va m'écouter ! »** A la colère dans sa voix, se mêle le désespoir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et, machinalement, je le libère du sortilège qui lui coupait la respiration, même si je le maintiens toujours immobilisé. **«** **Je t'en supplie. »** Elle poursuit d'une voix plus faible. **«** **Laisse-moi parler à mon fiancé. »**

  
  


Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle et j'en perds tous mes moyens. Sans que je n'y puisse vraiment quoi que ce soit, ma magie s'interrompt et Daniel tombe à terre. Je vois ma mère s'approcher de lui avec prudence sans un geste brusque. Quand il la regarde, ses yeux sont presque normaux mais je remarque bien vite la noirceur qui le gagne à nouveau. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il saisit ma mère à la gorge et la plaque contre le mur. J'allais intervenir, mais elle m'en empêche d'un geste de la main alors je ne bouge pas. Je lui fais confiance.

  
  


**« Daniel, je t'en prie, c'est moi. »** Elle tente de le raisonner d'une voix faible. **«** **Lâche-moi, c'est moi. Daniel… Je t'aime. »** Je vois l'homme se débattre avec lui-même mais il finit par la lâcher et s'éloigner légèrement.

 **« Regina… »** Il la reconnaît et il n'en faut pas plus à ma mère pour se jeter dans ses bras.

 **« Daniel ! »** J'entends les sanglots de ma mère et je reste là, incapable de bouger ou de parler. **«** **Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi. »** Mais il n'a pas l'air vraiment apaisé et continue de se débattre avec lui-même. **«** **Daniel… »** La joie de ma mère laisse à nouveau place à l'inquiétude.

**« Je t'en prie, fais en sorte que je n'ai plus mal. »**

**« Comment ? »**

**« Laisse-moi m'en aller. »**

**« Non. »** Elle secoue la tête clairement peu encline à mettre ce plan à exécution. **«** **Non je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Tu sais que je ne suis rien sans toi, Daniel. Daniel ! Reviens avec moi ! »** Elle prend le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, tentant encore de le ramener.

**« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas… »**

**« Mais je t'aime. »**

**« Alors apprends à aimer à nouveau. »** Il lui demande et, quand ses mains approchent du visage de ma mère, elles ne sont pas menaçantes cette fois.

  
  


Et il s'en va à nouveau, laissant encore place au monstre qui a tenté de nous attaquer. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse charger à nouveau, ma mère le fige avec sa magie. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et je sais qu'elle va le faire. Même si ça la déchire de l'intérieur, d'un geste de la main elle le fait disparaître.

  
  


**« Au revoir Daniel. »** Elle murmure au milieu de ses sanglots.

  
  


Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps et je vais me jeter dans ses bras. Je n'imagine même pas la douleur qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment je peux l'aider alors je me contente d'être là, de lui montrer que quelqu'un ici, dans le monde des vivants, l'aime.

  
  


***

  
  


Il est tard quand elle rentre à la maison. Je l'ai laissée seule aussi longtemps qu'elle en a eu besoin, même si j'ai l'esprit envahi de questions.

  
  


**« Il s'appelait Daniel. »** Ma mère commence comme si elle savait que j'allais l'interroger.

**« Ça je l'avais bien compris. Et tu l'aimais ? »**

**« On devait s'enfuir, partir et vivre heureux, fonder une famille… »** Des larmes silencieuses coulent toujours sur ses joues. **«** **Et puis ma mère l'a tué juste devant moi et j'ai tout perdu. »**

**« Ta propre mère t'a enlevé l'homme que tu aimais ? »**

**« Pour que j'épouse le roi, le père de Blanche-Neige. »**

**« J'aimerais bien pouvoir mettre la main sur elle. »** Je marmonne plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

**« Non, tu n'en as pas du tout envie. »**

**« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »**

**« Comprendre quoi ? »**

**« Quand tu m'as enlevé mon fiancé, c'était pour infliger à quelqu'un d'autre la même douleur que tu avais ressenti. »** J'explique alors.

**« Ça n'excuse rien. »**

**« Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui** **ça me permet de** **comprendre ta peine. »** Je m'approche d'elle et l'emmène s'asseoir sur un des canapé avant de prendre place à ses côtés. « **Comment est-il revenu ? Si Daniel était mort, comment… ? »**

 **« Tu connais le Dr. Whale non ? »** Elle me demande et je sens un frisson m'échapper.

**« Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. »**

**« Tu connais également le monstre de Frankenstein, pas vrai ? »**

**« J'ai même vu le film l'année dernière. »** Je réalise mon erreur trop tard.

**« Quoi ? Mais je t'avais interdit de…! »**

**« Je sais. »** Je l'interromps rapidement, l'heure n'est pas au sermon. **«** **Attends, tu veux dire que Whale est en fait le Dr. Frankenstein et qu'il… qu'il a fait de Daniel son monstre ? »**

**« C'est exactement ça oui. »**

**« Maintenant c'est lui que j'ai envie d'aller encastrer dans un mur. »**

**« Il a perdu un de ses bras aujourd'hui, je dirais que la punition est suffisante. »**

**« Peut-être bien. »** J'admet à contre-coeur. **«** **Où est-ce que tu es partie tout à l'heure ? »**

**« Je suis allée voir le Dr. Hopper. »**

**« Et ça t'a aidé ? »**

**« Je crois. »** Même si elle n'a pas l'air très sûre d'elle, elle a au moins cessé de pleurer. **«** **Je te remercie d'avoir protéger Henry et de… de m'avoir fait confiance. »**

 **« C'est normal tu sais. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça me ferait si Urien revenait mais que… que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. »** J'en frissonne rien qu'à cette idée. **«** **Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui demande un courage immense. Jamais je n'aurais pu faire preuve d'une telle bravoure. »**

**« Je veux juste… j'aimerais juste pouvoir oublier tout ça, arrêter de souffrir. »**

**« Rien ne peut effacer une telle douleur à part le temps. Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça. »**

**« Je déteste quand tu utilises mes propres leçons contre moi. »** Elle admet, m'arrachant un sourire.

**« Au moins ça prouve que je t'écoute. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? »** Ma mère me demande quand je descends la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

  
  


Plusieurs jours sont passés depuis l'incident avec Daniel et apparemment, ma mère a repris du poil de la bête. Assez pour noter ce genre de détail on dirait. Mais je tente quand même de m'en sortir sans avoir à révéler la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour ça, honnêtement ce n'est rien de grave.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne dors pas ? »**

**« Ta tête. Parle-moi. »**

**« Je n'ose plus fermer l'œil. »** J'avoue alors. **«** **Chaque fois que je m'endors je me retrouve dans ce… cet horrible endroit. »**

**« Quel endroit ? »**

**« Une pièce remplie de flammes qui me brûlent dès que je tente d'en sortir. »** Je lui explique à contre-coeur. **«** **Des voix m'assaillent. C'est comme si je retournais au village, sauf que cette fois tout le monde me reproche de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour les sauver. Il n'y a ni porte ni fenêtre je ne peux pas sortir et je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis entrée. »**

 **« Alors toi aussi ? »** Elle semble en comprendre plus que moi.

**« Comment ça moi aussi ? »**

**« Henry fait le même genre de rêve. J'étais simplement passée te dire que je devais me rendre à l'appartement des Charmants, David veut que je le garde à l'œil le temps qu'il s'occupe d'une affaire au bureau du shérif. Et tu vas venir avec moi. On trouvera peut-être une solution tous ensemble. »**

**« Ok, ça me va. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Aucun rêve n'est sensé blesser dans le monde réel, sur ce point au moins je suis d'accord avec elle. Alors, quand elle appelle M. Gold, je ne dis rien même si être en présence du Ténébreux ne me rassure pas du tout.

  
  


**« Oh, en effet. Tu as eu raison de m'appeler. »** Gold dit à ma mère dès qu'il a examiné la brûlure sur le bras d'Henry.

 **« Donc vous… vous allez pouvoir m'aider ? »** Mon petit frère demande plein d'espoir. **«** **Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »**

**« Non, ce que vous me décrivez tous les deux n'est certainement pas un rêve. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? »** Ma mère insiste pour savoir.

**« Un effet secondaire. Je m'étonne que tu utilises un sort que tu connais aussi mal. »**

**« Mes victimes étaient sensées ne jamais se réveiller, je ne m'occupais donc pas de ce qui arrive quand on en revient. »** Ma mère réplique avec froideur. **«** **Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »** Elle ajoute en se tournant vers Henry et moi.

 **« Quand ce sort frappe une personne, son âme est envoyée dans le monde des limbes et elle reste là jusqu'à son réveil. Voyez-vous, ce monde se situe entre la vie et la mort et il est** _ **très**_ **réel. »** Gold explique sortant un talisman et une potion de sa sacoche. **«** **Dernière chose : quand le sortilège est levé, il arrive que parfois, en dormant, celui qui avait été ensorcelé y retourne. »** Henry s'approche de Gold qui s'applique maintenant à remplir l'amulette avec la potion. « **Ce qui est votre cas. »**

**« Cet autre monde donne des tourments à mes enfants à chaque fois qu'ils trouvent le sommeil. Alors donne-leur ce qu'il faut pour les empêcher d'y retourner. »**

**« Je te jure que ça va maman. »** J'interviens à mon tour. **«** **Les flammes ne me font rien, je parviens à les maîtriser et les voix… »**

 **« Des regrets. »** Gold m'explique. **«** **Malheureusement, je peux vous empêcher d'y retourner. Toutefois, je peux donner à Henry quelque chose qui lui permettra de contrôler ses actes dans ce monde comme Morgane le fait. Et quand on contrôle quelque chose, elle cesse très vite de nous effrayer. »** Gold termine en montrant le talisman à Henry.

**« Un pendentif ? »**

**« Mets-le toujours avant de dormir. Une fois que tu contrôleras tes voyages, ta peur disparaîtra et là, tu pourras aller et venir comme tu veux. »** Il tend le médaillon vers Henry mais ma mère l'empêche de le prendre.

 **« Je sais que tout a un prix avec toi. »** Elle dit à l'attention de Gold. **«** **Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »**

 **« Avec le déplacement ? C'est trop cher pour toi. Mais là, il s'agit d'Henry, je te l'offre avec plaisir. »** Il donne finalement le pendentif à Henry avant de partir.

 **« Tu es sûre que ça ira ? »** Ma mère me demande encore une fois.

**« Je t'assure que oui. Je sais maintenant qu'il me suffit d'exiger que les voix se taisent, comme j'ai forcé les flammes à s'écarter de moi. »**

**« T'es vraiment trop forte. Comment t'as su que tu pouvais maîtriser les flammes ? »** Henry me demande.

**« J'ai de la magie je te rappelle, c'est plus simple pour moi. »**

**« Ça se tient. »**

**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »** Ma mère m'interpelle au moment où je m'apprête à sortir.

**« J'ai juste besoin de faire un tour. »**

**« J'éviterai à ta place. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Je suis perplexe, elle ne m'a jamais interdit de sortir. Encore moins depuis que j'ai à nouveau ma magie.

**« C'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière, il est possible que le loup rôde toujours. »**

**« Tu penses sérieusement m'avoir avec l'histoire du grand méchant loup ? »**

**« Tu parles de Ruby ? »** Henry semble comprendre de quoi ma mère essaye de me parler.

**« Qu'est-ce que Ruby a à voir là-dedans ? »**

**« C'est loin d'être une simple serveuse. »** Ma mère m'explique alors. **«** **Une fois par mois, elle se change en loup pendant quelques jours. »**

 **« C'est un loup-garou ? »** Je suis surprise par cette révélation.

**« Je t'ai jamais raconté l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge ? »**

**« Non Henry, celle-là tu ne me l'as jamais raconté. Je commence à croire que je devrais peut-être lire ton livre. »** Je décide de laisser tomber l'idée de la promenade et je préfère aller rejoindre Ruby. **«** **Je reviens plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »** Je me téléporte jusqu'au bureau du shérif, là où ma magie a repéré la trace de Ruby. **«** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais en cellule ? »**

**« C'est pour la sécurité des habitants de Storybrooke. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que… ? David ! »** Je me tourne vers le shérif par intérim. **«** **Comment tu peux cautionner ça ? »**

**« J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver qui a vraiment assassiné Billy. »**

**« Vous l'avez déjà trouvé. »** Une voix se fait entendre depuis le couloir avant que je vois apparaître Albert Spencer. **«** **C'est cette chose, cette louve. »** Il dit en jetant un regard vers Ruby.

 **« Vous allez parler d'elle autrement. »** Je réplique, les dents serrées.

 **« Allez-vous en ! »** David exige à son tour. **«** **Le contentieux que vous avez c'est avec moi alors laissez-la. Rien ne prouve que Ruby ait quelque chose à voir avec ce meurtre. »**

 **« Il me semble bien que vous laissez vos émotions nuire à votre jugement. »** Sa réplique fait mouche et Ruby se lève précipitamment et agrippe les barreaux qui la retiennent prisonnière.

**« Je vous préviens, laissez-le ! »**

**« Vous protégez votre amie en mettant les autres en danger. »** Spencer continue en ignorant les menaces de Ruby. **«** **Je savais que le berger ferait un faux pas. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »**

**« La justice. »**

**« Alors laissez le faire son travail. »** J'interviens à mon tour.

**« Cette fille, livrez-la-moi et laissez les gens décider de son sort. »**

**« Non ! »**

**« Jamais. »** David me rassure immédiatement. **«** **Je sais de quelle justice vous voulez parler. »**

**« Cette ville est plus grande que vous ne le pensez. Si je dis au gens que vous les mettez en danger pour protéger votre amie, vous aurez une mutinerie sur les bras. »**

**« Essayez donc pour voir. »** Je viens me placer entre David et Spencer, clairement agacée par cette conversation stérile. **«** **Pour l'avoir elle, il faudra vous débarrassez de moi. Et vous connaissez ma mère non ? »** Pour la première fois, il ne semble plus aussi sûr de lui.

 **« Vous ne me faites pas peur. »** Il me dit finalement avant de partir.

**« J'aurais aimé que ma mère l'oubli dans un vortex temporel. C'était qui cet idiot dans la Forêt ? »**

**« Mon père. »** David me surprend par sa réponse.

**« Il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur. »**

**« Ça non. »**

**« Il va revenir, vous savez ? »** Je leur fais remarquer. **«** **Il sait qu'elle est là et s'il réunit assez d'idiots qui pensent comme lui, ils prendront cet endroit d'assaut. »**

 **« Tu as un plan ? »** David semble me faire confiance alors je me tourne vers Ruby pour guetter sa réaction.

**« On la cache ailleurs, à un endroit auquel ils ne penseront pas. »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Ils arrivent ! »** Je m'exclame en apparaissant dans la bibliothèque. **«** **Wow Granny ! Baissez cette arbalète vous voulez bien ? »**

**« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais du côté de la Reine. »**

**« Non Granny. »** Ruby s'empresse de me défendre. **«** **Elle n'est d'aucun côté, il n'est pas question de côté pour l'instant. »**

 **« Il s'agit de protéger Ruby. »** Je l’appuie immédiatement. **«** **Et je donnerais ma vie pour ça, d'accord ? »**

**« Bien. »**

**« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de calmer la foule et c'est de prouver que Ruby n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Billy. »** David nous ramène au sujet important.

 **« J'ai vu le corps. »** Je l'informe de mes découvertes. **«** **J'ai vu assez de cadavres attaqués par des loups pour savoir que ce qui est arrivé à Billy est un meurtre et le seul monstre capable de ça, c'est l'Homme. »** David semble soudainement comprendre quelque chose.

 **« Je vais avoir besoin de vous. »** Il dit en pointant Granny du doigt. **«** **Et vous deux, assurez-vous que la foule ne parvienne pas jusqu'ici. »**

  
  


Il s'en va avec Granny et je m'assure que les portes sont bien verrouillées derrière eux. Je ne mentais pas, je ne laisserais personne être blessé sans raison.

  
  


**« Bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire dans ce genre de soirée entre filles ? »** Je tente un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. **«** **On joue au loup ? »**

 **« Bien essayé. »** Ruby laisse échapper un petit sourire qui me paraît bien las. **«** **Vous devez vous en aller, la lune se lèvera bientôt. »**

**« Certainement pas ! J'ai promis de te protéger et c'est ce que je ferais ! »**

**« Tu penses que les chaînes vont tenir ? »** Belle lui demande.

**« Si tout va bien. »**

**« Bon, je reste. »**

**« Et moi aussi. »** J'ajoute sans hésitation. **«** **Ma magie nous assure la sécurité. »**

**« Je sais que David a confiance en moi mais j'ai déjà tué quelqu'un et je recommencerai. C'est comme ça et les gens ont raison d'avoir peur de moi. »**

**« Non ! »** Je m'écris en même temps que Belle.

**« Moi je n'ai pas peur. »**

**« Vous devriez pourtant. »**

**« Peu importe ce que tu as pu faire dans le passé. »** Belle insiste. **«** **David croit en ce qui est bon en toi. Il y a qu'une chose à en déduire. »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Que ça existe en toi. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas alors que nous on le voit ? »** Je continue, comprenant où Belle voulait en venir.

**« Vous en êtes vraiment sûres ? »**

**« Crois-moi Ruby, je suis experte dans le domaine de la réhabilitation. »**

**« Elle a survécu au Ténébreux. »** Je fais remarquer à Ruby.

 **« Ouais, c'est possible. Oui peut-être… peut-être que vous avez raison. »** C'est là qu'elle passe une menotte autour de mon poignet, me surprenant totalement. **«** **Mais ces gens ont raison, je suis un monstre et c'est pour ça que je veux être sûre que je ne tuerai plus jamais quelqu'un. »**

**« Attends Ruby, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**

**« Tu ne m'arrêteras pas. Les gens veulent un loup et je vais leur en donner un. Je dois payer pour tout ce que j'ai fait. »**

**« Mais ils vont te tuer ! »** Je panique déjà rien qu'à cette idée et mon esprit se vide. Je ne vois que l'image de son corps sans vie.

**« C'est ce que j'ai mérité, non ? »**

**« Non, Ruby je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! »** Je m'exclame, mais elle est déjà partie. **«** **Tu n'as pas les clés ? »** Je demande à Belle alors que je tire vainement sur mes chaînes.

**« Tu n'as pas de la magie ? »**

**« Magie ? Oh, mais c'est vrai ! »** Les menottes s'ouvrent dès que je les y oblige. **«** **Reste là, ça risque d'être dangereux. »**

 **« Promets-moi de la ramener saine et sauve. »** Belle me demande.

**« Je ne les laisserais pas lui faire du mal, je te le garantis. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'ai finalement retrouvé Ruby, acculée dans une ruelle sombre, cachée dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Je tente de m'approcher mais le loup me grogne dessus alors je m'arrête, les mains en l'air pour qu'elle voit que je ne suis pas armée.

  
  


**« Ruby, je sais que tu m'entends. »** Je tente d'obtenir son attention toute entière.

 **« Voilà où elle se cache. »** La voix de Spencer résonne au bout de la rue au milieu des cris de la foule.

**« Ne vous approchez pas. »**

**« Je n'ai pas peur de toi fillette. »**

**« De moi peut-être pas. Mais vous vouliez un monstre non ? »** Je dis en laissant toute ma magie se libérer, je sens mes yeux passer au noir alors que ma vision change. Je n'ai plus été dans cet état depuis des années. Au moins, ça les fait reculer. **«** **C'est ça, restez à distance si vous ne voulez pas être maudits par Morrighan. »** Ma voix a changé, elle est devenue caverneuse, comme si mille autres voix s'exprimaient par ma bouche.

 **« Morgane ! »** David se fraie un chemin à travers la foule, tenant un chaperon rouge dans les mains.

 **« Reste en dehors de ça David, je vais lui parler. »** J'exige en tendant la main vers lui. Il semble comprendre et me donne le manteau.

 **« Écoutez** **-moi ! »** David poursuit en s'adressant à la foule. **«** **Ruby n'a pas tué Billy. C'est lui ! Il a volé sa cape et égorgé Billy pour faire croire à une attaque de loup. Tout ça pour vous faire croire que je ne m'occupe pas de la ville comme il faut. »** La foule charge de nouveau mais David les repousse avant que je ne puisse le faire. **«** **Arrêtez ! Une personne est déjà morte à cause de cet homme, il y a eu assez de victime comme ça ! Je vous jure qu'elle ne vous fera aucun mal. Elle a seulement peur. »**

  
  


Comme je sens que la foule est maîtrisée, je détourne mon attention d'eux et je m'approche un peu plus de Ruby.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce monstre là ? »** Je lui demande en laissant mon pouvoir s'en aller. Je sens mes yeux reprendre leur couleur marron naturelle. **«** **S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. C'était Spencer, tu entends ? Il voulait te piéger pour te faire croire que tu es un monstre mais tu n'en es pas un. »** Elle commence à grogner plus fort au mot monstre. **«** **Tu n'es pas un monstre Ruby Lucas, mais un loup, un loup magnifique par dessus le marché, mais tu es une femme aussi, une femme… tout aussi magnifique. »** Je m'approche de plus en plus, lentement pour ne pas l'alarmer. **«** **Je sais qui tu es vraiment, je suis sûre que tu peux contrôler le loup. Ruby, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi et ça n'a pas changé avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Tu m'entends ? »**

  
  


Je suis assez proche à présent pour poser ma main sur sa fourrure si je le voulais mais je me contente de jeter le manteau sur elle. Sous mes yeux, le loup redevient un femme. Elle se relève et son regard se pose sur moi.

  
  


**« Tu m'as sauvé. »**

**« Non, Ruby ça tu l'as fait toute seule. On n'a fait que te rappeler ce que tu savais déjà. »**

  
  


Le sourire qu'elle me lance fait rater plusieurs battements à mon cœur et me conforte dans ma décision de ce soir. J'allais lui proposer de s'en aller quand on entend à nouveau de l'agitation venant de la foule.

  
  


**« Oh non, Granny. »** Ruby murmure en se précipitant vers l'entrée de la rue.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** Je demande à David en arrivant près de lui.

**« C'est Spencer, il s'est enfui. »**

**« Alors partez à sa recherche, je ramène Granny chez elle. »** Je propose sans hésiter.

 **« Merci. »** Ruby murmure en posant sa main sur mon épaule avant de partir.

  
  


***

  
  


Quand je quitte le B&B et que je prends la direction de chez moi, je croise Ruby sous sa forme de loup alors je m'arrête pour lui parler.

  
  


**« Balade nocturne ? »** Le loup acquiesce. **«** **Attends, ce sera plus simple comme ça. »** D'un geste de la main, je lance un sort de communication. **«** **Un peu de compagnie, ça te tente ? »**

 _ **« Tu penses être assez rapide ? »**_ J'entends la voix de Ruby qui résonne dans ma tête.

**« Si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'aux écuries, je te présenterai le destrier le plus rapide de tous les royaumes. »**

_**« Attends, tu me comprends ? »** _

**« J'entends tes pensées, c'est différent. »** Je lui explique. **«** **Alors, ça te tente ? »**

_**« La première arrivée aux écuries ! »** _

**« J'ai de la magie tu sais ? »** Mais elle ne m'entend déjà plus ou alors elle décide de m'ignorer délibérément.

  
  


Tant pis, je sais que je peux la rattraper sans problème.

  
  


***

  
  


Je suis rentrée à l'aube, il est à peine sept heures quand je remonte l'allée qui mène chez moi. Je m'arrête quand j'aperçois David sur le perron avec ma mère qui lui fait face.

  
  


**« Je n'ai rien à voir avec la disparition d'Albert Spencer. »** J'entends ma mère se défendre de là où je suis.

**« Ce n'est pas vous que je suis venu voir. »**

**« C'est moi. »** J'attire leur attention sur moi.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »**

**« Il croupit dans les geôles sous l'hôpital. Personne n'en connaît l'existence, il y restera jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »**

**« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »** David s'apprête à partir mais je l'arrête quand il est à ma hauteur.

**« J'ai appris pour le chapeau, Ruby m'a tout raconté. »**

**« Et donc ? »**

**« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de les faire revenir. Tout ce qu'il me faut, c'est un moyen de communiquer avec elles parce que la solution se trouve dans l'autre monde. »**

**« C'est quoi ton plan ? »** David me demande, intrigué.

**« L'armoire magique. »**

**« Celle qui a envoyé Emma ici ? »**

**« Exactement. Une telle magie ne s'efface jamais vraiment. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est qu'elles mettent la main dessus. »** Je lui explique le plus simplement possible. **«** **Pour ce qui est de la communication… »**

 **« Le monde des limbes. »** Ma mère intervient alors.

**« Le monde des quoi ? »**

**« C'est là que vont les âmes quand quelqu'un est sous l'influence du Charme du Sommeil. »** Je précise.

**« Henry a pu parlé à une femme qui prétend se trouver en compagnie de votre femme et votre fille. »**

**« On tient notre solution alors. »** Je réalise doucement qu'on est sur le point de réussir. **«** **Mais ce n'est pas Henry qui ira, c'est trop dangereux. Je vais le faire. On aura besoin de Gold alors rendez-vous là-bas tout à l'heure. »**

**« D'accord. Et Morgane ? Merci. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quelques heures plus tard, on se retrouve dans l'arrière-boutique de M. Gold en compagnie d'Henry, David et ma mère. Henry m'a confirmé qu'il avait parlé à une jeune femme qui affirmait être en compagnie de Blanche-Neige.

  
  


**« Nous ne pouvons être sûrs qu'elle y soit encore lorsque vous vous endormirez. »** Gold dit avec justesse. **«** **Tenez. »** Il poursuit en me tendant un petit sac que je m'apprête à ouvrir. **«** **Ne l'ouvrez pas. La poudre qui se trouve à l'intérieur peut être très toxique si elle est inhalée sous cette forme. »**

**« Oh, désolée. »**

**« Gardez simplement le sac en main pendant que vous dormirez, il vous accompagnera dans le monde des limbes. Si vous avez besoin de vous réveiller, alors seulement serez-vous autorisée à l'ouvrir. »**

**« C'est de la poudre de corne de licorne ? »** Je comprends alors.

 **« Précisément. Je vois que tu ne l'as pas choisi par hasard. »** Il dit à ma mère.

**« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai passé la nuit à courir les bois avec un loup et j'ai besoin de sommeil. »**

**« Tu as quoi ? »** Ma mère réagit immédiatement après mon aveu.

**« Où est le problème ? Je n'aurais aucun souci pour m'endormir au moins. »**

  
  


Je me contente d'aller m'allonger sur le sofa que M. Gold a fait apparaître pour l'occasion et je m'assure que je tiens toujours le petit sac rempli de poudre.

  
  


**« Ok, je suis prête. On se revoit bientôt. Enfin… j'espère… »** Je dis mystérieusement en lançant un clin d'œil à l'attention d'Henry.

  
  


J'essaye d'ignorer les quatre paires d'yeux fixées sur moi et je me concentre. Pour une fois, le sommeil me vient assez vite et je me retrouve projeté dans le monde des limbes.

  
  


***

  
  


Je retrouve la grande pièce rouge envahie par les flammes. Je ne panique pas et force les flammes à s'écarter. C'est là que j'entends la voix.

  
  


**« Henry ? Henry, tu es là ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas Henry. »** J'attire l'attention de la jeune femme sur moi.  **«** **Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je m'appelle Morgane, je suis la sœur d'Henry. Je suis venue à sa place, cet endroit est trop dangereux pour lui à mon goût. »**

**« Je vous comprends, cette pièce n'est déjà pas faite pour un adulte, encore moins un enfant. »**

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »** Je demande alors à la jeune femme.

**« Je m'appelle Aurore, je voyage en compagnie de Blanche-Neige et d'Emma. »**

**« C'est parfait. Dites-leur de partir à la recherche de l'armoire, Blanche saura de quoi je parle. »**

**« Elles y ont déjà été. »** Aurore m'explique alors.  **«** **Mais c'est Cora qui a récupéré la magie qui en vient. Il faut que Rumplestiltskin trouve un moyen d'arrêter cette sorcière. »**

**« Vous dites sorcière, cette Cora… elle a donc de la magie ? »**

**« Oui et elle est très puissante. Il nous faut un moyen de l'arrêter pour récupérer les cendres de l'armoire. »**

**« Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'encre de seiche sous la main ? »** Je devine sans mal, c'est une forme de magie assez rare et difficile à trouver.

**« De la quoi ? »**

**« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors nous ferons comme vous avez dit. J'en parlerai avec Rumple et nous trouverons une solution. Revenez ici dans deux heures précisément, d'accord ? »**

**« Très bien, je ferai comme vous avez dit. »**

**« Parfait, maintenant… »** J'ouvre le sac que Gold m'a donné et je le tend vers Aurore.  **«** **Respirez un grand coup et vous vous réveillerez. »**

  
  


Quand elle le fait, je la vois disparaître presque immédiatement. J'inhale à mon tour la poudre de licorne et je me réveille.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Alors ? »** Ma mère s'enquiert dès que j'ouvre les yeux. **«** **Tout s'est bien passé ? »**

**« Oui, j'ai parlé à la femme, Aurore. Blanche et Emma avaient déjà mis la main sur l'armoire mais une femme, Cora, leur à pris la magie qu'il y restait. »**

**« Tu as dit Cora ? »**

**« Oui, tu la connais ? »**

**« Très bien même. »** Gold choisit ce moment pour intervenir. **«** **C'est sa mère et mon ancienne élève. »**

**« Eh bien, apparemment, elle est en route. Je suppose que personne n'a envie de la voir débarquer à Storybrooke ? »**

**« Je croyais qu'elle était morte ? »** Gold se tourne vers ma mère, l'air inquisiteur.

**« Je le croyais aussi mais elle a bien retenu tes leçons on dirait. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**

**« Elle est si puissante que ça ? »** Henry demande.

**« Oh oui. »**

**« Mais pas autant que moi. »** Gold cherche à le rassurer.

**« C'est discutable. »**

**« Non, c'est indéniable. »**

**« Elle ne me fait pas peur. »** J'interviens à mon tour. **«** **Qu'elle vienne, je lui ferai regretter ce qu'elle t'a fait. »** J'ajoute à l'attention de ma mère.

**« Avec un peu de chance, tu n'auras jamais à la croisée. »**

**« Heureusement que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. Quand dois-tu rejoindre cette femme dans les limbes ? »**

**« Dans deux heures. »** Je précise immédiatement.

**« Bien, voilà qui est amplement suffisant. J'ai déjà une solution. »**

**« Bonne nouvelle. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? »**

  
  


***

  
  


Deux heures plus tard, je suis prête à retourner dans le monde des limbes quand ma mère s'approche de moi et me tend un objet que je n'ai plus vu depuis très longtemps.

  
  


**« De quoi j'aurais l'air à dormir encore avec un doudou à presque seize ans ? »** Je lui fais remarquer avec un sourire, histoire qu'elle voit que j'apprécie le geste et qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un trait d'humour.

 **« Gold est sorti avec Belle et David a emmené Henry faire un tour, personne ne le saura à part moi. »** Ma mère réplique immédiatement. **«** **Je doute que la poudre fonctionne une deuxième fois et si tu te retrouves coincée là-bas plus longtemps… je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu aies quelque chose de réconfortant près de toi. »**

 **« Je te remercie. »** Je la rassure en empoignant le petit cheval en peluche. **«** **Je n'ai jamais rien eu de tel quand j'étais enfant, tu sais ? Même si ces souvenirs ont été générés par la malédiction, je les chéris autant que ceux qui sont réels. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Ils sont bien meilleurs que ceux que j'ai de ma véritable enfance. »** J'explique en caressant machinalement la peluche. **«** **Je dois y aller, Aurore m'attend sûrement. On se revoit très vite. »**

**« Je ne vais nulle part, je serai encore là à ton réveil. »**

**« D'accord. »**

  
  


Je ferme les yeux et, après quelques secondes, le sommeil m'emporte à nouveau.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Morgane, tu es là ! Alors, tu as trouvé un moyen ? »**

**« Je sais où trouver de l'encre de seiche, celle dont je t'ai parlé. »** Je lui explique en repoussant les flammes.  **«** **Elle se trouve dans le cachot de Rumplestiltskin. »**

  
  


Je me rends compte à présent que quelque chose cloche. Les flammes continuent d'attaquer Aurore malgré tous mes efforts pour l'en débarrasser.

  
  


**« Aurore, tu m'entends ? »** Je cherche à m'assurer.  **«** **Est-ce que tu as compris ? »**

**« Non je… Qui m'appelle ? »**

**« Il n'y a que nous ici Aurore, il faut que tu te concentres. »**

**« Tu as entendu ça ? »** La jeune femme semble de plus en plus paniquée.

**« Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

  
  


Soudain, dans un tourbillon de fumée, le corps d'Aurore s'envole et je perd toute trace d'elle. C'est à ce moment que je l'entend, une voix caverneuse qui semble m'appeler. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je me réveille.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Morgane, réveille-toi ! »** La voix de ma mère et sa main sur mon épaule achèvent de me tirer de mon sommeil et j'ouvre les yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« J'allais te poser la même question. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Ma mère regarde en direction de mes mains.

 **« Oh, ce n'est qu'un reflex. »** Je lui assure en éteignant la flamme qui s'y était allumée. **«** **Il s'est passé quelque chose. Aurore a disparu avant que je ne puisse lui expliquer le plan. Je dois y retourner. »**

**« Non, c'est trop dangereux. »**

**« C'est la seule solution maman. Je ne risque rien là-bas si ce n'est quelques brûlures qui se soignent très vite. Je peux aider et je le ferai. »**

**« Et il fallait qu'elle soit entêtée bien sûr. »** Ma mère marmonne assez intelligiblement pour que je comprenne.

**« J'y retourne, peu importe les risques. »**

**« Quand on s'aventure dans le monde des limbes au lieu de s'en éloigner, on court forcément des risques. »** Gold apparaît soudainement, semblant avoir entendu toute notre conversation. **«** **Quelqu'un a réveillé Aurore avant que son âme soit prête à revenir. La violence de l'acte l'a arraché et a très probablement blessé Morgane. »**

 **« Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien ! »** Ma mère s'exclame en se tournant vers moi.

**« Ce n'est pas gr… »**

**« Montre-moi ! »**

  
  


Comme je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir en mentant plus longtemps, je relève la manche de mon chemisier et le montre à ma mère. Elle me saisit par le poignet, prenant garde d'éviter la blessure.

  
  


**« Tu peux la soigner ? »** Elle demande à Gold mais je m'en charge avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

**« Je sais me débrouiller toute seule maman. Dois-je te rappeler la nature de ton sort d'attaque de prédilection ? J'ai assez eu affaire au feu pour savoir en guérir les effets. Fais-moi confiance tu veux ? »**

**« Ça aurait pu être plus grave. »** Pour une fois, Gold semble être du même avis que ma mère. **«** **Il vous faudra sans doute un peu de temps avant de pouvoir repartir. »**

**« C'est hors de question, on ne la renverra pas ! »**

**« Qui alors ?"** Je demande à ma mère. **«** **Henry ? C'est la seule solution et tu le sais. »**

**« Je refuse de te voir souffrir plus longtemps. »**

**« Si on ne fait rien, ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirai mais Henry. C'est ce que tu veux ? »** Mon argument semble faire mouche.

 **« Je sais qui est Cora. »** Gold intervient. **«** **Si on ne les aide pas, Blanche et Emma seront bientôt mortes et là… un véritable monstre sera en route pour Storybrooke. »**

 **« On ne peut plus compter sur Aurore. »** Ma mère nous fait remarquer. **«** **Pourquoi on renverrait Morgane dans cet enfer alors qu'il n'y a personne pour recevoir notre message ? »**

 **« Il y aura quelqu'un. »** J'affirme sans hésiter, ayant déjà réfléchi à la question.

**« Qui ? »**

**« Aurais-tu oublié qui est la première personne que tu as soumis au Charme du Sommeil ? Blanche bien sûr. »**

**« Ça, c'est une hypothèse un peu osée. »** Ma mère tente encore de m'en dissuader.

 **« Non, elle sera là j'en suis sûre. Tous ceux qui ont été soumis à ce sort se retrouvent là-bas un jour ou l'autre, non ? »** Je demande confirmation auprès de Gold qui acquiesce. **«** **Alors elle trouvera un moyen d'y aller. »**

**« Je refuse. »**

**« Maman, je t'en supplie fais-moi confiance. Je peux le faire. Donne-moi trois heures, je n'en demande pas plus. S'il te plaît. »**

**« Très bien. »** Elle accepte dans un soupir, clairement pas convaincue. **«** **D'accord mais c'est la dernière fois. »**

**« Promis. »**

***

  
  


Heureusement je suis très fatiguée, il m'est donc facile de retourner dans le monde des limbes. J'attends patiemment et prépare le terrain pour l'arrivée d'Aurore ou de Blanche. Je dégage l'endroit de toutes flammes et celles-ci se retrouvent acculées contre les murs. Je m'assois, adossée contre l'une des colonnes et attend, encore et encore. Soudain j'entends sa voix.

  
  


**« Morgane ? Morgane, tu es encore là ! »** Elle s'approche précipitamment de moi.

**« Je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber sans essayer une dernière fois. Je savais que tu viendrais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aurore ? »**

**« On a été attaquées par des… des zombies, et Aurore a été enlevée. »**

**« Elle va bien ? »** Je m'inquiète immédiatement.

**« On va la retrouver mais pour ça, on doit connaître le plan de Rumplestiltskin. »**

**« Dans son ancienne cellule. »** Je commence mon explication.  **«** **Celle dans laquelle vous l'avez enfermé. Il dit qu'il y a laissé de l'encre de seiche, le même type qui vous a permis de l'arrêter lui. Vous trouvez cette encre et vous pourrez arrêter Cora. »**

**« Ça a l'air assez facile pour une fois. »**

**« Parfait, mettez-vous en route alors. Debout maintenant et revenez vite, votre mari est** **a** **ssez… insupportable sans vous. »** J'avoue, la faisant éclater de rire.

**« Rappelle-moi de te remercier une fois qu'on sera rentrées. »**

**« Un burger chez Granny et on sera quitte. »**

  
  


Elle disparaît dans un dernier éclat de rire, me laissant seule dans cet endroit. A court d'idée, je sors de la poche arrière de mon pantalon la peluche que ma mère m'a donné. Je la regarde, espérant un miracle.

  
  


**« Une idée pour sortir d'ici ? »** Je lui demande comme si elle pouvait me répondre.

  
  


Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je me réveille. Le soulagement m'envahit.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Elle a eu le message. »** Je confirme dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

**« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre alors. »**

**« On devrait rentrer. »** Ma mère propose. **«** **Histoire que tu te reposes vraiment à partir de maintenant. »**

**« J'aimerais encore m'entretenir avec toi Regina. »**

**« Je peux rentrer seule, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** Ma mère insiste, clairement inquiète.

**« Je n'ai rien, je t'assure. Si ça peut te rassurer, je demanderais à David de me raccompagner. Henry doit avoir un tas de questions à me poser. »**

**« D'accord si tu es sûre de toi. »**

**« On se revoit quand tu seras rentrée. »** Je confirme en me levant.

  
  


Même si la tête me tourne un peu quand je quitte la pièce, je fais tout pour ne rien montrer devant ma mère. Mais je reste quand même quelques minutes à m'appuyer contre le comptoir de la boutique histoire de retrouver mes esprits. Quand ma vue est moins brouillée, je m'apprête à m'en aller quand je perçois un bout de la conversation entre ma mère et M. Gold. Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

  
  


**« Et si Mary-Margaret et Emma arrivaient à la vaincre et revenaient ? »** Je reconnais la voix de ma mère.

**« Eh bien pour toi comme on dit ce serait gagnant-gagnant. »**

**« Tu peux être plus clair ? »**

**« Si on élimine Cora, tu es protégée à jamais de sa colère. »** Gold commence son explication. **«** **Si, par malheur, on arrête Blanche-Neige et Emma alors… tu seras la seule et unique maman qu'il restera à Henry. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? »** Gold fait une pause dans son discours mais ma mère reste silencieuse. Pitié, faites qu'elle n'accepte aucun de ses plans diaboliques. **«** **Ici les effets de la magie sont imprévisibles. Si un malheur arrivait alors que toi tu essayais d'éviter le pire, ni Henry ni Morgane ne te le reprocheront, tu ne crois pas ? »**

 **« Non, je ne peux pas leur mentir. »** Ma mère refuse et je soupire de soulagement. **«** **Je leur ai promis d'être une mère et une femme meilleure. »**

**« Sauf que tu ne pourras plus être une meilleure quoi que ce soit si Cora franchit cette porte. Car si c'est elle qui vient, elle sera une menace pour tous les gens qui vivent ici, y compris tes enfants. Alors si tu veux être une bonne mère, si tu veux vraiment les protéger, si tu veux être meilleure, prouve-le. »**

  
  


Je quitte silencieusement la boutique, refusant d'en entendre plus. Je retrouve David et Henry devant l'entrée et mon petit frère vient me prendre dans ses bras dès qu'il me voit.

  
  


**« Alors tu as réussi ? Elles ont eu le message ? »**

**« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elles seront bientôt rentrées. »** C'est à ce moment que ma mère nous rejoint.

**« Vous voilà. Tu n'es pas rentrée ? »**

**« Non, je… on discutait. »** Je tente de paraître innocente.

**« Bien, je veux que tu restes avec Henry. M. Gold et moi devons encore préparer la venue de Mary-Margaret et Emma. »**

**« Tu vas vraiment les aider ? »** Henry demande, plein d'espoir.

**« Oui, je te l'ai promis non ? »**

**« Alors tu as vraiment changé. »**

**« Et qui avait raison ? »** J'ajoute en donnant un petit coup de coude à Henry.

**« C'est vrai, j'aurais dû te faire confiance. »**

**« Tes doutes étaient légitimes. On y va ? »**

**« On peut passer chez Granny ? Une glace pour célébrer ça, ça te tente ? »** Henry me propose.

**« Ça me va, je ne suis plus vraiment fatiguée à présent et… »**

**« Je crois qu'elle a envie de voir une certaine serveuse. »** Ma mère ajoute d'un air taquin.

**« Peut-être bien. En route alors. Tu viens avec nous David ? »**

**« Pourquoi pas. Qui refuserait une glace ? »**

**« Personne de censé. »**

  
  


On se dirige alors vers le Diner mais je marche légèrement en retrait de David et Henry. Je veux faire confiance à ma mère mais… c'est en Gold que je ne crois pas du tout. Il aime beaucoup trop le pouvoir pour ça.

  
  


**« Où sont-ils ? Regina et Gold ? »** J'entends la voix de Ruby qui interpelle Henry et David.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Tous les diamants magiques ont disparu de la mine ! »**

**« Ils les ont volé ? »** Henry semble ne pas y croire.

**« C'est impossible. »**

**« Pourtant ils sont venus en notre absence et ont tous pris. »** Leroy insiste. **«** **Et personne n'a jamais volé les nains. »**

**« Sauf la Reine »**

**« Et Rumplestiltskin. »**

**« Ça veut dire qu'ils n'aident pas Emma et Mary-Margaret et… ça veut dire que ma mère m'a menti. »** Henry comprend en se tournant vers moi.

 **« Je suis désolée Henry. »** Ruby dit d'une voix douce en se mettant à la hauteur de mon petit frère.

 **« Arrêtez ! »** J'interviens d'une voix plus forte et tout le monde se tourne vers moi, y compris les nains. **«** **Quand je disais que c'était impossible, je voulais dire que notre mère était là à l'instant. Comment aurait-elle pu voler quoi que ce soit en moins de deux minutes ? »**

 **« Elle a dû trouver un moyen. »** Ruby se tourne vers moi. **«** **Je sais que tu veux croire en elle mais… »**

 **« Vous n'avez aucune preuve, que des suspicions. Vous allez vers les cibles les plus évidentes sans chercher plus loin. »** Je raisonne en préparant un plan dans ma tête. **«** **On va les trouver, je suis certaine de pouvoir la faire changer d'avis. Et vous. »** Je pointe mon doigt vers les nains mais mon regard est ancré dans celui de Ruby. **«** **La prochaine fois que vous proférerez des accusations sans fondements à l'encontre de ma mère, je ne serais pas aussi clémente. »**

 **« Tu sais où ils sont ? »** David me demande.

**« Je peux sentir leurs énergies magiques, ils ne sont pas loin. Le Puits aux Vœux, c'est là qu'ils se trouvent. Ça fait sens, Gold a ramené la magie par ce biais. C'est plus qu'un puits, c'est un portail. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'ai senti que les choses tournaient mal à partir du moment où de gros nuages sombres et menaçants ont fait leur apparition. L'éclair vert qui en est sorti me le confirme. Je laisse les autres en plan pour me téléporter jusqu'au puits. J'aurais dû commencer par ça au lieu de m'encombrer avec des témoins.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** Je demande immédiatement alors que Gold et ma mère me tournent toujours le dos.

 **« Je fais ça pour vous protéger. »** Ma mère tente de me rassurer.

**« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu trahis la confiance d'Henry ! Il sait ce que vous faites, il est en route en ce moment même. »**

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Les nains ont trouvé les mines vident et ils ont été très prompts à vous accuser. Ne leur donne pas raison, je t'en supplie. Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire le bon choix. »**

**« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. »** Ma mère insiste, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. **«** **Il est trop tard maintenant. »**

 **« Maman ? »** Henry arrive en courant accompagné de Ruby et David. **«** **Alors, t'es pas là pour** **a** **ider Mary-Margaret et Emma hein ? »**

**« C'est pour toi, c'est pour te protéger que je suis là. »**

**« Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »**

**« Vous allez les tuer n'est-ce pas ? »** Ruby demande.

**« Désolé. »**

  
  


Sans plus de cérémonie, Gold envoie David et Ruby valser à plusieurs mètres et ils tombent tous deux, inconscients. Je sens ma magie se réveiller et je ne fais rien pour la contrôler.

  
  


**« Ça vous n'auriez pas dû le faire. »** Je dis simplement avant de libérer Morrighan sur le Ténébreux. Même la magie de Gold ne peut rien contre la puissance que je dégage alors et il se retrouve plaqué contre un arbre, incapable de bouger.

 **« Maman, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Henry insiste pour savoir.

**« On ne peut pas laisser Cora franchir cette porte. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire ! »**

**« Emma et Mary-Margaret vont être plus fortes qu'elle. Ce sont elles qu'on va voir arriver. Le bien l'emporte toujours sur le mal ! »**

**« Tu devrais le savoir non ? »** J'interviens pour soutenir Henry. **«** **Tu n'as jamais pu gagner parce que tu étais du mauvais côté de la barrière. N'y retourne pas ! »**

**« Ce que je sais c'est que ma mère veut détruire tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que j'aime ! Ce qui veut dire vous deux et ça, je ne le supporterai pas. »**

**« Regarde ce que j'ai fait au Ténébreux ! »** J’abats ma dernière carte. **«** **J'ai plus de puissance en moi que tu ne sembles le penser alors, si tu n'as pas confiance en elles, ai confiance en moi. S'il te plaît maman. J'ai toujours cru en toi, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix maintenant ! »**

  
  


Le puits s'agite, des éclairs verts en jaillissent, prouvant que quelqu'un essaye de passer. Henry réagit au quart de tour et se précipite vers le portail mais ma mère le retient au dernier moment.

  
  


**« Arrête ! Arrête, tu dois pas faire ça ! Tu vas les tuer ! Je t'en prie ! Non ! Elles vont réussir à traverser, arrête tout ça ! Tu vas les tuer, maman ! »** Il parvient à s'échapper et arrive devant le puits avant que ma mère ne l'en écarte.

**« Henry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Emma et Mary-Margaret vont réussir à revenir. Je le sais. Tu disais que tu voulais changer, devenir meilleure. C'est le moment. »** Je vois bien que la tirade d'Henry fait mouche, je crois qu'il peut y arriver. **«** **Si tu veux que j'ai confiance en toi, alors il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. »**

  
  


Je vois le moment où ma mère change d'avis sur le sujet et prend une décision radicale. Elle s'approche du puits à son tour et place ses mains au-dessus. Elle absorbe la magie alors qu'une telle quantité d'un coup pourrait la tuer !

  
  


**« Maman non ! »** Je m'écrie en me précipitant vers elle et je la rattrape juste à temps.

 **« Non ! »** Henry s'exclame quand il se rend compte que rien ne se passe.

**« Je suis désolée. »**

  
  


Le portail n'est plus bloqué et pourtant personne ne vient. Peut-être que le sort a fait son effet finalement. Peut-être que personne ne pourra plus jamais franchir la porte qui mène à ce puits.

  
  


**« Je suis désolée. »** Ma mère laisse ses larmes couler et je sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule.

  
  


Mes yeux sont toujours rivés sur le puits. J'attends et j'espère, comme Henry. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait fait tout ça pour rien. On ne peut pas avoir perdu deux vies en une seule journée, pas après tant d'efforts. Et puis soudain, une main apparaît et Emma se hisse hors du puits, suivie de près par Mary-Margaret. Henry se précipite vers la blonde et va la prendre dans ses bras. Maintenant que je suis rassurée, je me tourne vers ma mère.

  
  


**« Je vais m'assurer que Ruby va bien, je reviens tout de suite. »** Je dis à son attention. **«** **Tu as fait le bon choix, n'en doute pas. »** J'ajoute en me relevant. **«** **Il va bien Blanche. »** Je lance d'une voix forte quand je vois que la brune en question à le regard rivé sur son mari. **«** **Allez le voir, il va se réveiller. »** Je vais m'agenouiller à côté de Ruby et je pose ma main sur son épaule. **«** **Hey, Ruby, réveille-toi. »** Un petit coup de magie et la voilà qui ouvre les yeux.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** Ruby demande en même temps que Blanche.

 **« Elle vous a sauvé. »** C'est Henry qui répond en se tournant vers ma mère. **«** **Elle vous a sauvé toutes les deux. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Y a pas de quoi. »** Ma mère répond à la blonde.

**« Ah hum… votre mère, elle a… un sacré… caractère, vous savez ? »**

**« Oh ça oui, je sais. Bienvenue. »**

**« Merci. »** Emma répond en serrant Henry plus fort contre elle.

  
  


Alors qu'Emma s'éloigne pour aller voir son père et Ruby, Henry s'approche de ma mère.

  
  


**« J'avais raison tu vois. Tu as vraiment changé. »** Il dit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. **«** **Merci beaucoup. »**

  
  


Leur étreinte me réchauffe le cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Finalement, Henry s'éloigne en compagnie d'Emma, Blanche, David et Ruby. Je remarque seulement maintenant que je n'ai toujours pas libéré Gold alors je relâche mon emprise sur la magie.

  
  


**« Eh bien, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié. »**

**« C'est le cas. »** Je dis entre mes dents. **«** **Que cela vous serve de leçon : il y a toujours plus fort que vous quelque part. »**

**« Je serais prêt la prochaine fois. »**

**« Nous verrons bien. »** Je le regarde s'en aller dans un nuage de fumée rouge avant de me tourner vers ma mère. **«** **Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? »**

 **« Je vais bien. »** Elle acquiesce avant de se relever. **«** **Tu ne les accompagnes pas ? »** Elle me demande en montrant d'un signe de tête la direction vers laquelle Henry est parti avec les autres. **«** **J'ai cru les avoir entendu parler d'une célébration chez Granny. »**

 **« Qui voudrait d'un burger quand je pourrais avoir tes célèbres lasagnes ? »** Ma réponse aura au moins pour effet de la faire sourire. **«** **Je serais toujours de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas. »**

**« Je m'en souviendrais à présent. Merci. »**

**« Aller en route, je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera du bien à toutes les deux. »**

**« Il n'est que quinze heures. »** Ma mère me fait remarquer.

 **« Une sieste alors. »** Je réplique avec un haussement d'épaule qui lui arrache un petit rire.

  
  


***

_**« Alors, on doit aller au village le plus proche, c’est ça ? »** Je demande encore une fois à Urien alors qu’on avance résolument à travers la forêt. **« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, il nous suffirait de chasser. »**_

_**« On commence à manquer de ressources, de matière première. »** C’est Menassen qui parle, à quelques pas devant moi. **« En plus, il nous faut des remèdes pour les chevaux. »**_

_**« Et il est loin ce village ? »** _

_**« On y est presque, petit impatiente. »** _

_En effet, après le prochain virage et derrière une épaisse fourrée, je vois enfin le village. Enfin, les quelques maisons qui sont rassemblées autour d’un puits. Ce n’est peut-être pas très grand mais tout le monde semble rassemblé sur la place centrale où est dressé le marché. Je suis Urien et Menassen, ils semblent tous deux connaître l’endroit par cœur et je ne suis là que pour me familiariser avec les alentours._

_Puis, alors qu’on s’était arrêté devant le stand d’une herboriste, un bruit sourd se fait entendre. On aurait dit le grondement d’un orage à quelques lieux d’ici, mais le groupe de cavalier qui déboule dans le village me fait réalisé qu’il ne s’agissait que du martèlement des sabots des chevaux._

_Ils sont tous noirs, de même que les soldats qui les montent. Quatre cavaliers ouvrent la marche et derrière eux un grand carrosse noir. Ils est si richement orné que je n’ai aucun doute quant à l’identité de la personne dedans, forcément quelqu’un de noble sang. Les villageois semblent savoir exactement de qui il s’agit parce qu’il se sont tous écarté de la place centrale._

_**« Qui est-ce ? »** Je demande en chuchotant à l’oreille d’Urien._

_**« La reine. »** _

_**« Tu dis ça comme si j’étais sensée savoir qui elle est. »** _

_**« De quel royaume tu viens exactement ? Tout le monde connaît la Méchante Reine ici. »** _

_**« Ouais mais je ne suis pas d’ici justement. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **« Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ? »**_

_**« J’ai entendu dire que Blanche-Neige était passée par ici récemment. Elle est sûrement à sa poursuite. »** _

_**« Blanche-Neige ? »** _

_**« Tu ne connais vraiment rien à l’histoire du Royaume Blanc, pas vrai ? »** Urien me demande avec un petit sourire._

_**« J’ignorais même dans quel royaume je me trouvais. J’étais sensée allée jusqu’à Mist Haven. »** _

_**« Je croyais que tu n’avais aucune destination précise en tête. »** _

_**« J’ignorais si je pouvais te faire confiance. »** _

_C’est là que je vois une femme descendre du carrosse. Elle n’est pas très grande mais elle a une présence qui compense son manque de stature. Elle est vêtue d’une tenue noire et rouge mêlant le cuir et le tissu avec un savoir-faire clairement réservé aux gens avec des moyens illimités. Le village s’est tu, plus personne n’ose même respirer trop fort. Oui, ils ont peur mais je me demande bien pourquoi. Peut-être que la Reine est intimidante, certes, mais méchante ? En façade probablement, mais je ressens une certaine lassitude dans l’attitude de la souveraine._

_**« Tu n’as pas peur ? »** Urien murmure à mon oreille._

_**« Je devrais ? »** _

***

  
  


Finalement, j'ai à peine fermé l'œil. Ces multiples allers et retours m'ont épuisé, oui, mais pas physiquement, plutôt moralement. Alors je suis restée allongée quelques heures jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés à la porte me tire de mes pensées. Comme je suis curieuse, je ne résiste pas et, quand je me décide à descendre, ma mère ferme à peine la porte derrière le visiteur.

  
  


**« Qui était-ce ? »** Je demande alors qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

**« C'était Emma. »**

**« Oh, et hum… »** J'hésite un temps, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. **«** **Elle est repartie en un seul morceau, pas vrai ? »** Le regard de ma mère m'indique clairement ce qu'elle pense de ma petite blague. **«** **Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes l'auto-dérision. »**

**« J'ignorais que c'était nécessaire. »**

**« Pour vivre avec moi ? Oh oui ça l'est. »** J'affirme avec beaucoup de sérieux. **«** **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »**

**« Ils organisent une petite réception ce soir chez Granny's pour… fêter leur retour je suppose. »**

**« Et Emma t'a invité ? »** Et même si ma mère ne me répond pas ouvertement, je comprend assez facilement que oui. **«** **Ça me paraît logique, non ? Sans toi, elles seraient mortes, personne n'aurait pu arrêter Gold. »**

**« Ne sois pas ridicule, je suis certaine que tu l'aurais fait. »**

**« Ok alors, changement de tactique. »**

**« Tactique ? Serais-tu en train d'essayer de me convaincre d'y aller ? »** Ma mère comprend enfin.

**« Essayer ? Ah, très drôle. Non, je sais que je te convaincrai parce que c'est Henry qui veut te voir là-bas, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça qu'Emma est venue, parce que votre fils le lui a demandé. »**

**« Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? C'est une fête de héros et je n'en fais pas partie. »**

**« Aujourd'hui si. »** Je lui fais réaliser. **«** **Si tu continues de t'isoler de la sorte, à ne sortir que pour voir Henry, ils ne changeront jamais d'avis sur toi. Tu seras toujours la même Méchante Reine à leurs yeux. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas et ça se passe ce soir. »**

 **« Admets-le, c'est surtout toi qui a envie d'y aller. »** Ma mère me taquine avec une demi-sourire.

**« D'accord, je l'avoue, j'ai bien envie de voir la tête qu'ils feront quand ils verront débarquer La Fay, la Protectrice des Forêts du Sud. S'il te plaît, j'ai retrouvé mon vieux blouson de vengeresse masquée, il faut que j'étale ma réussite devant Blanche-Neige et ses sept nabots, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me sous-estiment. »**

**« Très bien, d'accord ! »** Ma mère accepte dans un soupir. **«** **Je ne te priverai pas de l'expression sur leur visage quand ils se rendront compte qu'une adolescente menait la Rébellion. »**

**« Génial ! Et nous n'iront pas les mains vides alors au travail ! »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Crois-moi. »** J'entame mon explication en entrant dans la cuisine. **«** **Tu pourrais conquérir le cœur de tout un royaume avec tes lasagnes et nous allons tester cette théorie dès ce soir. »** J'allais commencer à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires quand le sourire de ma mère m'arrête dans mon geste. **«** **Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »**

**« Rien, juste… Je suis contente que tu sois là. »**

**« Je suis contente d'être là aussi. »**

  
  


***

  
  


On est en route pour Granny's, à pied parce que l'air frais me fait du bien. Je me doute qu'on sera plutôt nombreux ce soir, confinés dans un espace assez restreint, alors j'en profite pour m'aérer autant que possible tant que je le peux.

  
  


**« Alors dis-moi. »** Ma mère m'interrompt dans mes pensées. **«** **Qu'est-ce que ça représente exactement ? »** Elle me demande en désignant la broderie qui orne le dos de ma veste.

 **« Oh, c'est un corbeau, c’est un oiseau qui représente le changement et la détermination, mais aussi la mort et la magie. »** J’ajoute avec un sourire. **« Et dans sa bouche, il tient une amaryllis, la fleur de la victoire. »**

**« Très théâtrale. »**

**« Le peuple avait besoin d'un symbole et c'est moi qu'ils ont choisi. »** J'explique avec un haussement d'épaule. **«** **Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai quand même décidé de jouer le jeu… en y mettant la forme. Et tu peux parler toi, avec tes tenues noires et rouges. »**

**« Ça m'arrivait de porter du violet avec le noir. »**

**« Tout de suite moins intimant, c'est vrai. »** Je lance avec sarcasme juste au moment où je pousse la porte du Granny's. **«** **Je crois qu'on a refroidi l'ambiance.** » Je marmonne ensuite en notant le silence qui règne depuis notre entrée.

**« Désolée, on est un peu en retard. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »** Leroy sort alors une dague de sa poche et la pointe sur ma mère avant que je ne la change en rose.

**« On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ? C'est une fleur que tu es censé tendre vers une dame. »**

**« C'est moi qui l'ai invitée. »** Emma prend alors la parole, récoltant la surprise générale, avant d'être prise à partie par ses parents.

 **« Bon ça aurait pu être pire. »** J'essaye de relativiser. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçois mon petit frère. **«** **Hey, Henry ! »**

**« Morgane ! Maman ! Vous êtes venues ! »**

**« On n'allait pas rater une telle fête quand même ! N'est-ce pas maman ? »**

  
  


J'espère que là, elle comprendra qu'elle a eu raison de venir. Au moins, elle passera du temps avec Henry et je sais que ça compte plus que tout pour elle.

  
  


***

_**« Tu les as sauvé aujourd’hui Elaine ! Ils ont repris espoir, ils pensent qu’ils pourront s’en sortir et que Blanche-Neige retrouvera bientôt son trône. C’est grâce à toi. »** _

_**« Vous vous trompez. »** Je me tourne vers le groupe de renégat qui peuple la forêt et je comprends que même eux ont retrouvé un certain éclat. **« Je ne suis qu’une enfant, pas un espoir. »**_

_**« Tu n’es pas une enfant, Elaine. »** Menassen s’approche doucement de moi. **« Tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui ose tenir tête à la Méchante Reine. »**_

_**« Non, ce n’est pas moi ça. Je voulais juste… je ne suis pas une rebelle. »** _

_Je n’ajoute rien et me précipite vers ma tente. Une fois que je suis relativement seule, je me laisse aller à la panique. Ils veulent vraiment que je prenne la tête d’une rébellion, moi ? Je ne suis personne, rien qu’une orpheline vivant dans la forêt. Quelle légitimité aurais-je à vouloir diriger un groupe d’homme armés. Non, je ne peux pas le faire et je ne peux pas faire face à leur déception. C’est décidé. Ils n’auront qu’à dire aux gens du village que j’ai été dévorée par des loups ou quelque chose comme ça. Je m’en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c’est partir d’ici aussi vite et aussi loin que possible._

_Alors j’attrape les quelques affaires qui sont miennes depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et j’empaquette le tout dans un grand sac. J’enfile une longue cape et une écharpe que je place sur le bas de mon visage. J’aimerais ne pas être reconnue aussi longtemps que possible. Les autres sont toujours dehors, en train de discuter, alors je choisis de quitter ma tente par l’arrière. Je suis assez discrète et ils ne m’entendent pas alors je m’enfonce plus profondément dans la forêt._

_Il y fait sombre mais parfois un rayon de lune traverse les feuillages et éclaire un peu ma route. J’avance résolument, je ne peux plus reculer à présent. Je ne peux pas être ce qu’ils attendent de moi. Oui, j’ai tenu tête aux soldats de la Reine aujourd’hui mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prête à combattre le reste de son armée._

_La nuit est calme et seul le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles m’accompagne pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Puis j’entends le murmure de l’eau, je dois être proche de la rivière. En la traversant, j’arriverai peut-être à masquer mes traces et les autres ne me retrouveront pas. Ce sont-ils même déjà aperçu de mon absence ? J’en doute, ils doivent être trop occuper à célébrer cette petite victoire face à la Reine._

_Un hurlement dans le lointain me tire de mes pensées. Ça ressemble à un loup, en plus puissant. Je n’ai pas peur des loups mais j’espérais faire un bout de chemin tranquillement, au moins jusqu’au prochain village qui se trouve à plusieurs lieues. Je n’aurais pas cette chance apparemment. Le hurlement est plus proche cette fois et j’entends le bruit caractéristique d’un loup en chasse._

_Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, cherchant à deviner de quel côté la bête viendra. C’est là que mon regard tombe sur une créature qui, certes, ressemble à un loup, mais elle est également beaucoup plus grande qu’un loup ordinaire. Ses grands yeux jaunes sont fixés sur moi et les poils sur son dos sont hérissés, comme si le loup avait… peur. Son pelage aussi noir que la nuit l’aurait presque rendu invisible à mes yeux si la lune ne se reflétait pas sur ses énormes dents blanches et luisantes._

_Puis j’entends d’autres cris venant de plus loin derrière le loup, des cris d’hommes. Je suppose alors que le loup n’est pas en train de chasser mais d’être chassé. Il n’essaie pas de me faire peur, c’est lui qui a peur._

_Je me souviens alors de cet autre loup, il y a plusieurs moi dans la forêt, un loup qui accompagnait un chasseur. Ce n’est clairement pas la même bête mais je vois dans ses yeux le même genre d’intelligence qui devrait être propre à l’homme._

**_«_ _Tu dois partir, ils sont tout proche_ _s_ _. »_ ** _Je dis à voix basse, même si je me doute qu’il ne comprendra rien._ **_« Vas-t-en, ne reste pas là. »_ **

_Le loup finit par bondir, un saut de plusieurs mètres qui l’envoie de l’autre côté de la clairière où je me trouve. Au même moment, un groupe de soldat de la Reine apparaît juste à l’endroit où le loup se tenait quelques secondes avant._

**_« Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la gamine de ce matin ? »_ ** _L’un d’eux dit en me voyant._

**_« Il paraît qu’elle a abattu plusieurs de nos hommes. »_ **

**_« Et ceux qui restaient ont fuit comme les trouillards qu’ils sont. »_ ** _Je réplique, les dents serrées. Gamine, moi ?_

**_« Mais c’est qu’elle mordrait. »_ **

**_« Hey, le loup est juste là ! »_ **

**_« On l’abat tout de suite ou on le laisse s’occuper de la gamine d’abord ? »_ **

_Ils n’auront le temps de faire ni l’un ni l’autre apparemment. Comme je les vois s’avancer, vers moi ou le loup je n’en sais rien,_ _je me saisis de ma dague et la lance vers l’un des soldats. Il tombe raide mort et le reste de son groupe se tourne vers moi._

**_« Tu vas le regretter. »_ ** _L’un d’eux s’approche un peu plus près._

_Oui, je vais le regretter. Je n’ai plus d’arme à ma disposition, ayant utilis_ _é_ _la seule qui me restait pour tuer le premier soldat. Je me retrouve seule et sans défense, c’est là qu’elle se réveille. Ma magie. Je ne l’ai plus utilisé depuis que je me suis échappée d’Avalon et les quelques sorts de protection que j’ai lancé depuis n’ont pas nécessité l’invocation de ce… cette chose à l’intérieur de moi. Mais je reconnais les signes, je sais qu’elle est juste là, je la sens gratter sous ma peau et me brûler les yeux._

_J’entends des cris, des suppliques mais je ne vois plus rien, c’est comme si un voile noir me recouvrait les yeux. Je sens que je tombe, je sens l’herbe sous mon visage mais je ne vois plus rien, je n’entends plus rien…_

***

  
  


**« Attendez… Mulan ! Pour vrai ? »**

  
  


Blanche vient tout juste de me raconter son épopée dans la Forêt et j'avoue que les premiers pas de la Sauveuse dans notre monde m'ont beaucoup fait rire. Mais la partie qui m'intéresse le plus est celle où elle a rencontré Mulan. De toutes les mauvaises adaptations de contes qui ont pu être faites, son film a été mon préféré. L'histoire d'une guerrière sauvant son pays et ramenant l'honneur sur sa famille, ça ne pouvait que me plaire.

  
  


**« Euh… oui, pourquoi ? »** Blanche semble surprise de mon intérêt soudain.

**« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la meilleure tout simplement ! Comment elle était ? Tu l'as vu se battre ? Est-ce que tu t'es mesurée à elle ? »**

**« J'ignorais que tu étais une fan. »**

**« Et pourtant, je t'envie tellement en cet instant. »**

**« J'ai toujours son épée si tu veux. »** Blanche dit alors, et j'en oublie comment parler pendant quelques secondes.

**« Attends, quoi ? »**

**« Je n'en aurais plus l'utilité maintenant et de toute façon je préfère l'arc. Alors elle est à toi, à une condition. »**

**« Et laquelle ? »** Je préfère être prudente avant d'accepter.

**« J'ai reconnu le symbole sur ta veste et je sais à qui il appartient. Alors, si tu es vraiment La Fay, Protectrice des Forêts du Sud… »**

**« C'est le cas. Certains m'ont même renommé Grande Prêtresse mais j'ai trouvé ça beaucoup trop prétentieux. Morgane, ça suffira. »**

**« Très bien alors, Morgane. »** Blanche poursuit en attirant l'attention de son mari qui nous rejoint très vite. **«** **Charmant ici présent a un jour dit que les exploits de La Fay n'étaient pas très impressionnants, et qu'il pourrait sans doute la battre aisément. »**

 **« Ah vraiment ? »** Mon regard se tourne vers David qui ne semble plus être aussi sûr de lui.

**« Prouve-lui qu'il a tort et l'épée est à toi. »**

**« Cette idée me plaît bien. Charmant ? »**

**« Quoi, tout de suite ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? Auriez-vous peur M. le Prince ? »** Je cherche à titiller son égo et ça semble fonctionner.

**« C'est vrai, réglons cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pas de magie ! »**

**« Promis, ce sera un combat de chevalier et rien de plus. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvons à l'extérieur David et moi. Comme je ne veux aucune inégalité, je laisse David se battre avec son épée que j'invoque assez facilement grâce à ma magie.

  
  


**« Je les ai enchantés pour qu'on ne soit pas blessés. »** J'explique à David. **«** **Elles ne coupent pas mais les bleus seront de rigueur. »**

**« Ce ne serait pas un vrai combat sinon. »**

**« Alors en garde. »** Je dis avant de prendre position.

  
  


Je l'observe sans bouger, attendant qu'il fasse le premier geste. Je sais qu'il perdra patience avant moi, j'ai toujours été très calme pendant un combat. C'est un face à face, il est mon seul adversaire et j'ai le temps d'analyser la situation. Comme prévu, il charge le premier et il m'est assez facile de parer. Le coup n'était pas particulièrement puissant ni dangereux, sûrement un moyen de jauger ma force. Je riposte et, à l'aide de quelques coups rapides, je l'oblige à reculer de quelques pas.

  
  


**« Pas mal. »** David m'accorde avec un sourire.

**« Allez-y, Petit Prince, montrez-moi ce que vous avez vraiment dans le ventre. »**

  
  


La réplique est immédiate. Il tente un coup vers ma jambe mais j'esquive facilement et réplique en portant un coup dans sa nuque avec ma garde. Il perd l'équilibre quelques secondes et j'en profite pour enchaîner. Il arrive tant bien que mal à parer mes coups mais j'arrive finalement à lui arracher son épée des mains. Pour la forme, je pointe ma propre lame en direction de son cou, attendant qu'il abandonne.

  
  


**« Je dois bien admettre que je me suis trompé. Tu es beaucoup plus rapide que je ne le pensais, et dangereusement précise. »**

**« Je n'ai pas franchement le gabarit pour miser sur la puissance. »** Je lui fais remarquer en l'aidant à se relever. **«** **Il faudra remettre ça quand je n'aurais pas la sobriété pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur. »**

**« Ouais, j'ai peut-être bu un peu trop de bière. »**

**« Alors vous les hommes il faut toujours que vous vous trouviez des excuses. »** J'ajoute avec sarcasme alors qu'on arrive devant Blanche.

 **« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la sous-estimer. »** Cette dernière n'hésite pas à taquiner son mari.

**« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Maintenant donne-lui son épée et rentrons, il fait beaucoup trop froid ce soir. »**

**« Tiens. »** Blanche me tend alors l'arme et le fourreau qui la protège.

 **« Merci, j'en prendrais soin. »** C'est en jetant un coup d'œil alentour que je me rends compte qu'il manque quelqu'un. **«** **Vous avez vu ma mère ? »**

 **« Elle est partie juste à l'instant. »** C'est Emma qui répond alors qu'elle arrive à notre hauteur.

**« Oh, très bien. Je vais la suivre dans ce cas. Merci encore, pour ce soir. »**

  
  


***

_L’odeur de la forêt m’envahit mais aussi celle d’un feu de bois crépitant non loin. Je n’ai pas encore ouvert les yeux, essayant d’abord de déterminer où je me trouve. Je me souviens avoir quitter précipitamment le campement hier soir et le… le loup, les soldats ! Comment puis-je encore être en vie ? M’auraient-ils capturé ? Je dois me trouver près du château de la Reine à l’heure qu’il est, à la merci de ses soldats. Je dois m’échapper tant qu’il en est encore temps._

_J’ouvre brusquement les yeux et me relève précipitamment en vérifiant que mon masque improvisé tienne toujours. Je suis déjà bien campée sur mes jambes quand je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me prépare à frapper quiconque tente de me retenir mais je me retrouve nez à nez avec une jeune femme. Ses cheveux sombre sont longs et mal entretenus et je reconnais les signes de fatigue sous ses yeux verts._

_**« Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité. »** _

_**« Les soldats de la Reine… »** _

_**« Ils sont morts. »** La jeune femme m’annonce d’un ton grave. **« Je t’ai trouvé au milieu de ce qu’il restait de leurs corps. »**_

_**« Oh non, c’est moi qui… »** _

_**« Je ne crois pas, aucun humain n’aurait pu faire ça. »** _

_**« Alors, le loup… »** Je me souviens du loup, de l’intensité de son regard._

_**« Peu de gens survivent assez longtemps pour se vanter d’avoir gagner un combat contre ce loup, ou les soldats de la reine. »** _

_**« J’ai eu de la chance. »** _

_**« De la chance, oui. »** _

_**« Je m’appelle Elaine. »** Je dis en tendant ma main vers elle, jugeant pouvoir lui faire confiance pour le moment. **« Je vous remercie d’avoir veiller sur moi pendant la nuit. »**_

_**« Je m’appelle Blan… je veux dire, Mary. Je m’appelle Mary. »** _

_**« Très bien, Blanche-Neige. »** Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire face à sa surprise. Elle croyait quoi, que je ne reconnaîtrais pas le visage qui orne tous les avis de recherche ? **« Notre campement n’est pas trop loin, vous devriez y être en sécurité pendant un temps. Me ferez-vous l’honneur de vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ? »**_

_**« Eh bien, je suppose que c’est envisageable. »** _

_**« En route alors, vous pourrez tout me raconter sur ce grand méchant loup. »** _

***

  
  


**« C'est quoi cette histoire de garde à vue ? »** Je m'exclame immédiatement en entrant dans le bureau du shérif.

 **« Tu interfères avec une affaire officielle Morgane. »** David essaie de m'arrêter.

**« Quelle affaire ? »**

**« On enquête sur un meurtre. »** Cette fois, c'est Emma qui me répond. **«** **Archie a été tué la nuit dernière. »**

**« Et vous pensez que ma mère a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »**

**« Ruby l'a vue entrer dans son cabinet hier soir. »** La blonde m'explique et elle-même semble la vouloir innocente.

**« J'étais avec elle toute la nuit, ça ne peut pas être elle. »**

**« J'en prendrais compte, je te le promets mais pour l'instant, c'est la seule piste que j'ai et je dois la creuser si je veux avancer dans mon enquête. »**

**« Ok, je comprends. »** J'admet finalement mais sans en démordre. **«** **Mais je veux assister à l'interrogatoire. »**

**« Je ne peux pas… »**

**« Emma, c'est bon. »** David la coupe sans ménagement. **«** **Elle devrait rester, si cette histoire implique de la magie alors elle pourra nous aider. Elle vous a ramené ici, on peut lui faire confiance. »**

**« Très bien. »**

  
  


Sans rien ajouter, la blonde prend la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire avec David sur ses talons. A travers la vitre, je vois ma mère et je me concentre immédiatement. Il s'agit maintenant de faire attention à chaque détail pour ne rien rater d'important. Je note aussi que Blanche est là également.

  
  


**« Je vois que la fonction de shérif est devenue une affaire familiale. »** Ma mère lance dès qu'elle aperçoit Emma et David. Mais ils ne disent rien et se contentent de prendre place devant elle. **«** **Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

**« Vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes ici à cause de Archie. »**

**« Et depuis quand c'est illégal de discuter avec quelqu'un ? »**

**« Ça ne l'est que si on assassine cette personne la nuit suivante. »** David déclare sans prendre des pincettes, s'attendant à une réaction de la part de ma mère et il n'est pas déçu.

 **« Archie est mort ? »** La surprise dans sa voix et sur son visage n'est pas feinte. J'avais donc raison, elle est innocente.

**« Pitié, ne faites pas l'innocente, Ruby vous a vu vous rendre à son cabinet hier soir. »**

**« Elle ment, je n'ai pas bougé de chez moi hier soir. Demandez donc à ma fille. »**

**« Elle nous a déjà confirmé cet alibi. »** Emma admet en prenant place sur la table cette fois.

**« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »**

**« Peut-être qu'elle vous couvre. »**

**« Après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour changer, pour qu'Henry m'accorde à nouveau sa confiance, pourquoi je gacherais tout maintenant ? »** Ma mère demande en s'adressant exclusivement à Emma. **«** **Et surtout, si j'avais vraiment voulu tuer Archie, vous n'auriez jamais rien su. Le simple fait que vou** **s** **ayez pu m'arrêter prouve que je n'y suis pour rien. »**

 **« On vous a déjà attrapée une fois. »** David lui rappelle. **«** **Franchement Emma, qui doit-on croire selon toi, Ruby ou elle ? On lui a donné plusieurs occasions de changer, mais elle en a toujours été incapable. »** Il poursuit sa tirade et je prend sur moi pour ne pas entrer là-dedans et lui refaire le portrait. **«** **Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent. »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment qu'Emma demande à son père de sortir. Apparemment, ils vont avoir besoin de s'entretenir en privé. C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais avant de les voir s'arrêter à côté de Blanche et moi.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant ? »** Blanche demande immédiatement.

**« On la coffre. »**

**« On peut pas la coffrer, c'est pas elle qui l'a tué. »** Emma se fait la voix de la raison pour une fois, à la grande surprise de ses parents.

**« Tu as cru à son histoire ? »**

**« Je l'ai observé quand on lui a annoncé la mort d'Archie, elle n'était pas au courant. »**

**« Emma, je sais que tu as envie de croire que pour Henry elle peut changer… »** Blanche commence mais sa fille l'interrompt.

 **« Je crois ce que je vois. Et regardez-la. »** Ils se tournent tous en direction de la vitre, de ma mère. **«** **L'ancienne Regina aurait réduit ce bâtiment en cendre** **s** **. Je vois une femme qui veut changer et qui aimerait que tout le monde s'en aperçoivent. Je connais ce regard. »** Emma poursuit sans en démordre. **«** **Je connais Regina. Et moi je la crois. »**

**« Écoute, ne le prends pas mal mais on la connaît beaucoup mieux que toi. »**

**« C'est peut-être ça le problème. Dans votre royaume, elle a été la Méchante Reine. Ici, elle n'est que Regina. Et en tant que shérif de la ville, je suis tenue de respecter la présomption d'innocence. »**

**« Alors, dis-nous ce que tu proposes. »** Blanche semble plus ouverte au dialogue que son mari.

**« On la relâche. »**

**« Emma… »**

**« On la relâche. »** Emma insiste en coupant son père. **«** **Ensuite, on mène notre enquête. »**

  
  


Et ils semblent finalement tous d'accord sur ce point.

  
  


***

  
  


J'entends l'altercation avant même d'arriver devant chez moi. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me téléporter au lieu de marcher, ça m'apprendra à vouloir être 'normale'. Du coup, je me retrouve à devoir courir afin d'entendre la fin de cette conversation. Mais je m'arrête net, à quelques pas de l'allée. Je sens une autre énergie magique. Je crois reconnaître Reul Ghorm, mais qu'est-ce que la Fée Bleue viendrait faire ici. _'Une arrestation !'_ je pense immédiatement. Alors, seulement là je me téléporte et j'attends pour agir. Placée juste derrière la Fée, elle ne me verra pas venir.

  
  


**« Je veux au moins lui parler. »** Ma mère exige d'une voix forte. **«** **Il a le droit de** **connaître** **ma version des faits ! C'est mon fils ! »**

**« Non c'est le mien ! Et je ne vous laisserai plus jamais l'approcher. A vous de jouer ! »**

  
  


Quand Emma en donne l'ordre, la Fée se prépare à l'action mais d'un geste de la main, je la fige instantanément.

  
  


**« C'est donc comme ça qu'on procède à une arrestation de nos jours ? »**

**« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir une seconde fois ? »** La voix de ma mère a changé, moins tremblante et beaucoup plus assurée. **«** **Vous, vous ne m'empêcherez pas de voir mon fils ! »** Elle lance un sort en direction d'Emma qui vole sur plusieurs mètres. Ses parents courent immédiatement vers elle alors que ma mère continue. **«** **Vous pouvez remballer votre poussière de fée. »** Elle s'approche d'Emma, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la blonde. **«** **C'est le moment d'utiliser vos nouveaux pouvoirs magiques si vous voulez rester en vie. »**

**« Maman, non ! »**

**« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »** Emma réplique sans hésiter. **«** **J'ai déjà gagné. Henry croira jamais vos histoires bidons sur la mort d'Archie. »**

 **« Maman, s'il te plaît. »** J'avais presque réussi à obtenir l'abdication de ma mère avant qu'Emma ne décide d'en rajouter une couche.

**« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, on sait tous qui vous êtes et on sait tous que vous ne changerez jamais. »**

  
  


Et cette fois, ma mère a l'air plus blessée qu'en colère. Je sais qu'elle a renoncé avant même qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée mauve. Je relâche finalement la Fée qui se tourne vers moi, les yeux ronds.

  
  


**« Morrighan… »**

**« Vous feriez mieux de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. »** Je la menace entre mes dents. **«** **Les Fées m'ont abandonné il y a bien longtemps, cette histoire ne vous concerne plus. Et vous ! »** Je m'exclame en me tournant vers le Clan Charmant. **«** **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »**

**« Tu devrais te calmer, je pourrais toujours te coffrer pour obstruction à la justice. »**

**« Vous appelez ça de la justice ? »** Je suis loin d'être calme et ses menaces ne me font pas peur. **«** **Depuis quand vous appliquez la justice de Mist Haven, shérif ? Quelles preuves avez-vous de sa culpabilité ? »**

**« Je l'ai vu dans un… attrape-rêve. »**

**« La magie des souvenirs. »** J'acquiesce, consciente de la puissance d'une telle preuve. **«** **Je peux voir la séquence ? »**

 **« Je n'ai pas… Pongo n'est pas ici alors… »** Emma bafouille, semblant ne pas du tout connaître les possibilités qu'offre la magie.

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin du chien, juste de vous. »** J'explique en faisant apparaître un attrape-rêve. **«** **Concentrez-vous sur la scène et je la verrai. »**

  
  


Comme elle s'applique à faire exactement ce que je lui ai demandé, l'attrape-rêve commence à briller. La lueur tremblote un peu avant que l'image ne se fixe et je la vois enfin. Du point de vue du chien, j'ai un assez bon aperçu du cabinet du Dr. Hopper. J'entends les coups frappés à la porte, je vois ma mère entrer sous les aboiements du chien puis elle s'attaque au Dr. Hopper et la séquence prend fin.

  
  


**« On suppose qu'elle a pris son dossier dans le tiroir puis qu'elle est repartie. »**

**« Vous supposez ? »** Je demande en relevant un sourcil. **«** **Et moi, je suppose que le vrai coupable a pris l'apparence de ma mère pour vous tromper. Qu'en dites-vous ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas Regina ? »** Blanche intervient alors.

 **« Votre témoin. »** Je répond simplement. **«** **Pongo n'a jamais aboyé après ma mère hors, c'est le cas dans ce souvenir. J'en conclu** **e** **que l'idée d'un** **doppelgänger** **n'est pas si surprenante. »** Je m'approche d'Emma et parle à voix assez basse pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par ses parents. **«** **Je sais que vous aussi vous voulez croire en elle. Alors ne laissez pas tomber, pas encore. Elle est innocente, nous le savons toutes les deux. »** Je commence à m'éloigner avant de lancer un dernier argument. **«** **Et tout le monde ici a conscience des dégâts que peuvent causer de telles accusations. Nous savons également que les preuves ne pointent pas toujours dans la bonne direction. »** J'ajoute avec un regard entendu à l'attention de Blanche. **«** **Je vous laisse l'annoncer à Henry. »**

  
  


***

  
  


J'observe de loin la petite troupe rassemblée pour l'enterrement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment eux qui m'intéressent. Plutôt la figure seule à plusieurs mètres de là, cachée derrière les arbres. Je la rejoins en silence.

  
  


**« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »** Je dis à ma mère pour m'annoncer.

**« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »**

**« Ça je le sais. Je serais toujours de ton côté. »**

**« Tu serais bien la seule. »**

**« Mais ce sera suffisant. »** J'insiste en la forçant à me faire face. **«** **Je te promet** **s** **que je retrouverai qui a fait ça et qu'ils paieront. Je prouverai que tu es innocente. »**

**« Ils te font confiance, ne gâche pas ça pour moi. »**

**« Je crois bien que j'ai déjà brisé cette confiance après ma petite démonstration d'hier. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Tes yeux étaient… »** Ma mère demande puis hésite.

**« Effrayants ? »**

**« Noirs, complètement noirs et ta peau… »** Elle hésite à nouveau mais se reprend avant que je ne puisse intervenir. **«** **Elle commençait à prendre la même couleur. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je n'ai jamais vu une telle forme de magie. »**

**« Ça a toujours été en moi, depuis ma naissance. C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée à Avalon, que j'ai grandi là-bas. »**

**« Je croyais que cette île était un mythe. »** Ma mère semble surprise.

**« Non, loin de là et je n'y ai pas eu la vie facile. Je n'ai jamais pu contrôler cette forme de magie en moi alors je la réprime et je n'use que de magie simple. Libérer Morrighan serait une grave erreur, elle est trop puissante même pour le Ténébreux. J'ai fait une erreur en l'utilisant. »**

**« Mais tu m'as sauvé, et pour ça je te remercie. »** Son sourire me rassure et je comprends qu'elle accepte cette partie de moi aussi. **«** **Je ne devrais pas rester à découvert aussi longtemps, je retourne au caveau. »**

**« C'est donc là que tu te caches ? »**

**« Viens me voir dès que tu le veux mais n'oublies pas… »**

**« Je me téléporte directement là-bas. »** J'acquiesce avec un sourire. **«** **Tu ne m'as pas trouvé en trois ans de traque, je sais être discrète. »**

  
  


***

_**« C’est juste ici. »** J’indique à Blanche-Neige alors qu’on atteint les abords de notre campement._

_**« Vous vous cachez de qui exactement ? »** _

_**« Personne en particulier. Ils ont tous perdu leurs foyers et ce sont réunis ici. Je suis arrivée il y a quelques mois seulement. »** _

_**« Il y a un village en contrebas, il a été attaqué hier. Comment les soldats n’ont pas trouvé cet endroit ? »** _

_**« Ils auraient déjà fallu qu’il puisse quitter le village. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **« Ceux qui ne sont pas morts en ont été chassé. »**_

_**« C’était toi ? »** _

_**« Je… ce que tu as vu dans la forêt, c’était involontaire. »** _

_**« Mais c’était bien toi hier, sur la place du marché. Je me souviens maintenant. »** Blanche-Neige finit par comprendre. **« Tu as repoussé ces soldats, je reconnais ta cape. »**_

_**« N’importe qui d’autre aurait pu s’interposer. »** _

_**« Mais personne n’oserait, je n’ai jamais vu personne affronter ouvertement les soldats de la reine. Au village, ils t’appellent "la fée". »** _

_**« Je ne suis pas une fée. »** Je réplique en posant le pied sur notre campement._

_**« Elaine ! »** La voix d’Urien interrompt notre conversation et je me tourne vers lui. **« Tes affaires n’étaient plus là, tout le monde a cru que tu étais partie pour toujours. »**_

_**« Non, je… enfin, je veux dire… »** _

_**« Elle était simplement venue me chercher. »** Blanche-Neige intervient alors. **« On devait se retrouver beaucoup plus loin normalement mais j’ai été plus rapide que prévu. »**_

_**« Oh, et vous êtes… ? »** _

_**« Urien, je te présente Mary. Elle va rester avec nous quelques temps si ça ne vous dérange pas. »** _

_**« Pas du tout. Bienvenue au campement des renégats Mary. »** _

***

  
  


Quand j'ai reçu cet appel d'Emma me demandant de la rejoindre à l'hôpital, je me suis immédiatement inquiétée mais, en arrivant là-bas, j'ai réalisé qu'elle m'appelait pour tout à fait autre chose.

  
  


**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »**

**« Tellement de choses en même temps, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Entre l'étranger qui franchit la limite de Storybrooke en renversant Crochet, Belle qui perd la mémoire et le Dr. Frankenstein qui s'enfuit au lieu d'opérer… »**

**« Vous avez dit Crochet ? »** Je demande, pensant ne jamais réentendre ce nom.

**« Exactement, tu le connais ? »**

**« Malheureusement. Et vous, comment vous le connaissez ? »**

**« Il bossait avec Cora. »** Emma m'explique alors. **«** **Si Cora est ici, elle essaiera d'entrer en contact avec ta mère. Tu sais où elle est ? »** J'hésite à lui répondre et je crois qu'elle le voit. **«** **Je ne te demande pas de me le dire, simplement de transmettre un message. On sait qu'elle n'a pas tué Archie, il est vivant. »**

**« Vivant ? »**

**« C'est Cora qui l'avait enlevé, c'est elle qui est derrière ce coup monté. »**

**« Ok alors, je lui dirai. »** J'accepte avec soulagement. **«** **Mais vous nous devrez quelques excuses Mlle Swan. »**

  
  


Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je me téléporte directement dans le caveau de ma mère. Sauf qu'en arrivant là-bas, je remarque immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ressens une énergie magique inconnue en plus de celle de ma mère. Quand j'arrive dans sa pièce secrète, je la vois en face d'une femme vêtue d'une robe bleue élégante.

  
  


**« Maman ? »** J'appelle, attirant leurs attentions sur moi. **«** **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

 **« Et qui est cette jeune fille ? Vient-elle seulement de te prendre pour sa mère ? »** L'inconnue demande son regard alternant entre ma mère et moi.

**«** **C'est le cas. Morgane, s'il-te-plaît, reste en dehors de ça. »**

**« Non ! »** Je refuse immédiatement, même si je vois bien que ma mère préférerait que je ne m'en mêle pas. **«** **Cora je suppose ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »**

  
L'inconnue ne répond pas et s'approche de moi avec un sourire froid. Son regard sombre et fixe semble scruter au plus profond de mon âme. Je sais qu'elle y cherche la peur alors je m'applique à ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Alors qu'elle est juste devant moi, elle emploie la magie pour me saisir à la gorge et coller mon dos au mur le plus proche. La pression n'est pas suffisante pour m'empêcher de respirer, encore une fois ce n'est qu'un jeu pour me faire peur, et je résiste. Ma magie la pousse à reculer de quelques pas et relâcher son emprise sur moi.

  
  


**« Impressionnant. »** Cora susurre, son expression passant du choc à l'avidité la plus pure. **«** **Une telle puissance à un si jeune âge. Dis-moi Regina, où l'as-tu trouvé ? »**

 **« C'est elle qui m'a trouvé. »** Ma mère répond en se plaçant entre Cora et moi. **«** **Et tu ne lui feras aucun mal. »**

**« Enfin Regina, ne sois pas stupide. Je suis peut-être puissante mais même moi je n'irai pas me frotter à une déesse. »**

**« Une quoi ? »** Ma mère se tourne vers moi, attendant une explication.

**« Elle n'est considérée ainsi que dans certains royaumes. Les autres la voient telle qu'elle est : une force maléfique et destructrice. »**

**« Une tel don et si peu de reconnaissance. »** Le ton de Cora s'est considérablement refroidi. **«** **Et dire qu'il aura fallu attendre des siècles pour un tel gâchis. »**

 **« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »** Ma mère intervient d'une voix forte. **«** **Tu vas nous suivre jusqu'au bureau du shérif sans faire d'histoire ou c'est elle qui t'y forcera. »**

**« Très bien dans ce cas, en route. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce que Cora a raconté à ma mère dans la voiture, mais j'aurais peut-être dû parce que ça a été suffisant pour qu'elle change d'avis. En tout cas, le lendemain matin, elle a l'air dans des dispositions bien différentes de la veille.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Henry est parti avec Emma, ils ont quittés la ville. »** Ma mère m'explique et sa colère est plus qu'évidente. **«** **Ils semblent tous persuadés que je n'ai aucune légitimité sur lui. »**

 **« Pour l'instant. »** Je cherche à la rassurer. **«** **Ça paraît improbable, mais je te garantie que ça changera un jour. C'est votre fils. »**

 **« Tu savais qu'elle a de la magie ? »** Ma mère me demande après quelques secondes de silence.

**« Qui ça ? »**

**« Emma. »**

**« Oh, hum… oui, je suis capable de sentir ce genre de choses. »** J'admets finalement. **«** **Je pensais que tu t'en doutais aussi, après tout c'est la Sauveuse. Comment crois-tu** **q** **u'elle a pu t'aider avec le chapeau ? Ta magie était encore instable à ce moment, c'était elle. »**

**« Je croyais… »**

**« Quoi ? »** Je l'encourage quand je sens qu'elle hésite.

**« C'est idiot, laisse tomber. »**

**« Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je crois que j'ai compris. »**

  
  


***

_La nuit commence à tomber quand je vais prendre mon tour de garde. Je reste concentrée sur ma tache même si elle est un peu inutile dans les faits. J’ai toujours mon sort de protection lancé tout autour du campement, au moindre intrus je devrais le sentir venir. J’entends également les bruits de pas s’approchant derrière moi. Je ne bouge pas et attends que la personne se fasse entendre._

_**« Ils ont tous confiance en toi, tu sais ? »** Je reconnais facilement Blanche-Neige, même si je ne la connais que depuis quelques heures et que je ne me retourne pas pour le confirmer. **« Ils attendaient un espoir et tu es arrivée. »**_

_**« Ce que j’ai en moi pourrait s’avérer plus dangereux que la Méchante Reine. »** _

_**« Mais tu es plus forte que ça, je le sais. »** _

_**« Et comment ? Tu as réussi à me comprendre en quelques heures ? »** _

_**« Disons que c’est un don que j’ai. »** _

_**« Je ne suis un espoir pour personne. »** Je réplique entre mes dents mais la princesse n’en démord pas._

_**« Si, au contraire. J’étais là hier et tu m’as redonné espoir. »** _

_**« Et qu’est-ce que je suis sensée faire exactement ? Attaquer chaque bataillon de soldats noirs que je rencontre sur mon chemin ? »** _

_**« Commence donc pas compliquer les affaires de la reine pour l’instant. »** Blanche me propose alors. **« Protège les gens de cette forêt et ça suffira. »**_

_**« Moi, une rebelle ? »** _

_**« La rebelle La Fay, Protectrice des Forêts du Sud ! Ça sonne bien non ? »** _

_**« J’ai eu des noms bien pire. »** Je lui accorde, toujours sans lui faire face._

_**« Penses-y, on ne te demande rien de plus. »** _

***

  
  


L'agitation sur la rue principale de Storybrooke a évidemment attiré mon attention. Je veux dire, c'est un géant ! Plutôt dur de le rater dans de telles circonstances. De loin, j'aperçois Mary-Margaret et David alors je me téléporte auprès d'eux pour m'enquérir de la situation.

  
  


**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »**

**« Ah, Morgane. tu tombes à pic ! »** David semble plutôt soulagé de me voir.

**« Pourquoi il y a un géant qui se balade à Storybrooke ? »**

**« C'est Cora qui l'a amenée. Cela dit, il était beaucoup plus petit quand on l'a trouvé. »**

**« Ok, et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »** J'insiste puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que je veux toute l'histoire.

**« Apparemment il n'aime pas trop les humains. Mon frère lui a causé du tort de ce que j'ai compris. »**

**« Tu avais un frère ? »**

**« Oui, le Prince James. »**

**« Il faut vraiment que je lise le bouquin d'Henry. »** Je marmonne avant de jeter un œil en direction du géant. **«** **Je passe à l'offensive. »**

**« Attends, Morgane ! »**

  
  


Mais je ne l'écoute déjà plus et je vais me planter en plein milieu de la rue. Une fois que j'ai attiré son attention sur moi, il ignore totalement le reste des gens autour. C'est quand il me charge que je comprend, je ne suis pas prête pour un combat de cette envergure. Littéralement. Mais comme je suis petite et rapide, je parviens à l'éviter pendant un temps. Je me doute qu'il a mangé un des champignons qui sont légion au Pays des Merveilles, et je connais vaguement cette magie. Je sais qu'elle est temporaire et j'espérais pouvoir occuper le géant assez longtemps pour que la magie s'estompe.

Quand je me prends un coup et que je vole plusieurs mètres en arrière, je comprends que c'était une tactique assez bancale. J'ai très mal, l'atterrissage a été très brutal. Le géant est toujours concentré sur moi quand je commence à faire appel à la magie de Morrighan. Ma vision change, je sais que mes yeux sont passés au noir et ça semble calmer le géant. Il s'arrête à deux pas de moi et s'accroupit, approchant son énorme tête de moi.

  
  


**« Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi petite, Déesse de la** **Guerre** **. »**

**« Déesse de la quoi maintenant ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez de titres ? »**

**« Vous êtes Morrighan. Enfin, sa nouvelle forme. »** Il s'explique et, si ma tête ne tournait pas déjà autant, je crois que ça aurait commencé là.

**« Oh non, encore un. »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment que la magie du champignon s'efface complètement mais, quand le nuage de fumée enveloppe le géant, je sens la terre trembler sous moi. Je suis trop faible pour réagir et je serais sans doute tomber dans l'immense trou qui vient d'apparaître si David ne m'avait pas tiré de là au dernier instant.

  
  


**« Le géant… »** Je marmonne vaguement.

 **« Il est sans doute là-dedans. Je vais voir. »** David propose sans hésiter.

 **« Tu arriverais à te téléporter ? »** Blanche me demande une fois qu'il s'est éloigné.

**« Je crois oui. »**

**« Alors tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Tu t'es pris un sacré coup. »**

**« C'est une bonne idée, oui. »**

  
  


Il me faut plusieurs tentatives avant d'y parvenir mais j'arrive finalement à me téléporter jusqu'à la maison. C'est très dur de tenir debout et j'ai toujours le souffle un peu court après le choc de l'atterrissage. Heureusement pour moi -ou malheureusement, ça dépendra du point de vue- ma mère est dans les parages quand j'apparais et elle se précipite vers moi dès qu'elle me voit.

  
  


**« Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« C'est de ma faute, je me suis mise sur la route d'un géant. »**

**« Tu as quoi ? »** Je me rends compte que je suis loin de l'avoir rassurée.

**« Il mettait une sacré pagaille au centre ville et j'ai essayé de le retenir le temps que… »**

**« Cet idiot était censé s'en prendre à Charmant ! »** Quand elle dit ça, je comprends une chose qui m'avait échappé jusque là.

**« C'est toi qui lui a donné le champignon. »**

**« Quel champignon ? »**

**« Ne fais pas l'innocente maman ! Je suis blessée et c'est de ta faute ! »** J'avoue, j'essaye de la culpabiliser là mais je sens l'influence de Cora dans ses actions et ça m'énerve, sérieusement.

 **« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! »** Elle tente de se défendre.

**« Non, mais c'est ce qui arrive quand tu es consciente de la malhonnêteté de tes actes mais que tu agis quand même ! Alors paies le prix de tes actes maintenant. »**

**« Morgane, je suis désolée. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas. »**

**« Je… »** Je cherche une réponse mais ma vue se trouble et ça me perturbe. **«** **Maman… »** J'essaye de lui expliquer mon problème, j'essaye de demander son aide.

 **« Morgane ! »** C'est la dernière chose que j'entends avant de m'évanouir.

  
  


***

  
  


_**« Où sont mes parents ? »** _ _Je demande un soir à ma marraine alors qu'elle met fin à mon entraînement quotidien._

_**« Tu n'as pas de parents. »**_ _Elle me répond sèchement et je sais déjà que j'ai fait une erreur en lui posant cette question._ _ **«**_ _ **Tes parents t'ont abandonnée dans la forêt, seule et sans défense et tout le monde le sait, les nourrissons qu'on oublie dans les forêts me reviennent. »**_ _Elle s'approche de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains._ _ **«**_ _ **Oublie tes parents ma chère, tu es à moi. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ils m'ont abandonnée ? »** _

_**« Sans doute parce qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas, comme tous les autres. »** _

_**« Alors pourquoi vous dites que je suis unique si mon histoire est la même que les autres**_ _ **filles d’ici**_ _ **? »**_ _J'insiste pour savoir, parce qu'on est définitivement trop curieux quand on a neuf ans._ _ **«**_ _ **Pourquoi vous**_ _ **n’entraînez**_ _ **que moi ? »**_

 _ **« Oh mon enfant, je n'attendais que toi. Grâce à toi, je sais que mon plan fonctionnera. Grâce à toi, je pourrais tous les sauver. »**_ _Je me sentirais presque importante après ces paroles mais ma marraine me ramène bientôt à la réalité._ _ **«**_ _ **Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu saches lancer un sort simple. Demain, tu travailleras deux fois plus. »**_

  
  


***

  
  


_J'observe mon reflet dans l'eau calme du lac. Ce que je vois me terrifie. Mes yeux sont entièrement noirs ainsi qu'une partie de la peau autour, je suis beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude et ma vision est différente. Mais je le sais, c'est ça le pouvoir dont parlait ma marraine. C'est à ce moment que je sens une présence à mes côtés et, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, je le reconnais aisément._

  
  


_**« Dites-moi Merlin, le saviez-vous ? »** _

_**« J'avais connaissance de ton don, en effet. »** _ _Il admet d'une voix douce._

_**« Vous parlez de don mais vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait ? »**_ _Je réplique en montrant la douzaine de cadavres autour de moi._ _ **«**_ _ **Ils m'ont attaqué et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont morts**_ _ **maintenant**_ _ **. Je n'ai rien fait, c'était ce… ce… monstre ! »**_

_**« Tu n'es pas un monstre Morgane La Fay. »** _

_**« Je m'appelle Elaine ! »** _

  
  


_Apparemment, la peur n'est pas le seul sentiment qui déclenche la fureur de cette magie. Si elle cause autant de ravages à chaque fois que je l'utilise, je n'en veux pas._

  
  


_**« Pourquoi m'avoir fait quitter Avalon si vous le saviez ? »** _

_**« Il fallait que tu partes pour ta propre sécurité. »** _

_**« Là-bas au moins je ne pouvais blesser personne ! »**_ _Je m'exclame sans me départir de ma colère._ _ **«**_ _ **Pourquoi vous vous servez tous de moi ? Je n'ai que onze ans, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile. »**_

 _ **« Il fallait que tu partes pour accomplir ta destinée. »**_ _Merlin se décide finalement à m'expliquer de son ton énigmatique._ _ **«**_ _ **Avalon t'en empêchait. C'est à Mist**_ _ **H**_ _ **aven que ton destin te rattrapera. Je t'ai proposé de t'échapper et tu as fait le choix de m'écouter, pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Je n'aimais pas cet endroit. »** _

_**« Je sais. Là où je t'envoie, ta vie sera bien meilleure. »**_ _Il m'assure e_ _n_ _s'approchant un peu plus maintenant que je suis enfin calmée._

_**« Vous promettez ? »** _

_**« Oui. »** _

_**« Et mes parents, ils m'ont vraiment abandonné comme elle a dit ? »** _

_**« Ça je ne peux pas te le révéler. C'est ta quête pas la mienne. »** _

  
  


_***_

  
  


Je me réveille brusquement après ce rêve. _Souvenir_ , je me corrige mentalement. Ce souvenir donc, qui m'est revenu au pire moment. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à _elle_ ni à mon évasion. Surtout en ce moment quand tous ces problèmes avec ma mère… Ma mère ! Où est-elle ? Quand je tente de me relever, une main sur mon épaule m'en empêche.

  
  


**« Oh Morgane, doucement. »** Je me calme dès que je reconnais la voix.

 **« Ruby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Je lui demande en regardant autour de moi, c'est là que je réalise que je ne suis pas chez moi. **«** **Non en fait, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est au B &B, non ? La dernière fois que j'étais consciente, j'étais chez ma mère. »**

**« C'est elle qui t'a amené ici. Elle a dit que vous vous disputiez quand tu t'es évanouie et elle pensait que tu ne voudrais plus la voir à ton réveil. »**

**« Eh bien elle avait tort. Il faut que je la retrouve avant que Cora… »**

**« Attends, Morgane. »** Ruby me retient une nouvelle fois. **«** **D'abord il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »** Elle semble hésiter mais le fait que je reste assise sans bouger doit la convaincre de continuer d'une certaine façon. **«** **Ta mère complote avec Cora. Elles ont prévu de se servir du Ténébreux pour tuer tous ceux qui s'opposeront à elles. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais… J'ai dormi combien de temps exactement ? »**

**« Plusieurs jours. J'étais terriblement inquiète. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté d'autre ? »** Je m'enquis précipitamment en ignorant les battements effrénés de mon cœur. **«** **Ruby, dis-moi ! »**

**« Le Ténébreux a été blessé quand il était à New-York. Par le Capitaine Crochet, je crois. »**

**« Cette enflure. »** Je marmonne entre mes dents.

**« Ils ont réussi à revenir à temps mais Gold est toujours affaibli et on pense que Cora veut en profiter pour récupérer ses pouvoirs. »**

**« Et ma mère l'aide. »**

**« C'est ça. »** Ruby confirme d'une petite voix. **«** **Je suis désolée. »**

**« Tu sais où ils sont ? Je dois absolument la voir, je sais que je peux la raisonner. »**

**« Tu ne devrais pas bouger, tu viens à peine de… »**

**« Je t'ai demandé où ils étaient, Ruby. »** Je l'interromps d'une voix ferme. **«** **Tu le sais alors dis-moi. »**

**« Ils se sont réfugiés dans la boutique de Gold. Elles frapperont sans doute là-bas. »**

  
  


Je n'ajoute rien et me contente de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Je réapparais juste devant la boutique du Ténébreux et je sens déjà la présence d'une barrière magique. Je vois également David faisant les cent pas juste devant la porte. Il semble assez tendu.

  
  


**« Tout va bien Charmant ? »** Je demande dès que je suis près de lui.

**« Mary-Margaret a disparu et je crois savoir où elle est mais… j'espère me tromper. »**

**« Dis m'en plus. »**

**« Elle est allée trouver un moyen de tuer Cora et sauver le Ténébreux. Il existe une bougie qui prend une vie pour en sauver une autre et je crois qu'elle va s'en servir sur le cœur de Cora. »**

**« Vous avez son cœur ? »** Je demande, surprise de leur exploit.

**« Non, hum… Cora s'est arraché le cœur il y a bien longtemps. Il est dans le caveau de ta mère. »**

**« C'est donc là que se trouve Blanche ? »** Je comprends facilement et il acquiesce en confirmation. **«** **Je peux nous y emmener rapidement si tu veux. »**

**« S'il te plaît. »**

**« En route alors. »**

  
  


Et je disparais immédiatement après en emmenant David avec moi. Je suppose qu'il parlera plus facilement à Blanche que moi. Peut-être que je peux empêcher un meurtre d'être commis. Avec un peu de chance, Blanche n'ira pas corrompre son âme et ma mère ne perdra pas la sienne. Non pas que je cautionne leur plan mais je doute que cette affaire aide à régler l'histoire qu'il y a entre Blanche-Neige et la Méchante Reine.

Quand j'arrive dans le caveau en compagnie de David, il n'y a personne.

  
  


**« Où est-elle ? »**

**« En haut je crois. »** Je réponds. **«** **Je sens une présence à l'entrée. »**

  
  


Il se précipite pour aller voir et je me lance à sa poursuite. On retrouve Mary-Margaret assise sur les petites marches qui mènent à la porte. Elle se tient la tête entre les mains et pleure, semblant complètement abattue.

  
  


**« Tu avais raison. »** Blanche murmure. **«** **Je ne suis pas cette personne-là. »**

  
  


Je comprend qu'elle l'a fait, qu'elle a maudit le cœur. Mais elle me dit ensuite avoir remis le cœur à ma mère et l'avoir convaincu de le remettre à sa place, elle-même.

  
  


**« Tu as poussé Regina à tuer sa propre mère ? »** Je demande à voix haute, juste pour me rendre compte de la situation.

**« Je suis désolée. »**

  
  


Je me téléporte encore une fois, espérant que ça soit la dernière aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs magiques. J'ai beau faire au plus vite, j'arrive trop tard. Quand j'entre en trombe dans la boutique de Gold, le cœur a déjà retrouvé sa place dans la poitrine de Cora et cette dernière agonise. Je m'approche quand même, prenant place à côté de ma mère.

**« Mère ! Mère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »**

**« Je devais te dire... »** Le murmure de Cora est à peine perceptible mais je comprends chaque mot et, même s'ils sont adressés à ma mère, j'écoute avec attention. **«** **Elle était... en vie... quand je l'ai... laissé... dans la... forêt. »**

 **« Quoi ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? »** Je demande en me tournant vers ma mère qui n'a pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi. Sans attendre, Cora poursuit.

**« Retrouve... la... Retrouve... ta fille… »**

  
Une fille ? Regina a une fille ? Autre que moi ? Cette pensée me trouble plus que de raison. Certainement ma mère n'aura pas la tête à ça avant un moment. Sa propre mère vient de mourir dans ses bras, elle ne va pas se lancer dans une telle quête, pas vrai ?

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Ma mère demande à Gold qui se relève, apparemment en pleine forme.

 **« Vous ne devriez pas être mort ? »** Je lui demande en me plantant devant lui.

**« Non, mais toi tu devrais aller consoler ta mère. »**

**« Je sais que vous êtes derrière tout ça et vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement. »**

**« C'était toi ! »** Ma mère intervient alors, semblant avoir entendu toute la conversation. **«** **Tout est de ta faute, tu as volé sa vie ! Tu lui as jeté un de tes horribles sorts. »**

 **« Je n'ai rien fait du tout. »** Gold affirme et je réalise qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort. En tout cas, il n'est pas le seul à blâmer et justement…

 **« Regina, ne faites pas ça ! »** On entend Mary-Margaret avant de la voir arriver en courant.

 **« C'est vous qui l'avez tuée. »** Ma mère comprend à son tour et j'entends déjà venir le retour de la Méchante Reine.

  
  


***

_Je reste là, à regarder mon reflet dans l’eau courante de la rivière. Il est tard et la lune brille haut dans le ciel, je suis donc seule. Les paroles de la princesse Blanche-Neige tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Moi, une lueur d’espoir ? On parle d’une orpheline, une gamine qu’on a abandonné dans la forêt. Si je ne méritais même pas l’amour de ma propre famille, pourquoi aurais-je droit à la confiance de ces gens ?_

_J’en veux à Merlin en cet instant. Mon destin me rattrapera à Mist Haven, sérieusement ? Je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir une destinée vraiment incroyable, à moins que finir avec sa tête sur une pique compte comme un destin qui vaillent la peine de tout quitter._

_J’entends un corbeau croasser quelque part au-dessus de ma tête et je relève les yeux, intriguée. Il fait nuit, cet animal devrait… je ne sais pas, dormir à tout hasard ? Mais l’oiseau est posé sur une branche basse d’un arbre proche, le regard tourné vers moi. En fait, c’est comme s’il me regardait, moi précisément et volontairement. Mais c’est probablement mon imagination, pas vrai ? Aucun oiseau n’a l’intelligence suffisante pour observer un Être Humain avec autant de… de concentration._

_**« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »** Je demande, m’attendant à le voir s’envoler immédiatement mais il n’en est rien. **« Rentre te coucher, retourne auprès de ta famille. »**_

_**« J’ai rencontré une fille qui parlait aux oiseaux, elle a très mal tourné. »** _

_Je me tourne brusquement vers l’endroit d’où la voix provient. Je la reconnais immédiatement, même si je ne l’ai vu qu’une seule fois. Ça ne peut être qu’elle, la Méchante Reine._

_**« Vous ici ? Sans garde rapprochée ? »** _

_**« Je n’ai pas besoin d’eux pour me défendre, ma magie est plus puissante que cent hommes armés. »** Elle me fait remarquer en s’approchant de moi. **« Mais toi, tu viens de ce campement de renégats que je ne peux apparemment pas voir pour l’instant. Dis-moi, qui était cette femme qui a attaqué mes gardes hier ? »**_

_**« Je ne vais pas vous donner cette satisfaction, vous la tueriez. »** _

_**« Très juste. Mais si tu ne dis rien, c’est toi que je tue. »** Son ton est presque mielleux, comme si cette perspective l’enchantait particulièrement._

_**« Je n’ai pas peur de vous. »** _

_**« Peut-être que tu devrais. »** _

_**« Et peut-être qu’il était temps que quelqu’un se dresse contre vous et vos hommes. »** _

_**« Petite insolente ! Tu t’adresses à une reine, parle avec un peu plus de respect ! »** _

_**« Le respect se gagne votre majesté. »** Je réplique et c’est à ce moment qu’elle s’approche de moi d’un pas rapide._

_Elle s’arrête à quelques centimètres de moi et je ne vois que ses yeux brillants dans l’obscurité. Elle est juste devant moi et sa main se porte à mon cœur. Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu’il se passe, je ressens une énorme douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Soudain, je vois dans sa main un objet rouge et lumineux. Est-ce que c’est… ?_

_**« Joli. Regardez-moi ça, un petit cœur aussi pur que celui d’un enfant. »** _

_**« Est-ce que c’est mon… ? »** _

_**« Oh oui jeune fille, c’est ton cœur, et si tu ne veux pas que je l’écrase… »** Pour appuyer ses propos, elle applique une légère pression sur l’organe battant dans sa main et la douleur se repend dans tout mon corps. **« Tu vas répondre à mes questions. »**_

_**« Elaine ! »** _

_Beaucoup de choses se passent en même temps. Après le cri d’Urien, je me tourne dans sa direction pour le prévenir de ne pas plus s’approcher. Ils sont trois en fait. Accolon est armé de son arc et tire une flèche au même moment où Urien et Menassen s’approchent avec leurs épées à la main. La Reine s’est tourné vers eux et je sais déjà qu’ils sont en danger mais je n’ai pas le temps d’intervenir. Le corbeau de tout à l’heure nous fond dessus, forçant la Reine à reculer de quelques pas et a relâché mon cœur._

_**« Je vous garde à l’œil, toi et ta petite bande de renégats. »** La Reine s’exclame avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette._

_**« Elaine, tu vas bien ? »** Urien me demande en s’arrêtant à côté de moi._

_**« Mieux maintenant qu’elle est partie. »** _

_Je me penche pour ramasser mon cœur, me demandant comment je vais faire pour le remettre à sa place. Je n’ai même pas bien vu comment elle a fait pour le sortir de ma poitrine, j’ignorais même que c’était possible._

_**« Elle fait ça tout le temps. »** Urien me fait remarquer en prenant mon cœur entre ses mains. **« Je l’ai déjà vu les remettre en place aussi. Il suffit de… »**_

_**« Juste, fais-le. »** Je l’interromps précipitamment, impatiente de revoir l’organe à sa place. **« Je sens qu’il me manque quelque chose. »**_

_**« D’accord, je… ne bouge surtout pas. »** _

_Il n’hésite pas longtemps avant de pousser mon cœur, lequel retrouve gentiment sa place dans ma poitrine. J’ai enfin l’impression de pouvoir respirer._

_**« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ? »** _

_**« Elle me cherchait. »** _

_**« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »** Menassen demande en nous rejoignant._

_**« Maintenant ? On se rebelle. »** _

***

  
  


Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, pas tant que ma mère était encore en deuil. Mais elle semble aller beaucoup mieux à présent puisqu'elle s'est déjà mis en tête de se venger en tentant de tuer Blanche-Neige. Encore une fois. J'ai besoin de réponses et je ne veux plus les attendre.   
  
**«** **On peut parler ? »** Je demande alors que ma mère finit de préparer le repas de ce soir.

**«** **Bien sûr. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »**

**«** **On peut dire ça. »** J'hésite une seconde, attirant son attention sur moi. **«** **Tu as une fille. »** Je dis dans un souffle.

 **«** **J** **e te vois tous les jours Morgane, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. »** Regina me répond, toujours concentrée sur la préparation du repas.

**«** **Maman… »**

**«** **Je sais qu'on a eu quelques différents ces derniers jours mais je suis certaine qu'on peut… »  
« Regina ! »** Je l’interpelle d'une voix plus forte. **«** **Je ne parlais pas de moi. »**

**« Morgane… »**

**« Dis-moi la vérité, j'ai besoin de savoir. »**

**« Savoir quoi ? »** Regina demande d'une voix faible, détournant enfin son regard de sa préparation.

**«** **Tu sais où elle est ? Est ce que tu veux la retrouver ? Tu vas partir à sa recherche ? Et si jamais… ? »**

**« Morgane, calme toi. »** C'est uniquement quand ma mère s'approche de moi que je remarque les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

 **«** **Est ce que… Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin de moi ? »** Ma voix tremble et me fait défaut. **«** **Si tu l'as déjà elle, qu'est-ce que je deviens alors ? Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi et… »**

**« C'est faux. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. »**

**« C'est pour ça que Daniel connaissait mon nom. »** Je comprends enfin. **«** **Quand j'ai dit que j'étais ta fille, il a semblé me reconnaître mais ce n'était pas moi qu'il voyait, c'était elle. Et tu m'as donné son nom… »**

**« Morgane… »**

**« Dis-moi la vérité ! »** J'exige d'une voix plus forte. **«** **C'est son nom que tu m'as donné, admets-le »**

 **« Oui. »** Ma mère confirme alors.

 **« Je n'étais qu'une remplaçante. »** Cette réalisation bouleverse tout mon monde et j'en perd mon souffle.

**« Morgane, non… »**

**« Arrête avec ce nom ! »** J'exige d'une voix forte et je sens ma magie palpiter. **«** **Je ne veux plus l'entendre. »** Je dis avec finalité alors que je disparais au milieu de la fumée.

  
  


***

  
  


_J’ignore depuis combien de temps je suis enfermée dans ce cachot. Je me doute que la Reine m’a ramené jusqu’à son château, sûrement pour une exécution publique. Elle a réussi à attraper Elaine La Fay, la rebelle la plus recherchée après Blanche-Neige. Évidemment qu’elle va s’assurer que tout le monde le sache. Aujourd’hui, la Reine a gagné._

_Mes pensées s’assombrissent à mesure que les heures défilent. J’ai vu le soleil se coucher et maintenant l’aube pointe déjà. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle a prévu de me garder ici, assez pour que je perde tout espoir certainement. Comme s’il m’en restait, de l’espoir. Je n’ai plus rien. Elle a déjà détruit mon village, le seul endroit s’étant jamais apparenté à une maison pour moi. Elle a également tué mon meilleur ami, l’homme que j’allais épouser, celui-là même qui m’avait offert un foyer alors que je n’avais rien._

_Des pas se font finalement entendre depuis le bout du couloir, le bruit des talons hauts résonne contre les parois humides de la prison. Je sais qu’il s’agit de la Reine, sûrement venue me narguer encore un peu avant de m’achever définitivement. Comme prévu, elle s’arrête juste devant ma cellule. Dans son attirail de cuir noir, elle est impressionnante je dois bien l’admettre. Le fait que je ne puisse pas utiliser ma magie dans cet endroit me rend d’autant plus nerveuse. Elle peut faire de moi ce qu'elle veut._

  
  


_**« Tu ignores sans doute pourquoi tu te trouves ici. »**_ _Elle commence alors, un sourire carnassier sur le visage._

_**« Vous allez m'exécuter. Publiquement je suppose, histoire d’avertir le petit peuple. »** _

_**« Tant de pensées négatives, à ton âge ? C’est néfaste. »** _

_**« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ? »** _

_**« De la peur. »**_ _La Reine m’explique alors._ _ **«**_ _ **Je veux ta peur et ta haine. Que tu me craigne et que tu me détestes. »**_

 _ **« Ça n’arrivera pas. Je n’ai pas peur de vous, j’ai rencontré des sorcières autrement plus puissantes et effrayantes que vous. Quant à vous haïr… »**_ _Je laisse échapper un petit soupir, lassée de cet entretien stérile._ _ **«**_ _ **Je ne vous hais pas. Au contraire, je me demande combien de peines vous avez connues avant d’avoir décidé de faire souffrir les autres plus encore. »**_

 _ **« Écoute-moi, petite. »**_ _Le ton de la Reine, jusqu’à présent suave, se fait beaucoup plus froid. J’ai sûrement touché un point sensible._ _ **«**_ _ **J’aime être la cause de leurs peines et de leurs souffrances. Rien de plus rien de moins. »**_ _Je sais qu’elle ment en disant cela, mais je me garde bien de le lui faire remarquer._ _ **«**_ _ **En ce qui te concerne, ta mort sera bien inutile. Demain, à la même heure, j’aurais lancé ma malédiction et le petit peuple ne se souviendra de rien. Alors, au lieu de gâcher une vie pour une leçon inutile, j’ai décidé de te garder. »**_

_**« Me garder ? »** _

_**« Oui. Un peu comme un animal de compagnie. Dans ce nouveau monde où je nous envoie, je te forcerai à m’aimer. »** _

_**« Bonne chance avec ça. »**_ _Je marmonne, espérant qu’elle ne m’entende pas._

 _ **« Une éternité avec moi, voilà ta punition. »**_ _La Reine finit avec une voix ferme._ _ **«**_ _ **J’espère que tu apprécieras l’attention. »**_

  
  


_Avec un dernier sourire dégoulinant de méchanceté, elle s’éloigne, me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées. Une éternité avec la Reine, je dois être l’âme la plus malchanceuse de Mist Haven._

  
  


***

  
  


Je me suis isolée en plein milieu de la forêt et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré si longtemps que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps mais j'ai vu les étoiles faire place au soleil. Mes larmes se sont taries et ma gorge s'est asséchée. Après autant de temps passée seule, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre des bruits de pas se rapprochant.

  
  


**« Alors c'est là que tu te caches. »** Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit de Ruby, je sais aussi qu'elle est déjà passée par là aujourd'hui.

 **« Ne fais pas l'innocente, je t'ai repéré tout à l'heure. »** Je réponds d'une voix rendue rauque par mes sanglots.

 **« Bien alors tu sauras que quelqu'un ici s'inquiète pour toi. »** Elle vient s'installer à côté de moi et tourne son regard vers la ville qui s'étend sous nos yeux. **«** **Et je ne parlais pas que de moi tu sais ? C'est ta mère qui m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi. »**

**« Ma mère, tu parles. Je ne suis qu'un pansement à ses yeux. »**

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »**

**« Elle a une fille ! »** Je sens la colère et la déception remontées en moi alors je décide d'ouvrir les vannes et de laisser toute la vérité éclater. **«** **Juste avant d'épouser le roi, Regina a accouché de l'enfant de son amant, Daniel. Ce bébé, Cora le lui a enlevé et jusqu'à la semaine dernière, Regina croyait cette fille morte. Maintenant elle sait. La blessure est guérie. Elle n'a plus qu'à partir à sa recherche et jeter le pansement. »**

 **« Morgane, arrête. »** Ruby essaie de me calmer.

 **« Et arrête avec ce nom ! C'est le sien, pas le mien ! »** Je laisse exploser toute ma colère et un peu de magie aussi je crois. **«** **Regina m'a capturé juste avant de lancer son Sort Noir. Elle est venue elle-même me le dire : je n'étais qu'un animal de compagnie pour la distraire pendant la malédiction. »** J'explique alors, espérant qu'elle comprenne. **«** **Et j'ai fait l'erreur de croire qu'elle a pu être sincère, je pensais avoir enfin une mère ! Je sais qu'elle a fait des choses plus que réprimandables par le passé, certaines de ces choses elle les a faites sur moi. Mais elle n'a pas été comme ça pendant la malédiction et pourtant elle aurait pu. Personne n'aurait jamais rien su, tout le monde me croyait déjà morte quand ils ont vu la Reine m'emmener. Et ici à Storybrooke, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui résister. »** Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de produire plus de larmes mais elles coulent inlassablement sur mes joues. **«** **Je veux croire en elle parce que je sais qu'elle peut être une bonne personne. Elle l'a été avec moi pendant vingt-huit ans. Elle m'a aimé et elle a été ma mère. Je me rend compte maintenant que tout ça était un mensonge. »**

 **« Moi je ne crois pas. »** Cette fois, Ruby n'hésite pas à m'interrompre. **«** **J'ai vu Regina à son pire et je l'ai affronté. Je me souviens aussi du début de cette malédiction, quand vous veniez toutes les deux prendre votre petit-déjeuner chez Granny. »** Elle me rappelle des souvenirs heureux et je vois clair dans son jeu mais comme elle parvient à me calmer je ne dis rien. **«** **Je ne m'en rendais pas encore compte à ce moment-là, mais les choses entre vous ont changé au fil des jours. Son regard a changé, elle a appris à t'aimer. Alors oui, peut-être qu'elle t'a donné le prénom qu'elle avait choisi pour l'enfant qu'elle a perdu, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne t'aime pas. Ni même qu'elle partira à sa recherche. Tu lui as au moins demandé ce qu'elle comptait faire ? »**

 **« Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre. »** J'admet honteusement. **«** **Je me suis énervée dès que j'ai compris et je suis partie. »**

**« C'est toi sa fille, tu l'as été pendant vingt-huit ans. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle t'a choisi, elle a choisi de t'aimer et d'être ta mère. »**

**« Tu as probablement raison. »**

**« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment… »** Ruby commence d'une voix plus hésitante après plusieurs minutes de silence. **«** **Mais je crois qu'Henry est sur le point de s'attirer des problèmes. »**

 **« Quel genre de problème ? »** Je demande, oubliant mes tourments l'espace d'un instant. **«** **Et pourquoi ne pas prévenir Emma ? »**

**« Parce qu'il a parlé de détruire la magie et je doute qu'Emma puisse faire quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Pourquoi il essayerait de détruire la magie ? C'est insensé ! »**

**« Ta mère en a après Blanche et je doute que votre conversation d'hier soir l'ait mise dans de meilleures dispositions. »** Ruby tente une explication.

**« Tu crois que je l'ai involontairement poussé à mettre son plan à exécution ? »**

**« Peut-être bien. »**

**« Et Henry veut détruire la magie pour l'en empêcher. Sans magie, ma mère ne peut rien. »** Je comprends sans problème le reste et, comme je sais que je vais devoir intervenir, je me lève déjà. **«** **Je crois savoir où il se rend, je vais le rejoindre. Merci Ruby. »**

**« Y a pas de quoi. »**

  
  


Je disparais avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Quand j'arrive près du Puits au Vœux, je ne vois Henry nulle part. Alors je me concentre, je saurais reconnaître l'essence de mon petit frère même à une certaine distance. Je le repère enfin mais, comme il n'est pas seul, je m'inquiète déjà et me téléporte à proximité. Je ne suis pas repérée pour l'instant et c'est tant mieux. Il s'avère qu'Henry est en compagnie de l'étranger qui a franchi la limite de Storybrooke il y a quelques semaines. Je doute qu'un acte aussi magique qu'apparaître subitement dans un nuage de fumée soit recommandé face à une personne extérieure.

Mais il s'agit quand même là de mon petit frère et je ne connais pas l'homme en face de lui, alors je me permets d'intervenir. Surtout quand je vois l'homme se pencher pour attraper le sac d'Henry.

  
  


**« Tu t'appelles Henry, c'est ça ? »** J'entends l'homme demander.

**« Tout va bien ici ? »**

**« Je ne crois pas qu'il s'est fait mal. »** L'homme me répond en se tournant vers moi.

 **« On s'est déjà vu ? »** Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. J'ai la curieuse impression de l'avoir rencontré quelque part.

 **« Je ne crois pas non, je ne suis pas du coin. »** Il se contente de dire avant de diriger à nouveau son regard vers Henry. **«** **Eh bien, bonne chance pour ton épreuve. »**

 **« Quelle épreuve ? »** Je demande à Henry une fois que l'étranger a disparu.

**« Je lui ai dit que j'étais scout. C'était plus simple que de dire… »**

**« Que tu te rendais au Puits aux Vœux afin de détruire la magie à Storybrooke ? »** Je lui fais savoir que j'ai compris tout son plan.

**« Je vais le faire et tu ne m'arrêteras pas. »**

**« Henry non ! »** Je m'exclame en le voyant partir en courant. **«** **Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes petits jeux. »**

**« C'est la magie le problème et je vais le régler ! »**

**« C'est bien ma veine. »** Je me retrouve à marmonner toute seule. **«** **Et pile** **au moment** **où je suis vidée de mon énergie magique. »**

  
  


Bon bah, reste plus qu'à lui courir après, même si la perspective ne m'enchante pas du tout. Je le jure Henry, quand je te mettrai la main dessus tu comprendras pourquoi il ne faut absolument pas m'énerver. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Je le rattrape enfin au niveau du Puits aux Vœux mais il a déjà déballer sa dynamite et craquer une allumette. Je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais je n'ai plus assez de magie pour intervenir à cette distance. Comme je suis à court d'idée, je décide de l'interpeller d'abord.

  
  


**« Henry ! »** Je m'exclame en même temps qu'une autre voix.

  
  


C'est uniquement à ce moment que je repère ma mère. Elle s'approche lentement d'Henry, son regard ne dérivant que brièvement vers moi. Je décide de la laisser faire et reste un peu à l'écart.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** Elle demande quand elle est sûre d'avoir toute son attention.

 **« Je vais détruire la magie. »** Henry explique en brandissant la dynamite. **«** **C'est elle qui gâche tout et tu pourras pas m'en empêcher. »** Il allait clairement faire craquer une autre allumette quand ma mère l'arrête à nouveau. 

**« Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est te tuer. »**

**« Tu dis ça parce que tu as besoin de la magie, que tu veux utiliser ton sort sur moi. »**

  
  


Cette révélation me surprend. Elle voulait donc utiliser un sort sur Henry. En a-t-elle jamais utilisé sur moi ? Peut-être que j'étais vraiment manipulée depuis la fin de la malédiction et je me serais libérée à force d'utiliser Morrighan ? Non, c'est ridicule. Il faut que j'arrête de douter d'elle à chaque occasion.

Je suis tirer de mes pensées quand je vois Henry approcher une allumette de la dynamite. Heureusement, ma mère intervient bien vite et fait complètement disparaître l'explosif. Voilà qui règle définitivement la question.

  
  


**« Je ne veux pas te perdre Henry, tu représentes tout pour moi. »** Elle affirme en s'approchant à hauteur d'Henry.

**« Alors n'utilises pas ton sortilège. Ne… Ne tue pas Mary-Margaret s'il te plaît. »**

**« Non, il faut qu'elle paie ! »**

**« Avec le sortilège, tu sais que je t'aimerais pas pour de vrai, tout sera faux ! »**

**« Mais au moins, on aura quelque chose. »** Ma mère réplique d'une voix forte. **«** **Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre pour toi aujourd'hui, mais tu verras. Toi et moi on peut être heureux. Tous les deux, on pourra avoir tout ce qu'on souhaite. »**

 **« Non, pas comme ça. »** Henry refuse en reculant.

 **« Regina, éloignez-vous de mon fils ! »** La voix d'Emma se fait entendre.

  
  


C'est là que je réagis. La journée a été bien assez dure et je n'ai pas en plus envie de me prendre la tête avec le Clan Charmant. Je pensais être vidée d'énergie magique mais finalement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une petite réserve. Ou bien ma fatigue rend plus facile l'intervention de Morrighan. En tout cas, je parviens à créer une barrière magique juste à temps pour arrêter Emma. Quelques mètres les séparent encore.

  
  


**« Ce n'est pas le vôtre, c'est le mien. »** Ma mère réplique en se mettant entre Henry et la blonde. **«** **Et une fois que j'aurais jeté ce sort, vous ne le verrez plus jamais. »**

**« Vous n'y arriverez pas ! »**

**« Si vous voulez tuer Mary-Margaret, il faudra tous nous tuer. »**

**« Si ce n'est que ça. »** Ma mère invoque une boule de feu et David empoigne son arme.

  
  


J'allais intervenir, puis je réalise qu'Henry et moi avons eu la même idée. Il est venu, comme moi, se placer entre les deux camps.

  
  


**« Stop ! »**

**« Henry, reste pas là ! »** Un homme que je ne connais pas prend la parole.

**« Non ! Je resterai là tant que personne ne m'aidera à détruire la magie. »**

**« C'est impossible et tu ne peux pas la faire exploser comme ça ! »** Ma mère tente encore de lui expliquer.

 **« Ce n'est pas la magie le problème, c'est elle. »** Emma insiste en tendant sa main vers Henry comme pour l'inciter à la rejoindre.

**« Non, il n'y a pas qu'elle. Tout le monde est en cause. »**

**« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux petit frère. »**

**« Regardez ce que la magie a fait à Mary-Margaret. »** Henry poursuit sans en démordre. **«** **Ou à Morgane. »**

 **« Je vais très bien. »** Je réplique entre mes dents.

 **« Bah c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »** Il se tourne ensuite vers ma mère. **«** **Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle abîme tout quand elle est là. Même les gens biens font des choses terribles à cause d'elle. »**

 **« Les bons comme les mauvais. »** Emma insiste auprès d'Henry pour qu'il la suive mais il se tourne résolument vers Regina.

**« Je t'en prie, elle va anéantir toute ma famille. Aide-moi à m'en débarrasser. »**

**« Sauf que c'est vraiment impossible. »** J'interviens alors, ramenant l'attention d'Henry sur moi.

  
  


Pour la forme, j'interromps aussi ma magie et reprend mon apparence normale. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est la grande fatigue qui m'envahit alors.

  
  


**« Ça va Morgane ? »**

**« Je sors d'une nuit blanche et j'ai encore dû courser un petit fugueur dans les bois. Comment tu crois que je vais ? »** Je demande de façon rhétorique, le sarcasme évident dans ma voix.

**« C'est parce que tu as utilisé de la magie. »**

**« Cette magie. »** Je le coupe d'une voix ferme. **«** **C'est elle qui m'a sauvé d'une attaque de géant, je serais morte sur le coup sinon. »** Du coin de l'œil, je vois ma mère se tendre lorsque je dis ça. **«** **C'est cette même magie qui m'a protégé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé qu'on avait abandonné au bord de la route. Elle peut être dangereuse, ça je le sais. »** Je vais prendre appuis contre le puits, sentant mes jambes faiblir. **«** **Je l'ai vu détruire des vies et corrompre des âmes, mais je l'ai aussi vu sauver d'autres vies et purifier d'autres âmes. »** Je me laisse quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. **«** **Tu ne peux pas détruire la magie, elle existera toujours quelque part. La source même de la magie ne mourra jamais. Tu peux la renvoyer dans son monde pendant un temps, mais elle reviendra, inlassablement. C'est une puissance qui fait partie de cette terre au même titre que la vie et la mort. Et il ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de faire exploser la mort à coup de dynamite, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, Henry. »** Ma mère prend la parole. **«** **On ne peut pas détruire la magie, il n'y a rien à faire. Sauf peut-être ça. »** Elle se contente de dire avant d'empoigner un petit papier.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit là de la formule du sort qu'elle comptait lancer sur Henry. Je la vois ensuite jeter le papier dans le feu qui reposait au creux de son autre main. Après quelques secondes, le papier n'est plus qu'un petit tas de cendres qui se mêle au vent et ma mère éteint sa boule de feu.

  
  


**« Merci. »** Henry dit, le souffle court et tout le monde semble se détendre.

  
  


Ils s'en vont tous avec Henry et en quelques secondes je me retrouve seule avec ma mère… Enfin, je ne sais même pas si je suis encore légitime pour l'appeler comme ça.

  
  


**« Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »** Regina se contente de dire mais je comprends le sous-entendu.

**« Je crois qu'Henry avait raison d'une certaine façon. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser cette magie, pas maintenant. »**

**« Morgane… Je veux dire, Elaine. »**

**« Non, s'il te plaît… Pas maintenant. »** Je l'arrête immédiatement. Clairement, je n'ai pas la force pour ça maintenant. **«** **Juste… ramène-moi à la maison. »**

  
  


Je n'ai plus l'esprit très clair à partir de là et ma vue se brouille. Je sens les bras de ma mère autour de moi, qui m'empêchent de tomber, et puis le noir…

  
  


***

  
  


_ Je m'attendais à retrouver le monde des limbes. J'ai réussi à l'éviter ces dernières semaines mais, parfois, quand je dors trop profondément, j'y retourne. Dans un moment pareil, je pensais que ce serait le cas. Mais ce n'est clairement pas le monde des limbes. Je suis dans une cour, il fait nuit mais les pavés sous mes pieds semblent luire à la lumière de la lune. Il y a un arbre qui trône au milieu de la cour, il est grand et majestueux. _

  
  


_ **« Où est-ce que je suis ? »** _

_ **« Cet endroit se situe à Camelot. »** _ _ Une voix me fait sursauter, je pensais être seule.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Ta destinée t'amènera ici un jour. »** _

_ **« Merlin. »** _ _ Je comprends sans difficulté. Il est le seul à me parler de 'destinée'.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Vous ne vous montrez pas ? »** _

_ **« Je suis déjà là. »** _

_ **« Pardon ? »** _ _ Je regarde autour de moi mais je suis définitivement seule.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Il n'y a rien ici, à part un vieil arbre. »** _

_ **« Et c'est la forme qui est la mienne aujourd'hui. Je peux prendre de nombreux aspects, Morgane La Fay. »** _

_ **« Vous m'appeliez déjà comme ça à l'époque. »** _ _ Je me souviens brusquement.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Est-ce que vous le saviez à ce moment-là ? »** _

_ **« Que c'est le prénom que ta mère te choisirait ? Oui, je le savais. C'est là que ton cœur devait aller. »** _

_ **« Mon cœur ? Si vous connaissez tant de choses, vous avez certainement connaissance de sa fille. La vraie Morgane, celle dont j'ai hérité le nom ? »** _ _ Je réplique, impatiente d'avoir des réponses. _

_ **« Je sais où elle se trouve en effet, et je sais également qu'elle ne t'enlèvera pas ta mère. »** _

_ **« Vous en êtes sûr ? Parce que vous m'aviez promis une meilleure vie et j'espérais que Regina en fasse partie »** _

_ **« Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions Morgane. »** _ _ Pour une fois, quand il utilise ce nom, je le laisse faire. _ **«** _ **Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler aujourd'hui. »** _

_ **« Bien alors, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire je peux m'en aller ? »** _

_ **« Quand tu te réveilleras. »** _

_ **« Bien ma veine. »** _ _ Je marmonne en m'asseyant contre le tronc d'arbre.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Voilà que je me retrouve coincée dans un rêve à parler à un arbre. »** _

_ **« Un jour tu pourras me libérer. »** _

_ **« Et en attendant, je ne peux vraiment rien savoir d'autre sur ma "destinée" ? »** _ _ Je demande en mimant les guillemets. _

_ **« Eh bien… »** _ _ Cette fois, quand il hésite, je sais qu'il cherche uniquement une réponse appropriée.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Est-ce que tu aimes la glace ? »** _

_ **« La glace ? Comme une crème glacée ? »** _ _ Je suis plutôt surprise de sa question. _

_ **« Non plutôt comme de la neige, mais en plus froid. Cette glace. »** _

_ **« Oh. Je suis assez frileuse alors… pas vraiment ? »** _

_ **« Il faudra t'y faire alors. »** _ _ Merlin me dit simplement, comme si ça expliquait tout. _

_ **« C'est quoi cette question d'abord ? »** _

_ **« Tu voulais connaître un autre bout de ta destinée. »** _

_ **« Et elle implique de la glace ? »** _ _ Je suis de plus en plus confuse. C'est quoi cette histoire ? _

_ **« Oh oui, beaucoup de glace même. »** _

_ **« Je crois que je vais faire comme vous avez dit : je vais me réveiller. »** _ _ Je déclare en me levant.  _ _ **«** _ _ **Et la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, assurez-vous d'avoir des réponses plus claires à me donner. »** _

_ **« Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, Morgane Mills. »** _

_ **« De tous les noms qu'on m'a donné, je crois que c'est celui-là que je préfère. »** _ _ Je réalise soudain. _

_ **« Tu vois, finalement tu pars avec une réponse de plus qu'en venant. »** _

  
  


_ Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, tout s'embrouille autour de moi et je comprends que je me réveille. _

  
  


***

  
  


Je crois que plusieurs heures sont passées depuis que je suis littéralement tombée de fatigue. Je mets plusieurs minutes à m'éveiller, mon lit étant trop confortable. Mais, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je reconnais immédiatement ma chambre et je suis alors parfaitement réveillée. Peut-être bien que je pourrais arranger les choses avec ma mère alors.

C'est là que j'entends la sonnette retentir, je me lève tant bien que mal et jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Que j'aimerais avoir accès à ma magie en cet instant ! Je serais déjà en bas et je serais fixée. Mais la perspective de descendre les escaliers, dans cet état, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout. Alors je me contente de la fenêtre et je ne vois pas grand chose.

A part, peut-être, un homme près du jardin des voisins. Je crois bien que c'est l'étranger, celui qui vient du monde extérieur. Je me concentre pour voir ce qu'il tient en main et, même si ma magie est faible, c'est suffisant pour aiguiser ma vue. Et je le vois, le téléphone qu'il tient en main et… c'est la façade de ma maison qu'il filme !

J'essaie, vraiment je fais tout pour pouvoir me téléporter à ses côtés. Surtout quand je le vois hésiter avant de démarrer sa voiture. La frustration l'emporte et je ne peux m'empêcher de frapper le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre par laquelle je regardais.

  
  


**« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? »** J'entends la voix de ma mère quelque part derrière moi mais je refuse de lui faire face. **«** **Je ne lui ai rien fait, tu sais ? »**

**« A qui ? »**

**« Mary-Margaret. »**

**« Alors c'était elle à la porte ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »** Je demande, surprise.

 **« Que je la tue. J'ai refusé évidemment, la voir souffrir est beaucoup plus agréable. »** Cette fois, je me tourne vers elle histoire de m'assurer qu'elle ne mente pas.

**« Tu l'as laissé partir ? »**

**« Oui, je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai plus besoin de la détruire, elle s'en charge toute seule. »** Je ne dis rien, jetant un autre coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais l'étranger a disparu. **«** **Mais tu ignorais que c'était elle, c'est donc autre chose qui t'a frustré. Raconte-moi. »**

**« Il y avait cet homme, celui qui a franchi la ligne, il était juste là. Avec son téléphone et il filmait en direction de la maison. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« Certaine. J'étais incapable de faire appel à ma magie pour l'arrêter ! »**

**« C'était donc ça. »** Ma mère comprend et je l'entends s'approcher de moi. **«** **Il te faudra sans doute plusieurs jours de repos pour la récupérer intégralement. »**

**« Tu comprends donc ma frustration. »**

**« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je me chargerais de ce Greg Mendell. »**

**« Ah, c'est donc comme ça qu'il se fait appeler ? »** Je ne suis pas convaincue par cette information. **«** **J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. »** J'admet en retournant me coucher. **«** **Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais il m'est vaguement familier. »**

**« J'ai eu la même impression en le voyant mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. »**

**« Maman, attends ! »** Je l'arrête avant qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte. **«** **Je veux dire… Est-ce que j'ai toujours le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »**

**« J** **'ai eu peur. »** Je poursuis implacablement. **«** **J'ai cru que… que tu partirais à sa recherche et qu'ensuite tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi. Toute ma vie on s'est servie de moi pour mon pouvoir. Je pensais… Je pensais qu'ici ce serait différent. En apprenant cette nouvelle, tout ce que je comprenais alors c'est que… que tu t'étais servie de moi aussi. »** Je termine, le souffle court. Ma mère s'approche de moi et me fait face. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes mais elle ne les laisse pas couler.

 **« Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »** Elle commence à s'excuser mais se reprend très vite. **«** **Je veux dire, si, c'était ce que je voulais au début mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas besoin de partir chercher ma fille parce qu'elle est juste là. Elaine, je… »**

 **« Morgane. »** Je l'interromps rapidement.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Mon nom, c'est Morgane Mills. C'est comme ça que ma mère a choisi de m'appeler. »** Je lui explique. **«** **Je ne veux plus entendre les noms qu'on pouvait me donner dans la Forêt, ils appartiennent à une autre personne. »**

**« Tu es sûre de toi ? »**

**« Certaine. D'ailleurs, tu disais ne pas connaître mon prénom d'avant. »**

**« Oh c'était le cas. »** Ma mère me confirme. **«** **Mais il s'avère que Blanche-Neige ne sait définitivement pas garder un secret. »**

**« J'aurais dû m'en douter. »**

**« Maintenant, tu dois encore te reposer et moi je vais m'occuper de ce Greg Mendell. »**

**« D'accord. »** J'acquiesce et prend place sous les couvertures pour prouver ma bonne foi. **«** **Et toi, ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas. »**

**« C'est promis. »**

  
  


Quand elle vient m'embrasser sur le front avant de disparaître, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je me rends également compte que j'ai failli perdre tout ça, juste parce que j'étais incapable de contrôler mes sentiments et que j'ai laissé Morrighan prendre le dessus. _Ça n'arrivera plus,_ je me promets avant de fermer les yeux.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ton tête à tête avec Mendell ? »** Je demande à ma mère dès qu'elle rentre dans la cuisine.

**« Morgane ! Tu étais sensée te reposer ! »**

**« Je ne fais que dormir depuis hier, je crois que ça ira. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **«** **Alors, raconte-moi. »**

**« Ta curiosité te perdra un jour. »**

**« Jusqu'ici ça m'a plutôt réussi. J'attends. »**

**« Tu te souviens d'Owen ? »** Ma mère me ramène à des souvenirs lointains.

**« Owen… Oh attends, c'est vrai ! Au début de la malédiction, un homme a débarqué en ville avec un petit garçon. C'est pour ça que son visage me disait quelque chose. Le petit Owen a pris trente ans et est devenu un homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? »**

**« Il cherche son père. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement ce que tu en as fait ? »** Je demande.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que… ? »** Ma mère commence mais s'interrompt d'elle-même quand elle croise mon regard. **«** **Bon très bien, je me suis peut-être débarrassé de lui à l'époque. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Il avait vu de la magie, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans son monde. »**

**« Tu pouvais pratiquer de la magie** **pendant la malédiction** **? »** J'ignorais ce détail.

**« Je pouvais uniquement manipuler des cœurs mais il l'a vu. Et j'ai laissé le garçon s'échapper. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ruminerait sa vengeance aussi longtemps. »**

**« Tu peux parler. »** Je réplique avec un sourire. **«** **Dois-je te rappeler combien de temps tu as pourchassé Blanche-Neige. »**

**« Touché. »**

**« Bon, et c'est quoi le plan ? On lui efface la mémoire et on le renvoie d'où il vient ? »**

**« Altérer presque trente ans de mémoire pourrait être dangereux. »** Ma mère explique en fronçant les sourcils. **«** **Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est le garder à l'œil. »**

**« D'accord, alors j'y vais. »**

**« Je ne crois pas non. »**

**«** **Je voulais simplement aller faire une balade à cheval. »** Je me défends immédiatement. **«** **Voilà près de deux semaines que je n'ai pas monté mon étalon. »**

**« Très bien, si tu me promets que c'est vraiment ce que tu vas faire. »**

**« Je te le jure, rien de trop dangereux, pas vrai ? »**

**« Je suppose… »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je me suis éloignée de la forêt, comme à mon habitude. Être à cheval, perdue dans les bois, ça me rappelle l'époque de Mist Haven. Pendant un temps au moins, je suis libre et mon coeur est léger.

Généralement, il n'y a personne dans cette partie de la forêt mais je suppose que les choses ont changé en deux semaines. Je suis assez loin pour passer inaperçue mais je vois quand même le Clan Charmant à plusieurs mètres de là. Ils ont arrêté le pick-up au milieu de la route et il n'y a rien autour qui aurait pu susciter un rassemblement ici.

Et puis je les vois disparaître. Un coup ils sont là et la seconde d'après personne. Ma magie n'est peut-être pas à pleine puissance mais je peux tout de même détecter la barrière de protection. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ? Je me concentre un peu plus et je parviens à distinguer ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté de la barrière. C'est un peu flou, comme si je regardais à travers une vitre dégoulinant de pluie. Mais je les distingue sans problème, les plans de Haricots Magiques.

Ils projettent de partir ! L'évidence s'offre à moi. Si Blanche et David montrent cet endroit à Emma, c'est sans doute parce qu'ils avaient prévu de retourner à Mist Haven.

  
  


**« Oh non, maman. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai retrouvé la trace de ma mère. Elle se trouve sur les docks alors je pousse ma monture jusque là. Enfin, j'essaie mais il renâcle.

  
  


**« Hey, Cobalt, c'est une façon de faire ça ? »** Il s'ébroue mais refuse toujours d'avancer. **«** **Comment ça je ne devrais pas y aller ? Non mais je rêve, mon cheval me donne des leçons ! »** Je jette un œil en direction de ma mère et je vois qu'elle rejoint… Emma. **«** **Oh, je comprends mieux. T'aurais pu me dire ça au lieu de faire ta tête de mule. »** Mon cheval renifle. Je vous jure, parfois c'est comme s'il me répondait. **«** **Si on y va au pas, elles auront le temps de discuter non ? »**

  
  


Cette fois, Cobalt obéit et se met tranquillement en marche. Ok, j'avoue, emmener un cheval en pleine ville n'était peut-être pas mon idée la plus brillante. Mais je n'ai pas franchement réfléchi, d'accord ? Finalement, je n'ai même pas le temps d'arriver à leur hauteur. Ma mère se lève et commence à avancer dans ma direction. Je doute qu'elle m'ait vu pour l'instant alors j'attire son attention sur moi.

  
  


**« Quand tu disais vouloir monter à cheval, j'imaginais en forêt ou sur la plage. »**

**« Moi aussi. »** J'encaisse le sarcasme, conservant mon sérieux face à la situation. **«** **Mais j'ai vu quelque chose et je crois que tu devrais voir ça aussi. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« On ferait mieux d'y aller ce soir, il n'y aura personne pour nous repérer. »**

**« Très bien, si tu es sûre de toi… »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensée voir ? »** Ma mère me demande quand je l'arrête devant le champ, vide pour l'instant.

 **« Ça. »** D'un geste de la main, je fais disparaître la barrière magique. **«** **Les nains travaillent dessus avec le géant. Pour le compte de Blanche-Neige et son prince. »**

**« Alors ils projettent de partir ? »**

**« Oui, mais je ne voulais pas t'alarmer pour rien. »** Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air de dire que la situation est plus qu'alarmante. **«** **On ne sait pas, peut-être que… qu'ils t'emmèneront avec ? »**

**« Tu le crois vraiment ? »**

**« Je crois surtout qu'il ne faut pas tirer des conclusions hâtives. Tu devrais leur parler. »**

**« Très bien, admettons. »** Elle accepte avec un soupir. **«** **Toi, tu restes ici. Assure-toi que personne ne te voit et surtout qu'ils ne viendront pas me doubler. »**

**« Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît. »**

**« C'est promis. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je n'ai même pas attendu une heure. En vrai, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de commencer à m'ennuyer. C'est assez facile de se distraire quand on a de la magie. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je sursaute quand ma mère apparaît à côté de moi.

  
  


**« Wow, tu m'as fait peur ! »**

**« Et c'est comme ça que tu montes la garde ? »** Elle demande en relevant un sourcil.

 **« Très amusant. »** Je réplique en me relevant pour lui faire face. **«** **Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »**

**« Ils m'enfermeront dès qu'on aura remis les pied dans la Forêt. »**

**« Attends, quoi ? »**

**« Sinon je peux choisir de rester ici, avec mon fils dans un autre monde. »** Elle termine son explication, imperturbable.

 **« Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Pour qui ils se prennent ? »** Je sens ma magie vibrer à l'intérieur de moi alors je me calme. **«** **Il faut les en empêcher. »**

**« C'est pour ça qu'on va réquisitionner leurs billets de retour. »**

  
  


Je tourne mon regard vers le champ de haricots, comprenant son plan sans qu'elle n'ait à le dire explicitement. Je sais bien qu'elle est en colère et qu'elle se sent trahie, mais je ne crois pas que ça arrangerait ses affaires si elle détruisait leur travail.

  
  


**« Attends. »** Je la retiens d'une main sur son bras. **«** **Avant de tout faire cramer, on devrait réfléchir sérieusement. »**

**« A quoi ? »**

**« Cora et Crochet ont réussi à traverser les mondes, peut-être que d'autres viendront. Ou peut-être qu'on perdra d'autres personnes dans des vortex ou que sais-je. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce genre de magie peut toujours être utile. »** J'indique la direction du champ d'un mouvement de tête. **«** **Avant de les détruire, on devrait peut-être songer à s'en garder quelques uns, pour les cas d'urgence. »**

**« Tu as raison. On va prendre un pied et détruire le reste. »**

**« Ou alors, on les prend tous et on détruit intégralement l'endroit pour leur faire croire qu'ils ont tout perdu. »**

**« Un si bel esprit. »** Ma mère murmure en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. **«** **Je crois que je t'ai corrompu. »**

**« Mais non voyons. J'étais bien pire avant. »**

  
  


*******

  
  


Je suis restée seule pendant plusieurs heures assise dans le bureau de ma mère. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais qu'elle l'avait récupéré. Comme quoi beaucoup de choses changent quand on est dans le coma pendant presque une semaine. J'ai les yeux fixés sur le seul pied de haricots qu'on n'a pas détruit. Les autres sont calcinés, même si j'ai leur récolte dans la poche.

Je commence sérieusement à m'ennuyer, balancer des boules de feu dans un anneau magique n'est distrayant qu'un temps. Mais, par chance, c'est le moment que choisit ma mère pour revenir.

  
  


**« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »** Je demande sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

**« Il a refusé. »**

**« Je te l'avais dit, Henry n'abandonnera jamais Emma. Tu crois qu'il va tout leur raconter ? »**

**« Je me suis assurée que ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'a plus aucun souvenir de cette conversation avec moi. »** Ma mère m'explique en se tournant vers le pied de haricot.

**« Bien, changement de tactique alors. Laisse-moi réfléchir à un plan B. »**

**« Nous avons le temps, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire à présent. »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment que des coups sont frappés à la porte et ma mère s'empresse de s'éloigner du haricot avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Quand je vois apparaître Crochet, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

  
  


**« Capitaine. On dirait que les derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »**

**« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »** Il répond d'un ton bougon qui trahit sa frustration. **«** **Je suis venu te demander ta protection. »** Il avoue finalement en s'approchant de ma mère.

**« Contre Gold ? Je suis surprise que tu oses te montrer dans cette ville alors que ton ennemi est toujours vivant. »**

**« Nous avons un problème bien plus grave. Je parle de Greg Mendell, celui qui m'a percuté la nuit où j'ai tiré sur Belle. »**

**« Mon estime pour ce gars remonte en flèche. »** J'interviens pour la première fois et le Capitaine semble à peine se rendre compte de ma présence.

**« J'ignorais que tu avais de la compagnie Regina. »**

**« Ma fille. »** Ma mère explique simplement et la menace est claire dans sa voix. **«** **Pour en revenir à Mendell. »**

 **« Il est de mèche avec une femme. »** Crochet avoue alors. **«** **Elle m'a enlevé à New-York et m'a livré à Mendell. Ils m'ont demandé de conclure une alliance avec toi et de te trahir ensuite. C'est à cette condition qu'ils m'ont libéré. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de suivre ce plan, la peur peut-être ? »** Je demande au Capitaine, lui lançant par la même occasion un sourire faussement angélique.

 **« Je sais où sont mes intérêts. »** Il se contente de dire avant de se reconcentrer sur ma mère. **«** **Alors je propose que nous formions une alliance mais qu'on oublie dès maintenant cette fâcheuse histoire de trahison. »**

 **« Et pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? »** C'est heureusement la réponse que lui offre ma mère.

 **« Si j'ai conclu un pacte avec ta mère, ce n'est pas un hasard. Tous les trois nous pourrions peut-être renouveler notre alliance ? »** Il semble ignorer que Cora n'est plus de ce monde alors je m'empresse de le mettre à jour.

**« Cora est morte. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Elle a été tuée. »** Ma mère ajoute et la nouvelle semble honnêtement perturbé Crochet.

 **« Je l'ignorais, voilà une triste nouvelle. Toutes mes condoléances, nous le regretterons. Laisse-moi te dire une chose Regina, je la connaissais assez pour savoir que ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était te voir gagner. »** Nous y voilà, il tente de la prendre par les sentiments maintenant. **«** **Je n'ai pas réussi à assouvir ma vengeance, j'aimerais lui rendre hommage en t'aidant à accomplir la tienne. »**

**« Je voudrais… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »**

**« Tu es sûre de toi là ? »** Je demande à ma mère. **«** **Parce que personnellement, je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. »**

**« Se serait-on déjà croisé ma jolie ? »**

**« Exactement, et il vous faudra plus que des** **beaux** **discours pour m'avoir. »**

**« Morgane. »** Ma mère attire mon attention sur elle. **«** **Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, aies confiance en moi. »**

 **« Ça je peux faire, mais je vous ai à l'œil. »** J'ajoute en direction du Capitaine.

  
  


Ma mère se tourne ensuite vers le pied de haricot et Crochet la suit du regard. Il semble savoir rapidement de quoi il s'agit.

  
  


**« Un plan d'évasion ? »** Il demande. **«** **Oh elle aurait approuvé. C'est pour les haricots qu'elle avait apporté le géant ici, pour pouvoir repartir dans le monde d'où nous venons avec toi. »**

**« Et c'est ce que je compte faire avec mes enfants. Si tu acceptes de nous aider, c'est grâce à ça que nous échapperons à la destruction totale de Storybrooke. Si nous nous liguons tous les deux. »**

**« Quand tu parles de destruction totale, tu y inclues le Crocodile, n'est-ce pas ? »** Crochet tient à s'assurer qu'il aura sa part du gâteau.

**« Ça va sans dire. Rumplestiltskin mourra à condition que tu m'aides. »**

**« Je vais vous laisser peaufiner votre plan. »** J'annonce alors en me levant. **«** **Tu me diras ce que** **t** **u veux que je fasse, en attendant je vais prendre l'air. »**

**« Et comment être sûrs que tu ne nous dénonceras pas à Emma et aux autres ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut se méfier Capitaine, je ne trahirais jamais ma mère. A vous de me convaincre qu'il en va de même pour vous. »** Je répond simplement avant de me téléporter.

  
  


En vérité, si, je veux parler à Emma. Mais pas de ce plan absurde, je suis presque certaine de pouvoir déjouer le plan de ma mère et ce n'est pas le pirate manchot qui m'en empêchera. Mais il faut que je discute avec la Sauveuse de deux ou trois détails qui me tracassent toujours, et elle a les réponses. Enfin j'espère.

J'arrive en bas de l'appartement qu'elle partage avec ses parents quand je la vois sortir en compagnie d'Henry. Alors j'attire leur attention sur moi et je les rejoins.

  
  


**« Morgane, tu arrives juste à temps ! »** Henry s'exclame en venant me prendre dans ses bras. **«** **L'Opération Cobra reprend du service ! »**

**« Henry ! »**

**« Je venais simplement discuter avec Emma mais… si vous avez besoin de mon aide. »**

**« C'est une histoire compliquée…** **»** Emma commence mais est très vite interrompue par son fils.

**« La copine de mon père, Tamara, Auguste nous a dit de nous en méfier alors on va enquêter. »**

**« Peut-être pas si compliquée au final. »** La blonde reconnaît avec un haussement d'épaule.

**« Et ton père c'est… »**

**« Neal. C'est le fils de Rumplestiltskin ! »**

**« Je crois que maman m'en avait parlé de cette histoire. »** Je me souviens brusquement. **«** **Ça devient un bordel sans nom cette affaire. »**

 **« A qui le dis-tu. »** Emma acquiesce avant de se mettre en route. **«** **Vous venez ? On risque de perdre sa trace sinon. »**

 **« Attendez un peu ! »** Je lui emboîte quand même le pas afin de lui exposer mon point de vue. **«** **Auguste vous a dit de vous méfiez de Tamara, c'est ça ? »** Emma et Henry acquiesce. **«** **Crochet a découvert que Greg Mendell travaillait avec une femme, ils veulent tuer ma mère apparemment. »**

**« Greg Mendell ? Tu veux dire, le gars en voiture qui a franchi la ligne ? »**

**« Exactement. »**

**« Attends, Crochet est de retour ? »** Emma semble plutôt inquiète à cette perspective.

**« Oui mais il ne représente qu'une menace mineure, ce n'est qu'un pirate. »**

**« Tu as probablement raison. »**

**« En tout cas, si cette Tamara travaille vraiment avec Mendell, on risque d'avoir des problèmes. Ils sont venus en ayant déjà connaissance de la magie. »**

**« Raison de plus pour relancer l'Opération Cobra. »** Henry nous fait remarquer.

  
  


***

  
  


Apparemment, ce qu'on est en train de faire s'appelle 'être en planque', mais pour moi, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps. Voilà déjà une demi-heure qu'on attend, à regarder la façade de Granny's comme si notre vie en dépendait.

  
  


**« Pourquoi ne pas simplement entrer, la figer, et faire ce qu'on a à faire ? »**

**« On a pas besoin de magie. »** Emma me fait remarquer.

**« Certes, mais elle nous serait très utile en ce moment. »**

**« Il faut changer le nom de l'Opération. »** Henry interrompt notre conversation.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Le but de l'opération Cobra était de rompre la malédiction. »** Mon petit frère commence son explication. **«** **Là le but c'est que l'existence de Storybrooke reste secrète. Il faut un autre nom de code. »**

 **« Opération Tigre. »** Emma suggère immédiatement.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Il faut une raison maintenant ? Tu ne donnes jamais de raison toi. »**

**« Je veux que ça fasse penser à cette ville. Les gens la voient pas alors qu'elle est sous leurs yeux. Elle se fond dans son environnement comme une mante religieuse. »**

**« Au final c'est toi qui choisit, petite tête. »** Je me contente de hausser les épaules. **«** **Le nom n'influera pas sur notre réussite alors… »**

 **« D'ailleurs, tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? »** Emma me rappelle.

**« C'est vrai. Je voulais vous parler de ma mère. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? »**

**« Rien, c'est juste que… »** J'hésite un temps puis décide de me lancer. **«** **Je crois que vous lui faisiez confiance, que, comme moi, vous avez vu le bon en elle. Mais elle a trahi cette confiance en s'alliant à sa mère. »**

**« Ça tu peux le dire. »**

**« Mais dites-vous bien qu'elle avait tout perdu. Vous veniez de reprendre Henry et elle pensait que j'allais lui tourner le dos. Je n'ai pas été là pour la soutenir, je le reconnais. »** J'admets avec un soupir. **«** **Mais il est dur de changer après autant de temps. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous lui fassiez encore un peu confiance. »**

 **« Pourquoi moi ? »** Emma demande avec justesse.

**« Parce que je pense que vous êtes la clé. La prophétie disait que la Sauveuse devrait détruire la Méchante Reine. Il n'est dit nulle part que Regina devrait mourir dans le processus. »**

  
  


Je vois que mon discours la touche et que l'idée fait son chemin dans la tête de la blonde. Je choisis de m'arrêter là, pensant que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'Henry a remarqué qu'il vaudrait mieux détourner la conversation.

  
  


**« Avant je pensais qu'il faudrait retourner dans l'autre monde pour vivre des aventures. »**

**« Tu ne tiendrais pas une semaine sans électricité. »** Je réplique avec un sourire.

 **« J'aurais pu monter à cheval, me battre à l'épée et tirer à l'arc. »** Henry n'en démord pas et semble toujours motivé à devenir un chevalier. **«** **Mais ça aussi c'est cool. »** Il finit par admettre en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

 **« C'est vraiment ce que tu voudrais ? Je veux dire… S'il y avait un moyen de repartir dans la Forêt Enchantée. »** Emma demande, et je comprends qu'ils n'ont encore rien dit à Henry à propos des haricots.

**« Il y en a un ? »**

**« Non ! Où tu vas chercher ça ? »**

**« Il y en a un, un moyen de repartir ! C'est un haricot je parie, le géant l'a apporté avec lui. »**

**« Très malin le petit. »** Je fais remarquer à la blonde qui n'a pas l'air convaincue par mon sarcasme.

**« Ça va être trop cool maintenant ! On pourra vivre dans un château, toi, moi et Neal. »**

**« Oh là commence pas à t'emballer. »**

**« Morgane pourra nous rendre visite ! »** Il ajoute sans se départir de son excitation.

**« Je n'irai nulle part sans maman. »**

**« Cachez-vous ! »** Henry s'exclame soudain.

  
  


Quand on s'exécute, j'aperçois un couple quitter le Granny's. Sûrement Neal et sa copine, la fameuse Tamara. Elle ne m'a pas l'air si effrayante mais le mal rôde partout.

  
  


**« L'Opération Mante Religieuse est lancée ! »**

  
  


***

  
  


Emma est entrée dans la chambre que Neal et Tamara partagent au B&B. Pendant ce temps, Henry et moi on fait le guet mais je me retrouve bientôt à reprendre la conversation de tout à l'heure.

  
  


**« Tu irais vraiment vivre dans la forêt ? »**

**« Bah oui, ça a l'air super cool ! »** Henry s'exclame avec un grand sourire. **«** **Tu pourrais m'apprendre à être un rebelle ! »**

**« Ce n'est pas aussi génial que ce que ton livre semble raconter, crois-moi. La vie y était très difficile tu sais ? Pour manger, il fallait chasser. Pour avoir chaud la nuit, il fallait faire un feu. Pas d'électricité, ni d'eau courante et tu peux oublier les bains chauds. A moins que tu ne vives dans un château, évidemment. »**

**« Il n'y a pas ton histoire dans le livre, c'était vraiment si dur ? »** Il commence à comprendre.

 **« Oui, et quand on a grandi sans rien, c'est suffisant. Mais tu as été élevé dans un environnement sain. Fais-moi confiance, la vie est bien plus agréable ici. Toute ta famille est là, avec toi. »** Je lui fais remarquer en me mettant à sa hauteur. **«** **Y compris la mère qui t'a élevé depuis tout bébé. »**

  
  


C'est à ce moment qu'on entend des pas venir du couloir et Henry se précipite vers la porte pour y donner un coup de pied, comme Emma le lui a demandé. Puis on voit Neal apparaître et il semble assez surpris de nous trouver là.

  
  


**« Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »** Il demande avant de comprendre tout seul. **«** **Oh non franchement, c'est moi qui lui ai appris ce truc-là. Emma ! »** Il s'exclame en poussant la porte.

 **« Maman a raison, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à monter la garde. »** Ma petite répartie fait à peine sourire Henry mais au moins, il sait que je ne suis pas inquiète face à la situation.

 **« Vous étiez pas là et la porte était ouverte alors on a… »** Emma tente une explication mais je sais déjà que ça ne marchera pas.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ? »**

**« C'est Tamara. »** Emma commence, semblant prête à révéler la vérité. **«** **Je crois qu'elle te manipule. »**

**« Et pour quelles raisons ? »**

**« Je pense que c'est elle la personne contre qui August a tenté de nous mettre en garde et je voulais pas te le dire avant d'avoir une preuve. »**

**« Oh, ok je comprends. »** Neal répond avec un petit rire sans humour. **«** **Tu as fouillé notre** **c** **hambre pour pas me faire de la peine. Non mais t'es devenue barge ? »**

**« Il nous a dit de nous méfier d'une femme. »**

**« Ce qui englobe la moitié de l'humanité. T'as embarqué Henry là-dedans ? »** Il remarque en montrant leur fils d'un geste de la main.

**« Elle m'a menti ! Et quand on me ment je le vois tout de suite. »**

**« Tu crois le sentir mais j'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. »**

**« C'est vrai et tu le sais. »** Emma rétorque. **«** **Et puis elle a une liste des personnages de contes avec les noms qu'ils portent à Storybrooke, imagine qu'elle la donne à quelqu'un qui veut révéler au monde entier ce qu'est cette ville ! »**

 **« C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à faire cette liste. »** Neal avoue alors, l'air presque honteux. **«** **Elle en a besoin pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici. C'est difficile à appréhender… elle fait l'effort pour moi. »**

**« Écoute, je sais ce que tu t'imagines mais c'est pas du tout ça. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une ex jalouse et totalement hystérique ? »**

**« En fait oui, un peu. »** J'interviens et cette fois, j'arrache un petit rire à Henry et même Neal semble sourire. **«** **Mais elle a raison, Tamara est suspecte. Crochet affirme qu'elle l'a enlevé à New-York et ramené ici pour les aider dans leur plan. »**

 **« Et tu fais confiance à Crochet ? »** Neal soulève un point important.

**« Pas vraiment. »**

**« Écoute, on n'a qu'à vérifier. »** Emma propose. **«** **Il y a une latte du plancher qui bouge, on regarde en-dessous, s'il y a rien parfait, on en parle plus. »**

**« Ok, si tu veux on jette un œil. »**

  
  


Emma s'approche alors de la latte en question, elle s'agenouille et tente alors de la soulever. Je suppose que faire une telle chose avec une paire de gants n'aide pas vraiment mais je me garde bien de le faire noter à la blonde.

  
  


**« Tu me donnes un coup de main ? »** Emma demande à Neal qui accepte tout de suite.

**« Oh, oui bien sûr. »**

  
  


A deux, ils y parviennent rapidement et Emma plonge une de ses mains dans le trou qui se cachait sous la latte. Elle en sort alors… rien du tout apparemment, si j'en juge par l'expression de la blonde. Neal semble à la fois soulagé et presque triste que cette réalité s'impose à Emma. Personnellement, je ne me décourage pas. Je ne fais pas confiance à Crochet, certes, mais comment aurait-il connaissance de cette femme sinon ? Il doit bien y avoir une part de vérité dans le discours qu'il a tenu à ma mère.

  
  


**«** **Écoute** **… »** Neal commence d'une voix compatissante. **«** **Je sais que la présence de Tamara rend les choses un peu délicates… »**

 **« C'est bon. »** Emma le coupe, clairement ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut entendre en ce moment. **«** **Viens Henry, on s'en va. »**

  
  


***

  
  


La nuit est déjà tombée quand je quitte Henry et Emma pour rejoindre ma mère. Je me laisse quelques secondes pour essayer de repérer son énergie magique. Je me dirige ensuite vers la bibliothèque, là où elle se trouve. J'étais à quelques pas de la porte quand je vois quatre personnes sortir. Je reconnais Crochet, Greg, Tamara et… même avec le capuchon sur la tête je suis sûre que c'est ma mère.

**« Maman ! »** Je m'exclame en m'approchant d'eux, invoquant une boule de feu dans ma main. **«** **Libérez-la. »**

 **« Non, je ne crois pas. »** Greg me répond d'un ton condescendant.

  
  


Je le vois sortir un petit flacon de sa poche. Comme il est opaque, je ne vois pas la couleur du liquide à l'intérieur. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'occasion de réagir avant qu'il ne me la jette dessus. Immédiatement, je sais. C'était de l'encre de seiche et je suis maintenant complètement figée.

  
  


**« J'étais certain que tu avais de la magie toi aussi. »** Greg poursuit avec un sourire satisfait. **«** **Probablement pas aussi puissante que ta mère cela dit. »** Je ne peux rien dire, mais mon regard transmet clairement le message : il va me le payer. **«** **Bon, c'est pas tout mais on est pressés alors en route ! »**

  
  


Je les vois partir mais ils poursuivent leur route derrière mon dos et j'ignore donc dans quelle direction exacte ils sont partis. J'ignore combien de temps cela va durer mais je sens déjà la colère monter en moi. Je sais que Morrighan fera son apparition à la seconde où l'encre aura perdu son effet. J'aurais presque pitié d'eux alors, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'énerver.

Finalement, j'ai réussi à réunir assez d'énergie pour lancer un sort, un seul. D'instinct, je vais me téléporter dans le bureau de ma mère. C'est le premier endroit auquel je pense et sûrement celui où vont aller Greg et Tamara. Crochet a dû tout leur dire à propos des haricots et je doute qu'ils laissent passer une telle occasion. Pas quand Crochet connaît tout le plan de ma mère, y compris celui de la destruction totale de Storybrooke.

Sauf que, quand j'arrive dans le bureau, je sais déjà que j'ai fait une erreur. Je reconnais les symptômes : les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans les oreilles, ma vision qui se trouble et l'immense fatigue qui m'envahit. Pas de doute, j'ai dû épuisé ma réserve de magie en l'utilisant pour briser l'enchantement de l'encre. Tout ce que je vois avant de m'évanouir, c'est le pied de haricots… il est vide.

  
  


***

  
  


**« Vous pouvez rentrer, elle n'est pas là. »** Une voix perce la brume qui m'envahit et je tente d'ouvrir les yeux.

 **« Hey, Morgane. »** Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue. **«** **T** **u m'entends ? »** Je reconnais la voix de David. **«** **Réveille-toi Morgane. »**

  
  


Finalement, je parviens à ouvrir les yeux et à me redresser tant bien que mal. Avec le soutien de David, j'arrive même à me tenir debout. Je mets tout de même quelques secondes à me rappeler les évènements de la veille.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »** Emma me demande.

 **« C'était Greg Mendell et Tamara, ils travaillent avec Crochet. Tous les trois ils ont enlevé ma mère, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi elle n'a pas riposté avec sa magie. »** Je leur explique sans hésiter. **«** **Je doute qu'ils lui veulent du bien. Mendell a un passif avec ma mère, il n'hésitera pas à la tuer dès qu'il aura obtenu d'elle ce qu'il veut. »**

 **« C'est bien elle qui a pris les haricots. »** David note alors et je comprends qu'ils ont découvert notre plus récent exploit. **«** **Et ils ont disparu. »**

**« Sûrement Greg et Tamara. Ou Crochet. Un pirate comme lui, il doit connaître la valeur d'un tel objet. »**

**« On doit la retrouver. »** Emma affirme mais Henry l'interrompt immédiatement.

**« Quand vous la trouverez, vous lui ferez pas de mal ? »**

**« Non, on veut juste qu'elle réponde de ses actes. »** Je vois la blonde s'approcher du système d'alarme près de la porte. **«** **D'après le système de sécurité, la dernière fois que quelqu'un est entré c'était à six heures ce matin, en utilisant une clé de neutralisation. »**

 **« Je vous l'ai dit, c'était Greg et Tamara. »** J'insiste, j'aurais sans doute besoin de leur aide. **«** **Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »**

 **« Tu as réussi à la réunir à ta cause ? »** Blanche demande en se tournant vers Emma.

**« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. »**

**« Crochet m'en a parlé et je l'ai vu hier soir. Est-ce que je dois vraiment vous répéter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai vu ma mère ? »**

**« Non, ça ira. »** David prend la parole. **«** **Dis-nous juste où ils sont partis. »**

 **« Si je le savais, je ne serais déjà plus là à vous parler. »** Je réplique, les dents et les poings serrés. **«** **Ma magie est perturbée depuis quelques jours, je ne peux pas l'utiliser comme d'habitude. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »** J'avoue presque à contre-coeur.

 **« D'accord, je vais aller voir dans la chambre de Tamara. »** Emma propose sans hésiter. **«** **Emmenez-la se reposer, je viendrais vous chercher quand j'en saurais plus. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Blanche et David nous ont laissés seuls, Henry et moi, à leur appartement. Apparemment, ils vont voir Gold histoire de trouver un moyen plus rapide de mettre la main sur ma mère. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec eux. Même si Emma retrouve Greg et Tamara, ce dont je ne doute pas, rien ne prouve qu'ils avoueront ce qu'ils ont fait de ma mère.

On n'a pas vraiment eu à attendre longtemps, ils sont de retour après seulement une demi-heure. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour obtenir un accord aussi rapide du Ténébreux mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a donné ? »** Je demande dès qu'ils ont refermé la porte. Blanche me montre alors un petit flacon avec un liquide translucide dedans. **«** **Ce sont des larmes, pas vrai ? »** Je comprends sans difficulté. **«** **Comment il a eu des larmes de ma mère ? »**

**« Il a refusé de nous le dire. »**

**« Et c'est Blanche qui s'infligera ce sort ? »** Je devine encore, ayant connaissance de cette forme de magie. « **Il faut un sentiment assez fort entre deux personnes pour que ça marche et les larmes de chacune d'elles. »**

 **« Tu connais cette magie ? »** David me demande.

**« Oui, et j'y aurais pensé moi-même si j'avais eu des larmes de ma mère sous la main. Mais je ne suis pas comme le Ténébreux, à collectionner des objets bizarres et glauques. Qui garde des larmes sous la main pendant presque trente ans ? »**

**« Rumplestiltskin apparemment. Si tu connais ce sort, tu sais aussi ce qu'il fait ? »** David semble inquiet pour sa femme et je le comprends.

**« L'enjeu dépend de ce que l'autre personne voit. Si ma mère était en train de regarder la télé, alors Blanche aurait juste droit à une séance ciné gratuite. »**

**« Et si Regina souffre ? »** Blanche me demande d'une petite voix.

**« Tu verras ce qu'elle voit, tu ressentiras ce qu'elle ressent. »**

**« Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? »** David lui fait remarquer.

**« On peut toujours attendre que ma magie revienne. »**

**« Ça pourrait prendre des heures. »** Blanche réplique. **«** **Non, ça doit être moi. Mon cœur s'assombrit à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Regina. Si j'arrive à voir où elle est, si on peut la sauver… peut-être que la lumière reviendra dans mon cœur. »** Ce petit discours était entièrement tourné vers son mari mais je n'en perds pas une miette.

  
  


David semble accepter la décision de sa femme parce qu'il prend le flacon et prépare la pipette. Il va ensuite placer une unique goutte dans l'un des yeux de Blanche. Après quelques secondes de silence total, elle a une réaction et exactement celle que je redoutais. Elle semble souffrir terriblement. Elle convulse, hurle et supplie. David est inquiet, évidemment. Même moi je le suis et pas seulement pour ma mère, pour Blanche aussi.

Le silence revient quand elle finit par s'évanouir. Sûrement le trop plein d'émotions et de sensations. David reste à ses côtés, caressant son visage.

  
  


**« Elle va bien. »** Je le rassure immédiatement.

**« Tu es sûre ? »**

**« J'ai encore assez de magie pour ressentir ce genre de choses. »** Comme pour prouver mes dires, c'est ce moment que choisit Blanche pour se réveiller.

**« Mary-Margaret, ça va ? »**

**« C'était horrible. »** Elle répond d'une voix tremblante. **«** **C'était la pire douleur que j'ai ressenti. Regina doit l'endurer, elle ne peut rien faire, elle est sans défense. »** Quand elle dit ça, je me tends considérablement. Au moins, ma colère semble réveiller Morrighan.

 **« Tu as vu où elle est ? »** Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

**« Tu as… vu les gens qui la garde prisonnière ? »**

**« Non, je me rappelle… »** Son souffle est court et elle se tient la tête, mais elle continue obstinément. **«** **Je me rappelle que la douleur et les cris. »**

 **« D'accord. »** David l'incite à s'arrêter là. **«** **D'accord, hum, concentre-toi. Le moindre détail peut nous conduire jusqu'à elle. »**

 **« Oui, je sais. Mes mains, j'avais les mains qui étaient attachées et mes jambes aussi. Il faisait froid et ça sentait… »** Elle s'arrête pour réfléchir avant de continuer. **«** **Très bizarre, ça sentait la sardine. J'en sais rien, j'aimerais me souvenir de quelque chose. »** Comme elle commence à pleurer, David la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

  
  


Quand Blanche commence à se calmer, David appelle Emma et lui explique ce qu'on vient de découvrir. Leur entretien dure à peine une minute mais Emma semble avoir trouver une solution. David m'intime qu'elle lui a demandé de les rejoindre, Neal et elle, sur les quais. Alors je n'hésite pas et me téléporte là-bas. Enfin, j'essaye mais rien ne se passe.

  
  


**« Sérieusement ! »** Je suis extrêmement agacée. Juste quand j'avais besoin de magie !

**« Ce sera la voiture alors, en route. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Heureusement, on est arrivés assez vite sur les quais et il est assez facile à partir de là de comprendre le raisonnement d'Emma. L'entrepôt à poisson se trouve juste là, devant nous. On est entrés, David armé de son pistolet et moi-même je tiens ma magie prête. Pour la première fois, je sens la venue de Morrighan progressivement. Ce n'est pas soudain comme les autres fois où je l'ai senti prendre le dessus. Non, là j'ai presque l'impression de pouvoir la contrôler. Ou alors, c'est ma colère que je suis parvenue à apaiser.

On a à peine fait quelques pas dans l'entrepôt qu'on entend d’autres bruits de pas. On s'approche silencieusement et David braque son arme droit devant nous. Droit sur Emma et Neal en fait.

  
  


**« Vous nous avez foutu la trouille ! »** Emma lance avec un soupir de soulagement.

 **« Tiens. »** David dit en tendant un talkie-walkie à sa fille. **«** **Comme ça, ça n'arrivera plus. »**

**« Vous allez fouiller le sous-sol, nous on se charge du rez-de-chaussée. Regina est sûrement ici, quelque part. »**

**« Je la sens. »** J'indique alors, ma magie ayant atteint sa pleine puissance. **«** **Maman ! »** je m'exclame en courant dans sa direction.

**« Morgane, attends ! Ça pourrait être dangereux ! »**

**« Je ne risque rien. »** Je réplique en me tournant vers Emma et le reste de la bande. **«** **C'est eux qui devrait me craindre. »**

  
  


Je sais qu'ils l'ont vu, les effets de la magie de Morrighan sur mon visage. Ma vision est différente, plus précise, comme à chaque fois que mes yeux ont changé de couleur. Je ne reste pas pour leur donner des explications et j'avance résolument en direction du sous-sol. C'est là qu'elle se trouve, je le sais, je le sens.

Je cours à travers les couloirs de béton, c'est instinctif, c'est comme si j'avais une carte détaillée de l'endroit. Je sais que je suis sur le bon chemin, aucun doute. Mais, quand j'entends les cris de ma mère, j'accélère encore.

  
  


**« Vous ne ferez plus de mal à qui que ce soit. C'en est fini de vous. »** J'entends Mendell dire juste avant que j'entre dans la pièce en trombe.

 **« Vous ne ferez plus de mal à qui que ce soit. »** Je dis à mon tour, comme pour le narguer, juste avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur mais je ne fais déjà plus attention à lui. **«** **Maman ! »** Je me dirige vers la table où elle est attachée.

  
  


Quand je la vois comme ça, affaiblie, couverte de fils qui la relient à un générateur électrique, l'inquiétude prend le dessus sur la colère. Je sens Morrighan se rétracter alors que j’entreprends de débarrasser ma mère de ces satanés câbles.

  
  


**« Maman, tu m'entends ? »** Je demande, mais elle ne semble pas m'entendre.

 **« Morgane ! »** David et Blanche arrivent à ce moment. **«** **Comment elle va ? »** Blanche s'enquit immédiatement en s'approchant à son tour du lit.

 **« Elle est faible mais je peux la guérir. »** En fait, je suis déjà en train de le faire au moment où je dis ça. **«** **Mendell est juste là. »** J'indique d'un geste de la tête à David alors que je sens ma mère remuer légèrement.

**« Non, il s'est enfui. »**

**« Quoi ? »** J'interromps ma magie, de toute façon ma mère commence à ouvrir les yeux. **«** **Il faut qu'on le poursuive, il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. »**

 **« Morgane. »** Comme j'entends ma mère m'appeler, je me tourne vers elle.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira. »** Je la rassure en prenant sa main dans la mienne. **«** **David viendra avec moi poursuivre Mendell et Mary-Margaret va t'aider à sortir d'ici. »** Je lui explique, elle doit savoir que je ne serais pas seule. **«** **Emmène-la à la maison. »** J'ajoute à l'attention de Blanche. **«** **On vous retrouvera là-bas quand cette histoire sera réglée. »**

**« D'accord. »**

**« Sois prudente. »** Ma mère insiste.

**« Toujours. »**

  
  


Je serre une dernière fois sa main avant de quitter la pièce avec David. On a à peine franchi la porte que Morrighan fait son retour. Évidemment, cette fois David n'hésite pas à me questionner.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc autour de tes yeux ? »**

**« C'est comme ça qu'elle se manifeste. »** Je répond simplement, mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne se contenterait pas de ça.

**« Qui ? »**

**« Morrighan. »** Je soupire quand je me rends compte que je vais devoir rentrer dans les détails. **«** **C'est une entité magique que j'ai toujours eu en moi, depuis la naissance. Certains la considèrent comme une déesse, d'autre comme la créatrice des mondes et de la magie. »**

 **« Et… elle est dangereuse ? »** David demande prudemment.

**« Tout dépend de qui l'utilise. »**

**« Et tu sais où il est allé ? »**

**« Oui, il est rapide. Je n'ai pas dû le taper assez fort. »**

**« Morgane ! »** Je suis étonnée d'entendre Blanche m'appeler. **«** **Il faut que tu viennes, on a un problème. »** Blanche me saisit immédiatement par le bras dès qu'elle est à portée.

**« Mais… »**

**« C'est ta mère. »** Elle me coupe et je ne résiste plus.

  
  


Au diable ce Mendell ! Je ne peux pas lui courir après si ma mère est en danger. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ma magie a échoué. Quand j'arrive auprès de ma mère, je vois qu'en effet son état s'est de nouveau dégradé.

  
  


**« Dès qu'elle a essayé de se lever elle s'est évanouie. »** Blanche m'explique pendant que je cherche une solution.

 **« Ça dépasse mes compétences, je vais aller chercher la Fée Bleue. »** D'un geste de la main, je fais disparaître ma mère. **«** **Elle est à votre appartement, on se retrouve là-bas. »** Je dis simplement avant de me téléporter à mon tour.

  
  


Arrivée au couvent, je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver le chemin de son bureau. Je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée d'aller quérir l'aide des fées, mais ma seule autre option aurait été Gold alors… Plutôt Reul Ghorm que le Ténébreux.

  
  


**« J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »** Je m'exclame dès que j'aperçois la mère supérieure. Je cours jusqu'à arriver près d'elle et c'est là que je vois la surprise sur son visage. **«** **Pardon, où sont mes manières. Bonjour, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Ma mère est probablement en train de mourir et ma magie n'a aucun effet sur elle. »**

**« Vous voulez que j'aide la Méchante Reine ? »**

**« S'il vous plaît, c'est ma mère… »** Je n'hésite pas à la supplier et à tirer sur la corde sensible.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je peux l'aider si Morrighan n'y arrive pas ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais de connaissance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le découvrir. S'il vous plaît. »** J'insiste et elle craque.

  
  


Dès que j'ai son accord, je nous téléporte dans l'appartement des Charmants. Comme prévu, ma mère est allongée sur le lit, semblant dormir mais je vois bien qu'elle est agitée.

  
  


**«** **Quelque chose bloque la magie. »** La Fée Bleue comprend sans difficulté alors qu'elle s'approche du lit.

  
  


Il ne lui faut pas longtemps non plus pour découvrir qu'un bracelet est la cause de ce blocage. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il existait un autre moyen d'arrêter la magie, je ne connaissais que l'encre de seiche. Je m'assurerai que ce bracelet soit bien garder sous scellé.

  
  


**« Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus le bracelet, ça devrait aller. »** La Fée Bleue explique en appliquant sa magie sur ma mère. **«** **Quand elle sera bien reposée, elle retrouvera ses pouvoirs. »**

 **« Merci. »** Je murmure en m'approchant du lit à mon tour.

**« Vous êtes une bonne personne, je comprends pourquoi Morrighan vous a choisi. »**

  
  


Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer parce qu'au même moment, Emma revient. Seule. Et elle semble sous le choc. De quoi ? Ça reste un mystère pour le moment mais ses parents n'hésitent pas à s'approcher d'elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »** David demande, attendant peut-être encore l'entrée de Neal. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

 **« Où est Neal ? »** Blanche demande à son tour.

**« Elle l'a tué. Il est plus là. »**

  
  


***

  
  


Je les ai laissé accuser ce deuil en famille et j'ai décidé de rester auprès de ma mère. A ma grande surprise, après quelque minutes Blanche me rejoint et me tend un linge humide. Je m'en saisis mais mon regard doit poser les questions à ma place.

  
  


**« J'ai vu qu'elle avait de la fièvre, ça l'aidera pour l'instant. »**

**« Merci. »** Je dis en prenant place à côté de ma mère.

  
  


Je commence à passer le linge sur le visage de ma mère. C'est vrai que sa température est plus haute que la normale mais j'espère que ça passera vite. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été plus rapide. J'aurais pu mettre fin à ça en attaquant directement ce crétin de Mendell. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai laissé kidnapper ma mère sous mes yeux. Et je l'ai à nouveau laissé s'échapper aujourd'hui. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça la prochaine fois.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, je sens ma mère remuer. Il ne faut pas attendre longtemps avant de la voir ouvrir les yeux. Elle se relève légèrement et son regard tombe sur moi.

  
  


**« Maman… »**

**« Morgane. »** Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras.

**« Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt mais ma magie… »**

**« Tu m'as sauvé. »** Ma mère m'interrompt en plongeant son regard dans le mien. **«** **Et c'est tout ce qui compte. »**

 **« J'ai eu de l'aide. »** Je lui fais remarquer et son regard se tourne vers les Charmants.

**« Vous. Vous m'avez sauvé ? »**

**« Vous croyiez quoi, qu'on allait vous laisser mourir ? »** David demande, le sarcasme évident dans sa voix. **«** **Malgré nos désaccords, nous sommes de la même famille. »** Il ajoute d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

 **« Où sont-ils ? »** Ma mère demande après quelques secondes de silence. **«** **Où sont Greg et Tamara ? »**

 **« Ils se sont enfuis. »** J'avoue, honteuse de mon échec. **«** **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'arrêter, je suis désolée. »**

**« Alors ce sont eux qui l'ont. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »** Blanche demande, semblant comprendre la gravité de la situation.

**« Un cristal. C'est quelque chose que j'ai créé en même temps que la malédiction. Une sécurité en quelque sorte. »**

**« Une sécurité ? »**

**« Qui provoque la destruction de Storybrooke. »**

**« Non... »** Blanche et David semblent aussi abattus l'un que l'autre.

**« J'ai créé la malédiction avec un système d'auto-destruction. »**

**« Et pourquoi au juste vous gardiez ce diamant sur vous ? »**

**«** **T** **u n'as pas compris qu'elle voulait nous éliminer ? »** David explique pour sa femme.

**« J'allais utiliser les haricots magiques pour retourner avec Morgane et Henry dans la Forêt Enchantée. »**

**« Et en même temps vous alliez tous nous tuer. »**

**« Vous voulez vraiment parler des raisons que j'avais ? »** Ma mère réplique. **«** **Je savais que vous alliez m'abandonner. Ou bien on s'occupe d'un problème beaucoup plus urgent, c'est-à-dire le dispositif de destruction que je n'ai plus en ma possession. »**

 **« Je peux partir à leur recherche. »** Je propose. **«** **Avec ma magie, je finirai forcément par les trouver, peu importe où ils se cachent. S'ils sont encore dans ce monde, je les trouverai. »**

 **« Il n'en est pas question, tu ne te mettras pas en danger ! »** Ma mère refuse immédiatement.

**« Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise ? Je ne risque rien ! »**

**« Tu l'as dit toi-même : on tombe toujours sur plus forts que soi. »**

**« Certes mais eux, ils ne sont pas de taille face à moi. »**

**« Et si ta magie te fait à nouveau défaut ? »** Ma mère trouve l'argument qui fait mouche.

**« Eh bien, je… »**

**« Rien du tout. Tu n'iras pas seule, un point c'est tout. »**

**« Bien alors, on ira chercher tous ensemble. »** Blanche conclut avec finalité. **«** **Mais d'abord, tu dois encore te reposer Regina et nous avons des nouvelles à annoncer. On en profitera pour demander son avis à Gold. »**

**« Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… »**

  
  


***

  
  


**« Tu comptes faire les cent pas encore longtemps ? »**

  
  


Les Charmants sont partis depuis plusieurs minutes en compagnie d'Emma. J'ai dû rester ici, ma mère refusant que je parte à la recherche de Greg et Tamara toute seule. Elle doit commencer à regretter cette décision maintenant.

  
  


**« Je déteste me sentir inutile. »**

**« Tu n'es pas inutile, tu me tiens compagnie. »** Mon regard doit lui indiquer que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle être utile. **«** **Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment, ta magie est encore instable. »** J'allais répliquer mais elle ne me laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. **«** **Et n'essaies pas de me mentir, je le ressens. »** Elle me fait alors signe de venir m'installer près d'elle et je n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de le faire. **«** **Je l'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, tu as pu utiliser cette… cette magie… »**

**« Morrighan. C'est son nom, Morrighan. »**

**« Très bien alors, comment tu as pu l'utiliser avec si peu de réserve magique ? »**

**« Je… »** J'hésite un temps mais son regard me convainc de tout lui révéler. **«** **Je ne la contrôle pas vraiment et ces derniers jours c'est encore pire. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me reposer depuis cette histoire avec… avec ta mère. »** Je guette sa réaction mais, comme elle ne semble pas se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux, je poursuis. **«** **Ma propre magie ne se régénère plus comme avant mais j'en ai parfois besoin ! Et Morrighan en profite pour prendre le dessus. Parfois je ne le sens même pas quand je l'utilise, c'est instinctif et involontaire. »**

 **« C'est peut-être à cause de cette magie que la tienne ne se régénère plus. »** Ma mère me fait remarquer.

**« Je ne sais pas, j'en doute. Tous ceux qui ont connaissance de cette entité semblent penser qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise alors que moi… »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ? »**

**« C'est ma marraine. »** J'explique alors. **«** **Enfin, c'est comme ça que cette sorcière voulait que je l'appelle. Elle n'était pas une bonne personne et si elle m'a choisi, moi parmi toutes les autres, c'est à cause de cette magie. Elle voulait la puissance de Morrighan pour accomplir… je ne sais quoi. Si elle le voulait, alors ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose. »**

 **« Ça dépend peut-être de la nature de l'hôte, tu y as pensé ? »** Ma mère cherche à me rassurer. « **Morgane, regarde-moi. »** Je n'hésite pas et plonge mon regard dans le sien. **«** **S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne t'aurais pas pourchassé aussi ardemment si tu ne me rappelais pas à tout ce que je n'étais plus. »**

 **« Mais tu pourras le redevenir. »** Je dis avec conviction, ce qui la fait sourire.

**« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant c'est de toi dont il est question, pas de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de cette magie parce que plus tu la crains, moins tu la contrôles. »**

**« Je peux essayer. »**

**« Et tu y arriveras. Quand ce sera le cas, je te laisserai peut-être partir à l'aventure comme tu l'entends. »** Il semble lui en coûter de dire ça mais ça aura au moins eu le mérite de me remonter le moral.

**« Alors j'en parlerais à Merlin, il saura sûrement m'aider. »**

**« Merlin ? »**

**« C'est une longue histoire. »**

  
  


Je vois bien qu'elle allait chercher à en savoir plus mais une sensation étrange m'envahit soudain. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour elle parce que son regard s'est éclairé. Elle doit comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappe.

  
  


**« Tu l'as senti aussi, pas vrai ? »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »** Je demande, appréhendant sa réponse.

  
  


Elle allait sans doute me répondre mais le Clan Charmant est de retour avec Henry. Celui-ci, à ma grande surprise, se précipite dans les bras de notre mère. Peut-être qu'il commence à se rendre compte qu'il a de la chance de l'avoir et qu'il ne devrait pas la gâcher.

C'est là qu'une grande secousse les interrompt et je comprends enfin. Cette sensation tout à l'heure, j'ai dû ressentir l'activation du diamant. Et cette secousse à l'instant, ça a commencé. La destruction de Storybrooke est en marche.

  
  


**« Regina, est-ce que c'est… ? »** Emma commence mais ma mère la coupe.

**« Oui, le diamant a été activé. »**

**« Alors on va tous mourir ? »** Henry demande.

**« Non, toi tu es né ici alors tu ne risques rien. »**

**« Mais… »** Son regard passe sur chacun de nous avant de s'arrêter sur notre mère. **«** **Je vais me retrouver tout seul. »**

**« Si tu savais comme je regrette Henry. »**

**« Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! »** Je m'exclame en même temps qu'Emma

 **« Arrêtez ce truc. »** Emma poursuis. **«** **Trouvez une solution ! »**

**« Quelle solution ? On ne peut pas l'arrêter ! »**

**« Débrouillez-vous, c'est votre faute ! »**

**« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! »** Henry intervient. **«** **J** **'ai déjà perdu mon père, je veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un de ma famille. Il faut qu'on s'unisse pour sauver la ville. »**

 **« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. »** Je me tourne vers la porte juste à temps pour voir Crochet arriver. « **Il a raison votre petit gars. »** A ma grande joie, David vient lui foutre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

 **« Ça, c'est pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés. »** Il s'explique en sortant son arme. **«** **Dis-nous ce que tu fais ici avant que je me serve d'autre chose que de mes poings pour te faire parler. »** Il menace en s'approchant de Crochet.

**« Tu crois vraiment que tes menaces me font peur ? On va probablement tous y rester de toute manière. »**

**« C'est un peu de votre faute. »** Emma lui fait remarquer. **«** **On sait que vous vous êtes allié à Tamara et Greg pour pouvoir tuer Gold. »**

 **« La petite a parlé finalement ? »** Son regard se tourne vers moi et je fais tout pour ne pas afficher mon dégoût. **«** **C'était avant qu'ils m'expliquent que j'allais moi aussi être anéanti. »**

**« On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec lui, on a un gros problème. »**

**« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Voir la mort en face m'a fait comprendre que s'il y a quelque chose qui m'importe plus qu'assouvir ma vengeance, c'est bien de rester en vie. Alors évitons la destruction de la ville et reprenons nos querelles. »**

**« Il n'y aucun moyen d'enrayer le processus. »** Ma mère explique d'une voix grave. **«** **Le mieux que je puisse faire c'est le ralentir mais ça ne fera que retarder l'inévitable. »**

 **«** **Ou n** **ous donner le temps dont on a besoin. »** David nous fait remarquer.

**« Dont on a besoin pour quoi ? »**

**« Récupérer les haricots, s'en servir pour renvoyer tout le monde dans la Forêt avant que Storybrooke ne disparaisse ! »**

**« Comment ? On sait même pas où sont Greg et Tamara. »** Emma lui rappelle.

 **« Moi je le sais et je vais vous y emmener. »** Crochet propose avec un sourire.

**« Pour voler les haricots et partir sans nous ? Pourquoi on vous ferait confiance ? »**

**« On va pas lui faire confiance. J'irai avec lui, s'il nous trahit je lui collerai une balle dans la tête. »**

**« Tu n'es pas du genre amical toi, hein ? »**

**« Autant que ce soit clair. »**

**« J'emmène Regina ralentir le processus. »** Emma reprend. **«** **Henry,** **M** **ary-Margaret, réunissez tout le monde, ils doivent être prêts quand on aura les haricots. »**

 **« Et moi je vais avec Crochet. »** Je ne laisse pas à Emma l'occasion de me dicter quoi faire. **«** **Et ce n'est pas discutable. »** J'ajoute à l'attention de ma mère. **«** **Si on veut être sûrs de récupérer ces haricots, on doit être certains d'avoir le dessus sur eux. Avec moi, on l'aura. »**

 **« Très bien, mais sois prudente. »** Ma mère accepte face à l'évidence.

 **« Enfin maman ! Tu sais bien que la prudence n'entre pas dans mon vocabulaire ! »** Ma blague ne la fait pas rire mais elle est distraite quand elle voit Henry partir.

 **« Henry, avant que tu t'en ailles. »** Elle le retient puis lui fait face. **«** **Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai essayé d'être la personne que tu voulais que je devienne et je n'y suis pas arrivée. Mais je ferais tout pour que tu ne te retrouves pas seul au monde et je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

  
  


Je n'ai pas besoin de voir l'expression de ma mère pour savoir qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Il y a longtemps qu'Henry ne lui a pas dit ces mots et ils ne pouvaient pas mieux tomber. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire avec cette tirade. Mais je ne dis rien et me contente de regarder mon petit frère enlacer ma mère, un sourire las sur mon visage. Je note également le regard que ma mère échange avec Emma avant que cette dernière ne quitte la pièce avec Henry. Quand ma mère s'apprête à les suivre, je la retiens.

  
  


**« Ne crois pas que je suis stupide. »**

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. »** Elle se défend immédiatement.

**« Non mais là, ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'était une scène d'adieu. Alors dis-moi la vérité, qu'est-ce que ça te coûtera ? »**

**« De quoi tu parles Morgane ? »**

**« Arrête de me mentir ! »** Je réplique immédiatement. **«** **Je sais que tu peux nous gagner assez de temps pour récupérer les haricots mais j'ai peur de te perdre d** **u même coup** **. »** Son regard suffit à me faire comprendre que j'ai raison, elle pense mourir en faisant cela. **«** **Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »**

**« C'est la seule solution et tu le sais. »**

**« Partez devant ! »** J'exige en me tournant vers David et Crochet. Ils s'exécutent en silence et j'attends qu'ils soient sortis pour continuer. **«** **Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! S'il le faut, je viendrais avec toi pour t'aider. »**

**« Il n'en est pas question, c'est trop risqué ! »**

**« Je refuse de te perdre ! »** J'ai le souffle coupé face à sa résignation et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. **«** **J'ai encore besoin de toi maman, Henry a besoin de toi, ne nous laisse pas ! »**

**« Tu avais raison sur une chose Morgane, ils ont besoin de toi. Dès que tu auras repéré Mendell, tu pourras prendre les haricots et tu me sauveras, comme toujours. »**

**« Et si je n'arrivais pas à temps, comme tout à l'heure ? »** Je doute encore, le souvenir de mon échec est très frais dans ma mémoire.

 **« Je sais que tu y arriveras, parce que tu n'auras pas peur d'utiliser tout ton pouvoir cette fois. »** Elle vient prendre mon visage entre ses mains et sèche les quelques larmes qui m'ont échappé. **«** **Mais si jamais… »**

 **« Non, s'il te plaît ne dis pas ça. »** Je l'interromps en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait dire.

**« Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je suis terriblement fière d'avoir pu être ta mère. »**

**« Je t'aime aussi. »** Je n'hésite pas à répondre en me jetant dans ses bras.

  
  


***

  
  


On a décidé de se séparer. Enfin, j'ai imposé à David et Crochet de se séparer. Je préfère ne pas partir à l'aventure avec ce pirate manchot. De toute façon, ça ira plus vite si on couvre plus de terrain. Je marche aussi silencieusement que possible et tend l'oreille. C'est là que j'entends un coup de feu et je me précipite dans cette direction. Sûrement que David et Crochet les ont trouvés, j'espère juste que c'est David qui a tiré. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je vois Greg s'éloigner.

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut les suivre, ils ont les haricots ! »**

**« Pas la peine, j'en ai un. »** Crochet nous montre l'objet en question.

**« Alors allez le ramener aux autres, moi je m'occupe de ce crétin. »**

**« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! »** David tente de me rappeler.

 **« J'en aurais bien assez. »** Je réplique et, pour une fois, je fais moi-même appelle à Morrighan. **«** **Cette fois, il ne s'en sortira pas. »**

  
  


Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de me répondre et je cours dans la direction vers laquelle Mendell est parti. Ça ne me prend que quelques minutes pour les rattraper mais, encore une fois, ils me prennent par surprise. Tamara pointe son arme sur moi et tire avant que je ne puisse réagir. Je tombe à genoux sous la douleur et elle en profite pour revenir vers moi. Elle me passe un bracelet autour du poignet et me regarde avec un sourire démoniaque.

  
  


**« Cette fois, c'est fini pour toi petite princesse. »**

  
  


Je comprends qu'il s'agit là d'un même genre de bracelet que celui qu'ils ont mis à ma mère et, en effet, quand j'essaye d'invoquer ma magie rien ne se passe. J'exprime ma frustration en frappant dans une caisse en bois qui se trouvait juste à côté. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Une idée me vient et je me fige un temps. Est-ce que j'oserai ? Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois faire vite et trouver un objet coupant. Je regarde autour de moi. Heureusement, on est encore sur les docks et j'aperçois à quelques mètres de là un étal de poissonnier. Je m'en approche et cherche un peu partout jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il me faut.

  
  


**« L'instant de vérité. »** Je me dis à moi-même en regardant le hachoir que je viens de prendre en main. **«** **Des fois, ma grande, tu es vraiment cinglée. »**

  
  


Je pose ma main sur l'étal, relève ma manche et prends une grande inspiration. Sans trop réfléchir, je viens abattre le hachoir d'un coup sec sur mon poignet, juste en-dessous du bracelet. La douleur est immédiate et fulgurante, tellement que j'en tombe à genoux. Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et c'est une voix qui me tire de ma souffrance. _"Ressaisis-toi !"_ Je l'entends m'appeler et, d'un coup, ma magie s'active et ma main revient prendre sa place. La douleur passe et j'inspecte mon poignet. Plus aucune trace du bracelet et surtout, personne ne saura jamais que j'ai dû me couper la main pour ça. Ce ne sera pas visible en tout cas.

Maintenant que j'ai l'esprit plus clair, une chose me paraît évidente : la destruction est toujours en marche et aucun portail n'a été activé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Je me concentre, invoquant toute la puissance de Morrighan et je repère alors facilement l'énergie de ma mère. Sans réfléchir, je m'y téléporte et j’atterris dans les mines.

Je vois d'abord ma mère, toujours aux prises avec le cristal. Emma, Blanche, David et Henry sont là. Pourquoi ? Ils devraient être chez Granny avec les autres, en train de partir vers Mist Haven !

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas ouvert le portail ? »**

**« Crochet est parti avec le seul haricot qu'on avait. »** Emma m'explique, l'air abattue.

 **« Pardon ? Vous l'avez laissé s'échapper avec ? »** Je me tourne vers David en disant ça, lui qui avait promis de le garder à l'œil. « **Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça ! »**

  
  


C'est là que ça me revient et je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Sans plus d'explication, je me téléporte dans un nuage de fumée bleue et je me retrouve dans le caveau de ma mère. Là, je me précipite vers la boîte où je les ai caché. Quand je l'ouvre, ils sont encore tous là mais c'était évident. Personne ne peut briser un Charme du Sang, sauf une personne qui possède le même sang évidemment et dans mon cas, cette liste se résume à "personne".

Je prends une petite sacoche où j'en ai placé cinq. Un seul haricot suffirait mais je n'ai pas le temps de chercher plus longuement. Je referme la boîte et je me téléporte immédiatement. Dès que j'arrive, une vague de magie m'envoie voler plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le souffle coupé, je mets un peu de temps à reprendre mes esprits mais très vite je m'en aperçois : la destruction est arrêtée. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais le cristal est inactif.

Je me relève d'un bond et regarde en direction de ma mère. Elle va bien, en tout cas elle en a l'air. Elle est déjà debout elle aussi et je n'hésite pas plus longtemps avant de courir me jeter dans ses bras.

  
  


**« Tu nous as tous sauvé ! »** Je m'exclame en resserrant mon étreinte.

**« Je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule, Emma m'a aidée. »**

  
  


Surprise par cette révélation, je m'écarte un peu de ma mère et tourne mon regard vers la Sauveuse. Emma se contente de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais ça représente tout pour moi alors je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres nous séparent.

  
  


**« Merci. »** Je murmure avant de la serrer elle aussi contre moi.

**« Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien. »**

**« Ne dis pas ça. »** Je réplique d'un ton léger en m'écartant d'elle pour retourner auprès de ma mère. **«** **Vous nous avez tous sauvé. »**

 **« C'est vrai. »** Mary-Margaret me soutient. **«** **C'est grâce à vous et à Henry. »**

**« Il faut reconnaître qu'une fois de plus il avait raison. »**

**« Oui, c'est vrai. »** Emma approuve. **«** **Heureusement que t'es là, hein ? »**

  
  


C'est là que tout le groupe se tourne vers mon petit frère. Ou plutôt, le dernier endroit où il a été vu. Mon regard parcourt le reste de l'endroit mais rien.

  
  


**« Henry ? »** Emma appelle et, par précaution, va voir plus loin dans les galeries.

  
  


On la suit tous, chacun alternant pour appeler Henry mais il ne répond pas. On continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur son sac à dos.

  
  


**« Ils l'ont enlevé. »** Emma comprend alors.

  
  


On se précipite à l'extérieur de la mine et là, tout le monde hésite. En regardant autour de moi, rien n'indique clairement dans quelle direction ils sont partis. Mais grâce à Morrighan, le chemin m'apparaît rapidement.

  
  


**« Par là. »** Je dis alors aux autres en commençant à marcher.

 **« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »** Emma me demande immédiatement et, même si je comprends son inquiétude, je ne crois pas qu'on ait du temps à perdre avec ça.

**« Écoute Emma, soit on reste ici à discuter de comment fonctionne la magie, soit tu me fais confiance et va aller récupérer Henry. »**

  
  


Mon ton et mon regard devaient être assez sérieux parce qu'elle acquiesce et on se met en route sans plus d'interruption. La trace me mène jusqu'aux docks et on les aperçoit de loin. On arrive juste à temps pour voir Mendell jeter quelque chose dans l'eau.

  
  


**« Le haricot magique. »** Ma mère réalise pour tout le monde. **«** **Il a ouvert une porte. »**

  
  


Oui, et il compte emmener Henry avec lui ! On se précipite tous vers Greg et Tamara mais je sais déjà qu'on y arrivera pas. On les voit sauter directement dans le vortex et, le temps qu'on arrive à sa hauteur, le portail s'est refermé. Heureusement, David a retenu Emma juste à temps sinon la Sauveuse aurait eu droit à une petite baignade.

  
  


**« Non ! Il faut les suivre ! »** Emma s'exclame en se débattant. « I **l y a forcément un moyen ! »**

**« On a plus de haricot magique et on ne sait même pas dans monde ils l'ont emmené ! »**

**« Trouvez une solution ! »**

**« Il n'y a aucun moyen de les suivre ! »** Ma mère insiste et j'allais intervenir mais Emma prend la parole.

**« Il doit y en avoir un, on ne peut pas les laisser partir avec Henry ! »**

**« Ils sont partis** **avec** **Henry ? »** Gold arrive à son tour en compagnie de Belle et je décide de me taire pour l'instant. Je préférerais ne pas lui révéler que je possède des haricots. Les Charmants passent encore, mais pas le Ténébreux.

**« Oui, fais quelque chose, utilise tes pouvoirs. »**

**« Gold, il faut nous aider ! »**

**« Je ne peux rien faire. Toute ma vie j'ai tenté de passer d'un monde à l'autre pour trouver mon fils. Il n'y a qu'en ouvrant une porte qu'on peut partir d'ici. »**

**« Alors c'est fini ? »** Ma mère demande. **«** **Il a disparu pour toujours ? Je refuse d'accepter cette idée. »**

 **« Ça ne sera pas la peine. »** Je décide d'intervenir, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. **«** **D'abord, j'ai besoin de savoir si le Ténébreux a un moyen de savoir dans quel monde se trouve Henry. »**

**« A quoi bon, sans porte… »**

**« Ça je m'en occupe. »** Je l'interromps sèchement. **«** **Répondez simplement à ma question. »**

 **« J'en aurais un oui. »** Il admet finalement.

 **« Bien alors. »** Avec un soupir, je sors la petite sacoche de ma poche et en extrait un haricot.

**« Tu en avais encore un ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? »**

**« Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ? »** Les Charmants me demandent alternativement. Ma mère sait alors elle ne dit rien et moi j'invente un mensonge.

**« Quand j'ai poursuivi Greg et Tamara, j'ai réussi à le leur prendre avant qu'ils ne m'immobilisent. »**

**« Il ne reste qu'à trouver un moyen de transport alors. »** Gold nous fait remarquer.

 **« C'est quoi ça ? »** Belle demande en attirant notre attention vers le large.

  
  


Et je le vois, il est difficile à rater. Là, au loin vers l'horizon, un voilier. Sans nul doute le Jolly Roger, fidèle bâtiment du Capitaine Crochet. Alors lui, quand je lui mettrais la main dessus…

  
  


***

  
  


Il prend son temps pour poser pied à terre en plus ! Je vous jure ce maudit pirate, je lui couperai bien l'autre main !

  
  


**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »** Emma lui demande.

**« Je viens vous aider. »**

**« Vous arrivez trop tard. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** Crochet semble toujours très sûr de lui.

**« Je croyais que vous faisiez passer vos intérêts avant tout le reste. »**

**« J'avais besoin de m'assurer que je pouvais toujours le faire. »** Il dit en tendant une sacoche en cuir à Emma, celle qui contient le haricot original.

 **« Pour ça aussi vous arrivez trop tard. »** Je rétorque en montrant mon propre haricot à Crochet. Pour une fois, il semble perdre de sa superbe.

**« Quoi ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »**

**« Au même endroit que vous, sur Greg Mendell. »**

**« Maintenant nous devons y aller. »** Ma mère nous rappelle.

**« Où ? On ne devait pas sauver la ville ? »**

**« On s'en est chargé. »** David lui explique avec satisfaction.

**« On cherche Henry, Tamara et Greg l'ont emmené dans un autre monde. »**

**« Si vous voulez vous lancer à leur poursuite, mon navire est à votre service. »**

**« C'est la moindre des choses après avoir risqué la vie de tout le monde. »** Je lui fais remarquer et son regard vers moi est glaçant.

 **« Si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons embarquer. »** Crochet se contente de dire sans se détourner de moi.

  
  


Sans un mot de plus, je me lance la première et monte en direction du pont. Non pas que j'apprécie l'idée de voyager sur ce rafiot en compagnie du capitaine manchot, mais je veux aider à retrouver Henry. Même ma mère ne m'en empêchera pas. Alors ok, peut-être que j'ai totalement échoué sur tous les tableaux aujourd'hui, mais je sais que je peux me rattraper.

Il faut quelques minutes avant que tout le monde soit rassemblé sur le pont et on se regroupe immédiatement autour de Gold.

  
  


**« Alors, tu as renoncé à me tuer ? »** Gold demande à l'attention de Crochet.

**« J'en ai bien l'impression. »**

**«** **Excellente nouvelle ! Je vais pouvoir te laisser la vie sauve. »** Ça sonne comme une menace aux oreilles de tout le groupe mais je ne pense pas que Gold en ait quelque chose à faire.

  
  


Il se contente d'un geste nonchalant de la main qui fait apparaître un globe vierge. Quand le nuage s'est dissipé, Gold s'approche du globe et vient piquer son doigt à la pointe qui se trouve à son sommet. Il laisse ensuite tomber une goutte de sang sur le globe et la magie opère. Une fumée rouge se déplace sur la surface avant de former une carte.

  
  


**« Quel est cet endroit ? »** Ma mère demande après l'avoir scruté un peu. **«** **Où ont-ils emmené Henry ? »**

 **« Au Pays Imaginaire. »** C'est Crochet qui répond alors que personne ne semblait avoir la réponse.

  
  


Ils semblent tous inquiets à cette perspective mais j'ignore quel genre d'histoires il se raconte sur ce pays. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. A part, évidemment, si l'on prend en compte les films qui en ont été faits dans ce monde. Mais quelque chose me dit que ce sera très différent.

Sans plus tarder, on prend la mer direction le large. D'après Crochet, il faut une sacré profondeur et assez de vitesse avant de jeter le haricot à la mer. Je vais lui faire confiance sur ce coup, la navigation ça le connaît.

**« Qui sont vraiment Greg et Tamara ? »** David demande d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir le bruit des vagues et du vent.

 **« Ce ne sont que des pions. »** Gold lui répond sur le même ton. **«** **Manipulés par des forces bien plus puissantes qu'ils ne pourraient le concevoir. Ils ne savent même pas pour qui ils travaillent réellement. »**

 **« Et pour qui ils travaillent ? »** Emma demande alors mais la réponse me paraît claire à moi.

**« Quelqu'un que nous devrions tous redouter. »**

  
  


Plus personne n'a le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, on approche du vortex. Comme le bateau n'émet aucune résistance, il glisse facilement dans le portail. Et nous voilà partis pour le Pays Imaginaire.


	3. Saison 3A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première partie de la saison 3.  
> J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux, histoire de faire un petit cadeau de fin/début d'année. La suite viendra le 16.
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui lisent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italique = flashbacks

Le passage dans le vortex est plutôt turbulent et il nous faut nous accrocher fermement pour ne pas passer par-dessus bord. Finalement, après une dernière accélération et un saut à l'atterrissage brutal, on se retrouve sur une mer relativement calme, sous un ciel étoilé. Je crois qu'on a tous repéré l'île au loin mais par précaution Emma demande quand même.

**« C'est ça ? »**

**« Oui, le Pays Imaginaire ! »** Crochet répond, semblant bien peu heureux de se retrouver là.

On avance résolument vers l'île qu'on aperçoit plus loin. Ça ne devrait pas nous prendre trop de temps d'y parvenir si la mer reste aussi calme. Je suis accoudée à la balustrade, près de la proue du navire. Je pensais rester seule avec mes pensées mais ma mère me rejoint.

**« Montre-moi. »** Elle exige immédiatement et j'avoue ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parle.

**« Te montrer quoi ? »**

**« Ne joue pas les innocentes avec moi, tu es blessée. »** Elle insiste en ouvrant complètement ma veste.

**« Oh. »**

J'avoue que je pensais plus à ça. L'adrénaline sûrement. En tout cas, la douleur ne m'apparaît clairement que quand mes yeux se posent sur la tache de sang qui orne l'avant de mon T-Shirt.

**« Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »** Ma mère demande en relevant un peu le vêtement pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

**« C'est Tamara, elle m'a tiré dessus. »**

**« Ça m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas guérie toute seule. »**

**« Je n'y ai pas pensé. »** J'avoue, essayant de cacher la douleur qui me gagne quand elle tente d'extraire la balle de mon ventre.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »**

**« Rien. »**

**« Ne me mens pas Morgane. »**

**« Très bien. »** Je cède avec un soupir. **« Je ne me suis pas guérit moi-même parce que Tamara m'a mis le même genre de bracelet qu'à toi. Ça m'a coupé ma magie et quand j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser, je n'y pensais déjà plus. »**

 **« Comment as-tu réussi à l'enlever ? C'est impossible de le faire soi-même. »** J'espérais qu'elle ne pose pas la question mais c'était inévitable.

**« Je crois que tu préférerais ne pas savoir. »**

**« Et moi je suis certaine de le vouloir, dis-moi. »**

**« Je me suis coupée la main. »**

**« Tu as quoi ? »**

**« Après c'était facile. »** Je poursuis mon explication l'air de rien. **« Sans ce truc rattacher à mon corps, j'ai pu me la recoller grâce à la magie. »**

**« Quel genre d'idée te traverse la tête exactement ? »**

**« Je n'avais pas le choix, ok ? C'était ça ou espérer vous rejoindre à temps en courant et la réponse me paraît évidente. »**

**« Soyons claires alors. »** Ma mère commence et elle a le ton très sérieux de quand j'ai un problème. **« Tant qu'on sera sur cette île, tu ne quittes pas mon champ de vision, jour comme nuit. Qui sait dans quelles autres situations dangereuse tu iras te mettre ? »**

**« C'était un cas d'urgence, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais suicidaire. »**

**« Je commence à me poser la question. »**

**« Pardon ? »** L'insinuation passe mal. Je suis très satisfaite de la vie que je mène jusqu'à présent et je n'ai pas envie d'y mettre fin.

**« J'ai de quoi douter. Non contente de confronter ouvertement ma mère et le Ténébreux, tu t'amuses aussi à vouloir te battre contre des géants et courir après des gens armés. »**

**« J'ai l'habitude d'être blessée, fût un temps c'étaient tes soldats qui m'envoyaient aux portes de la mort. »** Je sais déjà que j'ai fait une erreur en lui rappelant ce détail.

**« Ce n'est pas une raison de continuer à prendre des risques, je suis là pour te protéger ! »**

**« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent, pourquoi ça devrait changer ? »**

**« Parce que je suis là maintenant. »** Elle me rappelle et sa voix s'adoucit considérablement alors je m'applique à me calmer aussi. **« A l'avenir, laisses-moi t'aider s'il te plaît. »**

**« Je veux juste retrouver Henry et que tu me fasses confiance. Je connais mes limites, je te le promets. »**

**« Bien, admettons. Mais tu ne te mettras plus en danger. »** Elle dit avec finalité avant de s'éloigner.

Je la suis un moment du regard jusque sur le pont supérieur où elle s'arrête pour discuter avec Crochet. Je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur le ciel étoilé. Enfin, ce qu'on peut voir à travers les nuages. J'ai toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, elles ont quelque chose de rassurant, d'éternel. Je ne me l'explique pas mais ça m'apaise.

Après plusieurs minutes le nez en l'air, je commence déjà à m'ennuyer et, par réflexe, mon regard retourne sur ma mère. Même si elle est toujours en compagnie de Crochet, j'ai besoin de sentir sa présence à mes côtés alors je n'hésite pas. D'un pas rapide, je rejoins le pont supérieur et arrive juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la phrase de ma mère.

**« Que j'étais la méchante et les méchants n'ont pas le droit à une fin heureuse. Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »**

**« J'espère que non, sinon nous avons gâché nos vies. »** Crochet lui répond et j'annonce alors ma présence.

 **« Il suffit de changer, vous savez ? »** Je dis, indiquant clairement que j'ai assisté à leur petit échange. **« Parfois le vent tourne comme on dit, n'est-ce pas Capitaine ? »**

**« La petite a peut-être raison. »**

**« J'ai bientôt seize ans vous savez ? »** Je réplique à l'attention de Crochet. 

**« Et moi plus de trois cents ans, toujours petite. »**

**« Oh et puis peu importe. »** J'abandonne avec un haussement d'épaule. **« On en a pour longtemps ? »**

**« Pas tellement si on arrive à éviter les endroits les plus plus turbulents. »**

**« C'est-à-dire ? »**

**« Avec un peu de chance vous n'aurez jamais à le découvrir. »** Crochet se contente de répondre et je comprends facilement qu'il n'en dira pas plus.

De toute façon, notre regard se tourne vers le Clan Charmant qui semble en pleine dispute. En tout cas, Blanche et David ont l'air d'avoir réussi à exaspérer Emma. Ils ne s'interrompent que quand Gold les rejoint.

**« Non, vous ne le trouverez pas. »** Gold intervient en faisant allusion à Henry.

 **« Oh, je vois que tu as pris le temps de te changer. »** Crochet remarque avec sarcasme. **« C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait rien de plus urgent à faire. »**

 **« C'est moi qui le retrouverai. »** Gold poursuit en ignorant totalement le pirate.

 **« On avait convenu qu'on partirait ensemble à sa recherche. »** Ma mère lui rappelle.

**« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais convenu de quoi que ce soit. »**

**« Pourquoi vous iriez seul ? »** Emma demande.

**« Mais pour réussir. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi je vais échouer ? »**

**« Comment réussiriez-vous ? »** Gold n'en démord pas. **« Vous ne croyez pas en vos parents, vous ne croyez pas à la magie, vous ne croyez même pas en vous-même. »**

**« Depuis que j'ai tué un dragon je crois en beaucoup de choses. »**

**« Vous ne croyez qu'en ce que vous voyez. Avez-vous déjà sauté dans le vide sans savoir ce qui vous attend, sans avoir la moindre certitude à laquelle vous raccrocher ? Je commence à vous connaître Mlle Swan. »** Gold affirme face au silence d'Emma. **« Et malheureusement, en dépit de tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous êtes toujours cette garante de caution méfiante et obstinément rationnelle qui exige des preuves. Mais au Pays Imaginaire ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »**

 **« Je suis prête à tout pour le sauver. »** Emma assure sans hésiter.

**« Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que quelqu'un vous dise quoi faire. Je regrette très chère, notre adversaire est trop redoutable pour que je vous serve de guide en permanence. Pour survivre ici il faut avoir une imagination débordante. Hélas, ce n'est pas votre cas. »**

Il ne dit rien de plus et fait tourner sa canne. Il la laisse tourner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Là, il a disparu. Bon débarras, je n'étais pas très à l'aise en sa compagnie non plus.

***

Une grande secousse nous surprend tout à coup et le bateau chavire. La mer s'agite brusquement et nous fait dériver. Sans avoir à se concerter, David et Blanche se ruent vers la barre pour tenter de maintenir le cap. Avec ma mère, on les rejoint sur le pont supérieur.

**« Dites, tous les deux, à quoi jouez-vous ? »** Ma mère leur demande au moment où Crochet arrive en compagnie d'Emma.

**« On essaye de stabiliser le navire. »**

**« Accrochez-vous ! »**

**« Préparez-vous à l'attaque ! »** Crochet nous prévient.

**« Tu pourrais être un petit peu plus précis ? »**

**« Si vous avez une arme, je vous conseille de la sortir. »** Il tente de nous expliquer mais les bruits venant de la mer suffisent : quelque chose nous attaque.

 **« Il y a quoi là-dessous, un requin ? Une baleine ? »** Emma demande un peu naïvement.

 **« Un kraken ? »** David ajoute, déjà un peu plus proche de la réalité.

**« Pire encore. »**

**« Des sirènes. »** Je comprends quand j'entends leurs chants disgracieux.

 **« Des sirènes ? »** Emma semble à la fois plus que surprise et très agacée, je la comprends.

**« Et c'est elles les "turbulences" dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ? »**

**« Oui, ce sont des créatures très déplaisantes. »**

**« Sans blague. »** Ma mère n'est clairement pas impressionnée par ses cachotteries.

**« Je vais essayer de les semer. »**

**« C'est pas vrai, y en a combien ? »**

**« Aucune importance, il s'agit de s'en débarrasser."** Je fais remarquer à Emma.

Les sirènes ne semblent pas prêtes à nous laisser tranquille. Elle se jette contre la coque du bateau, inlassablement, le faisant tanguer de plus belle.

**« Je ne vais pas laisser des poissons nous faire chavirer ! »** David s'enhardit et va charger le canon pendant que Blanche et Emma se saisissent d'un filet.

 **« Je ne crois pas que ce sera très efficace. »** Je dis pour moi-même mais ma mère semble m'avoir entendue.

**« Si on ne fait rien pour les aider alors oui, ils n'ont aucune chance. »**

Les coups de canons se répètent, Blanche et Emma tirent résolument sur le filet. Je tente de lancer quelques boules de feu dès que j'aperçois une sirène mais sans grand succès.

**« On en a attrapé une ! »** Blanche s'exclame soudainement.

 **« Quoi, une seule ? Elles sont des dizaines ! »** Ma mère ne semble pas considérer ça comme un exploit.

**« Bon, cette fois ça suffit. »**

Je vais me placer plus ou moins au centre du bateau et je prie pour que cette fois, ma magie réponde correctement. Je me concentre et ce n'est pas une boule de feu que j'invoque, mais tout un mur. Un mur de quelques mètres de haut et de profondeur qui fait tout le tour du navire. Les sirènes fuient sans demander leur reste et le calme revient.

**« Voilà, c'est fait. »** Je déclare, satisfaite de voir que, pour une fois, l'utilisation de ma magie ne m'a pas épuisé.

 **« Bien joué. »** Ma mère admet, une lueur de fierté dans le regard. **« Elles sont toutes parties. »**

 **« Pas toutes visiblement. »** Blanche rappelle alors qu'elle et Emma se battent toujours avec le filet. « **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celle-là ? »**

D'un geste de la main, ma mère ramène la sirène sur le pont du bateau. La créature se débat sur son filet, clairement peu habituée à sortir de l'eau. Tous les regards sont sur elle et on se demande tous quoi faire avec une sirène maintenant qu'on en a capturé une.

**« Vous allez me balancer ce monstre par-dessus bord ! »** Crochet exige alors d’une voix forte.

 **« Non ! »** Ma mère rétorque en s’approchant de la sirène. **« Maintenant on a un otage. »**

 **« Je n’aime pas trop cette idée. »** Je marmonne, heureuse que personne ne puisse m’entendre.

 **« J’avoue que pour une fois je suis d’accord avec Crochet. »** David intervient en nous rejoignant. **« Ces créatures ont essayé de nous tuer. »**

**« C’est l’occasion de découvrir pourquoi. »**

**« Et comment, en la torturant ? »** Blanche demande, sûrement consciente des méthodes habituelles de ma mère.

**« Oui, si ça s’avère nécessaire. »**

C’est là que la sirène empoigne un énorme coquillage dans lequel elle souffle, le faisant sonner comme un cor. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça a servi. Appelé à l’aide ? Réveiller le véritable kraken ?

**« C’était quoi ça ? »** Emma interroge la sirène avant que je ne puisse le faire.

 **« Un avertissement. »** La sirène répond pour la première fois. **« Laissez-moi partir sinon vous mourrez. »**

 **« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? »** David s’insurge en brandissant le coquillage devant la créature. **« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? »**

**« Laisse-moi retourner dans l’eau. »**

**« Dis-nous d’abord ce qu’on veut savoir. De toute façon on te fera parler. »** Ma mère la menace ouvertement.

 **« C’est pas en la menaçant qu’on va la persuader de coopérer. »** Blanche tente de raisonner.

**« J’ai une soudaine envie de poisson grillé. »**

Comme je sens venir une dispute à laquelle je n’ai pas franchement envie de participer, je fais appel à mon pouvoir et espère que le reflet de Morrighan sera suffisant pour inquiéter la sirène. Je m’approche de la créature et lui susurre à l’oreille.

**« Je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir très longtemps. Dis-moi ce que c’était et je te renvoie à l’eau immédiatement. »**

**« Je n’ai fait qu’utiliser vos méthodes, je distille la discorde et récolte la guerre. »**

**« Vous avez tort je ne suis pas comme ça. »** Je réplique entre mes dents.

**« Alors vous n’avez rien à craindre du Chant de la Discorde ? »**

**« Arrête cette tempête et on te laissera partir. »**

Soudain, l'épée de David se retrouve sous la gorge de la sirène qui sourit simplement, comme si c’était ce qu’elle voulait. Quand elle hoche la tête négativement, David place l’épée plus précisément sur le cou de la créature, l’empoignant fermement.

**« Non ! »** Emma essaie de le retenir mais ma mère l’en empêche.

 **« J’aime mieux ça. Découpez-la-moi en filet. »** C’est là que David semble voir quelque chose dans le regard de Blanche parce qu’il se rétracte.

**« Non. Nous ne sommes pas des barbares ! »**

**« Ce qu’on va bientôt être c’est morts ! »** Ma mère leur fait remarquer.

 **« Attends, je vais essayer de l’éviter ! »** Crochet propose alors à travers le chaos. **« Au cours de ma carrière de pirate, j’ai échappé à bien des tempêtes ! »**

 **« Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te tue. »** Ma mère s’approche de la sirène.

**« On n’est pas des assassins ! »**

**« Si vous l’êtes et c’est ce qui causera votre perte. »** La sirène les encourage dans leur dispute.

**« J’en étais sûre, il faut la relâcher ! »**

**« Cette dégoulinade de bons sentiments ça marchait peut-être dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais pas ici ! Ici, c’est le Pays Imaginaire. »** Ma mère lui rappelle un peu inutilement.

Le bateau tangue dangereusement et Crochet ne semble plus avoir autant de contrôle sur lui qu’auparavant. Le navire prend l’eau, la tempête est trop forte. Et la seule chose qui pourrait la calmer, serait d’apaiser tout le monde. Mais allez arrêter une dispute entre Blanche-Neige et la Méchante Reine. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

**« Vous m’autorisez à réduire cette pimbêche en cendre ? »**

**« Non ! »** Blanche et David protestent d’une même voix.

**« Si vous la tuez, tout son peuple nous vouera une haine viscérale. »**

**« La Reine a raison, elles ont déjà essayer de nous tuer une fois ! »** Crochet intervient pour soutenir ma mère.

 **« Stop ! »** C’est pourtant le cri d’Emma qui me sort de ma contemplation. **« Ça suffit, il faut qu’on en discute, qu’on réfléchisse ensemble ! »**

**« J’ai déjà bien assez réfléchi. »**

Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ma mère use de magie à cet instant. Je la vois exécuter un geste de la main et la sirène se change instantanément en statue.

**« Voilà, cette fois la tempête devrait s’arrêter. »**

**« Regina ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? »**

**« Non ! »**

Loin de s’être calmée, la tempête semble encore plus déchaînée. Droit devant, une immense vague s’est formée, haute d’une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Je doute qu’on en ressorte indemnes. Mais il n’y a rien à faire, le bateau avance résolument en direction de ce mur d’eau. On se retrouve trempés en quelques secondes, il faut trouver un truc pour ne pas se noyer.

Emma tente d’aider Crochet à maintenir la barre histoire d’échapper au pire des dégâts. Je ne crois pas que ma magie serait utile dans un cas comme celui-là, ce sort auquel on est confronté est beaucoup trop puissant.

**« Je croyais que vous saviez échapper à une tempête ? »**

**« Oui mais ça ce n’est pas une tempête, c’est une damnation. »**

Je vois au loin la dispute entre Blanche et ma mère reprendre de plus belle, elles vont jusqu’à en venir aux mains. A chaque coup de poing, un éclair zèbre le ciel. Certains viennent même frapper le mât du bateau. Si elles continuent comme ça, on va finir avec un navire en feu.

David tente de les séparer mais Crochet l’en empêche. C’est là qu’une autre bagarre entre Crochet et David se lance. Emma se retrouve seule à maintenir un semblant de cap alors je vais me téléporter juste à côté d’elle pour lui donner un coup de main.

**« Ok alors, on a un gros problème. »** Je commence, le souffle déjà court à cause de l’effort.

**« Non, sérieusement tu crois ? »**

**« Autre que la tempête je veux dire, elle n’est qu’une cause pas un effet. »**

**« Tu peux traduire plus simplement ? »** Emma ne semble pas d’humeur pour une jolie prose.

**« C’est parce qu’ils se disputent qu’il y a cette tempête. Le Chant de la Discorde, c’est ça le maléfice que la sirène a lancé. »**

**« C’est de ça dont tu lui parlais quand vous vous tapiez la discute tout à l’heure ? »**

**« Tu étais là comme moi, tu as tout entendu non ? »**

**« Oui, je t’ai entendu parler une autre langue. »**

**« Je ne me rendais compte de rien, je t’expliquerai plus tard peut-être. »** Je tente d’éluder le sujet. **« Une idée pour qu’ils arrêtent de se battre ? »**

 **« J’en ai bien une oui. »** Sans rien dire de plus, elle se contente de lâcher la barre et grimpe sur la rambarde du bateau pour tenter d’avoir l’attention du groupe.

 **« Pas la meilleure idée du siècle Emma ! »** Je lui fais remarquer, ayant du mal à tenir le cap toute seule.

Surtout que personne ne réagit vraiment. Elle a beau les invectiver un par un, rien ne marche. Ils continuent résolument de se battre. Au bout d’un moment, Emma abandonne mais je vois bien qu’une autre idée lui est venue.

**« Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête ? »** Je lui demande d’une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

**« Une idée complètement stupide. »**

**« Oui, sûrement, alors laisse tomber ! »**

**« Je crois que ça peut marcher ! »** Emma réplique. **« Dans le pire des cas, tu viendras me repêcher. »**

**« Quoi ? Emma ! »**

Mon cri, plus le plongeon de leur fille, aura au moins eu le mérite d’attirer l’attention des Charmants qui se ruent en direction du plongeoir improvisé d’Emma. Ma mère est à leur côté en un clin d’œil. Instinctivement, je lâche la barre pour les rejoindre. On a beau scruter la surface de l’eau, rien ne vient. Je me doute qu’au vue de l’agitation de la mer, Emma a peu de chance de pouvoir remonter à la surface. Quelle idiote ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait que je fasse exactement ? Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour la sortir de là, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

**« Regina, ramenez-la à bord ! »** Blanche exige.

 **« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne vois même pas où elle est ! »** Ma mère explique alors ce que moi je sais déjà. **« Je ne ramènerai que de l’eau et la moitié de sa jambe. »**

 **« David ! »** J’attire l’attention du prince sur moi. **« Attachez-vous à une corde et plongez la chercher, on vous ramènera à bord ensuite ! »**

Évidemment, David n’hésite pas et, une fois harnaché, il plonge résolument à la recherche de sa fille. On guette avec inquiétude le moindre signe qu’il puisse avoir besoin de nous. Et puis, on le voit remonter à la surface avec Emma dans ses bras.

**« Il l’a attrapé, remontez-les ! »** Crochet nous invective et on s’exécute.

Ce serait encore une fois trop dangereux de les remonter avec la magie. Il faudrait une concentration extrême pour pouvoir le faire à un rythme assez régulier. Allez trop vite et le gars à l’autre bout de la corde se pète la colonne vertébrale. Alors on se contente de tirer à mains nues.

**« Vous pouvez lâcher. »** Crochet nous dit alors et je vois qu’il se sert à présent d’un système à poulies.

Ça va beaucoup plus vite d’un coup et David se retrouve à bord au bout de quelques secondes. Blanche vient immédiatement l’aider à hisser Emma sur le pont et l’allonger le temps qu’elle reprenne connaissance. Rien ne se passe pendant un temps, nous laissant presque penser qu’elle est morte, quand soudain elle se met à tousser, recrachant de l’eau. Au moins, elle respire encore.

**« Je vous l’avais dit. »** Emma murmure en regardant le ciel et c’est vrai, la tempête s’est calmée.

 **« Franchement la prochaine si tu trouves un plan stupide, c’est qu’il l’est alors ne le fais pas ! »** Je me retrouve à être le moralisateur.

***

Finalement, on met le pied à terre sans plus d’encombre. Le voyage a été périlleux mais l’arrivée se fait dans le silence le plus complet. La jungle qui nous fait face est calme, beaucoup trop calme et il semble y faire très sombre.

**« On n’est pas obligé de procéder de cette façon. »** Ma mère poursuit la discussion précédente. **« Je peux réparer le navire, ma magie est suffisamment puissante pour ça. On pourra mettre le plan de Crochet à exécution. »**

 **« Une attaque surprise ? Soyons pas naïfs. »** Emma ne semble pas beaucoup croire en ce fameux plan. **« Mais votre magie va vite nous servir parce que Peter Pan sait déjà qu’on est là alors ça ne sert plus à rien de se précipiter. »** Elle semble résolue à poursuivre sa tirade. **« Gold avait raison, cette île ne se dévoile que si on y croit. Mais on était tous beaucoup trop occupés à nous étriper pour vraiment croire en quoi que ce soit. »** Face au silence obstiné de son auditoire, elle se voit contrainte de continuer. **« Ça vaut aussi pour moi, je prétend pas avoir fait mieux que les autres mais c’est le moment de commencer à croire. Pas en la magie mais en chacun d’entre nous.**

 **« Vous voulez qu’on devienne amis ? »** C’est tout ce que ma mère semble retirer de ce discours et elle ne semble pas convaincue. **« Après tout ce qu’on s’est infligé les uns aux autres ? »**

**« Non, j’ai pas dit ça. Je sais qu’entre nous il y a des tensions, voire de la haine. »**

**« C’est faux, il arrive même que vous me plaisiez. »** Crochet choisit ce moment pour glisser un peu de drague. **« Du moins quand vous ne hurlez pas. »**

 **« On n’a pas besoin de devenir amis. »** Emma ne relève même pas la remarque du capitaine. **« Mais il y a qu’un seul moyen de retrouver Henry et c’est de faire l’effort de coopérer. »**

 **« Quoi, avec elle et avec ce type ? »** David demande en désignant ma mère puis Crochet. **« Non, je ne suis pas d’accord. On doit faire les choses dans les règles. »**

**« Non, pas forcément. Tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’on réussisse et c’est pour ça qu’il va falloir qu’on assume ce qu’on est : un héros, une méchante ou bien un pirate. Il n’y a pas de bien ou de mal, on aura besoin des compétences de chacun, qu’on les approuve ou pas. »**

**« Et vous c’est quoi votre compétence ? Sauveuse ? »** Ma mère demande avec sarcasme.

 **« Je suis une mère. »** Emma lui répond d’un ton catégorique. **« Et je suis la meneuse de ce groupe alors soit vous m’aidez à sauver mon fils, soit vous vous écartez de mon chemin ! »**

**« Oui chef. »**

Mon sarcasme semble beaucoup mieux marcher que celui de ma mère, ou c’est peut-être parce que j’étais un minimum sérieuse en disant cela. J'emboite immédiatement le pas d’Emma, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres. Ils nous suivront je n’en doute pas, pas même en ce qui concerne ma mère.

***

**« En effet, jolie vue. »** J’admets une fois qu’on a atteint le sommet de cette fameuse crête.

 **« Maintenant on devrait voir le repère de Peter. »** Crochet vient se placer juste à côté de moi.

**« Où ça ? Tout ce que je vois moi, c’est la jungle. »**

**« Oui, la Jungle Noire. »** Le Capitaine sort une longue-vue d’une des poches de son manteau mais ça ne semble pas l’aider plus que cela. **« Elle a quelque peu poussé depuis que j’ai quitté l’île. »**

**« Cette balade ne nous aura donc servi à rien. »**

**« Crochet a peut-être perdu le nord mais c’est un bon point de départ pour aller fouiller la jungle. »** David nous fait relativiser.

**« Mauvaise idée, c’est le dernier endroit où il faut aller s’aventurer. Nous devons la contourner et pour ça nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces. Je suggère qu’on campe ici. »**

**« Tu veux te reposer alors que mon fils est là, en train de souffrir ? »** Ma mère réplique.

**« Si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour le sauver, oui. »**

***

J’ai l’impression de n’avoir dormi qu’une minute quand je suis brusquement tirée de mon sommeil. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre, c’est les pleurs. Des pleurs et des cris d’enfants. Je me lève immédiatement et empoigne mon épée. Oui parce que j’ai eu le temps de l’empaqueter avant de partir de Storybrooke. Donc ce n’est pas vraiment mon arme mais je trouvais dommage de laisser l’épée de Mulan reposer sous verre alors qu’elle pourrait vivre des aventures.

**« Tu les entends aussi ? »** La voix d’Emma à quelques centimètres de moi me fait sursauter.

**« Oui, qu’est-ce que c’est tu crois ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, viens. »**

Elle avance prudemment vers la forêt et je la suis. Même si on est extrêmement silencieuses, on n’entend pas le jeune garçon avant qu’il ne s’annonce.

**« Alors vous les entendez toutes les deux ? »** Il est très jeune, pas plus de quatorze ou quinze ans, mais il a beaucoup d’aplomb. **« C’est toi Emma, c’est ça ? »** Il demande en regardant la blonde. **« Et toi, Morgane. »** Je ne sais pas comment il connaît nos noms mais il ne semble pas prêt à le dire. **« Comment se fait-il qu’ils n’entendent pas les pleurs ? »** Il demande en regardant brièvement en direction du campement.

 **« Qui es-tu ? »** Emma demande enfin mais la réponse me paraît presque évidente.

**« Oh, j’ai oublié de me présenter ? Je suis Peter, Peter Pan. »**

Quand j’en ai enfin la confirmation, je réagis en même temps qu’Emma. Elle va plaquer le jeune garçon contre arbre, maintenant son épée sous le cou de Peter Pan et je le garde fermement attaché avec des lianes. Oui, j’ai appris deux ou trois trucs de ma mère ces dernières semaines.

**« Où est Henry ? »**

**« Tu as de la fougue. »** Peter constate, imperturbable. **« Et ça me plaît. »**

**« Dis-moi où est mon fils. »**

**« Il est vivant, si c’est ce que tu me demandes.**

**« Pourquoi tu l’as enlevé ? »** Emma insiste.

**« C’est un garçon à part Emma. »**

**« Ça je le sais mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux ? »**

**« J’étais venu pour voir à qui j’avais à faire. »** Peter ne répond toujours pas. **« La Sauveuse, et je dois admettre que je ne suis pas déçu. »**

**« Où tu veux en venir, tu vas m’expliquer que je reverrai jamais Henry ? »**

**« Non, je vais plutôt t’aider à le retrouver. »** Peter propose et je vois qu’Emma est à peu près aussi convaincue que moi. **« Je vais te donner une carte. »** Cela semble être suffisant pour que la blonde retire sa lame de la gorge de Peter. Je me rends compte que je n’ai jamais rompu mes lianes magiques et pourtant il parvient sans mal à mettre sa main dans sa poche. **« Ce parchemin te mènera tout droit à ton fils. »** Peter explique en choisissant d’ignorer l’épée qui pointe toujours son torse, il va même s’y coller.

**« Tu cherches à me piéger, n’est-ce pas ? »**

**« Je ne suis peut-être pas le garçon le plus sage de l’île mais je tiens toujours mes promesses. Le chemin qui te mènera à Henry est écrit sur ce parchemin. »**

**« Pourquoi tu veux m’aider ? »** Emma cherche à savoir en baissant son arme.

**« Que tu retrouves Henry c’est une chose, comment tu feras ça c’est plus important. Et attention, tu es la seule qui peut y arriver. »**

Même si elle n’a toujours pas l’air convaincue, Emma se saisit tout de même du bout de papier plié et l’ouvre. Elle jette un coup d’œil avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Peter.

**« C’est une blague ? »**

**« La carte apparaîtra à partir du moment où tu arrêteras enfin de nier qui tu es. »**

Il disparaît avant qu’elle n’ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je suis encore un peu sous le choc de ces informations. Pourquoi il nous aiderait si c’est bien lui qui a kidnappé Henry ? Pourquoi offrir une aide aussi peu utile ?

***

**« Il aime ce genre de jeu. »** Crochet fait remarquer.

Tout le monde s’est finalement réveillé mais on n’a pas avancé. La carte n’est toujours pas lisible malgré les heures qu’Emma a passé agenouillée devant. Elle se tient à présent la tête entre les mains, comme si elle était devenue beaucoup plus lourde à porter à force de réfléchir.

**« De quel jeu tu parles ? »** Ma mère demande, clairement remontée. **« Tu vois quelque chose là-dessus ? »**

**« S’il dit qu’il y a un plan sur ce parchemin c’est qu’il y est. »**

**« Chouette et il faut que j’arrête de nier qui je suis, si ça veut dire quelque chose, pour être capable de lire ce truc. »** Emma réexplique une dernière fois, espérant peut-être que la réponse nous tombe dessus.

 **« Et si Peter Pan se servait de cette carte pour nous tendre un piège ? »** Ma mère nous met face à une possibilité.

**« A quoi ça l’avancerait ? L’île toute entière est un piège infernal. »**

**« Aucune trace de lui nulle part. »** Les Charmants reviennent alors de leur patrouille des environs.

**« Ça donne quoi la carte ? »**

**« On n’en tirera rien ! »** Ma mère s’exclame en retour.

**« Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? »**

**« Vous ne voyez pas ce qu’il fait ? Chaque seconde qu’on perd à parler de ce parchemin c’est une seconde où on ne cherche pas mon fils ! »**

**« Vous avez une autre idée ? »** Emma demande, les yeux toujours rivés sur le parchemin.

 **« La magie. Si un sort protège cette carte, je peux l’annuler. »** Ma mère approche alors sa main du papier mais Emma plaque sa main dessus.

**« Personne n’y touche à part moi. »**

**« A ta place j’écouterai Emma. »** Crochet lui conseille. **« Il vaut mieux suivre les règles de Peter. »**

 **« J’avoue que je suis d’accord avec le pirate. »** David le soutient.

**« Tu vas finir par m’aimer, tu verras. »**

**« Surtout que votre magie est assez radicale en général. »** Blanche fait remarquer à ma mère.

**« Entre vos mains elles pourraient exploser et nous tous avec. »**

**« Je suis prête à courir ce risque. »**

**« Pas moi. »** Emma réplique en se relevant. **« S’il n’y a que moi qui peut lire la carte, je dois faire ce que Peter a dit. »**

 **« Génial. »** Ma mère marmonne entre ses dents.

**« Elle va y arriver. »**

Emma semble assez résolue. Après avoir parlé un peu avec sa mère, la blonde va s’asseoir sur une pierre et prend le parchemin en main. Elle tente une première chose.

**« Je m’appelle Emma Swan. »**

**« Ça me paraît un peu trop évident. »** Je lui fais remarquer.

**« Connaissant Peter la solution de son énigme doit être un peu plus compliqué que ça. »**

**« Dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête. »** Blanche propose à Emma.

**« Je suis la mère d’Henry, avant je vivais à Boston et j’étais garante de caution. Et maintenant je suis le shérif de Storybrooke. »**

**« Votre élection était bidon ! »** Ma mère s’exclame soudainement. **« Vous vous êtes vus, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? »**

**« Peut-être que tu as… je ne sais pas, oublié de dire quelque chose ? »**

**« Je suis la fille de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Charmant. »** Emma avoue enfin et elle n’a toujours pas l’air d’avoir accepté cette idée . **« Ce qui fait que je suis apparemment le fruit d’un grand amour. J’ai été mise au monde dans la Forêt Enchantée, un arbre m’a servi de porte pour m’envoyer ailleurs parce que plus tard je devais rompre une malédiction. »**

 **« Tu ne vas pas lui relire le livre en entier tant que tu y es ? »** Je la coupe brusquement, impatiente qu’elle en vienne au fait.

 **« Tu as réussi à le faire parce que... »** David essaie de lui faire dire le fameux mot mais Emma n’a pas l’air convaincue.

**« Aller, Emma ne soit pas gênée de le dire. »**

**« Dire quoi ? »** Crochet semble perdu.

 **« Le mot avec un grand S. »** Ma mère lui explique alors.

 **« Je suis la Sauveuse. »** Emma finit par dire après plusieurs secondes d’hésitation et tout le monde semble penser que ça va fonctionner, moi incluse, mais rien. **« Ça aurait dû marcher parce que s’il y a quelque chose je nie, c’est bien ça. »**

**« T’inquiète pas, on va trouver. »**

**« Non vous ne trouverez pas ! »** Ma mère perd à nouveau patience et s’empare du parchemin.

**« Attends, maman. »**

**« Pas maintenant Morgane. »**

**« J’ai une dernière idée. »** J’insiste. **« Si ça ne marche pas alors bien, tu feras ce que tu veux de ce bout de papier. »**

**« Je voulais simplement lui jeter un sort de localisation. »**

**« Oh. »** Je ne m’attendais clairement pas à ça. **« Si ce n’est que ça alors très bien. »**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu croyais que j’allais en faire ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas, le brûler ou quelque chose. »**

**« Ce serait complètement stupide ! »** Ma mère me fait remarquer.

**« C’est vrai. »**

**« Bon très bien. »** Crochet intervient. **« Et ce sortilège alors ? »**

Ma mère applique sa magie sur le parchemin qui se met à briller intensément. Il lévite lentement avant de s’envoler vers les bois.

**« On dirait bien que finalement, nous allons nous aventurer dans la Jungle Noire. »**

**« Autrement dit l’endroit où il ne fallait surtout pas aller. »** Emma se souvient.

**« Tout à fait. »**

**« Alors Emma. »** Ma mère s’approche lentement de la blonde. **« Vous vouliez nous guider je crois. Allez-y. »**

***

**« Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec la Sauveuse ? »** Je demande discrètement à ma mère alors que les autres prennent légèrement de l’avance.

**« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »**

**« Oh vraiment ? Les regards, l’inquiétude quand elle est tombée à l’eau en pleine mer... »**

**« Henry ne me l’aurait jamais pardonné s’il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit. »** Ma mère me coupe d’une voix sèche.

**« Admettons, je vais faire semblant de te croire. »**

**« Je n’apprécie pas grandement ton attitude, jeune fille. »** Ma mère réplique en accélérant le pas.

**« C’est parce que tu sais que j’ai des doutes et qu’ils sont valides. »**

Je rattrape le reste du groupe rapidement, histoire de ne pas me faire distancer. Même avec Morrighan, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir seule ici indéfiniment. De plus, Pan ne semblait pas réellement affecté par ma magie alors je ne suis sûre de rien avec lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, le groupe s’arrête en même temps que le parchemin. Ma mère confirme la présence de Peter Pan et même moi je peux sentir les relents magiques. Mais sur cette île, ils sont quasiment omniprésents.

**« J’ai comme l’impression qu’il nous attendait pas si tôt. »** David dit alors qu’il s’est avancé le premier et on s’empresse de le rejoindre.

On n’a beau avancé, descendre le long du chemin, on se rend bien vite compte que le campement au loin est vide.

**« Il n’y a personne. »** Blanche constate à voix haute. **« Peut-être que votre sort n’a pas marché Regina. »**

**« C’est ça, c’est ma faute… encore. »**

**« Hey, regardez. »** Emma attire notre attention un peu plus loin.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune garçon qui porte une veste ressemblant énormément à celle d’Henry. Et c’est immédiatement ce que croit Emma sauf que, quand le garçon se retourne, il est clair qu’il s’agit de Peter Pan.

**« Salut Emma. »**

**« Dis-moi où est Henry. »**

**« Tu n’as pas respecté les règles. »** Pan lui fait remarquer en faisant les cent pas. **« Ça n’est pas correct. Pas gentil. J’attendais mieux de ta part Capitaine. »**

**« Ne t’inquiète pas, tu seras servi. »**

**« Rends-moi Henry maintenant ! »** Emma exige avec aplomb.

**« Désolé, je peux pas. On te l’a pas dit ? Les tricheurs ne gagnent jamais. »**

Quand il dit ça, une troupe de garçons le rejoint, tous armés d’un arc. Ils ont allumé des torches qui éclairent vaguement les environs et ils portent des capuchons. Certains sont armés de lances et ils nous ont bientôt encerclés.

**« Méfiez-vous de leurs flèches. »** Crochet nous met en garde. **« Elles sont empoisonnées. »**

Le combat fait rage pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui j’attaque, en vrai je m’en fiche. Je ne fais que me défendre. Et ça me rappelle grandement l’époque dans la Forêt, à combattre les soldats de la Reine. Des hommes sans visages et c’était plus simple comme ça. Là, c’est une bande de gamin mais tous passent dans un flou qui arrange bien mes affaires. Je ne vois pas leurs têtes, ils ne me hanteront pas. Peut-être que les autres cherchent à ne pas les blesser, je cherche juste à rester en vie et je me fiche de qui est blessé dans le processus. Je me fiche même de savoir s’ils survivront.

Tous à coup, alors que j’étais aux prises avec deux d’entre eux, un sifflement retentit et ils se figent. Avant qu’on ne puisse réagir, ils s’enfuient tous dans la jungle, abandonnant leur position et se regroupant derrière Pan.

**« Rappelle-toi ce que je t’ai dit. »** Pan déclare à l’attention d’Emma. **« La carte te montrera où est ton fils seulement quand tu arrêteras de nier qui tu es. Je passerais ton bonjour au petit Henry. »** Il nargue une dernière fois avant de s’éloigner.

Tous les autres garçons le suivent précipitamment et il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu’il n’y ait plus personne dans les environs. La jungle est à nouveau calme et sombre.

***

On a finalement trouvé un endroit où se poser le temps qu’Emma déchiffre son énigme. Je la vois un peu plus loin, seule adossée contre un arbre et les yeux rivés sur le parchemin. Depuis le temps, l’idée que j’avais en tête s’est bien développée et au final je doute de me tromper. Alors je m’approche de la blonde pour lui soumettre cette même idée.

**« Tu sais, j’ai réfléchi. »** Je dis pour m’annoncer et elle relève la tête dans ma direction. **« J’ai bien une idée de ce que pourrait être la réponse. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui, et ça a un lien avec le moment où il te l’a donné. »** Je commence mon explication, ne me doutant pas que tous les autres nous prêtent attention. **« On a entendu des cris et des pleurs venant de la jungle, c’est ce qui nous a réveillés. »**

 **« Vous avez entendu quoi ? »** Ma mère s’enquit.

**« Je me doute que personne d’autre ne les a entendus, il y a une raison. Au début, je ne croyais pas que c’était important parce que c’est à toi qu’il a donné ce parchemin. Je pensais qu’il te fallait simplement admettre être la sauveuse. »**

**« J’ai essayé et ça n’a pas marché. »** Emma me rappelle.

**« Je sais, c’est là que la solution s’est imposée à moi. Les cris, les pleurs, ce sont ceux des Enfants Perdus. »**

**« Et donc, quel rapport avec nous ? »**

**« Nous sommes comme eux, Emma. »** Je lui explique. **« Toi et moi, comme eux, on est des orphelines. »**

 **« Comment ça orpheline ? Ta mère est juste là ! »** Emma s’enquit avec un geste en direction de ma mère.

 **« C’est vrai, aujourd’hui j’ai le bonheur d’avoir une famille mais ça n’a pas toujours été le cas. »** Je lui explique, réalisant qu’elle n’a pas percuté que j’étais techniquement adoptée. **« J’ai grandi quinze ans sans parents, en pensant qu’ils m’avaient abandonné. Parfois, j’y pense encore et j’ai du mal à croire que quelqu’un puisse** _ **choisir**_ **de m’aimer. Au fond, je me sens toujours un peu orpheline, même si j’ai une mère. Et c’est ton cas aussi, Emma, alors arrête de le nier. »**

Je m’éloigne, histoire de lui laisser le temps d’y réfléchir, et surtout aussi, histoire de laisser les Charmants parler à leur fille. Rapidement, ma mère me rejoint et pose sa main sur mon bras.

**« Morgane... »**

**« Je vais bien. »**

**« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. »** Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. **« Je t’ai entendu tout à l’heure. »**

**« Je ne veux pas paraître… ingrate ou quoi que ce soit. Mais parfois, je me souviens simplement que je ne valais pas plus que d’être abandonnée dans la forêt et j’ai peur que ça se reproduise. J’ai peur que tu te rendes compte que je n’en vaux pas la peine. »**

**« C’est faux ! »** Ma mère proteste d’une voix un peu plus forte. **« J’ai une chance immense de t’avoir dans ma vie et je ne suis pas prête de la gâcher. Alors ne doute pas de moi. »**

 **« La carte est apparue, on sait où il est ! »** Emma s’exclame alors en s’approchant précipitamment de nous.

**« Où il est ? »**

**« On est là, à la pointe sud de l’île au milieu de la Jungle Noire »** Crochet commence en s’emparant de la carte. **« Le camp de Peter est plein nord à l’opposé. »**

**« Et c’est là où est Henry. »**

**« Bon alors, qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? »** Ma mère s’impatiente.

**« Eh bien nous sommes sur un terrain bien loin d’être conquis et nous allons sans doute croiser de nombreuses embûches en cours de route. »**

**« On doit se préparer. »** David comprend alors. **« Si on s’en est sorti cette fois, c’est parce que Peter l’a voulu. Il nous faut un plan d’action. »**

**« Oui, finit de jouer à son jeu maintenant c’est lui qui va jouer au nôtre. »**

**« Et si je ne veux pas vous suivre ? »**

Je ne m’attendais clairement pas à ça venant de ma mère et le reste du groupe semble aussi surpris que moi.

**« Ensemble nous avons plus de chance de réussir. »** Emma lui fait remarquer.

**« J’espère que vous avez raison. »**

Comme ma mère s’éloigne finalement, le reste du groupe se sépare aussi. Enfin, Blanche et David rejoignent leur tente et je me retrouve seule avec Emma… et Crochet.

**« Rien de tel que la patience. »** Celui-ci prend la parole en fouillant dans sa poche. **« Et rien de tel pour déjouer les vilains garnements. »** Il débouche alors sa flasque et la tend à Emma qui refuse.

**« C’est avec le rhum que vous réglez tout ? »**

**« Mais dites-moi vous êtes bien indiscrète. »** Crochet rétorque en prenant une gorgée.

 **« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je m’inflige ça. »** Je secoue la tête avec dans l’idée d’aller rejoindre ma mère mais le Capitaine m’interpelle pointant sa flasque dans ma direction.

**« Vous n’allez pas lui donner de l’alcool, ce n’est qu’une gamine ! »**

**« Crois-moi Emma, je n’ai pas attendu d’avoir ta permission pour connaître mes premières beuveries. »** Je dis à l’attention de la blonde même si mon regard est fixé sur Crochet et son sourire satisfait.

 **« Voilà qui est intéressant, nous aurons sans doute tout le temps nécessaire pour nous amuser une fois rentrés à Storybrooke. »** Quand il dit ça, je le vois approcher sa main de mon visage mais je m’en saisis rapidement.

 **« Seulement si vous voulez perdre la dernière main qu’il vous reste. »** Je le menace les dents serrées.

Sans rien ajouter, je m’éloigne finalement et pars m’isoler. Je me doute que l’aventure est loin d’être terminée alors je vais me coucher. Autant prendre du repos tant que je le peux.

***

Non content de nous faire crapahuter dans une jungle sauvage et sombre, Pan semble également d’humeur à nous jouer des tours. Le campement, qui n’était plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres devant nous, se retrouve maintenant bien loin derrière, semblant s’être déplacé comme par magie. Du coup, on a décidé de ne pas continuer à avancer vainement.

Crochet a proposé d’aller quérir l’aide d’une fée, Clochette. Ma mère n’a pas l’air convaincu mais, comme on n’a pas d’autre plan plus précis en tête, elle est finalement obligée d’accepter.

On marche depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais par cette chaleur ça aurait pu être des heures. Je ferme la marche, profitant du calme et surtout, j’évite Crochet qui lui est en tête du groupe. Ma mère est à quelques mètres devant moi mais je ne fais rien pour accélérer le pas. Je doute de les perdre à cette distance. De plus, je finis par les rattraper sans problème quand ma mère engage une discussion avec Emma.

**« Non, je ne parle pas de mes pouvoirs, je parle de nous deux. »**

**« C’est hors de question. »** Emma l’interrompt d’une voix un peu plus forte. **« Quand on fait appel à la magie, il y a toujours un prix à payer. »**

 **« Oui mais ne pas avoir recours à la magie coûte parfois plus cher encore. Je suis persuadée qu’en unissant nos pouvoirs, nous serions assez puissantes pour vaincre Peter. »** Ma mère tente de la convaincre.

**« Et si on ne l’est pas ? Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, vous comprenez ? C’est la vie d’Henry qui est en jeu. »**

**« J’en suis bien consciente »**

**« Écoutez, je sais que vous désapprouvez notre plan d’attaque. »** Emma n’en démord pas, surtout que Blanche vient se joindre au petit groupe. **« Mais laissez-nous au moins essayer, voir si on peut trouver… cette Fée Clochette. »**

**« Vous trouvez que c’est une bonne idée parce qu’elle vient de votre petit copain ? »**

**« Mon petit copain ? Crochet ? »**

**« Alors là, c’est petit même pour toi maman. »** Je ne peux empêcher un éclat de rire de m’échapper. **« Tu perdrais tout mon respect si tu te laissais avoir par Capitaine Cuir-Moustache. »** J’ajoute en m’éloignant de la petite troupe. **« On a encore du chemin mesdames alors ne tardons pas. »**

***

Le voyage semble interminable et l’air est lourd, ce qui m’empêche de respirer normalement. Je suis toujours à la traîne mais vraiment plus par choix que par défaut physique. J’ai l’habitude des longs périples en forêt mais généralement, c’est respirable et à une température supportable. Storybrooke me manque, je me suis définitivement trop habituée à l’air marin.

Quelques mètres avant, je vois ma mère s’arrêter et Emma la rejoindre. Je ralentis pour leur laisser un peu de temps mais je me tiens prête à intervenir au cas où. Elles ont encore du mal à se parler civilement alors mieux vaut les garder à l’œil.

**« Mais je sais que si elle me voit, elle ne vous aidera pas. »** J’entends ma mère dire quand je m’approche enfin. **« Alors si elle est réellement notre seul moyen de localiser le campement, croyez-moi. Nous mettre face à face elle et moi n’est pas dans l’intérêt de l’Opération Henry. »**

 **« L’Opération Henry ? »** Je dis pour m’annoncer et elles se tournent toutes les deux vers moi. **« Cette opération a un nom et je ne suis même pas au courant ? »** Mon indignation est complètement fausse et je sais que ma mère l’a comprise quand je la vois sourire légèrement.

**« Oui, c’est comme ça que je l’appelle dans ma tête parce que... »**

**« C’est comme ça qu’il l’aurait appelé. »** Emma termine pour elle.

**« Nan, il aurait trouvé un meilleur nom genre ‘Opération Dragon’ ou une connerie du genre. »**

**« Sûrement oui, mais c’est tout ce que j’ai trouvé. »**

**« D’accord. »** Emma soupire légèrement avant de reprendre. **« On la trouve et on revient vous chercher. »**

**« Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Il vaut sûrement mieux qu’on ne se revoit jamais. »**

**« Sérieusement, qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu ne lui as quand même pas arraché ses ailes, non ? »**

**« Et si vous n’arrivez pas à la localiser. »** Ma mère poursuit, ignorant totalement mon sarcasme. **« Continuez quand même, jusqu’à ce que vous retrouviez Henry. Ne vous en faites pas pour cette Fée Clochette.**

 **« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »** Emma insiste pour savoir, aussi curieuse que moi.

 **« Ce que je fais toujours. »** Cela semble suffire à Emma qui commence à s’éloigner avant de se tourner vers moi.

**« Tu ne viens pas ? »**

**« Je reste là pour essayer de la convaincre qu’elle fait une bêtise. »** J’explique avec un geste de la tête en direction de ma mère. **« Je vous rejoindrai, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. »**

**« Ok, soyez prudentes. »**

**« Tu n’étais pas obligée de rester, tu sais ? »** Ma mère me fait remarquer quand Emma est définitivement partie. **« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. »**

 **« C’est vrai, mais tu me laisserais vraiment seule avec le Clan Charmant et le pirate alcoolique ? Sérieusement, je fais ça pour moi, pas pour toi. »** Je poursuis avec un trait d’humour en m’installant à côté d’elle. **« Ça va faire plusieurs heures qu’on est suivis, ce ne serait pas prudent de te laisser seule maintenant. »**

 **« Alors tu l’as senti aussi ? »** Elle demande et j’acquiesce brièvement. **« C’est pour ça que tu étais à la traîne ? »**

**« Entre autres. »**

**« Tu comptes m’expliquer ? »**

**« Non. »** Je me contente de dire en me relevant. **« Allez, montre-toi qu’on en finisse ! »** Je dis d’une voix forte à l’attention de la personne qui nous suivait jusqu’à présent.

Une femme sort des fourrées. Ses cheveux sont blonds et relevés en un chignon qui devait être plus élaboré à une époque. Ses vêtements semblent usés et en haillons mais ce qui m’interpelle le plus, c’est le couteau qu’elle tient en main.

**« C’est un peu compliqué entre elle et moi ? »** Celle que je devine être Clochette est complètement fixée sur ma mère. Elle semble aussi avoir entendu la conversation avec Emma. **« Tu as une manière très diplomate de présenter les choses. »**

 **« Tu n’es plus que l’ombre de toi-même. »** Ma mère remarque après quelques secondes à détailler la fée.

**« Tu essaies de me provoquer ? »**

**« Vas-y, viens me chercher Clochette. »**

**« Non ! »** J’interviens alors d’une voix forte en invoquant une boule de feu au creux de ma main. **« Je vous ferais griller les ailes si vous l’approchez. »**

**« Tu t’es trouvé un nouveau jouet Regina ? »**

**« Non, c’est... »**

**« Ce que je suis n’a aucune importance. »** Je coupe ma mère sans égard. Je veux en finir avec cette conversation. **« On a besoin de votre aide, Clochette, alors vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment. »**

**« Tes amis et toi, vous vous croyez très malins. Mais vous allez échouer, tous autant que vous êtes ! »**

Je vois alors Clochette souffler une poignée de poudre brillante en direction de ma mère qui s’évanouit sur le champ. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la Fée lance une substance noire sur moi et je comprends immédiatement de quoi il s’agit.

**« De l’encre de seiche, vraiment ? »**

**« Je doute que la Fleur de Pavot fonctionne sur toi, Morrighan. »** Clochette confirme alors que, comme les autres Fées, elle est capable de reconnaître l’essence de ma magie. **« Ne t’inquiète pas, les effets s'estompent en quelques minutes. »**

 **« Je sais comment fonctionne cette magie. »** Je grogne entre mes dents.

**« Tu choisiras peut-être mieux ton camp à l’avenir. »**

***

**« Morgane, tout va bien ? »** J’entends la voix d’Emma quelque part sur ma gauche. Heureusement, les effets de l’encre se dissipent et je peux enfin bouger.

 **« C’est Clochette, elle nous suivait depuis le début. »** J’explique précipitamment. **« Elle a enlevé ma mère ! »**

**« Tu as vu où elles sont parties ? »**

**« Par là. »** J’indique en me lançant déjà dans cette direction.

 **« Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait s’arrêter deux secondes et réfléchir ? »** Blanche me demande.

**« Réfléchir à quoi ? Ce n’est qu’une Fée sans magie, je pense pouvoir m’en occuper sans problème. Là d’où je viens, on mange les insectes dans son genre. »**

**« Comment tu sais qu’elle n’a plus de magie ? »**

**« Parce qu’elle a utilisé de la Fleur de Pavot pour endormir ma mère. »** J’explique sans ralentir la cadence. **« Et de l’encre de seiche sur moi. Les Fées n’ont pas besoin de recourir à cette magie primaire, elles ont de la poudre ou de la poussière. Je crois que, dans les faits, Clochette a perdu son statut officiel de Fée. C’est une bannie. »**

**« Et ta mère a quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »**

**« Sûrement. Attendez. »** Je leur fais signe de s’arrêter et j’avance silencieusement jusqu’à ce que je la vois, juste devant moi. **« Cochette. Où est ma mère ? »**

**« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »**

**« Peut-être que tu devrais. »**

Les autres viennent de me rejoindre. Emma, David et Crochet ont dégainé leurs armes et Blanche pointe son arc directement sur la Fée. Elle ne s’en sortira pas, pas cette fois. Ses stratagèmes ne fonctionnent plus sur moi.

**« Où est Regina ? »**

**« Qui es-tu ? »** Clochette demande à Emma.

**« Une mère hyper remontée. Alors, où elle est ? »**

**« Je suis là ! »**

Ma mère arrive à cet instant mais elle n’a même pas le temps de rejoindre le groupe que je me rue déjà dans ses bras. J’avais peur d’avoir à nouveau perdu un membre de ma famille et alors quoi ? Retour à la case départ ? Plus de Morgane et La Fay rejoint son groupe de rebelles ?

**« J’ai eu tellement peur. »**

**« Je vais bien. »** Ma mère répond d’une voix forte histoire que tout le groupe l’entende.

 **« Si vous baissez vos armes pour commencer ? »** Clochette a encore le culot d’être outrée alors que c’est elle qui a kidnappé ma mère. **« Si vous essayez de me tuer, je vous entraîne avec moi dans la mort. »**

 **« Vous n’avez rien à craindre. »** Ma mère affirme en se tournant vers Emma. **« Elle ne fera aucun mal alors baissez vos armes. »**

**« Mais accepte-t-elle de nous aider ? »**

**« Tiens, regardez qui est là. La reine t’a mis dans ses valises ? Bonjour Crochet. »**

**« Mademoiselle. »** Le Capitaine est le premier à rengainer son arme.

**« Ne vous faites pas d’illusion, elle ne nous aidera pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Emma demande avec impatience.

 **« Clochette, après tout ce qu’on a traversé tous les deux tu pourrais faire un effort. »** Crochet tente de la convaincre avec un de ses regards qui ont dû faire frétiller plus d’une culotte.

 **« De toute façon, elle n’a plus de pouvoirs magiques. »** Je leur rappelle avec dédain. **« Elle ne nous sera pas plus utile que votre carte. »**

 **« Elle n’a pas non plus de Poudre de Fée ? »** David demande tout de même et j’avoue que cette perspective ne m’avait même pas effleuré l’esprit.

**« Elle a même perdu ses ailes. »**

**« C’est donc vrai ? »** Mon regard plonge dans celui de Clochette. **« Quand une fée est bannie, on lui arrache ses ailes ? Je croyais que c’était une légende. »**

 **« C’est parce que les gens ne croyaient plus en moi. »** Clochette explique alors. **« Et même si je voulais vous aider, il est bien trop puissant. »**

 **« Mais tu sais où Peter se trouve. »** Blanche comprend immédiatement.

**« Évidemment, mais cela ne vous avance pas à grand-chose. »**

**« Ça, c’est à nous d’en juger. Il a confiance en toi. »**

**« Tu peux nous faire entrer dans le campement ? »** Emma cherche à savoir.

**« Peut-être. Mais pourquoi je le ferai ? »**

**« Parce que moi je crois en toi. »** Blanche lui répond, prenant la Fée par surprise.

**« Tu n’auras qu’à nous faire entrer, ensuite on se débrouillera. »**

**« Et moi, qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ? Excepter la certitude que Peter me tuera une fois que vous vous serez enfuis avec le petit ? »**

**« Tu pourrais venir avec nous. »** Emma lui propose avec assurance.

 **« C’est ça, un foyer. »** Blanche acquiesce. **« C’est bien ce que tu cherches, n’est-ce pas ? »**

**« Entendu. Que les choses soient claires, Peter a confiance en moi, il me laissera entrer. Et alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que je vous laisserai accéder au camp. Mais vous n’aurez qu’une seule chance. Alors votre plan devra être parfait. »**

**« Merci, il le sera. »**

**« Viens à notre campement, on va y réfléchir. »**

***

Après quelques heures de sommeil, on s’est tous rassemblés autour d’Emma qui nous explique le plan auquel elle a réfléchi toute la nuit. Avec les informations complémentaires de Clochette, on n’entrera pas à l’aveugle dans le campement de Peter Pan.

**« Voici l’endroit où est Henry. »** Emma commence son explication en dessinant un schéma dans le sable. **« Le camp de Peter, comme me l’a décrit… hum... »**

 **« Clochette. »** La Fée en question précise, comme si elle pensait qu’Emma l’avait oublié.

**« Oui, Clochette. Ça me fait toujours drôle de dire ça. »**

**« Appelle-moi Clo. »**

**« Euh non, c’est pas mieux. »** La blonde avoue. **« Enfin bref. Donc, d’après elle, il y a des sentinelles postées devant et c’est pour ça que nous, nous allons arriver par l’arrière, par là et elle, elle va se présenter devant et entrer. Et quand elle verra que la voie est libre, on en profitera pour se faufiler à l’intérieur. »**

 **« Oui, et une fois dedans vous aurez affaire aux Enfants Perdus. »** Clochette intervient alors.

**« Ce ne sont que des enfants avec des bâtons pointus, je pense qu’on s’en sortira. »**

**« Ce n’est pas des bâtons dont vous devez vous méfiez, mais du poison qu’il y a sur leurs pointes. »** Elle nous rappelle avec justesse et je remarque l’échange de regard entre David et Crochet.

**« L’ombrève, Crochet nous a déjà averti. »**

**« Tant mieux, parce qu’une seule petite égratignure et vous serez condamnés à... »**

**« Une égratignure et c’est la mort, on le sait. »** David la coupe en se relevant. **« Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour lancer cette mission de sauvetage ? »**

 **« Je suis prête à y aller dès que vous m’aurez dit comment vous comptez quitter l’île. »** Tout le monde se regarde et personne ne dit quoi que ce soit. Sérieusement, ils ont la mémoire aussi courte ? **« Pour notre fuite, vous avez un plan non ? »**

 **« Euh, non pas vraiment. »** Blanche admet et je ne peux que laisser échapper un soupir bien audible.

**« Rappelez-moi comment on est venus ici ? »**

**« Eh bien, Crochet avait un haricot magique alors... »**

**« Exactement. »** Je coupe Blanche dans sa réponse, réalisant qu’ils ont vraiment tout oublié de nos aventures à Storybrooke juste avant de partir. **« On a utilisé le haricot avec lequel Crochet avait prévu de s’enfuir lâchement. »**

**« Ce n’est pas très gentil ça, ma jolie. »**

**« C’est la vérité ! En attendant... »** Je sors de ma poche mon propre haricot. **« Heureusement que j’ai pensé à prendre l’option aller-retour pour notre ticket. »**

**« Personne ne quitte l’île sans que Peter ne l’ait décidé. »**

**« Je doute qu’il puisse quoi que ce soit contre ça. »**

**« Il a bloqué toutes les issues de sortie. »** Clochette insiste en ne se concentrant que sur moi. **« Vous pouvez jeter votre haricot mais il ne s’ouvrira pas. Pas tant que Peter sera là. »**

**« Ce truc est donc inutile ? »**

**« Tenez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »** Clochette sort un objet de sa sacoche. **« Vous savez ce que c’est ? »**

**« Oui, c’est une montre. »**

**« Elle était à la jeune femme qui a amené votre fils sur l’île. »**

**« Greg et Tamara ? »** Emma s’exclame en se levant pour s’approcher de Clochette. **« Ils sont où, pourquoi ils te l’ont donné ? »**

**« Ils ne me l’ont pas donné, elle était morte. J’ai mis des heures à enlever le sang qui était dessus. Quant à son copain, il restait si peu de choses de lui qu’il n’y avait rien à récupérer. »**

**« J’aurais préféré lui faire la peau moi-même. »** J’admets alors, presque déçue que quelqu’un se soit occupé de Mendell avant moi.

**« Voilà ce qu’a fait Peter à des gens qu’il employait, qu’est-ce que vous croyez qu’il va vous faire ? Alors je ne tenterai rien contre lui si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir quitter l’île. Quand vous aurez trouvé, vous savez où me trouver. »**

Clochette quitte le campement et, même si David était prêt à la suivre, Emma le retient. Bon, il suffit de réfléchir. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’un endroit où les haricots magiques ne fonctionnaient pas. Peut-être qu’il existe un charme autour de l’île qui bloque ce genre de magie ? Après tout, nous sommes arrivés par la mer, peut-être que la magie est plus libre au large ?

**« Vous êtes déjà parti d’ici non ? »** Je demande à Crochet. **« Comment avez- vous fait ? »**

**« J’ai passé un accord avec Peter, il m’a donné une magie permettant d’ouvrir un portail. Je doute qu’il accepte à nouveau. »**

**« Il n’y a donc aucun moyen de quitter l’île sans son accord ? »**

**« Quelqu’un l’a fait, son complice d'autrefois. »** Crochet explique en se tournant vers Emma. **« Neal. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais peut-être qu’on peut le découvrir. »**

***

On a suivi Crochet à travers la jungle, marchant encore et toujours, inlassablement. Et puis, on a fini par s’arrêter devant un gros rocher. Ou plutôt l’entrée d’une grotte, si j’en juge par la porte qui est visible.

**« C’est quoi exactement ? »** Ma mère demande alors, le regard rivé sur le rocher.

**« Neal s’est enfui de l’île grâce à un pied de vigne ? »**

**« Si l’un d’entre vous avait la gentillesse de m’aider. »** Crochet ignore leur sarcasme et s’avance vers la porte. **« Sauveuse ? »**

Mais c’est finalement David qui s’y attelle, même s’il a l’air fatigué et en sueur. Il tire un peu sur une corde et rapidement la porte que j’avais repéré s’ouvre, laissant voir un petit passage suffisant pour un enfant. On entre alors et on se retrouve dans une caverne plus grande que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Comme je suis la dernière à entrer et que je ne suis pas très loin de la porte, j’entends encore furtivement un bout de conversation entre Crochet et David.

**« Le seul qu’elles doivent chercher à sauver, c’est Henry. »**

Cette phrase m’interpelle. Pourquoi David dirait ça ? Et puis je fais le lien assez rapidement. Il a l’air fiévreux et il se fatigue très vite. Peut-être qu’il a pris un coup pendant la bataille contre les Enfants Perdus. Peut-être que l’ombrève fait son chemin dans son corps, le poison envahissant ses veines petit à petit. S’il atteint son cœur… je crains qu’on ne perde notre cher prince.

**« Crochet ! »** Emma appelle alors d’une voix forte qui résonne contre les parois de la caverne. **« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet endroit ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? »**

Pour toute réponse, le Capitaine se contente de s’approcher du fond de la caverne où je parviens à discerner une torche. Il tente alors de l’allumer à plusieurs reprises avant que David n’intervienne et allume la torche à l’aide d’un briquet.

**« Neal. »** Emma comprend alors quand la lueur de la torche éclaire le reste de la caverne. **« C’est là qu’il vivait. »**

**« Oui. Baelfire a fait un séjour sur cette île quand il était encore enfant. C’était son refuge. »**

**« Donc vous croyez qu’il a laissé quelque chose qui nous indiquerait comment il s’est enfui ? »** Blanche demande.

**« Oui, espérons-le. Sinon nous serons aussi perdus qu’il l’était. »**

**« Bon bah, reste plus qu’à chercher. »** Je comprends sans difficulté. On n’est pas prêts de rentrer, croyez-moi.

***

**« Dire qu’on a un haricot magique. »** Je me parle plus à moi-même mais ma mère semble m’avoir entendue.

**« Tu sais bien qu’il ne fonctionnera pas. »**

**« C’est ce qu’a dit Crochet. Franchement, tu lui fais confiance ? »**

**« Non. »** Ma mère se tournant vers moi. **« Mais il connaît cette île mieux que personne alors s’il dit qu’on ne peut pas partir sans l’accord de Peter, je le crois. »**

**« Justement, si on se débarrasse de Pan la voie sera libre. Il suffirait de le tuer et… »**

**« Tu commences à parler comme moi. »**

**« J’ai pris nombre de vies au cours de mon existence. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **« J’ai déjà tué et je n’ai pas peur de recommencer. »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. »** Ma mère s’approche de moi. **« Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est moi qui vais dire ça mais… tu ne peux pas perdre espoir, pas maintenant. On va trouver une solution. »**

**« Admettons, je vais te croire. Mais je ne vais pas courir à travers la jungle éternellement, viendra un moment où il faudra se résoudre à attaquer de front. »**

De l’autre côté de la pièce, David et Blanche fouillent toujours à la recherche d’un indice et Emma et Crochet sont occupés à admirer les dessins que Neal a fait sur les parois. Je doute que la solution se trouve ici, ce serait trop évident.

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »** Emma demande alors à Blanche en indiquant un tas d’ustensiles de cuisine.

**« De la vaisselle qu’il a fabriqué avec ce qu’il a trouvé ici. »**

**« En tout cas, ça ne devait pas être très pratique pour boire. »** David remarque en brandissant une coquille de noix de coco. **« Il y a plein de trous dedans. »**

**« C’est peut-être une sorte de… passoire. »**

**« Oui parce que Baelfire préadolescent devait souvent se faire des spaghettis. »** Ma mère réplique d’un ton sarcastique.

 **« Et inviter Clochette pour un dîner en tête à tête. »** J’ajoute et le regard d’Emma nous fait comprendre que ce n’est pas le moment. **« Quoi ? Un peu d’humour pour détendre l’atmosphère, ça ne coûte rien ! »**

**« Après ça, ne va pas me faire croire que tu as été adoptée. Vous parlez toutes les deux le sarcasme. »**

**« Je sais, merci. »** Je lui souris innocemment. **« Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as compris qui nous échappe ? »** Je demande en voyant qu’Emma tient toujours la ‘passoire’ dans sa main.

**« Crochet, éteignez la torche. »**

Le pirate s’exécute immédiatement et bientôt, la seule lumière qui nous éclaire vient de la bougie qu’Emma tient dans son autre main. Quand l’obscurité règne, Emma assemble les deux moitiés de coco.

**« On doit être impressionnés parce qu’il a fabriqué une lampe ? »** Ma mère demande, toujours pas convaincue.

**« Regardez le plafond. »**

L’évidence est là. Ce n’est pas une lampe, c’est une carte. Pour quiconque a déjà eu recours aux étoiles pour se diriger, c’est assez facile à reconnaître.

**« Des étoiles. »**

**« C’est une carte. »** Crochet affirme.

**« Pour aller où ? »**

**« A la maison. »**

**« Vous êtes sûrs que c’est une carte ? »** Blanche demande alors. **« Ce n’est pas évident. »**

 **« Avant d’arriver sur l’île, Baelfire a passé un peu de temps sur mon navire. »** Crochet explique. **« Je lui ai appris à naviguer en suivant les étoiles. Ce que vous regardez est le fruit de mon enseignement. »**

**« Donc tu peux la lire ? »**

**« Non, désolé. »**

**« Tu viens de dire qu’il tenait ça de toi. »** David réplique dans la foulée.

**« Oui mais je lui ai aussi enseigné le principe qui fait qu’on est un bon pirate : le secret. Les meilleurs capitaines utilisent un code pour leurs cartes. Neal apprenait très bien. »**

**« Donc pour faire court, personne en dehors de lui ne peut lire cette carte. »** Blanche comprend assez facilement.

 **« Le seul qui pouvait la lire est mort alors tout ça n’a servi à rien. »** Emma sort de la caverne en trombe, suivie de ses parents.

**« Génial. On peut en revenir au plan initial maintenant ? »**

**« Quel plan ? »**

**« Tuer Peter Pan, récupérer Henry et s’enfuir de l’île avec le haricot. »** J’explique précipitamment. **« La magie meurt avec son propriétaire, le sortilège de Pan cessera donc d’exister. »**

 **« C’est plus compliqué que ça ma jolie. »** Crochet réplique en s’approchant de moi. **« Le Pays Imaginaire ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que la Forêt Enchantée. Le haricot ne peut nous emmener nulle part sans carte. »**

**« Il faut donc quelque chose pour nous guider comme… un compas par exemple ? »**

**« C’est ça. »**

**« Où est donc Jack Sparrow quand on a besoin de lui ? »** Je demande de façon rhétorique, ne m’attendant pas à une réponse de Crochet.

**« Je préférerai ne jamais recroiser ce mécréant. »**

**« Attendez, Sparrow existe vraiment ? Incroyable. Je commence à comprendre Emma, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué ces histoires de contes de fée. »**

***

On a tous rejoint Blanche à l'extérieur. On a eu beau continuer à fouiller l’ancienne cachette de Neal, il n’y a rien et je doute vraiment qu’on trouve quoi que ce soit de plus. Pourquoi aurait- il laissé autre chose derrière lui ? Mais Blanche semble avoir une idée pour prévenir Henry de notre présence. Il est venu à Emma l’idée que, peut-être, Henry perde espoir et rejoigne la cause de Pan. J’ai du mal à le croire mais elle connaît ce genre de situation mieux que moi alors… Si Blanche a un moyen de communiquer avec Henry, on peut au moins essayer. Ça nous fera gagner un peu de temps.

On a donc posé notre camp à quelques mètres de là et Blanche nous intime de nous mettre au travail. Pendant qu’on tisse des liens pour en faire des cordes, ma mère cherche encore à comprendre l’utilité de faire tout ça.

**« Leur tendre un piège, c’est ça votre plan ? »**

**« Les Enfants Perdus n’hésitent pas à s’en prendre à nous, le moment est venu de leur rendre la pareille. »**

**« Vous ne persuaderez jamais un Enfant Perdu de trahir Peter. »** Crochet nous fait remarquer.

 **« Merci pour vos encouragements. David ? »** Quand elle attire l’attention de son mari, celui-ci se tourne immédiatement vers elle. **« Il va nous falloir plus de lianes. »**

**« Ok, je m’en occupe. Tu viens avec moi, pirate. »**

**« Et pourquoi cela ? »**

**« Parce qu’on a besoin de lianes pour tresser plus de cordes. »** Quand c’est Emma qui le demande, Crochet semble dans de biens meilleures dispositions.

 **« Si la demoiselle insiste. »** Il répond avec une petite courbette sarcastique.

***

Il paraît que Crochet a finalement trouvé une solution pour lire la carte de Neal : un sextant. Évidemment je suis aussi étonnée qu’Emma qu’il se souvienne de ça précisément maintenant mais on n’a pas d’autres choix que de lui faire confiance. J’étais prête à me lancer à la recherche de ce sextant, mais David a décidé d’y aller seul avec Crochet histoire qu’on puisse délivrer notre message à Henry. Et nous, on reste là pour préparer le piège.

Avec Blanche, Emma et ma mère, on a attendu silencieusement pendant presque une heure avant de voir enfin un garçon apparaître dans la clairière. Il tient une lance en main et son regard est fixé sur un petit cochon sauvage. Blanche bande son arc et tient sa flèche prête. En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, la flèche part et le filet tombe directement sur le garçon.

On se précipite toutes vers lui. Blanche a une autre flèche pointée sur le garçon et Emma et moi on sort nos épées de leurs fourreaux. Le garçon se débat avec son filet mais se tourne bien vite vers nous.

**« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vous voulez réellement déclarer la guerre à Peter ? »**

**« C’est lui qui l’a déclaré le jour où il a enlevé mon fils. »** Emma réplique sans baisser sa garde.

 **« Mais ça ne fait pas de toi notre ennemi. »** Ma mère lui fait remarquer en employant son ton de Méchante Reine, celui qu’elle utilisait quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Elle fait alors apparaître une barre chocolatée dans sa main.

**« Sérieux, du chocolat ? Et tu ne m’en as même pas proposé ? »**

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »** Le garçon demande.

**« T’es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de le dire, c’est du chocolat. »**

**« Je me suis dit que tu aurais envie d’une petite douceur. »** Ma mère propose en tendant le chocolat vers le garçon.

**« On te veut pas de mal. Tout ce qu’on te demande, c’est de transmettre un message à Henry. »**

**« Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? »**

**« Parce que tu avais une famille à une époque et tu as cessé de croire que tu pouvais la revoir. Mais maintenant on est là et on peut tous vous sauver. Vous pourriez retourner chez vous ! »**

Le garçon semble hésiter mais finalement il avance près de ma mère et s’empare du chocolat. Je reste quand même prête à intervenir, on ne sait jamais. Le garçon approche la friandise de son nez et fait mine de la renifler mais sérieusement, c’est emballé dans du papier et de l’aluminium, il espère sentir quoi ? Rien du tout apparemment parce qu’il finit par lancer le chocolat au loin, dans la jungle.

**« Hey ! Si tu ne la voulais pas, fallait le dire ! »** Je m’exclame d’une voix forte. **« Gâcher un si bon chocolat… »**

**« Vous avez rien compris. Je suis bien ici, j’ai pas du tout envie de retourner chez moi ! Aucun d’entre nous ne veut rentrer. »**

**« Peter est un monstre. »** Emma lui fait remarquer. **« Regarde ce qu’il t’a fait. »**

**« Oh ça, c’est pas Peter qui a fait ça. C’est Henry. »**

Ça, j’ai beaucoup de mal à le croire. Henry, vraiment ? Je connais mon petit frère et il sait qu’une épée n’est pas un jouet. Bon sang, il vient à peine de commencer à s’entraîner avec des épées en bois, il n’irait pas consciemment blesser quelqu’un !

Emma semble très en colère après cette accusation. Elle s’approche du garçon et le plaque contre un arbre en le maintenant par le col de son vêtement.

**« Il est trop tard, ça ne sert à rien ! »** Il s’exclame, l’air pas du tout impressionné par la démonstration de force de la Sauveuse. **« Ton fils est devenu un Enfant Perdu de toute façon ! Henry est l’une des nouvelles recrues les plus brutales qu’on n’ait jamais eu depuis des années ! »**

C’est loin de calmer Emma. Au contraire, sa main est sur la gorge du garçon et lui coupe sûrement la respiration. Mais Blanche s’approche et force sa fille à s’éloigner.

**« Ne le laisse pas te déstabiliser, d’accord ? »** Elle demande en revenant vers nous, à quelques mètres du garçon.

 **« Écartez-vous ! »** Ma mère exige.

**« Pour quoi faire ? »**

**« Pour que lui arracher le cœur ! »**

**« Attends, quoi ? »** Je suis surprise que ce soit la première idée qui lui vienne.

**« Après ça, il fera tout ce qu’on lui dira ! »**

Le regard de ma mère croise celui du garçon par-dessus l’épaule de Blanche. Je dois avouer que l’Enfant Perdu n’a pas du tout l’air enchanté d’apprendre ce qui risque de lui arriver. De plus, le sourire que ma mère lui lance a fait trembler des hommes plus braves que ce garçon et ça se voit.

**« Il est hors de question qu’on vous laisse faire ça ! »** Blanche réplique dans la foulée. **« Emma, on trouvera un autre moyen. »**

**« Vous croyez ? Et vous, vous en dites quoi Emma ? »**

Je n’aimerais pas être dans la position de la Sauveuse en ce moment, à devoir départager Blanche-Neige et la méchante Reine, sa propre mère ou celle de son fils. Et je crois qu’Emma s’en rend compte aussi quand elle voit tous les regards tournés vers elle. Mais elle prend une décision bien assez vite et plante son regard dans celui de ma mère.

**« J’en dis qu’il faut qu’on parle à notre fils. »**

**« On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! »**

**« Non on ne peut pas, mais elle si. »** Emma affirme en tenant sa mère éloignée.

**« Maman, attends ! »**

Ça semble calmer tout le monde et ma mère reste près de moi. Je sais pertinemment que Blanche pense que je serais de son côté, mais en vérité j’essaie surtout de préserver ma mère. Utiliser la magie pour me soigner c’est une chose et Henry pourra sans doute le lui pardonner. Arracher un cœur, même sans avoir l’intention de le détruire, c’est totalement différent. Moi j’ai de la marge avant de noircir mon âme, ma mère non.

**« Je vais le faire. »** Je dis avec finalité en m’approchant du garçon. **« Comment ça marche exactement ? Je mets la main dedans et... »**

Je m’exécute pendant que je parle et j’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à réussir du premier coup. Évidemment, j’ai vu la Reine à l’action auparavant mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sache m’y prendre. En vérité, c’est le premier cœur que j’arrache et l’organe battant dans ma main est une sensation particulière. Je le regarde fixement avec une fascination morbide troublante.

**« Bon alors, et ensuite ? »** Je demande finalement.

**« Il suffit de lui parler, ordonne au garçon de transmettre notre message. »**

**« Et c’est quoi notre message ? »**

**« Viens. »** Ma mère me dit avec un geste de la main.

J’avance avec elle et on rejoint Emma et Blanche qui étaient restées un peu à l’écart. Le garçon me suit sans que je n’ai besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

**« Vous avez des états d'âme ? »** Ma mère demande ayant sûrement entendu la fin de leur conversation.

**« Envoyons-lui ce message. »**

**« On va faire bien mieux que ça. On va le voir. »**

Ma mère sort alors de sa poche un petit miroir à clapet où chaque côté est recouvert d’une surface réfléchissante. Je crois que je comprends enfin son plan, surtout quand elle sépare le miroir en deux morceaux et qu’elle en donne un au garçon.

**« Tu donnes ce miroir à Henry. Tu lui diras que sa famille est ici et qu’elle fait tout pour le sauver. »** Je dis à l’attention de l’Enfant Perdu. **« Assure-toi que personne ne vous voit. Et tu ne parles à personne de notre petite aventure, c’est bien compris ? En fait, oublie jusqu’à notre existence. »** Sans rien ajouter, je replace le cœur dans la poitrine du garçon avant qu’un détail ne me revienne. **« Oh et, en passant, va me récupérer le chocolat que tu as jeté tout à l’heure. Ce serait dommage de le gâcher. »**

Alors, l’Enfant Perdu s’éloigne sans protester. Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver la barre chocolatée qu’il a gentiment lancée dans ma direction. C’est là que je croise le regard de ma mère et elle a presque l’air de se fiche de moi.

**« Quoi ? »** Je demande en déballant le chocolat.

**« Tu aurais simplement pu en faire apparaître une. »**

**« Et pourquoi donc ? Il y en a une juste ici ! »**

***

On a finalement réussi à parler à Henry, ce qui a grandement soulagé ma mère et Emma. On est donc toutes les quatre en train de retourner vers notre campement, toujours à crapahuter au milieu de cette jungle démoniaque. Sérieusement, Storybrooke me manque.

**« Vous croyez qu’il va tenir le coup ? »** Blanche nous demande alors qu’on arrive aux abords de notre camp.

 **« Il va très bien. »** La blonde en question lui répond.

**« Comment pouvez- vous en être sûre ? »**

**« C’est notre fils, il est pas du genre à se laisser abattre et maintenant il a une bonne raison de s’accrocher. Il sait qu’on va venir, qu’on le laissera jamais tomber. »**

**« Excuse-moi d’avoir douté de toi. »** Blanche s’excuse auprès de sa fille, laquelle se tourne pour lui faire face. **« Mais je sais qu’il est tentant de se laisser envahir par les ténèbres. Et je ne voulais pas que tu… »**

 **« Elle ne lui a pas arraché le cœur, c’est ma fille qui s’en est chargé. »** Ma mère vient alors leur rappeler. **« Et d’ailleurs toi. »** Elle ajoute en se tournant vers moi. **« Je t’interdis de recommencer une chose pareille, c’est à moi de me charger de ce genre de magie. »**

 **« Et pourquoi ? Plonger un peu plus dans les ténèbres ? »** Je réplique dans la foulée, je ne vais certainement pas rester là sans me défendre. **« Ce n’est pas avec un cœur arraché que je vais corrompre mon âme, j’ai de la marge. »**

**« Mais ta magie est instable et on ne sait pas encore exactement quelle influence elle a sur toi ! »**

**« De quoi vous parlez ? »** Emma intervient à son tour, l’air perdue.

 **« Vous l’avez déjà vu non ? Les yeux et noir et tout le tralala ? »** J’attends de voir Blanche et sa fille acquiescer avant de poursuivre. **« C’est Morrighan, une entité magique qui m’a choisi comme hôte à la naissance. Elle est puissante mais je la contrôle maintenant. »** J’ajoute en lançant un regard entendu à ma mère, mais elle ne semble pas convaincue.

**« Plus ou moins. »**

**« Quand même plus que moins. »**

Je suis persuadée que ma mère allait à nouveau me contredire mais c’est à ce moment qu’on entend du bruit venant des fourrées. On réagit toutes quatre en même temps et se tient prêtes pour un combat éventuel. Blanche avec son arc, ma mère avec sa magie et Emma et moi avec nos épées respectives.

**« Baissez vos armes, c’est nous ! »** David nous prévient alors qu’il apparaît en compagnie de Crochet.

On baisse donc notre garde puisqu’il n’y a aucun danger. Je reste quand même sur les nerfs, cette jungle ne me plaît vraiment pas. Je n’ai jamais l’impression d’être en sécurité. David approche et vient directement embrasser sa femme alors je détourne le regard. Non, sérieusement, ça ne m’a pas l’air d’être le bon moment pour ce genre de choses mais je ne vais certainement pas aller le leur dire.

**« Où est le sextant ? »** Ma mère demande à Crochet et je concentre mon attention sur cette conversation.

**« Il semble que Peter nous ait devancé. »**

**« Génial, et qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »** Je demande et tout le groupe se regarde.

Notre attention se tourne ensuite vers Blanche et David qui finissent enfin par arrêter leur baiser. Je ne crois pas que j’en aurais supporté plus. Ils n’ont pourtant pas l’air de faire attention à nous.

**« Loin de moi l’idée de me plaindre mais qu’est-ce que… ? »**

Blanche est interrompue par son mari qui vient à nouveau l’embrasser. En ce qui nous concerne, on détourne à nouveau le regard. Clairement, ils ne sont pas prêts de s’arrêter.

**« Je crois que moi je vais me plaindre. »** Emma admet alors et je ne peux m’empêcher de rire à sa remarque.

**« Que ne donnerai-je pas pour un autre Charme du Sommeil. »**

**« Je suis prête à te donner un coup de main. Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? »** Je demande ironiquement à ma mère.

Évidemment, on ne fera rien mais la tentation est grande présentement. Finalement, Blanche et David se détachent l’un de l’autre, en tout cas juste assez pour entretenir une conversation.

**« Sans Crochet je ne serai pas là. »** David attire notre attention sur lui. **« Il m’a sauvé la vie. »**

 **« Eh bien ça le changera. »** Je marmonne entre mes dents et je crois que personne ne m’a entendu parce que Crochet poursuit comme de rien.

**« Es-tu certain de vouloir leur en parler ? »**

**« Dans la jungle, des Enfants Perdus nous ont pris en embuscade. »** David explique alors en s’approchant progressivement du Capitaine. **« Ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous, on était cernés mais Crochet a risqué sa vie pour m’éviter d’être touché par une flèche empoisonnée. S’il n’avait pas été là, je serais mort. »** Il est juste devant Crochet maintenant et il lui demande : **« Donne-moi ta flasque. »** Comme le pirate s’exécute, David ouvre la flasque et la lève comme pour porter un toast. **« Son courage mérite d’être salué. »**

**« Merci. »**

Alors qu’il prend une gorgée, je m’éloigne du groupe. Je n’ai aucune envie de célébrer ce pirate, j’ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Comme m’assurer que notre campement sera sécurisé pour la nuit par exemple. Puisqu’on était tous partis, je n’ai pas jugé utile de maintenir la barrière de protection mais là j’en ressens le besoin. On est allés à l’encontre des plans de Peter aujourd’hui et il risque d’être en colère quand il l’apprendra. Je ne veux pas être surprise quand ça arrivera et qu’il viendra nous assaillir avec toute son armée d’adolescents.

Je ne suis pas tellement éloignée de notre campement, je sens encore la chaleur du feu dans mon dos et les flammes dansantes répandent une douce lueur autour de moi. Mais j’avais besoin d’être seule afin de réfléchir. Je n’ai jamais mis les pieds au Pays Imaginaire. Et je suis certaine que je n’y reviendrais jamais volontairement. C’est lugubre et l’air ambiant est pesant. Je sais que nous sommes là pour une très bonne raison : retrouver Henry. Mais la compagnie à laquelle on a droit ne m’emballe pas du tout. Je pensais ne jamais revoir le Capitaine Jones. Crochet.

Ce nom me hante depuis longtemps déjà. Ces derniers jours, où il est apparu de façon assez aléatoire au milieu d'événements dont il était parfois la cause, j’ai eu beaucoup de mal à cacher notre passé commun. Je ne crois pas qu'il s’en souvienne. Il était terriblement alcoolisé ce soir-là et cela remonte à 30 ans en arrière techniquement. De plus, je n’étais qu’une fille parmi tant d’autres. Lui a été le monstre hantant mes cauchemars depuis ce temps-là. Je sais que ma mère a des doutes. Elle se demande ce qui me tourmente et je ne peux rien lui dire. C’est trop dur. Comme un aveu de faiblesse. J’ai peur de la décevoir.

**« Morgane ? »** J’entends ma mère m’appeler à quelques pas de moi. **« Tu t’isoles énormément depuis qu’on a quitté Storybrooke. »**

 **« Désolée. »** Je dis en essayant de masquer les tremblements dans ma voix. Quelque part au milieu de mes pensées, des larmes m’ont échappé. **« J’ai… un peu de mal avec le capitaine. »** Je termine en marmonnant entre mes dents, la rage troublant ma voix.

**« Tu le connaissais, n’est-ce pas ? Déjà dans la Forêt ? »**

**« On s'est déjà croisé en effet. »**

**« Tu ne me racontes pas toute l'histoire, je le sais. Quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler. »**

**« Je n'en ai pas envie. »** Je l'interromps, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'insister.

**« Je sais qui il est, quel genre d'homme il peut être. Je ne t'en voudrais pas s'il t'a forcé à faire certaines choses, je suis mal placée pour te juger… »**

**« Maman ! »** Je la coupe une nouvelle fois un peu plus sèchement. **« L'important est de retrouver Henry. Et Crochet peut bien aller au diable, quand on sera rentrés, ça n'aura plus d'importance de toute façon. »**

**« Très bien, si tu ne te sens pas prête à aborder le sujet maintenant je peux le comprendre. Mais saches que je suis là s’il te prenait l’envie d’en parler à quelqu’un. »**

**« Je sais, merci. C’est juste… j’ai honte. »** J’admets d’une petite voix et je sens la présence de ma mère à mes côtés.

**« Quoi que tu puisses me dire, ça ne changera rien. Je resterai ta mère tant que tu voudras de moi. »**

Je me réfugie dans ses bras et c’est bien la première fois depuis qu’on a mis les pieds sur cette île que je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que je devrais tout lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour me décharger de ce fardeau. Mais j’ai enfoui ce souvenir depuis tellement longtemps que je n’ai même plus envie d’y penser. Malheureusement, la présence quotidienne de Crochet m’y oblige.

**« C’est toi qui a lancé cette barrière de protection ? »** Ma mère finit par me demander après quelques minutes de silence et j’acquiesce sans rien ajouter. **« Et tu fais ça depuis quand exactement ? »**

**« Le Capitaine a dit que la jungle était dangereuse, je n’allais pas me sentir en sécurité avec quelques malheureux tours de garde. »**

**« Je sais que cet endroit est loin d’être accueillant mais… »**

**« Moi ça va parce que tu es là. »** Je l’interromps. **« Tant que tu es là, je sais qu’il ne m’arrivera rien. Et je sais aussi que tu garderas Crochet à l’œil à partir de maintenant. »**

**« Ça tu peux y compter. »**

***

C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais, me retrouver seule avec lui. Enfin… pas vraiment _seuls_ mais les Charmants, Emma et ma mère sont à quelques mètres de là. Ma mère essaie d’apprendre la magie à Emma. J’ai proposé de monter la garde en attendant et le capitaine a décidé de me tenir compagnie.

**« Je me souviens maintenant. »** Il vient me dire comme une évidence.

**« Vous vous souvenez de quoi exactement ? »**

**« On s'était déjà croisé, pas vrai ma jolie ? »**

Je me tends considérablement alors qu'il évoque ce souvenir. Je sens sa présence, non pas à côté de moi mais à l'intérieur. Comme si, en une nuit, il avait réussi à infiltrer mon être à tout jamais. Je me souviens de son odeur, la rudesse du cuir de sa veste contre ma peau, la pression de sa main sur ma bouche, ses mouvements contre moi, sur moi et en moi.

**« J'ai mis un peu de temps à m'en rappeler, après tout ce n'était qu'une nuit. »**

**« Ce cauchemar hante les miennes depuis. »** Je lui réponds sèchement.

 **« Cauchemar ? Un moment si intense et passionné ? »** Il se rapproche de moi, son souffle frappe ma joue alors que je détourne le regard. **« Je suis prêt à faire abstraction du fait que tu m’as volé cette nuit-là. Je pense qu'on pourrait remettre ça, tes cris de petites filles m'ont manqué. »**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour à ses mots. Je ne peux pas l'entendre glorifier ce qui a été mon enfer pendant si longtemps. Impulsivement, ma magie se réveille et Crochet se retrouve plaqué contre un arbre à presque un mètre du sol.

**« Vous feriez mieux de vous taire. »** Je le préviens d'une voix teintée de colère.

**« Oh mais c'est qu'elle peut se montrer dominante. Je crois que ça va nous amener vers un nouveau lot de plaisirs. »**

Il a à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main se retrouve plongée dans sa poitrine et j'arrache son cœur dans la foulée. Alors que je me retrouve avec l'organe battant au creux de ma main, je n'ai qu'une pensée en tête : le réduire en poussière.

**« Morgane ! »** J'entends des voix m'appeler, quelque part loin derrière moi mais je les ignore. Dans mon esprit, il n'y a que ma main et ce cœur. L'écraser me libérerai sûrement.

 **« Morgane, ne fais pas ça. »** Une autre voix perce la brume. **« Tu le regretteras. »** Je me tourne vers la voix.

**« Maman… »**

Je revois ce jour, cet instant fatal. Je la revois, _elle_ , tenant et écrasant le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais. Et je réalise que je suis sur le point de devenir cette personne qui tue pour le plaisir, pour la vengeance. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je relâche le cœur et m'éloigne de Crochet.

Ma respiration est saccadée, laborieuse. Ma vue se trouble et j'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Je revois la mort d'Urien et cette nuit avec le capitaine. Je revois les tourments infligés par ma "bienfaitrice" durant mon enfance. Et puis…

**« Morgane ! Morgane ? Tu m'entends ? »** Je reconnais ma mère. Le cœur, Urien… **« Je suis là, d'accord ? Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »**

Maman… Doucement, les images de douleur et de peine se dissipent. À la place je revois ces souvenirs, ce temps à Storybrooke avant Henry, avec Henry. Des sourires, des étreintes. Des paroles rassurantes et une main apaisante dans mes cheveux. Comme maintenant en fait.

**« Plus personne ne te fera du mal, je te le promets. »**

**« Maman. »** Je parviens à murmurer. Ma respiration se calme progressivement et je parviens à discerner des silhouettes. Progressivement, je revois et je retrouve mon souffle.

 **« Tout va bien, d'accord ? »** Je me tourne pleinement vers ma mère et je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux alors je la rassure immédiatement.

**« Je vais bien. »**

**« Il se passe clairement quelque chose et il va falloir que tu m'en parles. »**

**« Il a… c'était avant… dans la Forêt. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »** Ma mère insiste, son regard se tournant vers Crochet.

 **« Ce n'était qu'une nuit et je n'ai rien fait qu'elle n'ait pas apprécier. »** Crochet se défend d'un ton suave et nonchalant.

 **« Clairement ça n'a pas été le cas. »** Ma mère emploie son ton "Méchante Reine" tout en invoquant une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main. **« Vous lui avez fait du mal. »**

 **« Du calme ma jolie. C’est moi qui devrais me plaindre, elle m’a volé un objet très précieux ce jour-là. »** Crochet tente de se défendre.

 **« Regina. Attendez. »** Emma l'arrête en posant sa main sur le bras de ma mère. Elle la convainc de retourner son attention sur moi. **« Morgane… »**

Ça semble calmer ma mère immédiatement et c’est tant mieux. J'ai sentie la panique me gagner à nouveau de manière inexplicable. Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça. Pas maintenant. J’ai besoin de calme et j’ai besoin de m’éloigner du Capitaine. Je préfère ne pas voir sa tête pour le moment.

**« Je viens de voir Peter Pan. »** Crochet fanfaronne alors, clairement peu sensible à la tension ambiante. **« Et il m’a confié quelque chose, je venais simplement vous en parlez quand cette diablesse m’a attaqué. »**

 **« N’aggrave pas ton cas Crochet. »** David lui intime en me retenant par le bras. Honnêtement, j’étais prête à lui couper son autre main. **« Dis-nous simplement ce qu’il s’est passé. »**

**« Peter affirme que Neal est vivant. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« C’est impossible, je l’ai vu prendre une balle avant de tomber dans un portail. »** Emma affirme. **« On ne guérit pas simplement d’une blessure pareille. »**

**« Pourquoi aurait-il menti ? »**

**« Pourquoi aurait-il dit la vérité ? »** David réplique sur le même ton.

 **« Il nous fait perdre notre temps, il joue avec nous enfin ! »** Ma mère intervient alors.

 **« C’est pas sûr. »** Blanche s’aventure un peu dans les fourrées afin de nous montrer un détail qui avait échappé à tout le monde jusqu’ici. **« Regardez. Regardez ces traces, quelqu’un s’est battu ici. »**

**« Qu’est-ce qui prouve que c’était Neal ? »**

**« Quelqu’un s’est battu de toutes ses forces. »**

**« Vous êtes prête à foncer pour trois branches cassées ? »** Ma mère demande alors à l’attention d’Emma et comme la blonde hésite, elle poursuit. **« D’accord. Vous voulez suivre la piste du méchant gnome ? Mais faites donc ! »**

 **« Attendez, vous allez où ? »** Emma retient ma mère alors que celle-ci s’éloignait.

**« Sauver notre fils. »**

**« Il faut qu’on reste ensemble. »**

**« Non, pas question. »** Ma mère refuse obstinément. **« Vous êtes peut-être prête à risquer la vie d’Henry pour une quête perdue d’avance, mais ce n’est pas mon cas. J’en ai plus qu’assez de perdre du temps. »**

 **« Et si elle avait raison, si Peter avait menti ? »** Emma demande alors à Blanche.

**« Peut-être que ça paraît trop beau pour être vrai mais que ça l’est. Tu dois savoir si Neal est vivant ou pas, pour le bien d’Henry. Et aussi pour que toi tu avances. »**

**« Vous connaissez l’expression "diviser pour mieux régner" ? »** J’attire leur attention sur moi. **« On a une carte que lui seul peut lire alors s’il y a une chance pour que Neal soit vivant, vous devez vous en assurer. En attendant, moi je vais rejoindre ma mère et m’assurer qu’elle ne fasse rien de stupide. Je vous retrouverai grâce à la magie s’il y a besoin. »**

**« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »**

**« Oui, mais je crois que le moment est venu de nous séparer, c’était imminent. »**

***

_J’ai rarement mis les pieds dans cette partie du royaume et j’ai toujours pris grand soin à éviter le manoir du Ténébreux. Je connais sa réputation, je sais qu’il vaut mieux ne pas faire affaire avec lui. Malheureusement, je n’ai pas trop le choix présentement. Enfin si, je pourrais simplement continuer à commettre des petits larcins histoire d’agacer la reine, mais je préférerai mettre un terme à cette petite guerre futile. Voilà presque trois ans que j’ai pris la décision d’entamer un rébellion et le moral des troupes commencent à retomber. Si je ne suffis plus à apporter une lueur d’espoir, il me faut autre chose et je pense que le Ténébreux peut me l’apporter._

_**« Quel bon vent t’amène très chère ? »** _

_Une voix me tire de mes pensées. Elle semble venir du fond du couloir, là où une grande porte est ouverte. Alors j’avance dans cette direction, masquant tant bien que mal l’appréhension que me gagne. Là, au fond de la pièce, assis près d’un métier à filer, je vois un homme. En tout cas, il ressemble à un homme vu de loin mais en m’approchant, je remarque l’aspect étrange de sa peau. Je me garde bien de noter ce détail à voix haute, ne voulant pas offenser mon hôte._

_**« Vous êtes le Ténébreux ? »** Je demande d’une voix peu assurée._

_**« Oui, oui, oui, tout juste ! Et tu es Elaine la Fay, symbole de la rébellion ! Tu es bien petite dis-moi. »** _

_**« Vous n’êtes pas beaucoup plus grand. »** _

_**« Mais je suis plus vieux. »** Il me fait remarquer. **« Je doute que tu sois venue pour échanger des banalités. »**_

_**« J’ai besoin de votre aide. »** _

_**« Pourquoi, les rebelles ne se rebellent plus ? »** _

_**« Ils pensent qu’on n’arrêtera jamais la reine. Il me faut une arme capable de la tuer. »** J’explique alors d’une voix plus assurée._

_**« Et tu crois que je possède une telle arme ? »** _

_**« Vous êtes le Ténébreux, si vous ne l’avez pas vous savez où la trouver. »** _

_**« C’est possible mais tout a un prix avec moi. »** Il me rappelle, s’approchant un peu plus que moi jusqu’à me faire face._

_**« Je le sais. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez en échange. »** _

_**« J’espérais que tu dirais ça. J’ai besoin que tu ailles récupérer un objet pour moi, quelque chose de très précieux. C’est un pirate qui l’a en sa possession. »** _

_**« Un pirate ? »** Je suis surprise de sa requête. Ne peut-il pas aller le récupérer lui-même ?_

_**« Le Capitaine du Jolly Roger, il se fait appeler Crochet. Tu comprendras vite pourquoi. »** _

***

**« Maman, attends-moi ! »** Je m’exclame tout en accélérant pour la rattraper.

**« Je savais que tu viendrais. »**

**« Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as attendu ? Ça t’amuse de me faire courir comme ça ? »**

**« Non, mais je n’allais pas laisser à Emma l’occasion de me convaincre de rester. »** Ma mère réplique en continuant d’avancer.

**« Tu sais, je crois que c’est une bonne idée. Qu’ils aillent chercher Neal, je veux dire. »**

**« Et pourquoi donc ? Chercher Henry n’est pas assez important ? »**

**« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. »** Je m’explique, cherchant à la temporiser. **« Rappelle-toi, on n’a toujours aucun moyen de partir d’ici. Même si on récupère Henry, il nous faudra tenir les Enfants Perdus à distance tout en trouvant un moyen de partir. »**

**« Où tu veux en venir ? »**

**« On a une carte que seul Neal peut lire alors s’il est en vie… »**

**« Très bien, ce n’est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée d’aller le chercher. »** Ma mère concède. **« Mais tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis, il est quand même important qu’on continue de chercher Henry. »**

**« Et on commence par où ? Parce qu’on n’a plus aucune piste et je doute que Clochette nous aide pour l’instant. »**

**« Surtout si c’est moi qui demande. »** Ma mère acquiesce.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous concrètement ? »**

**« C’est… compliqué. »**

**« On a du temps à perdre si tu n’avais pas remarqué et le paysage m’a lassé depuis longtemps. Alors, explique. »**

**« Si je te le raconte, tu me parles de ta première rencontre avec Crochet ? »** Je ne peux m’empêcher de marquer un temps d’arrêt quand elle propose ça. Elle remarque bien vite que je ne la suis plus et se tourne vers moi. **« Morgane ? »**

**« Vraiment, je préférerais t’en parler une fois qu’on aura quitté l’île. »**

**« C’est si grave que ça ? »**

**« Disons qu’en ressassant le passé, j’ai peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à l’envie de l’étriper sur le champ. »**

**« Ça je peux le comprendre. »** Ma mère accepte mon explication. **« Je ne te le demanderai plus. »** Elle reprend son chemin et je la suis sans plus hésiter. **« En ce qui concerne Clochette... »** Mon intérêt est à nouveau piqué, je l’avoue. **« Je l’ai rencontrée quand elle était encore officiellement une fée. C’était peu de temps après la mort de Daniel, je venais tout juste d’épouser le roi et je me sentais prise au piège. Elle a voulu m’aider pour que je puisse repartir à zéro. Elle avait dans l’idée que je pouvais à nouveau aimer. »**

**« Quelque chose me dit que ça n’a pas vraiment été comme prévu. »**

**« Elle me parlait d’âme sœur. »** Ma mère poursuit inlassablement. **« Elle a utilisé de la poussière de fée pour me conduire vers la personne qui m’était destinée. »**

**« C’est vraiment possible de faire ça ? »**

**« Apparemment, parce que son sort nous a mené tout droit vers une taverne et c’est là qu’était censé se trouver mon âme sœur. »**

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite ? »** J’insiste, impatiente de savoir la suite.

**« Elle m’a laissée seule pour que j’aille parler à cet inconnu mais je ne suis jamais entrée dans cette taverne. Et comme Clochette n’était pas sensée utiliser de la poussière de fée sans autorisation, elle a été bannie. »**

**« Donc… Si je suis son raisonnement, il y a quelqu’un là-dehors qui n’attend que toi pour vivre une histoire d’amour digne des romans ? »**

**« C’est ce que Clochette prétendait. »**

**« Tu n’as pas l’air convaincue. »** Je remarque alors son manque d’enthousiasme face à cette idée. **« Tu ne la crois pas ? »**

**« C’est juste… Récemment j’ai… douté. »**

**« Oh, j’ai compris. La Sauveuse. »**

**« Quoi, la Sauveuse ? Qu’est-ce qu’Emma a à voir là-dedans ? »** Ma mère s’arrête pour me faire face et je ne peux m’empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

**« J’ai noté une tentative de rapprochement entre vous deux ces derniers jours. Vous avez même dit "notre fils" pour parler d’Henry aujourd’hui. C’est un changement agréable. »**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement ? »**

**« Je crois qu’elle te plaît. »**

**« C’est ridicule ! »** Ma mère s’exclame mais je me contente de continuer à avancer tout en la charriant.

**« Oui bien sûr, et toutes ces œillades c’était juste pour… »**

**« Chut ! »**

**« Quoi ? Ose me dire que j’ai tort ! »**

**« Non, Morgane, regarde. »** Elle pointe droit devant nous et je remarque pour la première fois la lumière d’un feu de camp.

 **« C’est Peter tu crois ? »** Je demande en chuchotant.

**« Non, c’est trop calme pour être le campement des Enfants Perdus. »**

**« Qui alors ? »**

**« Tu ne reconnais pas sa magie ? »** C’est seulement alors que je me concentre assez pour le percevoir.

**« C’est Gold. Alors c’était ça ton plan, rejoindre le Ténébreux ? »**

**« Oui, il est sûr de réussir et je le connais trop bien pour douter de lui. »**

**« Allons le rejoindre alors. »**

On approche du camp et c’est là qu’on entend des voix. Je reconnais celle de Gold, évidemment, et il parle à… Belle ? On ne l’avait pas laissé à Storybrooke ? Je ne comprends plus rien mais ma mère ne semble pas du tout perturbée. Elle s’approche résolument de la clairière où ils se trouvent et, quand elle y arrive enfin, elle use de magie pour prendre Belle à la gorge.

**« On t’a assez écouté. »**

**« Maman, arrête ! »**

**« Regina ! »**

**« Tu croyais vraiment que c’était elle ? »** Ma mère demande à Gold sans arrêter sa magie.

 **« Je t’en prie, aide-moi. »** Belle supplie alors et je ne sais qui croire.

**« Ne l’écoute surtout pas ! »**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »** Gold tente faiblement d’empêcher ma mère de continuer.

**« Je te montre son vrai visage ! »**

**« Non ! »** Gold s’exclame alors que "Belle" tombe à terre à force de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

**« Regarde à qui tu avais à faire. »**

Belle disparaît dans un nuage de fumée noire et à sa place se forme une ombre. Cette silhouette informe semble être composée elle-même de fumée avant de prendre forme et je ne saurais dire ce que c’est mais Gold semble avoir la réponse.

**« Peter. »**

L’ombre nous fixe pendant un temps avant de s’envoler on ne sait où. Je ne m’en inquiète vraiment pas, je suis juste contente que cette chose ne soit plus dans mon périmètre.

**« Un vrai novice ! »** Ma mère s’exclame alors, l’air vraiment en colère.

 **« Qu’est-ce que c’était exactement ? »** Je demande alors, cherchant à concentrer l’attention de ma mère sur autre chose.

**« L’ombre de Peter. »**

**« Son ombre ? Pourquoi elle n’est pas avec lui ? »**

**« Il se l’est arraché il y a longtemps, mais ce n’est pas le plus important. »** Elle ramène son regard sur Gold. **« Tu as perdu la raison ? »** Elle lui demande en s’approchant de lui. **« Tu croyais vraiment que cette chose était Belle ? »**

**« Que fais-tu ici ? »**

**« Eh bien pour commencer je sauve ta tête. Peter n’allait faire qu’une bouchée de toi. »**

**« Qu’est-ce que tu en as à faire ? »** Gold rétorque en lui tournant le dos.

**« J’en ai à faire que je suis restée avec les Charmants pendant une semaine à tourner en rond ! Et pour retrouver Henry j’ai besoin de toi, de l’aide de Rumplestiltskin. »**

**« Le problème très chère c’est que Rumplestiltskin ne peut résoudre le problème qu’en mourant ! »** Gold s’exclame, nous prenant toutes les deux par surprise.

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ? Je croyais que vous étiez immortel ? »**

**« Il y a des failles dans tous les contrats, tu devrais le savoir Morgane. »**

**« Oh rassure-toi Gold, c’est moi qui te tuerai et personne d’autre ! »** Ma mère ramène son attention sur elle. **« Tous les deux, nous sommes les plus grands magiciens qui aient jamais existé. La Méchante Reine et le Ténébreux qui allient leurs puissances ? On va trouver une autre solution pour arrêter ce petit gamin vaniteux. »**

 **« Non tu ne le connais pas ! »** Gold la contredit dans la foulée. **« Je l’ai affronté et je sais ce qu’il en coûtera pour l’arrêter : ma propre vie ! »**

**« C’est vrai que j’en ai très envie mais peut-être qu’on n’est pas obliger de le tuer. Si tu risques ta vie alors… on peut peut-être trouver une autre solution. Un moyen de le neutraliser, de lui imposer un autre sort. »**

**« Cette idée me plaît bien. »** J’admets alors. **« Ça résoudrait pas mal de problème si on pouvait juste l’enfermer dans une petite boite et la jeter au fond d’un placard entre l’ennui et l’oubli. »**

 **« Un sort pire que la mort. »** Gold ajoute.

**« C’est exactement cela. Je retrouve le maléfique petit lutin. Tu as un charme, un sortilège qu’on pourrait lui lancer ? »**

**« Non, pas ici mais dans ma boutique. J’ai peut-être ce qu’il faut. »**

**« Et vous n’avez pas pensé à l’emmener dès qu’on a fait cap sur le Pays Imaginaire ? »** Je demande, surprise de son manque de préparation. Le Ténébreux a toujours un coup d’avance d’habitude.

**« Non, parce que j’étais prêt à mourir. »**

**« Je t’aurais dit ce qu’il en était si tu m’avais demandé. »** Ma mère réplique dans un éclat de rire sarcastique. **« Car souviens-toi qu’on se connaît depuis très longtemps toi et moi et je sais comment fonctionne ton instinct de survie. »**

**« Il vient à l’instant de se réveiller. »**

**« Tant mieux, on n’a plus qu’à trouver un plan d’action. Il faut qu’on retourne chez toi, là-bas on prend l’objet magique et on règle tous nos problèmes. »**

**« Tu veux voyager entre les mondes, rien que ça ? »**

**« C’est possible non ? »** Je demande à Rumple. **« Je veux dire, pas pour nous évidemment. Mais les légendes racontent que certaines créatures le peuvent. Les sirènes par exemple. »** Le regard de ma mère s’éclaire à cet instant et je sais qu’elle a compris. **« Je me disais qu’entre vous deux, il y en avait bien un qui en connaît une. »**

 **« Et tu avais raison. »** Ma mère acquiesce.

***

On arrive finalement au bord de l’eau. L’air est déjà un peu plus respirable et je me détend considérablement. Je doute que Peter ne vienne nous attaquer maintenant, il sera sûrement plus concentré sur Emma et les Charmants.

**« Alors maman, dis-moi, tu es sûre qu’elle va nous aider ? »**

**« Oui, pourquoi ? »**

**« Tu avais un peu de mal à entretenir des bonnes relations dans la Forêt. »** Je lui fais remarquer.

**« C’est vrai, mais elle nous aidera. »**

**« Et qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait exactement ? Histoire que je me tienne prête au cas où elle voudrait t’attaquer comme Clochette. »**

**« Oh ne t’inquiète pas. »** Ma mère cherche à me rassurer mais son ton laisse présager la suite de son histoire. **« Je lui ai emprunté sa voix pendant quelques années, elle sera sûrement très heureuse de la retrouver. »**

**« Attends, tu lui as pris sa voix ? Mais c’est qui ta sirène exactement, Ariel ? »**

**« Tout juste. »**

**« Oh. »** C’est de plus en plus perturbant de rencontrer des gens qu’on a vu en dessins animés. **« Mais, c’est pas Ursula qui était sensée lui voler sa voix ? »**

**« J’avais pris son apparence, disons que la vraie Ursula n’était pas très contente. Maintenant tu permets ? »**

Ma mère se saisit d’un gros coquillage et l’approche de sa bouche. Je l’entends vaguement murmurer dedans mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’elle dit. Au bout de quelques secondes, une tête rousse sort de l’eau et je comprends que ça a fonctionné.

**« Bonsoir Ariel. »** Ma mère commence. **« Ça faisait longtemps. »**

 **« C’est vrai que les sirènes peuvent voyager entre les univers mais elles ne sont pas fiables. »** Gold fait alors remarquer à ma mère.

 **« Celle-ci l’est. On se connaît déjà et elle va nous aider maintenant. »** La sirène semble vouloir répliquer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. **« Oh, c’est vrai, ta voix. »** D’un geste de la main, ma mère annule son précédent sort.

**« Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? »**

**« Parce que je peux te donner ce que tu veux. »** Ma mère affirme et, d’un autre geste de la main, elle fait apparaître un bracelet dans la main de la sirène. **« Je peux te donner des jambes Ariel et cette fois tu pourras les contrôler comme tu veux. Mais le plus important, c’est que je peux te donner ce qui te tient le plus à cœur. »**

**« Et c’est quoi ? »**

**« La ville où je veux t’envoyer a au moins un habitant qui t’est cher : le beau Prince Eric. »** Cela semble avoir obtenu l’attention complète de la sirène en effet.

**« Comment s’appelle cette ville ? »**

**« Storybrooke. »**

***

Il y a maintenant plusieurs heures qui sont passées depuis que la sirène est partie en suivant les instructions de Gold. Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça fait des heures, c’est juste une impression et comme il fait toujours nuit ici, c’est dur de savoir exactement combien de temps est passé. Mais je commence à m’ennuyer fermement alors oui, ça doit faire plusieurs heures.

Je suis allongée dans le sable, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Il m’avait manqué. A cause de l’épaisseur de la jungle, c’était impossible de voir le ciel. D’où cette impression de claustrophobie qui m’a envahit ces derniers jours. Maintenant, j’ai enfin l’impression de pouvoir respirer et j’en profite pour me reposer.

**« Tu crois réellement que Belle peut réussir ? »** J’entends ma mère demander mais je n’écoute que d’une oreille distraite.

**« Oui je le crois. »**

**« Tu es sûr que ce ne sont pas tes sentiments pour elle qui t’aveuglent ? »**

**« Je crois au contraire que mes sentiments m’ouvrent les yeux. »**

**« Tu aimes réellement cette fille. »** Ma mère semble surprise et je peux la comprendre. Le Ténébreux n’a pas de cœur, c’est en tout cas comme ça que les habitants de la Forêt en parlait.

**« Serais-tu jalouse ? »**

**« De Belle ? Je ne crois pas non. »**

**« Non, de moi. »** Gold la contredit immédiatement. **« Parce que j’ai quelqu’un a aimé. »**

La réponse de ma mère met du temps à venir et, au milieu du silence, j’entends le mouvement dans l’eau. Je me redresse immédiatement et, en effet, je peux apercevoir Ariel.

**« Pardon, je suis en retard. Il y a eu… quelques petites complications. »**

**« Tu l’as ? »** Gold demande alors qu’on s’approche tous les trois du bord de l’eau.

Pour toute réponse, Ariel se contente de fouiller dans son sac et d’en sortir une petite boite qu’elle pose sur le rocher juste devant nous. Gold la prend immédiatement.

**« Parfait. »** Ma mère semble vraiment satisfaite. **« Tu as honoré ta part du marché. »**

 **« A toi d’honorer la tienne. »** Je lui rappelle parce qu’elle a vraiment une occasion de prouver qu’elle a changé. Ma mère se contente d’un geste de la main.

 **« Désormais tu auras des jambes dès que tu le souhaiteras. »** Ma mère explique alors. **« Ou des nageoires, en fonction de ce que Eric préfère. »**

**« Merci. »**

**« Tu peux retourner à Storybrooke, te lancer à sa recherche, le choix te revient. »**

**« Une dernière chose. »** Ariel semble avoir oublier de nous mentionner un détail. **« Belle m’a demandé de vous dire que Peter Pan garde une personne prisonnière ici, une jeune fille prénommée Wendy. »**

 **« Évidemment, elle manquait justement. »** Je ne peux m’empêcher de noter.

**« Ses frères se trouvent à Storybrooke, Belle veut les aider. Elle tient à ce que vous vous assuriez que Wendy va bien. »**

**« Tout ce qui m’importe c’est de sauver Henry. »**

**« Réfléchis maman. »** Je l’interromps. **« Si Peter la garde prisonnière, elle est probablement dans les environs du campement. Ça ne nous coûtera rien d’aller jeter un œil. On a une chance de sauver Henry. »** Je lui rappelle en montrant la boite. **« Et c’est grâce à Ariel et à Belle. Alors, si elle veulent qu’on cherche cette fille, c’est la moindre des choses que d’accepter. »**

 **« Nous ferons notre possible. »** Gold me soutient dans mon choix, sûrement convaincu par l’implication de Belle. **« Écoute, quand tu seras à Storybrooke dis à Belle que je l’aime et qu’elle avait raison. Nous allons nous revoir. »**

 **« C’était mignon. »** Je lui accorde une fois qu’Ariel est partie. **« On peut en revenir au plan maintenant ? Dans les faits, vous savez comment partir ? Parce que ça a été un problème jusqu’à présent. »**

**« Vous avez un haricot non ? »**

**« Oui, et il fonctionne ? »**

**« J’aurais un moyen de le faire fonctionner. Maintenant en route. »** Gold ordonne et je peux que hausser les épaules avant de le suivre.

**« Partons à l’aventure. »**

***

C’est bien la première fois que ça ne me dérange pas de traverser cette jungle. Cette fois, on a un but concret et une vraie chance d’y arriver. En plus, même si je ne l’apprécie que moyennement, la présence du Ténébreux est quelque peu rassurante. Il est très puissant et ça sera un atout une fois face à Peter.

**« Malgré nos différents quand il fallait agir, j’ai toujours pu compter sur toi. »** J’entends ma mère s’adresser à Gold, quelques pas devant moi. **« Contrairement aux autres. Tu avais raison, c’est un poids de les avoir avec nous. »**

**« Où sont-ils ? »**

**« Oh, Peter Pan leur a dit que Neal était vivant et Emma a mordu à l’hameçon, ils sont en train de le chercher maintenant. »** Ma mère explique d’un air détaché avant de réaliser à qui elle s’adresse. **« Oh excuse-moi, je suis désolée. »**

**« Ne le sois pas, il est vivant. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« C’était vrai. Mon fils est ici, sur cette île, je l’ai croisé. »** Gold se tourne vers ma mère.

**« Comment ça tu l’as croisé et vous n’êtes pas restés ensemble ? Tu te rends compte qu’il a peut-être un moyen de quitter l’île ? »**

**« On s’occupera des détails du retour une fois qu’on aura récupéré Henry, je l’ai déjà expliqué à ta fille. »**

**« Tu me caches quelque chose. »** Ma mère affirme et elle a toujours été assez douée pour ça, sentir quand on ne dit pas toute la vérité. **« Que s’est-il passé avec lui ? »**

 **« Écoute, tout ce que j’ai à te dire c’est que la prochaine fois que je le verrais ce sera pour remettre Henry dans ses bras. Et le père et le fils seront réunis. »** Gold s’éloigne alors que je m’arrête à côté de ma mère.

 **« Il va falloir s’en contenter pour l’instant. »** Je pose ma main sur son épaule histoire de m’assurer que j’ai toute son attention. **« Ne t’inquiète pas, je me doute bien qu’il fera tout pour retrouver Henry et Neal. Quand on aura l’un et l’autre on pourra repartir sans problème. Ensuite on oubliera ce pays de malheur. »**

**« C’est une bonne idée. Je déteste le Pays Imaginaire. »**

**« On est deux. »**

***

_Il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le Capitaine Jones ainsi que son navire, le Jolly Roger. J’ai attendu que l’équipage se dirige vers la taverne pour investir le bateau à mon tour et trouver l’objet que le Ténébreux m’a demandé de lui ramener. Ça m’a pris du temps et j’ai eu affaire au capitaine mais j’ai réussi à m’échapper après m’être occuper de lui._

_J’ai encore les images en tête, l’instant où Crochet est entré dans sa cabine, me trouvant là. Le moment où son regard assassin s’est transformé en quelque chose que je ne reconnaissais pas. Le moment où il a agrippé mon bras et m’a jeté sur sa couche…_

_Je secoue la tête, comme pour en chasser ce souvenir qui me hantera sûrement encore longtemps. J’ai la bague que cherchait le Ténébreux et je vais m’empresser de la lui ramener, laissant toute cette histoire derrière moi. Je vais recevoir une arme assez puissante pour mettre fin à cette guerre et c’est tout ce qui compte._

_**« Rumplestiltskin ! »** Je crie d’une voix forte qui résonne au milieu de la forêt. **« Rumplestiltskin ! »**_

_**« C’était rapide. »** _

_**« J’ai votre bague. J’ai rempli ma part du contrat, à votre tour. »** _

_**« Je ne peux pas. »** Le Ténébreux avoue alors, l’air à peine contrit. _

_**« Pourquoi ? »** _

_**« Il n’existe aucune arme capable de tuer la reine. »** _

_**« Nous avions un accord ! »** Je proteste d’une voix forte. **« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j’ai dû faire pou obtenir cette bague ? Remplissez votre part du contrat ! »**_

_**« Il est trop tard, plus personne ne peut arrêter Regina. »** _

_**« Prenez votre bague. »** Je réplique, les dents serrées. **« La prochaine fois que je viendrais quérir votre aide, vous accepterez sans rien me demander en échange. Est-ce bien clair ? »**_

_**« Tu as du cran, j’aime ça. D’accord, faisons comme ça. »** _

_Il tend sa main dans laquelle je laisse tomber la bague avant de m’éloigner. Quelle perte de temps cette histoire ! Les autres avaient raison, on ne peut pas faire confiance au Ténébreux._

***

On a avancé une bonne demi-heure avant que Gold n’affirme qu’on y est presque. J’ai du mal à croire qu’on est proche du campement de Peter Pan cela dit, c’est trop calme. Je m’attendrais plutôt à des feux de camps et des célébrations qu’on verrait et entendrait de loin. Là, la jungle est aussi noire que d’habitude et la seule chose qui prouve qu’on a trouvé quelque chose, c’est l’arrêt brutal de ma mère. Je m’arrête à côté d’elle et, en face de nos, le Clan Charmant avec le pirate alcoolique et la fée déchue.

**« Si c’est comme ça que vous comptiez retrouver Henry on arrive juste à temps. »** Ma mère cache sa surprise avec du sarcasme.

 **« Tout le monde va bien ? David ? »** Je demande en me tournant vers l’intéressé. Il a l’air en pleine forme cela dit alors j’ajoute rapidement. **« L’ombrève, c’est réglé ? »**

**« Tu savais ? »**

**« J’avais des doutes. »**

**« On en reparlera plus tard. »** Blanche nous interrompt. **« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »**

 **« La même chose que vous, sauf que nous on a une chance de réussir. »** Ma mère montre la boite et explique. **« La Boite de Pandore. On peut y enfermer Peter pour l’éternité juste en soulevant le couvercle. »**

 **« Il est pas question qu’il s’approche de Henry ! »** Neal s’exclame après avoir eu une courte conversation avec Emma et Clochette.

**« Bealfire… »**

**« Pourquoi, mais de quoi tu parles ? »**

**« D’après une prophétie, Henry causera sa perte. Il est pas venu pour lui sauver la vie, il est là pour l’éliminer. »**

**« C’est pour ça que tu voulais délivrer Henry avant d’avoir retrouver ton fils. »** Ma mère comprend mais je suis toujours sceptique personnellement. **« Parce que tu savais qu’il dévoilerait ton secret. »**

**« J’ai cherché uniquement à protéger Henry et à le reprendre à Peter. »**

**« Tout devient très clair. »** Emma pointe son arme vers Gold. **« Vous nous avez laisser avant qu’on arrive sur l’île. »**

 **« Tu voulais être le premier à retrouver Henry. »** Le reste du Clan Charmant pointe ses armes vers Rumple.

**« Il fallait que tu sois seul. »**

**« Et qu’aucun des nous ne s’interpose. »** Crochet finit la tirade des gentils.

**« Pour que tu puisses le tuer tranquillement. »**

**« Vous n’y arriverez pas. Il faudra d’abord vous débarrassez de nous. »** Emma ajoute.

 **« Bravo, jolie théorie. »** J’interviens en ponctuant ma phrase d’applaudissements sarcastiques. **« Alors, maintenant que vous avez fini, on peut se poser deux secondes et réfléchir ? Admettons qu’il veuille voir Henry mort. »**

 **« C’est le cas. »** Neal m’interrompt mais mon regard le dissuade de continuer.

**« Pourquoi il nous aurait donner cette boite capable d’emprisonner Peter ? Pourquoi il serait même venu avec nous ? Je ne sais pas ce que Pan cherche à faire avec Henry, mais je doute que ce soit très amical. Rumplestiltskin ne fait pas d’efforts inutiles et essayer de sauver Henry pour le tuer ensuite ? Ça me paraît être une perte de temps même à moi. »**

**« Vous faites une grosse erreur. »** Gold ajoute à son tour. **« Ça m’est égal que le garçon cause un jour ma perte, je ne lui ferais pas de mal ! »**

**« Ce n’est pas toi qui parle, je dois rêver. »**

**« Sans moi vous allez échouer. »**

**« Ça m’arrangerait d’avoir le Ténébreux à mes côtés face à Peter Pan. »** J’admets finalement.

**« Je suis le plus puissant ! »**

**« C’est pour ça qu’on ne te fait pas confiance. »** Neal réplique, imperturbable.

**« Je n’ai pas ma dague mais si je l’avais je te la donnerai. »**

**« Alors tu n’as qu’à me donner la Boite de Pandore. »** Neal parvient à un compromis. **« Peu importe que je te fasse confiance tant que je peux te contrôler. »**

 **« Ça me paraît plutôt correcte. »** Je fais remarquer à Gold. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il finit par tendre la boite à Neal.

 **« Regarde-moi. »** Neal exige ensuite. **« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la magie, tu passeras une éternité dans cette boite. »**

 **« Allons-y. »** Emma s’enquit une fois que la boite est en sécurité dans les mains de Neal.

Comme le Clan Charmant semble finalement apaisé, je ne dis plus rien. Je me contente de suivre ma mère et le reste du groupe. On est partis pour un autre périple à travers la jungle, cette fois définitivement en direction du campement de Peter Pan. Je marche juste derrière ma mère et, au bout d’un moment, cette marche me lasse assez pour que j’approche de David. J’ai quelques questions à lui poser.

**« Comment tu as réussi à stopper l’ombrève ? »** Je lui demande alors et il hésite un peu avant de répondre.

**« Crochet m’a fait boire l’eau d’une source qui guérit ce genre de blessure. »**

**« Je sens venir l’arnaque. »**

**« L’arnaque c’est que la magie de l’eau est liée à celle de l’île. »**

**« Autrement dit, si tu pars d’ici la poison revient. »** Je comprends facilement. **« Ce n’est pas de chance. Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? »**

**« Blanche va rester ici avec moi. Sans Peter Pan dans les parages, l’endroit serait presque agréable. »**

**« Non mais je rêve ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites d’Emma ? Elle vient à peine de retrouver ses parents et vous l’abandonnez à nouveau ! Et Henry ? Il t’adore et tu es censé lui apprendre à être chevalier ! »**

**« Tu pourrais le faire… »** David commence mais je le coupe très vite.

**« Je refuse de croire que c’est la seule solution. Tu dois en parler au Ténébreux, il pourrait t’aider. »**

**« Mais à quel prix ? »**

**« Et si je te disais que je m’occupe du prix ? »**

**« C’est beaucoup trop risqué. »** David me donne la réponse évidente mais j’ai de quoi répliquer.

**« Il me doit une faveur. »**

**« Le Ténébreux te doit une faveur, à toi ? C’est plutôt l’inverse d’habitude. »**

**« Disons que par un concours de circonstances, je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation. »** J’explique vaguement sans entrer dans les détails. **« Et ce n’est pas cher payé vu ce que j’ai dû traverser pour obtenir cette faveur. Aujourd’hui, je veux t’en faire cadeau parce que tu es quelqu’un d’important pour Henry, tout comme Emma. On est plus ou moins de la même famille non ? »**

**« C’est vrai, mais je doute que Gold ait ce qu’il faut pour me guérir ici. »**

**« Il doit y avoir un moyen de te faire tenir jusqu’à Storybrooke. »** J’affirme avec beaucoup de conviction. Il y a toujours une solution avec la magie. **« Peut-être qu’en emmenant un bout de la magie avec toi ça sera suffisant pour tenir jusqu’à la maison. »**

**« Peut-être bien. Je ne te savais pas aussi optimiste La Fay. »**

**« Je suis une rebelle, j’aime défier le destin. »**

On finit par repérer le campement de Peter Pan. D’un même mouvement, David et moi on se retourne mais seules Blanche, Clochette et ma mère nous suivent.

**« Où sont les autres ? »** Je demande alors.

**« Ils sont en train de discuter derrière. »**

**« Allons les rejoindre alors, le campement est juste ici. »**

On retourne quelque mètre en arrière, là où le reste du groupe s’est arrêté. On les interrompt dans je ne sais quelle conversation.

**« On y est. Leur campement est à côté. »** Clochette annonce.

 **« Alors on y va. Clochette, tu nous fais entrer par derrière. On attrape Henry et on ressort, rien de plus. Tu t’occupes des guetteurs ? »** Emma demande finalement à Neal.

**« Ouais, je suis paré. »**

**« Tu permets que je t’emprunte ça ? »** Gold demande rhétoriquement à Crochet tout en empoignant son épée. **« Vous avez dit pas de magie, je veux bien mais je n’irai pas là-bas armé de mon seul sourire. »**

**« Et moi je fais comment ? »**

**« Tiens. »** David répond à Crochet en lui lançant une dague. **« Au cas où ton sourire ne suffirait pas. »**

**« Ouais, merci. »**

Étonnamment, même moi je finis par avoir pitié du Capitaine et je change sa dague en épée convenable. Il n’aurait pas fait grands dégâts avec une lame aussi courte.

**« Merci princesse. »** Il dit à mon attention.

**« Comment vous savez que c’est moi ? »**

**« La magie de ta mère est violette, celle du Ténébreux est rouge et je sais reconnaître du bleu quand j’en vois. »**

**« On y va. »** Emma interrompt toute conversation et on prend la direction du campement.

Il ne faut pas longtemps avant de se retrouver à l’orée de la clairière où ils ont trouvé refuge. D’instinct, je cherche Henry du regard mais il n’a pas l’air d’être là. Je suis juste à côté de ma mère, Neal est sur ma gauche et Rumple est un peu plus loin. D’ailleurs, il finit par avoir la magie qui le démange.

**« Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser ma magie pour les endormir au moins ? »**

**« Non. »** Neal refuse immédiatement.

 **« Je vais le faire. »** Ma mère propose alors.

**« Tu te souviens de la formule ? »**

Je ne peux que sourire quand il demande ça, surtout après le regard que lui lance ma mère. Sans rien dire, elle se contente d’un geste de la main et le groupe d’Enfants Perdus tombe comme des mouches.

**« Joli. »** J’admets alors qu’on se dirige vers le camp. **« Alors, et maintenant ? »**

 **« Où est Peter ? »** Neal demande quand le reste du groupe nous rejoint.

**« Je sais pas. »**

On a beau regarder parmi les adolescents, aucun ne ressemble à Peter. Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois, mais sa tête de fouine est plutôt inoubliable.

**« Henry n’est pas là non plus. »** Je fais remarquer à Emma qui commence immédiatement à appeler son fils.

**« Henry ! »**

**« Il est forcément là. »**

**« Oui, mais où ? »**

**« Aidez-moi ! »** Une voix de jeune fille se fait entendre.

Sans réfléchir, je cours dans cette direction. Je n’ai pas oublié la promesse qu’on a fait à Ariel et je ne vois pas qui d’autre pourrait appeler à l’aide à cet instant, c’est forcément Wendy. J’arrive aux abords d’une cage en bois avec une fille à l’intérieur. Je m’approche calmement pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas une menace.

**« Wendy, c’est ça ? »** Je lui demande quand je suis toute proche de la cage.

**« Oui, comment vous connaissez mon nom ? »**

**« Parce que tes frères te cherchent, ils nous ont demandé de te sauver. »** Je lui explique en m’appliquant à ouvrir la cage. **« Je m’appelle Morgane et le reste de mes amis ne devraient pas tarder. Tu peux te lever ? »**

Pour toute réponse, elle se contente de sortir de la cage. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est là-dedans, mais ça semble avoir eu un certain impact sur sa condition physique.

**« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »**

**« Oui, je vais bien. »**

C’est à ce moment qu’Emma arrive et Wendy semble vraiment étonnée de voir une adulte au Pays Imaginaire. J’avais oublié que ce n’était plus arrivé depuis le passage de Crochet ici. Et puis Neal nous rejoint et il semble connaître l’aînée des Darling.

**« Wendy ? »**

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

**« C’est moi, Bealfire. »**

**« Vous vous connaissez ? »** Emma demande, l’air aussi perdu que moi.

**« Oui, on se connaît. »**

**« Bealfire, c’est vraiment toi ? »** Finalement, Wendy semble le reconnaître et va se jeter dans ses bras. **« Je pensais ne jamais te revoir ! Je t’ai suivi jusqu’ici, je suis venue te chercher. »**

**« T’as fait ça pour moi ? »**

**« Oui, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul, sans famille. Tu nous avais dit que ton père et ta mère étaient morts tous les deux. »**

**« Tu lui as dit que j’étais mort ? »** C’est le moment que Gold choisit pour intervenir. Je remarque alors l’arrivée du reste du groupe.

**« C’était moins dur que dire la vérité. Mon père m’a abandonné. »**

**« Vous vous expliquerez plus tard. »** Je coupe leur conversation. **« Wendy a besoin de soins, ramenons-la au campement et vous pourrez discuter tranquillement. »**

***

Après avoir questionner Wendy, j’en ai appris pas mal. D’abord, mon petit frère aurait le cœur du plus pur des croyants et c’est ce que veut Peter Pan. Pour rester éternel apparemment, sinon il va finir par mourir. Henry croit sauver la magie alors qu’il va donner sa vie pour un meurtrier, un menteur et un manipulateur. Sérieusement, et ça vient du même garçon qui voulait détruire la magie il y a quelques semaines.

**« Où est-ce qu’ils sont Wendy ? »** David finit par demander à la jeune fille.

**« Ils allaient au Rocher du Crâne, mais vous devez vous dépêcher. »**

**« Nous on reste là. »** Le Prince continue sur sa lancer, proposant un plan de bataille. **« On se chargera des Enfants Perdus quand ils se réveilleront. »**

**« Vous n’êtes pas obligés. »**

**« C’est sans discussion. »** Blanche conteste sa fille. **« Vous le ramenez à la maison et vous lui dites qu’on l’aime. »**

**« Tu lui diras toi-même quand vous serez revenus du Pique du Mort. Gold te soignera quand on sera à Storybrooke mais il faut emporter de l’eau. »**

**« Je n’ai jamais donné mon accord. »** Le Ténébreux fait remarquer.

 **« Très bien, donnez un prix. »** Je lui propose. **« Ou alors vous pouvez tout simplement m’accorder cette petite faveur. »**

**« Après tout ce que tu as traversé pour obtenir du Ténébreux qu’il te doive une faveur, et tu la gâches pour ce prince ? »**

**« C’est fou ce qu’on ferait pour la famille, pas vrai ? »**

**« Oui, et c’est exactement pour ça que je soignerai David. »** Gold me surprend totalement en disant cela mais je soupçonne l’influence de Neal derrière tout ça. **« Garde ta faveur petite rebelle. »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Comme tout le monde semble décider sur ce qu’il va faire ensuite, une idée me vient. Enfin, j’y pensais depuis un moment mais là j’ai enfin l’occasion de mettre mon plan en application. Alors je m’approche de ma mère et je vais lui dire ce que je compte faire.

**« Je vais accompagner Blanche et David. »**

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« Pour te dire toute la vérité, je sais qu’on trouve de la poudre de fée ici. »** J’admets sans hésiter, ma mère peut bien savoir ce que je prévois de faire. **« J’avoue que je comprends mieux l’obsession de Gold à vouloir tout garder sous la main. Je me dis qu’avoir une réserve personnelle de poudre de fée pourrait être très utile. »**

**« C’est vrai, mais tu es sûre que ça ira ? »**

**« Je serais prudente et puis c’est vous qui avancez vers Peter Pan, pas moi. Tu auras Gold et Emma avec toi alors je sais qu’ils ne te taperons pas trop sur les nerfs. »**

**« J’espère bien oui. »** Ma mère réplique avant de laisser échapper un soupir. **« Très bien, on se reverra sur le bateau je suppose. Sois prudente, d’accord ? »**

 **« Je suis toujours prudente. »** Je réplique avant de m’éloigner.

Blanche et David sont déjà plusieurs mètres en avant alors j’accélère le pas pour les rattraper. J’ai encore besoin de me mettre à jour sur ce qu’ils ont découvert apparemment.

**« Morgane, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Blanche demande quand elle remarque ma présence.

**« J’aimerais agrandir ma collection magique. Je vous accompagne pour un bout du chemin. Alors dites-moi, qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ? »**

**« Pas grand-chose. »** David admet en continuant d’avancer. **« Neal était dans la Grotte aux Échos, quand on l’a sorti de là, il est allé chercher l’ombre de Peter avec Emma. »**

**« J’ai croisé cette fameuse ombre, pas très charmante. En quoi elle va nous être utile ? »**

**« Elle peut nous guider jusqu’à Storybrooke, même avec le sort de protection de Rumple. »**

**« C’est toujours bon à prendre. »**

**« Comment vous avez récupérer la Boite de Pandore ? »** Blanche me demande alors.

**« On a envoyé une sirène à Storybrooke pour la récupérer. »**

**« Une sirène ? Laquelle ? »**

**« Hum… Ariel. Pourquoi, tu la connais ? »** Il me semble en effet que l’intérêt de Blanche est suspect.

**« Oui, Regina s’était servie d’elle pour m’atteindre. »**

**« J’aurais dû me douter que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi. Bon alors, et ce Pique de la Mort, il est où exactement ? »**

**« Juste là. »** David le montre du doigt. **« On en a encore pour un petit quart d’heure. »**

**« Très bien, je vous retrouve ici alors. Je dois aller par là. »**

**« Sois prudente ! »** Blanche me dit alors que je commence déjà à m’éloigner.

**« On croirait entendre ma mère. »**

Sans la menace de Peter Pan ou des Enfants Perdus, je suis beaucoup plus sereine à l’idée de m’aventurer seule dans la Jungle Noire. Je serais quand même bien contente quand on aura quitter cette île de malheur. A force de parcourir le Pays Imaginaire de long en large, j’ai fini par les repérer assez facilement. Au sommet de ces arbres, il pousse une sorte de fleur qui produit la poudre de fée. Je comptais toutes les récupérer avant que la magie de l’île ne meure.

Il ne me faut pas trop longtemps pour grimper jusqu’au sommet, je suis encore assez agile pour ça. Je pensais honnêtement qu’au bout de vingt-huit ans de malédiction, j’aurais perdu un peu la main mais apparemment c’est comme le vélo, ça ne s’oublie. Quand j’ai mis la main sur toutes les fleurs, je les mets dans une sacoche et j’y jette un sort afin qu’elles ne fanent pas en cours de route. J’entame alors ma descente.

Je suis soulagée une fois que je pose à nouveau le pied à terre. Je suis quand même bien contente d’en avoir fini avec ça. J’allais pour rejoindre le sentier où j’avais laissé les Charmants quand un bruit m’interpelle. On dirait de l’eau mais la source où David et Blanche sont allés est à l’opposer, ça ne peut donc pas être la même eau. Il y a combien de cascade sur cette île exactement ? Je suis curieuse et comme j’ai encore un peu de temps à tuer, je vais aller voir.

Après quelques minutes à me débattre avec la fourrée, j’atteins une clairière. Et là, étonnamment, en plein milieu de la clairière se trouve une fontaine qui n’a pas du tout l’air naturelle. Je m’en approche avec précaution. La fontaine semble émettre une lueur bleuâtre naturelle qui m’intrigue énormément.

**« Je ne ferais pas ça si j’étais toi. »** Une voix me fait sursauter et je me tourne dans cette direction.

**« Merlin ! Sérieusement ? »**

**« Désolé, je t’ai fait peur je crois. »**

**« Non vraiment ? Vous me prenez par surprise sur une île inquiétante et vous vous attendez à un accueil chaleureux ? »** Je réplique sans ménagement, encore un peu secouée. **« Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m’approcher ? »**

**« Oh, tu peux. Mais tu devras être prête à faire face à ton avenir. »**

**« Encore ces questions de destin ? »**

**« Oui, encore. Est-ce que je te lasse ? »** Il me demande et je crois percevoir du sarcasme.

 **« Je n’ai pas le choix de toute façon, vous me suivez partout depuis presque quarante ans maintenant. »** Je tourne mon regard brièvement vers la fontaine, toujours attirée par sa magie. **« J’y verrai quoi à votre avis ? Vous connaissez déjà mon avenir non ? »**

**« Je connais une partie de ton avenir mais ce que tu verras dans la fontaine ne tient qu’à toi. »**

**« Donc… la réponse qu’elle me donne dépend des questions que je me pose ? »**

**« Exactement. »**

**« Vous savez très bien que je suis curieuse. »** Je lui fais remarquer. **« Vous savez que je ne résisterai pas. »**

**« Ça valait le coup de tenter. »**

**« Vous restez le temps que je jette un coup d’œil ? »**

**« Si tu y tiens. »** Il accepte avec un petit hochement de tête.

Je retourne mon attention sur la fontaine et je m’approche. Je ne regarde pas encore dedans, hésitant une dernière fois avant d’inspirer un grand coup. Puis je baisse la tête et je fixe la surface lisse de l’eau. Pendant un temps rien ne se passe puis l’eau se trouble et des images apparaissent. Je ne comprends pas tout, c’est flou. Je crois discerner un royaume mais il semble couvert de… de glace. Je ne reconnais pas l’endroit, je n’y ai jamais mis les pieds mais, quel que soit cet endroit, mon avenir y est lié.

Puis l’eau se fige à nouveau et les images disparaissent. Je m’éloigne de la fontaine et je me tourne vers Merlin. Je suis encore totalement troublée par ce que j’ai vu, je n’y comprends rien.

**« Vous m’avez parler de glace il y a quelque temps. »** Je me souviens alors. **« Un royaume sous la glace, c’est possible ça ? »**

**« Il existe une forme de magie permettant de manipuler exclusivement de la glace. Je suppose qu’un magicien assez puissant possédant cette même magie pourrait figer un royaume entier. »**

**« Bien ma veine si je suis celle qui va devoir briser cette malédiction. »** Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment emballée par mon avenir.

**« Qui a dit que tu devrais briser une malédiction ? A quoi pensais-tu en regardant dans la fontaine ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment, j’ai beaucoup de questions en tête en ce moment. »**

**« Comment veux-tu pouvoir lire la réponse si tu ne connais même pas la question ? »** Il me fait remarquer avec justesse.

**« Je déteste vos questions. »**

**« Si tu veux mettre fin à cette conversation je peux m’en aller. »**

**« Non, la compagnie est plutôt agréable. »** J’admets sans difficulté. **« Je dois aller rejoindre les autres, vous restez jusque là ? »**

**« Si tu y tiens. »**

Comme on commence à marcher pour rejoindre le point de rencontre avec les Charmants, Merlin ne semble pas d’humeur à laisser le silence régner.

**« Tu doutes toujours de ta magie. »**

**« Peut-elle au moins être bénéfique ? »** J’ose enfin demander, espérant pouvoir comprendre ce qui m’habite depuis toujours. **« Certains disent que Morrighan est une force destructrice. »**

**« Son histoire est compliquée. »**

**« J’ai du temps à tuer, ils ne sont pas encore là. »**

**« Bien alors je vais te dire ce que j’en sais mais ma connaissance n’est pas absolue. »** Merlin commence son explication, prenant place à mes côtés assis contre une souche d’arbre. **« Là d’où je viens Morrighan fait partie d’une trinité liée à la Déesse Mère de la Guerre. »**

**« Destruction donc. »**

**« Pas vraiment. Elle n’est pas la cause des guerres, elle en est plutôt l’instrument. »**

**« Je ne comprends pas. »** J’admets involontairement mais j’avoue que sèche là.

**« Morrighan accompagne les héros dans leurs batailles, de la première à la dernière et c’est elle encore qui accompagne leurs âmes vers leur dernière demeure. »**

**« Pourquoi une telle puissance alors ? »**

**« Elle reste une déesse. »** Il me dit simplement et ça me suffit comme explication.

**« Donc, je peux vraiment aider ma mère à redevenir une bonne personne ? »**

**« C’est l’une de tes grandes missions, en effet mais tu n’avais pas besoin de moi pour le comprendre. »**

**« Je tiens à elle, je ne veux pas perdre ma famille. »** Je réplique immédiatement, ressentant ce besoin constant de me justifier. **« Beaucoup doutent de ses intentions mais moi je le sais, elle est capable du meilleur, elle l’a juste oublié. »**

 **« Tu seras là pour le lui rappeler. »** Merlin commence à disparaître et je comprends que notre conversation est terminée. **« Peut-être que ton frère pourra t’y aider, qui sait ? Lui aussi a l’âme d’un héros, tu ne crois pas ? »**

**« J’en suis persuadée. »**

Merlin me sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître complètement. Je ne reste pas seule longtemps cela dit parce que Blanche et Charmant arrive quelques secondes après.

**« Vous avez ce qu’il vous faut ? »**

**« Oui. »** David confirme en me montrant sa gourde. **« Toi aussi ? »**

**« Je suis prête. Je veux bien récupérer cette eau quand tu n’en auras plus besoin. »**

**« Avec plaisir, je ne veux aucun souvenir de cet endroit. Retournons sur le bateau maintenant, plus rien ne nous retient ici. »**

***

Finalement, on est à peine arriver au campement des Enfants Perdus. On était en train de tous les ligoter quand Emma, Neal et ma mère nous ont rejoins. Sauf qu’Henry est avec eux, oui, mais apparemment évanouis. Ou plutôt presque morts si on en croit le récit d’Emma.

**« Gold est dans la Boite de Pandore ? »** Blanche demande alors, semblant intriguée par ce détail. **« David ne pourra pas quitter l’île. »** Et je comprends tout de suite mieux son point de vu.

 **« Tu connais l’histoire de Pandore non ? »** Je demande à Blanche. **« Tu as quand même été institutrice pendant un temps. Pandore ouvre la boite et toutes les plaies du monde en sorte, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? On pourra faire sortir Gold, il faut juste ouvrir la boite. »**

**« On n’a même plus la boite. »**

**« La boite sera avec Peter, comme le cœur d’Henry. On la récupérera. »**

**« Pour l’instant ça importe peu. »** David nous coupe dans notre élan. **« Ça faisait parti des risques, je m’y attendais. Tout ce qui compte pour l’instant c’est Henry. Combien de temps il nous reste pour le sauver ? »**

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Ma mère répond à sa question. **« L’enchantement devrait préserver son corps à peu près une heure. »**

**« S’il vole, Peter peut être n’importe où sur l’île. »**

**« Une heure est vite passée, je propose que nous nous lancions à sa recherche. »** Crochet intervient à son tour, déjà prêt à repartir dans la jungle.

D’un coup, ma mère se lève et marche d’un pas déterminé vers l’un des Enfants Perdus. De ce que j’ai compris, celui-ci serait un peu comme un lieutenant pour Peter, son bras droit en quelque sorte. Alors, il est évident que ma mère veut obtenir des réponses de ce garçon. Elle l’empoigne fermement par le col de son capuchon et lui parle d’une voix forte.

**« Où il est ? »**

**« Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui, il a déjà gagné. »** Le garçon répond d’un ton condescendant. **« Peter n’échoue jamais. »**

**« Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ? Moi je vais te faire parler ! »**

**« Regina, attendez. »** Emma interrompt ma mère en attrapant son bras juste au moment où elle allait arraché le cœur du garçon.

**« On n’a pas de temps à perdre ! »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûre que la torture soit la meilleure méthode. Vous avez vu ces gamins ? Ils en ont déjà assez bavé, il faut essayer autre chose. »**

**« On a été plus que patient avec eux. »** Ma mère lui rappelle. **« On ne peut pas leur faire entendre raison. Alors qu’est-ce que vous suggérez ? »**

 **« Je peux toujours essayé de le repérer. »** Je propose alors, attirant l’attention de ma mère et d’Emma. **« Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois mais son énergie magique est assez unique. »**

 **« Même toi tu ne serais pas assez puissante pour ça. »** Le garçon de tout à l’heure me nargue à nouveau. **« Plus rien ne peut l’arrêter, vous arrivez trop tard. »**

 **« J’ai déjà commencé. »** J’ignore les propos de ce crétin et me tourne vers ma mère. **« Laissez-moi encore quelques minutes. »**

**« Je vais essayer autre chose en attendant, toi concentre-toi. »**

Je m’éloigne un petit peu et tente de bloquer tout mon environnement en fermant les yeux. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de faire volontairement appel à Morrighan mais maintenant que je connais sa nature, je n’hésite plus. C’est donc beaucoup plus facile d’utiliser ce pouvoir et, quand je vois qu’il est difficile de localiser Peter, je me concentre sur Henry. Son cœur est avec l’ennemi, son essence est donc au même endroit que Pan. Et comme je connais mon petit frère par cœur, c’est beaucoup plus facile.

J’ouvre brusquement les yeux et me tourne vers le groupe au moment exacte où Emma parvient à faire parler un petit garçon. Ce dernier donne la localisation de Peter.

**« Ne lui faites pas confiance ! »** Le petit lieutenant cri et d’un geste de la main je l’endors.

 **« Il commençait à m’énerver celui-là, ses jérémiades m’ont empêché de me concentrer. »** Je dis d’un ton détaché. **« L’Arbre de la Réflexion vous dites ? »** les Enfants Perdus acquiesce unanimement. **« Je sais comment m’y rendre rapidement, on y va ? »**

 **« Neal tu vas rester ici. »** Emma commence à établir les rôles de chacun. **« Quand on aura récupérer le cœur d’Henry, il faudra être prêts à partir. »**

 **« Et nous, qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? »** David demande.

**« Vous rassemblez les Enfants Perdus, faites-les monter à bord du Jolly Roger et préparez-le à décoller. L’ombre nous y aidera. »**

**« Très bien alors, je vais préparer mon navire. »** Crochet acquiesce, l’air sombre.

 **« Henry sera constamment avec moi, vous pouvez partir tranquilles toutes les deux. »** Neal dit à l’attention d’Emma et de ma mère.

 **« Tu veux dire toutes les trois. »** Blanche intervient. **« Je vais peut-être devoir vivre sur cette île pour l’éternité alors si tu crois que je vais renoncer à passer les quelques heures qu’il reste avec ma fille, tu rêves. »**

 **« Toutes les quatre alors, j’en ai marre de rater tout le fun. »** J’ajoute précipitamment, anxieuse à l’idée de devoir restée seule avec Crochet ou devant le corps inanimé de mon frère.

**« Ok, allons-y. »**

***

On a marché aussi vite que possible à travers la jungle de plus en plus dense. Finalement, on arrive dans une petite clairière où, étonnamment, on trouve la Boite de Pandore. Elle est là, posée sur un rocher comme un cadeau. D’instinct, je sors mon épée en même temps qu’Emma ? Ça ne me plaît pas cette affaire, ça sent le piège à plein nez.

On s’engage tout de même dans la clairière, prudemment cela dit. Quand rien ne se passe, Blanche pose son arc et s’approche de la boite, y voyant une occasion de sauver son mari, mais ma mère la retient.

**« Méfiez-vous ! Peter l’a sûrement posé là pour une bonne raison. »**

**« C’est notre seul espoir de rentrer. »** Blanche lui rappelle. **« Sans Gold on est coincée ici. »**

Alors que Blanche s’approche à nouveau de la boite, des lianes viennent l’enlacer et la plaquer contre un arbre. Je me retourne précipitamment, m’attendant à voir Peter mais c’est une autre liane que je vois et elle m’attrape avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Nous voilà toutes les quatre coincées contre un arbre, incapable de nous défaire de nos liens. Les miens semblent même se serrer de plus en plus

**« Vous n’avez pas encore abandonner ? »** Peter choisit ce moment pour apparaître. **« Vous n’êtes pas au courant ? Peter Pan n’échoue jamais. »** Il fanfaronne en empoignant l’épée d’Emma. **« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous me retrouviez. Cela dit ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, vous êtes des mères pour la plupart, elles ne renoncent pas facilement à leurs progénitures. D’une certaine manière je peux le comprendre mais si vous chercher à revoir Henry, je peux vous garantir que le seul moment où vous serez réunis ce sera dans la mort. »**

 **« Pourquoi on le laisse faire son discours de grand méchant déjà ? »** Je décide d’intervenir, histoire de le couper dans son élan. Sa tirade commence à me lasser.

 **« Parce que vous n’avez pas le choix. Vous ne pouvez pas bouger et ce n’est pas étonnant vu l’endroit où vous êtes. Ce qui accélère votre mort, ce sont vos regrets. »** Quand il dit ça, je comprends pourquoi mes liens sont de plus en plus resserrés.

**« Quoi, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? »**

**« Cet arbre a été témoin d’un évènement crucial pour moi. J’ai abandonné mon fils ici. »**

**« Tu as un enfant ? »** Ma mère semble aussi étonnée que moi. En même temps, Peter n’est encore qu’un gamin.

**« Je suis plus vieux que j’en ai l’air. »**

**« Alors toi aussi tu dois regretter de l’avoir abandonné. »**

**« Pas du tout ! »** Peter nie en allant chercher la boite qui est toujours sur son rocher. **« J’en suis très heureux au contraire et maintenant que je l’ai enfermé dans cette boite, je ne le perdrai plus jamais. »**

**« Rumplestiltskin est ton fils ? »**

**« Oh oui. »**

**« Enfin comment c’est possible ? »** Blanche demande précipitamment. **« Tu es… »**

**« Plus jeune que lui ? En apparence, un peu comme ta fille et toi. »**

**« Tout ça, c’est du bluff. Tes pouvoirs ont diminué, en fait tu ne peux rien contre nous et encore moins contre Rumplestiltskin ! »**

**« Oui c’est exact et c’est pour ça que je suis venu ici. Cet arbre me protégera jusqu’à ce que je retrouve tous mes pouvoirs. Et ensuite… Ensuite je vais vraiment pouvoir m’amuser. Et je n’aurais plus jamais à me soucier de mon fils. Voilà au moins une chose que nous aurons bientôt en commun. »**

**« Il y a forcément un moyen. »** Emma affirme sans perdre espoir.

 **« Non vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Parce que cet arbre se nourrit des regrets de ceux qui l’approche hors toi tu en as beaucoup. »** Peter pointe le bout de l’épée vers Emma.

**« Je regrette de ne pas t’avoir couper en deux quand j’en avais l’occasion. »**

**« Il y autre chose qui te ronge. Non, j’ai le cœur de ton fils dans ma poitrine alors je ressens mieux que personne à quel point tu l’as déçu encore et encore. »**

**« Fiche-lui la paix maintenant. »** Blanche tente de défendre sa fille.

**« Peut-être que je devrais. Après tout, comment aurait-elle pu être une bonne mère quand on voit l’exemple que tu lui as donné en l’abandonnant pendant vingt-huit ans. »**

**« Sérieusement, tu parles beaucoup trop c’est exaspérant. »**

**« Oh Morgane. »** Ça aura au moins eu l’avantage de détourner son attention vers moi. **« La liste est trop longue, je ne saurais par où commencer.** **Tes parents, ta marraine ou les rebelles ? Ou peut-être simplement elle, ta mère, celle qui préférera toujours ton frère.** **»**

**« Tu as fini ton numéro ? »**

**« Le mot de la fin reviens à la Reine. Toi qui as tant à regretter, tu veux peut-être soulager ta conscience avant de mourir ? »**

**« Oui, mais il y a un problème tu vois ? Je suis à l’origine d’une malédiction qui a détruit un royaume tout entier, j’ai torturé et tuer un nombre incalculable de personne y compris l’homme que ma fille aimait, j’ai fait des choses terribles je devrais me sentir affreusement coupable et pourtant… je n’ai pas le moindre regret. »**

**« Quoi ? »** Je suis plus que surprise de l’entendre dire ça mais j’en vois immédiatement l’utilité quand les lianes tombent autour de nous.

**« Parce que c’est ce qui m’a mené à mes enfants. »**

Je vois ma mère plonger sa main dans la poitrine de Peter et en extraire le cœur d’Henry. Pan tombe à genoux, clairement affaibli. Il tend la main vers la Boite de Pandore mais ma mère s’en saisit avant qu’il n’y parvienne.

**« Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu’à sauver Henry. »**

D’un geste de la main, je nous téléporte près du rivage. J’ai encore un peu de mal avec ce pays, la jungle interminable n’aide pas vraiment à se souvenir d’un endroit précis. Alors je suis retournée sur la plage où on a appelé Ariel tout à l’heure et c’est déjà bien suffisant. Le Jolly Roger est en vu et il ne nous faut pas beaucoup plus longtemps pour rejoindre son bord. Je pourrais me détendre quand mon petit frère aura récupérer son cœur.

Heureusement, Neal est déjà là et ma mère se précipite vers Henry, le cœur dans sa main. Elle s’empresse de le replacer dans sa poitrine, sous l’œil inquiet d’Emma. Pendant un temps, rien ne se passe et ça tire en longueur, tellement que la blonde commence à douter.

**« C’est trop tard ? »**

**« Henry, aller chéri. »**

C’est là qu’Henry prend une grande inspiration et ouvre les yeux. Tout le monde laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu’il va bien et que cette aventure peut enfin prendre fin. Henry se relève déjà et finit dans les bras de ses deux mères, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire face à cette scène.

**« Hey doucement. »** Neal dit en souriant à son fils. **« Tu reviens de loin petit gars. »**

**« Pardon, j’ai… je voulais sauver la magie. »**

**« Il y a quelques temps encore tu voulais la détruire, drôle de revirement. »**

**« Je voulais devenir un héros. »** Henry avoue et mon sourire grandit à nouveau.

**« Tu as largement le temps pour ça. »**

**« Là il faut te reposer. »**

**« Bienvenue à bord moussaillon. »** Crochet accueille son nouvel arrivant avec la forme. **« Je veux que mon invité d’honneur soit bien installé. Dans la cabine du Capitaine. »**

**« Aller viens, je vais te border. »**

Henry ne pense même pas à protester. Je serais bien allée m’assurer qu’il aura tout ce qu’il faut mais l’idée même de me retrouver dans cette cabine me répugne. Je préfère rester sur le pont supérieur du navire et je laisse mon regard se perdre sur la mer. Je serais plus sereine quand on aura enfin quitter cet endroit. Tout est sombre ici, j’ai hâte de rentrer.

**« Morgane, tu peux venir ouvrir la boite ? »** Blanche vient me demander, me tirant de ma rêverie.

 **« On peut faire sortir mon père, vraiment ? »** Neal ne semble pas vraiment y croire mais je peux le comprendre, cette boite est un artefact magique très peu connu.

**« Je devrais pouvoir y arriver, donnez-la moi. »**

Je la prends en main et il ne faut pas longtemps pour que j’en saisisse la nature. En quelques secondes, le mécanisme se met en marche et une fumée rouge en sort. La fumée se solidifie et prend la forme de M. Gold, lequel semble étonné de se trouver là. Je note aussi que Neal semble soulagé de revoir son père, pour autant qu’il prétende ne pas lui faire confiance.

**« Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je vais m’assurer que tout va bien avec Henry. »**

En vérité, je n’ai vraiment aucune intention de mettre les pieds dans la cabine du capitaine. Je veux juste les laisser à leur retrouvaille et Neal se chargera lui-même d’informer son père des derniers évènements. Je voulais m’isoler mais c’est quasiment impossible avec les Enfants Perdus qui se sont joints à l’aventure.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »** J’entends Neal demander et je me retourne précipitamment.

Gold semble perturbé, comme figé. Je reconnais les symptômes, il a senti quelque chose. Alors je me concentre et je m’applique à trouver de quoi il peut s’agir.

**« Peter ! »** Je m’exclame quand je reconnais son énergie magique. **« Il nous a suivi jusqu’ici ! »**

Immédiatement, Gold disparaît dans un nuage de fumée rouge et je devine exactement où il est allé. Je vais pour le rejoindre, descendant sur le pont inférieur. Je croise ma mère en cours de route mais dans ma hâte, je ne m’arrête pas pour lui expliquer la situation. Quand on arrive, tout est déjà régler de toute façon. Gold s’est occupé d’enfermer Peter dans la Boite de Pandore. Pendant que ma mère se précipite vers Henry, je me tourne vers le Ténébreux.

**« C’est vraiment régler cette fois ? »**

**« Je crois bien que oui, à moins qu’il ne te reprenne l’envie d’ouvrir la boite ? »**

**« Moi c’est Morgane, pas Pandore. »** Je réplique avec sarcasme. **« Gardez-la sous scellé, je vous fais confiance pour ça. »**

 **« Il est résistant ce petit. »** Gold dit d’une voix forte, s’adressant à ma mère. **« Tu l’as bien élevé. »**

Il quitte ensuite la cabine et c’est là que le regard de ma mère tombe sur moi. Enfin je suppose parce qu’en ce qui me concerne, je suis envahit par les souvenirs. Je n’ai mis les pieds ici qu’une fois mais ça a été suffisent pour que chaque centimètres carré de cette pièce soit imprimé dans ma mémoire.

**« Morgane, ça va ? »** La voix de ma mère me sort de mon souvenir et je secoue la tête pour l’en chasser.

**« Je crois oui. Je vais t’attendre dehors si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

Je n’attends pas sa réponse et remonte sur le pont, essayant vainement de plus penser à cette nuit d’il y a trente ans.

***

**« Ok, c’est quoi le plan pour rentrer ? »** Je demande à Neal qui tient sa noix de coco entre les mains. **« Il y a bien l’ombre de Peter là-dedans, non ? Comment ça marche ? »**

**« On s’en sert comme voile pour s’envoler. Avec ton haricot ça ira encore plus vite. »**

**« Autrement dit il faut s’arranger pour forcer l’ombre à rester sous une certaine forme et maintenir le portail à la verticale en même temps ? »**

**« A nous deux ça devrait aller. »** Ma mère me rassure immédiatement. **« Je m’occupe de la voile et je te laisse gérer le haricot. »**

**« Ouais, sans pression donc. »**

J’ai beau faire la maligne, je n’ai que très rarement utiliser ma magie et toujours pour des sortilèges mineurs. Je peux faire un champ de protection, ça s’est facile j’ai eu des années d’entraînement avec les rebelles, ce n’est pas pour rien que ma mère ne nous a jamais trouvé. Je peux vaguement jeter quelques boules de feu, j’ai déjà eu recours à cette arme. Et invoquer des objets est devenu comme une seconde nature depuis que je suis à Storybrooke. Mais garder sous une certaine forme une magie aussi puissante qu’un portail ? J’ai quelques doutes. Je me rassure en me disant que, cette fois, je n’aurais pas peur d’utiliser toute la puissance de Morrighan. Là, ça devrait aller au moins le temps qu’on arrive à Storybrooke.

Tout le monde est en position. Neal tient sa noix de coco prête devant un canon, Emma a en main le briquet qui permettra de l’allumer et j’échange un bref regard avec ma mère. On est prêts. Emma allume le canon, Neal ouvre la noix de coco une demi-seconde avant que le coup ne parte et l’ombre est projetée vers les mâts. Ma mère use alors de sa magie pour la forcer à prendre la forme d’une des voiles.

**« Vous croyez qu’il va voler ? »** Emma demande, les yeux fixés sur l’ombre.

**« Il n’aura pas le choix ! »**

**« Alors fichons le camp d’ici. »**

**« Comme tu voudras ma jolie. »** Crochet lui répond en prenant place derrière la barre. **« C’est quand tu veux princesse. »**

Quand le bateau commence à s’élever dans les airs, je connecte ma magie à celle du haricot avant de le jeter dans les airs aussi loin que possible. Quand le portail s’ouvre, je m’assure qu’il reste bien à la verticale jusqu’à ce qu’on y passe. Le voyage est un peu turbulent mais on arrive bientôt aux abords de Storybrooke.

Une fois qu’on a traversé la barrière magique de Rumple, Crochet effectue une descente vers le port de Storybrooke et j’ai enfin l’impression de pouvoir respirer. L’amerrissage est un peu brutal mais on fera avec, au moins on est rentrés. Ma mère s’approche immédiatement de moi sûrement pour s’assurer que le sortilège ne m’a pas trop coûté.

**« Tu vas bien ? »**

**« Oui, ça ne m’a pris quasiment aucune magie. On devrait y aller, j’ai hâte d’être à la maison. »**

**« Il y a un joli comité d’accueil on dirait. »** Ma mère me fait remarquer en indiquant les quais.

**« Génial, j’adore les bains de foule. »**

**« Tu peux toujours te téléporter directement à la maison. Ou est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un en particulier que tu voudrais revoir ? »**

**« Non, il n’y a personne ! »** Je réplique vivement, piquée par son allusion. **« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »**

**« Oh je pensais à une certaine serveuse qui semblait te plaire il n’y a pas si longtemps. »**

**« C’est ridicule et arrête de me taquiner sur ça. C’est petit, même pour toi. »**

**« Oh aller, laisse-moi en profiter maintenant que tu sembles enfin retrouver des couleurs. »** Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’elle remarque ce détail, ou que mon mal-être se remarque sur mon visage.

**« Ce n’est pas moi qui ai perdu des couleurs, c’est le Pays Imaginaire qui était trop sombre. Je crois surtout que ma magie était en conflit avec celle de l’île d’une certaine façon, comme si elles ne pouvaient pas exister au même endroit en même temps. »**

**« Mais ça va mieux depuis qu’on est rentrés, pas vrai ? »** Ma mère tient à s’assurer et je n’hésite pas à apaiser ses craintes.

**« Je vais mieux et ce voyage aura eu du bon, j’ai enfin pu en apprendre un peu plus sur cette magie et je n’en ai plus peur maintenant. On a retrouvé Henry, on est enfin à la maison et on va pouvoir se contenter d’essayer d’être une famille. Tout va pour le mieux non ? »**

**« Tu as raison. »**

***

**« Peter est dans la boite, son lieutenant est en prison et même Pandore ne pourrait pas venir récupérer sa boite si elle le voulait. »** Je résume brièvement la situation.

Quand la foule s’est dissipée, notre petit groupe ne s’est pas vraiment séparé. On a tous accompagnés Gold dans sa boutique pour s’assurer qu’il mettrait la boite, et par conséquent Peter, en lieu sûr.

**« Il n’y a plus trop de quoi s’inquiéter non ? »**

**« En effet. »** Gold acquiesce après ma question. **« Personne ne touchera cette boite. Tant que je serais vivant, ce garçon restera ici. »**

 **« Une éternité enfermé dans la boutique du Ténébreux, on ne fait pas pire en matière de sentence. »** Je conclue en prenant la direction de la sortie. **« C’est l’heure de la célébration, non ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais j’aimerais me changer avant de passer la soirée chez Granny. »**

 **« Et je suis tout à fait de son avis. »** Emma m’appuie immédiatement. **« Alors en route, on se retrouve là-bas. »**

***

Je ne dirais pas que la soirée touche à sa fin mais il commence à se faire tard et je peux comprendre que ma mère ait envie de rentrer. Ce qui m’étonne, c’est qu’Henry soit avec elle. Je ne suis même pas sûre de me souvenir de la dernière fois où il a dormi à la maison. Mais je ne dis rien et me contente d’acquiescer quand ma mère m’annonce qu’ils vont rentrer.

**« Je vais rester encore un petit peu si ça ne te dérange pas. »**

**« Bien sûr que non, mais sois rentrée pour vingt-trois heures. »**

**« Je n’ai même pas le droit à la permission de minuit ? Tu parles d’un conte de fée. »** Je marmonne de manière parfaitement audible, m’attendant à récolter au moins un petit sourire de la part d’Henry mais rien.

**« Tu voulais une mère ? Eh bien c’est à ça que ça ressemble. Vingt-trois heures, ne sois pas en retard. »**

**« Oui chef. »**

Elle ne relève pas mon sarcasme et se contente de s’éloigner avec Henry. Je reste quelques secondes à fixer la porte, même après qu’ils soient partis. Je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver qu’il y a quelque chose de changer avec mon petit frère. Après, je ne l’ai pas vu depuis un moment et il y a des lustres que je n’ai pas passé la journée avec lui. Peut-être qu’il rentre seulement dans une phase pré-adolescente un peu bizarre, qu’est-ce que j’en sais ?

Je décide d’obtenir des réponses auprès d’une des seules personnes qui le voient tous les jours : Emma. S’il y a réellement quelque chose changer chez mon petit frère, elle l’aura sûrement vu aussi. Elle est en train de discuter avec ses parents mais je m’approche dès qu’ils ont l’air d’avoir fini. Je n’échange que quelques banalités avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

**« Je sais que, techniquement, on est là pour célébrer une victoire. »** Je commence, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour m’exprimer. **« Et je ne veux pas être la fille qui crie au loup alors qu’il n’y a rien mais… j’ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos d’Henry. Il n’avait pas l’air lui-même ce soir. »**

**« Tu l’as remarqué ? »**

**« Alors ce n’est pas que moi ? »**

**« Non, j’ai eu des doutes quand je lui ai tendu son livre de conte et qu’il l’a regardé comme si c’était la première fois qu’il le voyait. »** Emma m’explique à voix basse, comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue. **« Je pensais qu’il était simplement fatigué ou que le Pays Imaginaire lui avais mis un coup mais… »**

 **« Tout ce que je sais, c’est que son regard a changé. »** Je l’interromps précipitamment. **« Peut-être qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant là-bas, je ne sais pas… Mais j’ai l’impression que ce n’est pas vraiment Henry qu’on a récupéré. »**

**« Gardons l’œil ouvert. S’il y a du nouveau préviens-moi. »**

**« A vos ordres shérif. »**

***

Quand Emma nous a appelé, ma mère et moi avons filé au couvent avec Henry. Je sais que si le Clan Charmant au complet est inquiet, il y a de quoi paniquer.

**« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »** Ma mère demande dès qu’on arrive à hauteur d’Emma et de ses parents. Neal et Crochet sont là aussi mais je vais me contenter d’ignorer la présence du pirate.

 **« L’ombre l’a tué. »** David lui répond.

**« L’ombre de Peter ? Je l’ai emprisonné dans la voile. »**

**« Eh bien elle s’est libérée. »** Emma constate avec résignation.

 **« Viens Crochet, on va récupérer la bougie sur ton bateau. »** Comme Crochet acquiesce, Neal continue. **« Si elle attaque encore, on pourra la capturer. »**

**« Peter est derrière tout ça. »**

**« Mais il est dans une boite, enfermé sous le plancher de la boutique de Gold. »** Ma mère lui rappelle alors.

**« Qui ça pourrait être d’autre ? »**

**« Peter peut s’en prendre encore à moi ? »** Henry demande en se tournant vers notre mère.

**« Ça on n’en sait rien. »**

**« Mais on peut se dire qu’il est toujours une menace. »**

**« Et qu’il attaquera Henry. »** Emma ajoute.

**« Alors il faut pas que je reste là. »**

**« Il a raison, dehors il est en danger. »**

**« Tu vas me protéger, hein ? »** L’attention toute entière d’Henry est sur notre mère.

**« Oui voyons. »**

Elle le prend dans ses bras et Henry ne réagit pas, ce qui me fait tiquer en même temps qu’Emma. Je crois qu’elle l’a remarqué parce qu’elle se contente d’un regard entendu dans ma direction avant de poursuivre à l’attention de ma mère.

**« Vous deux allez-y, on s’occupe de l’ombre. »**

Elle les laisse s’éloigner un peu avant de prendre ma mère à part. Je les observe de loin, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu’elles se disent. Mais les débats semblent animés, comme bien souvent quand elles se retrouvent à discuter seules.

Dès qu’Emma nous rejoint, je ne laisse plus personne parler et je nous téléporte directement dans Storybrooke, juste devant la boutique de Gold. Il semble quitter l’endroit avec Belle mais je pense qu’on aura tôt fait de le faire rebrousser de chemin.

**« Je suis désolé mais nous sommes fermés. »** Gold nous dit dès qu’il nous aperçoit. **« Quel que soit votre soucis, ma journée est finie. »**

 **« La Boite de Pandore, donnez-la-moi. »** Emma exige sans tenir compte des explications du Ténébreux.

**« Pourquoi la voulez-vous ? »**

**« On doit l’ouvrir. »**

**« Pour que Peter s’échappe ? Vous avez perdu la tête. »**

**« Il arrive à contrôler l’ombre même s’il est enfermé. »** Blanche lui explique. **« Henry est en danger. »**

**« Vous pensez que libérer Peter changera ça ? »**

**« Oui. »** Emma affirme d’un ton sûr. **« On va se débarrasser de lui définitivement. »**

**« Pardonnez-moi Mlle Swan mais nous avons déjà eu beaucoup de mal à le capturer, alors ce que j’éviterai de faire c’est tenter le diable. »**

**« Mon but c’est pas de le garder prisonnier. Ce serait pas mieux s’il était plus là ? »**

**« A quoi pensez-vous ? »** Gold semble enfin être du même avis que nous.

***

On est arrivé aux limites de la ville. Plus loin, la magie n’existe plus et c’est sur ce fait que se base le plan d’Emma… et le mien accessoirement, même s’il est totalement différent de celui de la Sauveuse. Quand je la vois sortir son arme, je comprends qu’elle est prête pour une exécution des plus sommaires. Quand Gold ouvre la boite et que Peter apparaît, je sais qu’il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre.

Mais l’attitude du jeune garçon est différente de d’habitude, il a l’air… perdu. Une expression que je n’ai jamais vu sur le visage de Peter. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il attaque directement, d’ailleurs je tenais ma magie prête au cas où. Mais rien, il se contente de regarder autour de lui avec étonnement avant de poser les yeux sur Emma.

**« Maman ? »** Il demande alors et je comprends que ma théorie farfelue ne l’était peut-être pas tant que ça.

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Vous attendez quoi ? Tuez-le ! »** Gold la presse mais je les interromps.

 **« Non, surtout pas ! »** Le reste du groupe me regarde, étonnés. **« C’est peut-être le corps de Peter mais c’est Henry à l’intérieur. »**

**« C’est vrai, Peter il a pris… il a échangé nos corps ! »**

**« Tu penses que je vais croire ça ? D’où te vient une idée pareille déjà ? »**

**« Hier soir, on a toutes les deux remarqué quelque chose de différent chez Henry, pas vrai ? »** J’attends qu’Emma acquiesce avant de poursuivre. **« Au début, je pensais vraiment qu’il avait juste du mal à digérer l’épisode du Pays Imaginaire. Jusqu’à ce matin en tout cas. Quand tu nous as dit que l’ombre avait attaqué les fées, j’ai compris. »**

 **« Il a fait l’échange au moment où M. Gold le mettait dans la boite. »** Henry continue d’appuyer mes propos, clairement peu rassurer d’avoir un flingue pointé sur lui même s’il tente de s’approcher d’Emma.

**« Restes où tu es. »**

**« Tuez-le Emma ! »** Gold insiste encore alors je le fige..

**« Peut-être qu’il dit la vérité. Peut-être qu’on a là l’explication sur l’attitude d’Henry depuis notre retour. »**

**« C’est le cas Emma. »** Je l’encourage un peu plus à nous croire. **« Regarde-le. »**

**« Très bien. Si t’es vraiment Henry, t’as qu’à le prouver. Dis-moi une chose qu’il est le seul à savoir. »**

**« Euh… J’ai été coincé dans la mine, j’ai essayé de faire sauter le puits et j’adore le chocolat chaud à la cannelle ! »**

**« Ça ne prouve pas que c’est lui. »** Blanche fait remarquer. **« Henry a pu lui raconter ça quand il était sur l’île. »**

 **« Peter connaît peut-être certains faits mais y a pas que ça dans la vie, y aussi des moments particuliers et il les connaît pas forcément. La première fois où a parlé, tu t’en souviens ? »** Emma demande en direction d’Henry. **« La première fois où on a eu un vrai contact. »**

**« Ouais. »**

**« C’était où ? »**

**« A mon château. »** Henry répond sans hésiter. **« Juste après ton arrivée à Storybrooke. »**

**« Et qu’est-ce que tu m’as dit ? »**

**« Que je savais pourquoi tu m’as abandonné. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** Emma l’interroge encore, semblant étonnée de le voir répondre avec autant de justesse.

**« Tu voulais que j’ai toutes mes chances. »**

Après ça, Emma baisse lentement son arme et la range. Finalement, elle le croit. Je leur laisse quelques secondes d’embrassade avant de les interrompre.

**« Pardon de vous interrompre mais le vrai Peter court toujours. »** Je leur rappelle. **« Et vous ? »** Je poursuis en me tournant vers Gold toujours figé. **« Si je vous libère, vous promettez de ne rien lui faire ? »**

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas répondre mais je lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Une fois que Gold est libéré de son sort, je me tourne vers Henry qui vient me prendre dans ses bras à mon tour.

**« Comment t’as su que c’était moi ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment, sûrement que tu déteins sur moi. »** Je réponds dans un sourire en m’écartant un peu de lui. **« On va vite récupérer ton corps maintenant, cette tête de fouine ne te va vraiment pas. »**

 **« Si lui est avec nous, où est Peter ? »** David demande et je ne peux m’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Échange de corps, vous vous rappelez ? Il est avec ma mère. »**

**« Où est-ce qu’elle aurait emmené pour le protéger ? »** Après la question de Blanche, je me laisse quelques secondes de réflexion.

**« Son caveau, il est protégé par la magie du sang. Personne ne peut franchir la barrière de protection à une exception près. »**

**« Toi. »** David comprend facilement. **« Tu nous y emmènes ? Elle risque d’être en danger si elle est seule avec Peter. »**

**« Je pensais exactement à la même chose mais pour affronter Peter, il nous faudra des renforts. »**

***

**« Regina ne décroche toujours pas. »** Emma fait remarquer après sa cinquième tentative.

 **« Elle est sous terre, la connexion est peut-être mauvaise. On est presque arrivés de toute façon. »** Je ralentis légèrement le pas quand je remarque trois silhouettes devant le caveau de ma mère. Quand on s’approche, je reconnais Neal, Clochette et Crochet. **« Les renforts je suppose ? »**

 **« Vous avez trouvé l’ombre ? »** David demande à Clochette.

**« Pas encore. »**

**« Mais on pourra lui régler son compte. »**

**« Pour l’instant c’est Peter qui nous intéresse. »** Gold nous rappelle. **« Pourquoi nous restons planter là ? »**

**« Ça ne s’ouvre pas. »**

**« Je suppose que personne ne vous a dit pour la magie du sang ? »** Je passe à côté de Neal et m’arrête devant la porte. **« Et les dix autres sortilèges qu’elle a lancé pour protéger Henry. Ça risque d’être un peu plus long que prévu, je doute que même moi je puisse l’ouvrir. »**

 **« Elle te fait confiance. »** Emma intervient. **« Essaies au moins. »**

Je pose la main sur le battant de la porte et tente de pousser. Pendant un temps, rien ne se passe évidemment. Alors j’use un peu de magie et je tente de baisser les barrières de ma mère. Je dois l’admettre, c’est du beau travail et même Peter aurait du mal à l’ouvrir… s’il n’avait pas été inviter à entrer directement. Finalement, la porte s’ouvre en grand et je ne peux que sourire, satisfaite.

**« Elle doit déjà savoir qu’on est là. »** Je fais remarquer au reste du groupe. **« Si elle nous prend pour Peter elle risque de nous attaquer immédiatement alors soyez sur vos gardes. »**

Gold prend la tête de notre petit groupe et je le suis rapidement. Je suppose qu’on sera les plus à même d’annuler la magie de ma mère si elle décide vraiment de nous attaquer. Sauf qu’en arrivant en bas, je remarque tout de suite quelque chose d’étrange. L’endroit est sens dessus dessous, comme si quelqu’un avait retourné tous les tiroirs pour les fouiller.

Puis je vois ma mère, allongée sur le sol inconsciente. Je n’ai pas le temps de réfléchir, mes jambes me portent vers elle et je m’agenouille à ses côtés.

**« Maman ? »**

Je tente de la secouer un petit peu, des fois qu’elle serait seulement vaguement endormie. Mais elle ne réagit pas et j’aurais pu paniquer sauf que je sais qu’elle est en vie et ça me suffit pour le moment. Je passe ma main sur son visage et, après quelques secondes, elle commence à ouvrir les yeux.

**« Morgane ? »**

**« Hey. »**

**« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »** Ma mère demande en voyant le groupe rassembler autour d’elle.

**« C’est Henry, ou plutôt Peter qui a réussi à prendre son corps. »**

**« Et je n’ai rien vu ? »**

**« Personne n’a rien vu. »** Blanche lui fait remarquer.

**« Je voulais tellement croire ce qu’il me disait que je n’ai pas fait attention au reste. Je voulais tellement croire qu’il avait encore besoin de moi comme mère. »**

**« J’ai besoin de toi. »** Henry parle avec la voix de Peter.

On leur laisse quelques secondes d’embrassade… Sérieusement, c’est la journée internationale du câlin ou quoi ? Enfin bref, finalement David nous ramène à ce qui est important. Peter voulait venir ici pour prendre quelque chose, on doit savoir quoi.

**« Alors, c’est quoi ce que Peter est venu chercher ici ? »** Personne ne répond mais Gold semble avoir trouver quelque chose. **« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »** David lui demande alors.

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu le gardais ici. »** Gold se tourne vers ma mère.

**« Où voulais-tu que je le mette ? »**

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est, il a pris quoi ? »** Emma semble aussi impatiente que moi de connaître la réponse.

**« Le Sort Noir. »**

**« Parce que vous l’avez écrit ? »** Je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver ça stupide. **« Pas la meilleure de vos idées Gold. »**

**« Parce que tu crois que j’ai écrit cette formule ? »**

**« Non, vous avez raison. C’est une magie trop puissante même pour vous. Mais quand même ! Pourquoi personne n’a détruit le papier sur lequel le sort est écrit ? »**

**« Personne n’était sensé pouvoir entrer. »** Ma mère me rappelle. **« Ce qu’on doit surtout savoir, c’est pourquoi Peter voudrait cette malédiction. Je l’ai déjà utilisé. »**

**« Et je l’ai brisé. »**

**« Cela ne l’empêchera pas de l’utiliser encore et cette fois vos parents n’auront rien prévu pour la contrer. »** Gold explique en faisant les cents pas. **« Et vous ne serez pas en mesure de la briser. »**

 **« A quoi ça servirait puisqu’on est déjà là ? »** David demande.

**« Si on lance la malédiction aujourd’hui sur Storybrooke, qu’est-ce qui se passera ? »**

***

Comme on voudrait tous éviter l’annihilation totale de Storybrooke, on s’est pris quelques minutes pour décider d’un plan. Il n’existe qu’un moyen d’annuler le sortilège et c’est de détruire le parchemin. Comme il est en possession de Peter, il faut s’arranger pour rendre son corps à Henry afin qu’il ramène le parchemin. C’est un contre-sort compliqué qui demande beaucoup de puissance alors nous n’avons pas le choix.

Diviser pour mieux régner donc. Gold part avec Emma, Blanche, Belle, Henry et ma mère afin de restituer son corps à Henry et récupérer le parchemin du Sort Noir dans le même temps. Je pars avec David, Neal, Clochette et Crochet afin de récupérer la baguette de la Fée Noire. J’ignorais qu’elle se trouvait ici et même que les Fées l’avait gardé. Tant de puissance en train de dormir paisiblement dans le couvent de Storybrooke, quel gâchis.

Quand on est arrivés chez les Fées, l’ombre n’a pas tardé à faire son apparition. C’est à cause de ce genre d’imprévu que j’ai décidé de venir avec eux. L’ombre est aussi puissante que Peter, si ce n’est plus. En un geste, elle peut vous faire subir un sort pire que la mort.

**« Alors tout ce qu’on a à faire, c’est allumer cette bougie ? »** David tient à s’assurer une dernière fois. **« C’est comme ça que vous l’avez capturer au Pays Imaginaire ? »**

**« Oui, mais cette fois on s’en débarrasse pour de bon. »**

**« Je vais attirer son attention. »** Crochet propose.

**« Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? »**

**« Si c’est le seul moyen d’empêcher cette malédiction de prendre tous nos souvenirs, je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. »**

**« Je croyais que tu ne risquais ta vie que par amour ou par vengeance ? »** Clochette fait remarquer au capitaine.

**« Et pour une autre bonne raison : mes intérêts. »**

Crochet se relève et s’approche de l’ombre. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il comptait faire mais clairement, ça n’a pas marché. En quelques secondes, le pirate se prend un coup qui le fait voler plusieurs mètres en arrière. Clairement, l’ombre n’est pas prête de se faire reprendre de la même manière. Neal pense alors à la Poudre de Fée qui lui permettrait de voler afin d’atteindre l’ombre. Le plan n’est qu’à moitié bancale, le reste dépend de Clochette et de sa capacité à activer la poudre.

**« Je vais essayer de la tenir en place pendant que tu te concentres. »** Je dis alors à la Fée.

J’aurais dû me douter que ce serait plus dur que prévu. Même si je parviens à coincer l’ombre derrière une barrière magique, elle se débat tellement que je dois mettre plus de magie simplement pour maintenir mon sort en place. Heureusement pour moi, Clochette ne met pas longtemps à allumer la bougie et s’envoler pour capture l’ombre.

Je suis contente qu’on s’en soit sortis, n’en doutez pas. C’est juste que je n’ai pas oublié notre mission initiale, à savoir récupérer la baguette de la Fée Noire. C’est à ce moment que la Fée Bleue se réveille. Apparemment, détruire l’ombre a restitué celles qu’elle avait prise récemment. Enfin, en gros, la Fée Bleue est encore en vie et elle accepte de nous donner la baguette. Bonne nouvelle.

***

On n’a pas perdu de temps avant de rejoindre la boutique de Gold. On entre précipitamment et on se dirige vers l’arrière-boutique, David en tête.

**« On a une bonne nouvelle. »** Il dit avant même d’avoir franchi le seuil. **« La Fée Bleue est en vie et elle nous a donné la baguette. »**

**« On a besoin d’autre chose ? »**

**« Oui, d’une dernière chose. »** Gold confirme en se dirigeant vers son armoire d’où il sort un objet.

**« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »**

**« L’une des rares choses utiles que j’ai réussi à subtiliser à Tamara et Greg avant qu’ils ne partent pour le Pays Imaginaire. »**

**« C’est donc vous qui l’aviez ? »** Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il s’agit. Je demandais honnêtement où il était passé.

**« En effet. Ce bracelet inhibe les pouvoirs de celui qui le porte. »**

**« Puisqu’on en parle, je n’ai pas oublié ce que tu m’as fait. »** Ma mère annonce en se tournant vers Crochet qui n’a pas l’air plus perturbé que ça. Pendant ce temps, Gold place le bracelet autour du poignet d’Henry.

**« Je veux m’assurer que quand mon vieux père se réveillera, il sera affaibli. Ça bloquera tous ses pouvoirs. »**

**« Qu’est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »**

**« Je vais jeter le sort. »** Gold explique ce qu’il va faire dans les détails. **« Tu vas plonger dans un profond sommeil et quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras retrouvé ton corps. »**

 **« Et là tu récupéreras le parchemin dont on a parlé. »** Ma mère poursuit. **« Et tu viendras nous trouver aussi vite que possible. »**

 **« Quand j’ai donné mon cœur à Peter, je croyais me comporter en héros. »** Henry admet alors. **« Pardon, je suis désolé. »**

**« Non, ce n’est pas à toi de t’excuser. C’est à Peter de le faire. »**

**« Il est temps. »** Gold annonce.

***

On retrouve Henry devant la bibliothèque et donc maintenant, il ne reste plus qu’à stopper la malédiction de Peter. Tout repose sur ma mère à présent, elle est la seule à avoir utiliser le Sort Noir à part Peter donc la seule à pouvoir l’arrêter. Quand elle prend le parchemin en main, il y a une forte lumière violette avant que ma mère ne s’évanouisse.

**« Maman ! »**

**« Regina ! »**

Je suis à côté de ma mère en même temps qu’Emma et Henry. Elle reste inconsciente pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger malgré nos tentatives pour la réveiller. Finalement, elle ouvre les yeux et son regard croise immédiatement celui d’Emma.

**« Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »** La blonde demande précipitamment et l’inquiétude est facilement audible dans sa voix.

**« Oui je vais bien, j’ai seulement… »**

**« Seulement quoi ? »** C’est à mon tour de l’interroger. **« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé quand tu l’as touché ? Qu’est-ce que tu as vu ? »**

**« J’ai vu ce qu’il fallait faire. »**

**« Maman, il va rien t’arriver, hein ? »** Henry chercher à se rassurer.

**« Peu importe. Ce qui compte c’est qu’il ne t’arrive rien à toi. »**

**« Faux ! »** La voix de Peter résonne de l’autre côté de la rue.

 **« Il a le… ! »** Crochet commence mais ne peux pas finir.

**« Le parchemin ? Ça c’est sûr. »**

Vu la confiance de Peter et le manque de mouvement du groupe, je comprends qu’il les a tous figé. Par contre, ça n’explique pas pourquoi moi je suis libre de mes mouvements. M’a-t-il laissé libre consciemment ? J’en doute. Peut-être que Morrighan m’a protégé, ça ferait sens.

**« Regardez-vous, littéralement médusés. »** Peter poursuit sans se douter que j’ai accès à ma magie. **« De jolies poupées avec lesquelles je peux jouer à ma guise. Je crois que je vais commencer par ces deux-là. »** Il dit en s’approchant de Belle et Neal. **« Vous êtes tous les deux si adorables, difficile de choisir lequel tuer en premier. En fait non, pas tant que ça. Ce sera toi. »** Il pointe son doigt en direction de Neal.

Je choisis ce moment pour utiliser ma magie et envoyer Peter valser plusieurs mètres en arrière. Je vois alors Gold arriver depuis sa boutique. Peut-être qu’il nous reste une chance de nous en sortir finalement.

**« Vous avez un plan ? »** Je lui demande quand il est à porter de voix.

**« Oui mais tu n’en fais malheureusement pas partie. Désolé. »**

Il fait un geste de la main dans ma direction et c’est la dernière chose que je vois avant de m’évanouir. Je commence à en faire une habitude et ça ne me plaît que moyennement.

***

Je me réveille brusquement, toujours au milieu de la rue. Le reste du groupe semble à nouveau libre de leurs mouvements et Peter et Gold ont disparu tous les deux. J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé mais je suppose que c’est grave puisque Belle est en train de sangloter à genoux. Je comprends alors que le Ténébreux est mort, se sacrifiant pour nous sauver tous.

**« Regina, ça va ? »** Blanche demande quand elle voit ma mère se pencher pour ramasser le parchemin.

**« Ça va. »**

La voix de ma mère est étouffée, comme si elle retenait ses larmes. J’ignore ce qu’elle a vu en prenant le parchemin en main, mais c’était apparemment suffisant pour la bouleverser totalement.

**« Mon père a fait ce qu’il fallait, il nous a tous sauvé. »** Neal dit alors d’une voix forte. **« Regina, faites en sorte qu’il ne soit pas mort pour rien. Regina ? »** Il insiste quand il voit que ma mère ne réagit pas.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »**

**« Nous sommes ici pour une raison, ma belle : Peter. »** Crochet lui rappelle.

**« Il est mort. »**

**« Mais la malédiction qu’il a jeté est toujours là alors penses-tu pouvoir l’arrêter ou faut-il préparer nos âmes à disparaître ? Parce que la mienne risque d’avoir besoin d’un certain temps. »**

**« Alerte, elle est là ! »** Leroy arrive en courant et en beuglant. **« La malédiction, elle arrive ! Elle arrive de tous les côtés. On peut pas lui échapper. »**

**« On peut encore l’arrêter, il n’est pas trop tard. N’est-ce pas Regina ? »**

**« Oui, oui. »**

**« Bon, c’est quoi le prix à payer ? »** Emma demande en s’approchant de ma mère. **« Gold a dit qu’il y en aurait un. Quel prix on aura à payer ? »**

**« Ce n’est pas à vous de le payer, c’est à moi seule. »**

**« Quoi ? »** Je crois que je comprends ce qu’elle veut dire et ça ne me plaît que moyennement.

**« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »**

**« C’est ce que j’ai ressenti quand j’ai pris le parchemin. Je dois renoncer à tout jamais à ce que j’aime le plus au monde. »**

**« Henry ? »** Emma demande en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

 **« Et moi. »** J’ajoute, évitant à tout prix le regard de ma mère.

**« Je ne dois jamais les revoir. Je n’ai pas le choix, c’est à moi de mettre fin à tout cela. »**

**« A la malédiction qui nous a transporté à Storybrooke ? »**

**« Qui a créé Storybrooke. »** Ma mère précise. **« Cette ville n’est pas à sa place ici et nous non plus d’ailleurs. »**

**« En brisant la malédiction, on détruit la ville. »**

**« Ce sera comme si elle n’avait jamais existé. Et chacun retournera dans le monde d’où il vient sans pouvoir plus jamais venir ici. »** Ma mère termine son explication en baissant la tête.

**« Vous allez repartir dans la Forêt Enchantée ? »**

**« Nous allons tous y retourner, excepté Henry. Lui il restera ici parce que c’est dans ce monde qu’il est né. »**

**« Quoi, tout seul ? »** Emma s’exclame.

**« Non, vous resterez avec lui. Parce que vous êtes la Sauveuse. Si vous êtes née, c’est pour briser la malédiction. Et cette fois encore vous y échapperez. »**

**« Je veux pas y échapper ! »** Emma proteste. **« Je veux qu’on reparte avec vous ! »**

**« Ce n’est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être avec Henry, c’est le prix à payer sinon c’est voué à l’échec. »**

Le vent se lève soudainement autour de nous, signe que la malédiction progresse. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps mais je n’en ai plus grand-chose à faire. A quoi bon éviter un monde où j’aurais oublié ceux que j’aime si c’est pour aller dans un autre monde où c’est ceux que j’aime qui m’oublieront ?

**« Tu n’as rien dit depuis tout à l’heure. »** La voix de ma mère me tire de mes pensées.

**« Tu vas effacer tous les souvenirs que tu as avec moi, pas vrai ? »**

**« Je n’ai pas le choix. »**

**« Donc je me retrouverai sans mère et toi, tu voudras à nouveau ma mort. »** Je résume d’une voix sombre. **« C’est vraiment à ça qu’on a droit après autant d’efforts ? »**

**« Je suis désolée Morgane. »**

**« Je refuse, il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ! »**

**« Il n’y en a pas sinon crois-moi, j’aurais tout fait pour que ça n’arrive pas. »** Elle m’assure en venant sécher les larmes qui m’ont échappé. **« Je ne veux pas vous perdre mais je n’ai pas le choix. »**

**« Alors autant m’arracher le cœur et le réduire en poussière. »**

**« Morgane ! »**

**« Je refuse de vivre dans un monde où tu ne me reconnaîtras pas ! »** Je m’exclame en m’éloignant d’elle. **« Un monde où tu ne m’aimeras pas. »**

**« Tu as bien réussi à me faire craquer une première fois, tu y arriveras à nouveau. »**

**« Ce n’est pas juste. »**

**« Je sais, je suis désolée. »** Elle dit en me prenant dans ses bras.

**« Moi aussi. »**

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »**

Comme elle s’écarte légèrement de moi, j’en profite pour effectuer un petit geste de la main. Ça suffit pour l’immobiliser complètement. Je me tourne vers le reste du groupe mais je ne croise le regard de personne.

**« Quand je serais partie, le sortilège sera levé et elle pourra à nouveau bouger. Elle n’aura aucun souvenir de moi alors ne dites rien. »**

**« Tu es sûre ? »** Emma me demande.

**« C’est le seul moyen. »**

**« Alors, on se reverra plus ? »** Henry s’approche de moi et je réalise que lui aussi va perdre une bonne partie de sa famille aujourd’hui.

**« On va trouver un moyen pour revenir et on sera tous réunis. Je te le promets. »**

***

De là où je suis, j’ai une vue imprenable sur la ville. Je vois la progression de la malédiction, un nuage de fumée vert traverse progressivement la forêt pour se diriger vers Storybrooke. Je le regarde avancer résolument, sans rien pour l’arrêter.

Je pensais être seule, surtout dans un moment pareil et aussi loin de la ville. Mais des bruits de pas s’approchant me prouve le contraire et je n’ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître Ruby. L’énergie magique qui l’habite est tout à fait particulière, je sais la différencier de toutes les autres.

**« Tu devrais être avec les autres. »** Je lui dis sans même la regarder.

**« Leroy nous a tout raconté. »**

**« Évidemment, une vraie commère celui-là. »**

**« Tu as vraiment effacer la mémoire de Regina ? »** Ruby me demande en s’installant à côté de moi.

**« Je suis toujours la même rebelle à ses yeux. »**

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »**

**« Il le fallait, pour ça. »** J’explique en indiquant le nuage de fumée qui est passé du vert au violet. **« Pour pouvoir annuler la malédiction, il fallait que ma mère se sépare de ceux qu’elle aime le plus et surtout ne jamais les revoir. Alors qu’importe, qu’est-ce qu’une fin heureuse contre des centaines ? »**

**« Je suis désolée. »**

**« Moi aussi. »**


End file.
